Golden Gothic
by RoseMac
Summary: Determined to survive the Depression, Jason Stackhouse leaves his farm in Louisiana and heads for 1930s Hollywood, bringing his sister along for the ride.  What will Hollywood's Golden Era hold for Sookie?  AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to try my hand at an all-human fic with a different narrative style. We'll see how this goes! I'd love your feedback as to whether or not this is worth keeping going.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just decided to take them to a different era and location.

Golden Gothic

"You can't be serious," Susannah Stackhouse stared at her older, dumber, better-looking brother in disbelief.

"Sookie," he smiled his most charming smile. She practically growled at him. If he thought that charm and using a pet name was going to sway her on an issue this important he was crazy. Especially because Sookie was hardly even a pet name, everyone in town had used it for as long as she could remember.

"Don't try to charm me, Jason Stackhouse," she snapped back. "I'm not some girl you just met! Are you seriously telling me you want to sell this land that's been in our family for two hundred years and move out to California to try to be a movie star?"

Jason was nodding, seemingly pleased that she had finally understood. And he was. What he really couldn't understand was what she was getting so upset about? He thought it was an excellent plan.

The farm was like an albatross around his neck or Jason would have thought that if he'd known what an albatross was. But what he did think was that it was 1933 and the depression showed no sign of abating. Big farms in Louisiana with large families to work them were barely getting by and they didn't have a big farm or any family to speak of anymore. They had a small farm and now with their Gran dead it was just the two of them trying to run it. And even if they could have made it, which maybe they could have, he was strong and Sookie was the hardest worker he'd ever seen on top of that she'd probably get married when she graduated from high school this spring and that would help too. She'd been seeing Sam Merlotte pretty steady for about a year.

But even with the extra pair of hands, Jason didn't want to lead the hard life his family had before him. He'd seen what life was like in California in a Life magazine at the barbershop and he couldn't get it out of his head. He wanted that. And he was better looking than a lot of those guys, certainly better looking than that Clark Gable or even Douglas Fairbanks. He could find work as an actor. He was sure of it.

Sookie was just staring at him. She did that for a few more minutes and then simply said, "No." She rose and began putting the dinner dishes in the sink.

Jason followed her saying, "What do you mean no? You can't just say no."

Sookie turned from her spot by the sink and looked at her brother. He was her guardian. She wasn't even eighteen. It was true. She couldn't just tell him no, but a part of her sort of forgot that. She'd always been the responsible one, while Jason had always been the wild one. Although she had to admit, he'd come through now that Gran had died. Really trying to be home every night for dinner and working the farm more to make certain they had enough to eat. There wasn't always money, but they'd raised a bunch of chickens and a cow, so there was always food and she grew vegetables too. Sure, there hadn't been much of a crop this past year, but still she thought they'd be okay.

And if anyone would know it was Sookie; she'd been handling the family finances since she was thirteen. And when they'd ever really been tight for money for taxes or medical expenses, Jason had always come through even when Gran was still alive. He couldn't manage it worth a damn, but he seemed okay at making it. She never asked how. Sookie was way too practical to care. She thought for awhile he might have been making moonshine out in the swamps, but whatever he was doing had paid Gran's doctor bills so she could go to her rest without worrying about debt. That was all Sookie needed to know.

She sighed, "Well, of course I can't tell you no, Jason. I'm not your guardian. But don't put the farm up for sale. I'll stay here. I'll marry Sam now instead of waiting like I wanted. We can hold onto it. And then if it doesn't work out, you've got a place to come back to."

Jason was shaking his head, "Sookie, how's Sam going to help you with this place and run his restaurant too? It's hard enough to hold onto that place with people not having money to go out."

Sookie sighed. Jason wasn't wrong there, Sam had more than enough problems of his own, and she hadn't really wanted to get married without even finishing high school. She knew a lot of girls did it, but it didn't seem like a very good road toward a future to her. Of course, a lot of people these days were just thinking about next week, not next year or the next five years. And if she married Sam now, wouldn't she be doing that too?

She'd been thinking of trying to look for work in Shreveport. She was smart and maybe someone would hire her. She wanted to save some money for a while before getting married. It wasn't that she didn't love Sam, it was just that she'd seen how things were nowadays.

Her friend Holly had been two years ahead of her at school. She'd married her longtime boyfriend David three days after graduation. Now she had a baby and another on the way. David had lost his job at the Norcross plant and they'd moved in with his mother. Or Holly and the baby had. David had gone to New Orleans to look for work. He sent money home, some weeks anyway.

Sookie knew her story wouldn't go exactly like that. Sam's restaurant had been in his family since 1905. But it still had to make money to stay open. And she owned this house or she would when she turned eighteen, but taxes still had to be paid. And marriage meant babies and babies cost money no matter what you did. And she couldn't stay here without Jason or without marrying Sam. That just wouldn't be alright even in the middle of a depression when people were looking the other way about a lot of things.

Jason sensed her hesitation and pounced, "I've got it all planned out. We can sell the farm and take the pick up and drive it until it breaks down, who knows maybe it will make it all the way there." Sookie smiled slightly. She doubted that, but it was true, you could never know about these things.

Jason looked hopeful at the slight crack in her frosty demeanor and kept going. "Once it breaks down, we'll walk or hitch to the next town and get the bus the rest of the way. That'll keep our costs real low. Then when we get there, we'll have to use some money to find a place to rent. I could stay at a YMCA, but I don't feel right about you living some place different. And then, I'm going to get what they call extra work. I think I'll be in demand because I can ride a horse and I know how to handle livestock and stuff."

"You think there's better work in Hollywood if you know how to handle cows?" That was news to her and Sookie knew quite a lot about the movies. She wouldn't have admitted it to Jason right now, but she would love to go to Hollywood, not to be an actress, she couldn't even imagine that, but just to see it.

Jason smiled, "Sookie, everyone says the Western is going to be real popular for the next several years."

Her brother had given this a lot of thought, which was unusual for him. But she still had a card to play, "That sounds real good Jason, but who are you going to get to buy this old place? The bank is foreclosing on places like ours everyday. And we'll need the money from the sale to rent a place."

Jason smiled brightly and Sookie felt her stomach flip-flop. She thought she'd been trapping him, but she suddenly had the sense that she'd just been trapped. She'd underestimated Jason's desire to get what he wanted and that was a very dangerous mistake. There were a lot of women in Bon Temps that would agree with her.

"I did some work for Jackson Herveaux last month and he has some new crazy business scheme. He bought the old place near ours a week ago and he wants ours too."

Sookie felt the floor drop out from beneath her as she stared at Jason. It had all been a trap. He wasn't discussing it with her; it was done.

"He bought that run-down old plantation that no one has lived in since the War?"

Jason shrugged, "He just wants the land Sook. C'mon Sis, really what's here for us now that's Gran's gone? What's here for you?"

Sookie shifted uncomfortably wanting to protest, but he wasn't really wrong. She'd just thought herself how hard life was going to be.

"And you could get work too!" Jason continued. "You're just as pretty as any of those girls!"

Sookie laughed. She didn't know if she'd agree with that. Maybe she could find work in Hollywood, but she was no Pamela Ravenscroft. Sam had taken her to the movies a few weeks before for her birthday and they'd seen a Pamela Ravenscroft picture and although Sam had made a big thing about how he preferred Sookie's earthy good looks, she thought he was just being nice. She would have given anything to look as serene and beautiful as the moon.

Jason was quite a connoisseur of woman, and if she'd asked, he would have told his sister that Pamela Ravenscroft was a stunningly beautiful woman that any man would want in his bed. But, that Sookie, was like the sunshine and when men looked at her they felt warm and happy. She was just as beautiful but in a very different way. Probably Sookie could be just as sexy, but right this minute she didn't know how and well, he didn't want to picture it anyway. He didn't think that either of those things would get her to Hollywood though and that was his goal. Jason might not be the brightest guy out there, but he knew how to get what he wanted, especially from a woman, even his sister. Sookie sat down at the table again and said, "This time tell me everything. How much is Mr. Herveaux offering? I'll do all the numbers and if it makes sense then... I'll tell Sam that I'm going away for a bit and we'll come back once I've saved some money and we can get married then."

Jason slapped his hand on the table and smiled in victory. He pulled out an envelope where he'd written down everything that Jackson Herveaux had told him and handed it to his sister. She nodded, raised her eyebrows a couple of times and then sighed, "Okay."

Jason laughed, "I guess you better let Sam down easy. I wouldn't rush to give him a wedding date, you never know what can happen."

Sookie raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Maybe you'll meet that Eric Northman you're so sweet on and leave Sam forever," Jason laughed even harder.

Sookie blushed hotly and crossed the room to head out the door. "I'll go talk to Sam now," she snapped. "I'm taking the truck."

Jason sat back in his chair laughing at his sister's embarrassment. "Don't dent it," he called out after her. "We need it."

Sookie swore at him under her breadth and then blushed again thinking of what her Gran would say if she heard her speaking like that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the response on my first AH/AU story. It's kind of fun!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Sookie slide into a seat at the counter of Merlotte's, Sam's family's restaurant. Sam's grandfather had opened the restaurant and worked it until the day he died. Sam's own father had opened it along with him, but he'd had a heart attack two days after the Crash and Sam had taken his place. Now, Sam was twenty and Sookie had just turned seventeen. It had not been Sam's plan to run a restaurant in backwater Louisiana, he'd planned on leaving that to his father. His eye had been on something bigger – he was looking to open a restaurant in New Orleans. It was part of the reason he'd always been so keen on Sookie, even before she'd taken a shine to him. She was the kind of girl that you could see someplace bigger, a lot of the girls around here pretty much thought Renard Parish was all anyone could ask for, but Sookie had never been that way.

They'd started dating the previous summer when Sookie had taken a job as a dishwasher to help pay for her Gran's medical expenses. He hadn't been able to afford to keep her on once the summer season was over.

The only people that worked there now was Arlene, the long-time waitress; Lafayette, the cook, and Sam. Arlene was no fan of Sookie's because she believed that if Sam married Sookie, she'd be fired and Sookie would get her job. She wasn't wrong. Sam was a good man, but he'd be a fool to pay a waitress when his wife could work the tables. Sam figured that would work out nicely as long as they didn't have kids. If they had kids, Arlene would have to be hired back.

Sookie slid into a seat at the counter and Arlene gave her a sour look, "You probably ain't here to eat."

Sookie shook her head and waited for Sam to be done ringing up the only customer in the place. He smiled at Sookie. When he was done he said to Arlene, "Keep an eye on the place while Sookie and I talk outside."

Arlene sat down on one of the stools and opened up a magazine, "Uh huh."

Sam grabbed Sookie's hand and headed outside. Sookie hated how happy he was to see her. He pulled her toward the picnic tables that were set up if customers wanted to eat outside.

"I didn't know I'd see you tonight," he said happily and Sookie just couldn't stand another second.

"Sam, this isn't a happy visit." His face became guarded and watchful.

"Jason had some news at dinner tonight," she began and saw despair flood Sam's face. He knew what was coming. They would hardly be the first sweethearts in Bon Temps to be forced to separate because a job had become available somewhere else. In these times, people did what they needed to do and considerations like a steady boyfriend just didn't mean much.

"We're going to California," she spat out.

Sam was on his feet in a second. "California!" he shouted. "I thought you were going to say New Orleans or maybe Dallas! But California, Christ Sookie! Why not the moon?"

"Sam Merlotte!" Sookie shouted back. "What kind of language is that? I'm not going to stand here and listen to you taking the lord's name in vain! And I'm not going to stay here if you are going to shout at me," she finished more calmly. And then added, "It's not like I get a lot of say in this."

Sam nodded. And then said cautiously, "But you could…"

And that was the moment that Sookie dreaded. She held up her hand, "Is that what we really want? To get married before I'm even out of high school? For me to work at the restaurant forever?"

Sam looked at her for a moment eyes narrowed and said slowly, "It's not how I wanted it Sookie, but we could make it work. It isn't prefect, but its close enough for me. What do you want?"

Sookie didn't say anything. She loved Sam, but to work in the restaurant her whole life. It didn't really feel like what she wanted, there had just never been any other plan until tonight. "I never planned on anything else," she replied carefully.

Sam looked at her. Maybe they'd only been dating a year, but he'd known her almost her whole life. He'd always loved her. It hadn't been the same for her though. He didn't think she'd ever thought of him like that until the moment he asked her out. He knew no one else had ever asked her on a date before him. And he knew why too. The guys around here thought Sookie was beautiful, but she seemed kind of lost in her own head. Not that she was snobby, but just like she was sort of somewhere else. She was always reading and talking about things she'd read. Most guys just weren't interested.

"But now Jason's given you another option and you want to take it," Sam said knowingly.

Sookie looked guilty. "Not forever Sam. A couple of months. I want to go with him and save some money and then we can get married just like we'd always planned. They say there are lots of jobs in California. I can get one and save money for us, just in case."

Sam wasn't certain in case of what, but he thought it was sort of funny that despite Sookie's dreaminess she was so very practical. Most girls would be filled with dreams of movie stars, but Sookie was talking about saving money. She was going to be a great wife.

If Sookie could have heard Sam's thoughts she would have blushed – or possibly slapped him since the best thing he could think to say about her was that she was going to be a great wife - because she dreamed of a better life all the time, but she was practical and didn't believe that it made sense to cry for the moon.

"How long?" he asked equally practical. And that was, of course, why she and Sam were such a fit.

Sookie shrugged, "Probably until I turn eighteen. So I guess a little under a year. I'll finish high school out there and then come home."

Sam looked at her, "You probably won't finish high school."

Now it was Sookie's turn to look hard an uncompromising, "Well, I'm going to have to figure it out somehow, aren't I? I'm going to need a high school diploma in order to get a good job when I get back."

Sam regarded her carefully, "You tell people you waitressed here if you need to. And chere, I want you to come back. I love you."

Sookie leaned in to kiss Sam, "I love you too Sam. It's just temporary. I'll write you once a week."

Sam nodded. "I better get back to work."

Sookie nodded too even though they both knew there was no one in the restaurant to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry this has been so long in coming. Real life getting in the way! But I will be updating again this week, as this chapter was originally part of a longer chapter that was split into two. I plan to update again on Tuesday (maybe earlier).**_

_**Thanks for all the feedback so far! A couple of you have asked if I have based this on the life of any particular actress/actor and the answer is yes and no. I've taken from the stories of several different people and mixed them together with a number of fictional elements. **_

_**Also an enormous thank you to my beta, chiisai-kitty! She saved me from an embarrassing timeline error!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

A year later…

Sookie was glad the lunch rush was over. The small café where she waited tables outside the gates at MGM could be crazy at lunchtime and this had been one crazy day, whatever they had been serving in the commissary was not popular. As crazy as it could be, Sookie loved it. She loved everything about life in California. She had turned eighteen and finished high school, but she had made no move to go back to Louisiana despite the fact that she still talked about it.

The year had come and gone and Sookie still wrote Sam once a week just like she had promised. She had finished high school via correspondence courses, something that was very popular with girls that were looking to "make it in the business." Sookie wasn't one of them, but it had been easier than trying to work shifts around classes. And although in every letter to Sam, Sookie still talked about coming home, it was hard to leave a place like this and go back to a place like that. In Los Angeles, the depression didn't seem as real as it had in Louisiana. Sure, it was here, it was everywhere, but the depression here seemed a little less real than it had in Louisiana. Poverty here didn't look quite as poor with palm trees swaying in the breeze and the studios, although they had taken a hit, made the whole town prosper. Nothing was prospering in Bon Temps that was clear from her letters from Sam.

Sookie now called Sam once a month also or at least she had since they had money for that kind of thing. And these days, they were doing pretty well. Jason's plan had actually panned out; Westerns were big and he was doing well as a bit player in them. He was no star since he couldn't remember more than a few lines at a time no matter how often Sookie drilled him, but he had several minor roles now, usually the hero's friend. If it bothered Jason that he hadn't hit the big time, Sookie couldn't tell. He was friendly with Claude Brigant, one of the big names in Westerns, and they were out every night. Jason really seemed to be enjoying his life. And the money was amazing, even if Jason had been the only one earning a paycheck they were making as much in a month as they'd made all year in Bon Temps. Sure expenses were higher, but truly, there was no comparison.

Even being a waitress, Sookie did pretty well. She was amazed at the way these Hollywood types threw around money! They'd come in here from the studio and leave her a quarter on a dollar lunch. And even though she would have denied it to Jason, who would have laughed at her, it was exciting to waitress for celebrities, even minor celebrities. She had been thrilled to get this job and the owner Octavia was equally pleased with Sookie. Most of the girls that came to Hollywood thought about nothing but getting into the movie business, but Sookie Stackhouse was a hard worker who seemed interested in saving money and living a decent life. Octavia liked her and she didn't like anyone much. She didn't even mind when Sookie chatted with the regular customers. Generally, she frowned on it since she figured the girls were just placing themselves in front of key players in order to get ahead. But she never got that feeling from Sookie and many of the regulars liked her, even asked for her.

Bill Compton was pretty much a regular customer. He wasn't exactly a star, but he'd done a number of pictures. Sookie didn't love his movies; even though she was exactly the audience they catered to. Bill made comedic love stories, similar to the ones done by Myrna Loy and William Powell – pair movies – except not anywhere near as good. Sookie had loved The Thin Man. Bill's stories had funny plot lines – well, they were supposed to be funny, but personally, she didn't think they really were – and saccharine romances. At the end of the movie, the leads would kiss – that was what the whole movie was building toward, that kiss. Never mind how they paid the rent two years later, Sookie liked a happy ending, but these were a little too much to take. And she was the kind of girl who thought about the rent two years later. She thought a lot of girls probably did nowadays and maybe Hollywood should take notice.

And the kisses in Bill's movies, she didn't think her kisses with Sam had been the stuff that torrid love affairs were made of, not that she would know, but they'd been better than that. Even Sookie knew you didn't grab the heroine by the arms and mash your face into hers. It didn't even look like love; it looked like it hurt.

Unlike Loy and Powell, Mr. Compton was not currently part of a "pair." He'd been partnered with a woman named Lorena for a long time, but she'd been embroiled in a terrible scandal involving a married producer and his wife. Since moving to Hollywood, Sookie had learned quite a bit about sex. Things she'd never heard of in Bon Temps and that had been a farming community, but you couldn't live in this town long without hearing about things that didn't get talked about in Bon Temps...not that they didn't happen, they just weren't talked about.

After Lorena "went to Europe for awhile, Bill had been paired with Selah Pumphrey. That had only lasted one picture. She'd been awful, pretty much unwatchable. Sookie doubted she'd ever make another movie.

Since Bill had been coming in regularly, she had started chatting with him as she took his order. He seemed to like her, which she hoped would help her tips. People like a happy waitress; she would never have known this from watching Arlene wait tables back in Bon Temps. Today she'd finally worked up the nerve to ask how Bill's partner search was going because she was curious. He'd shrugged coolly and said he thought it was looking up. Sookie had smiled pleasantly at him and brought him another cup of coffee. Then John Quinn had flagged her down.

John Quinn was in cowboy pictures and knew Jason. In fact, he'd come in with Jason the first two times. Now, he came in all the time asking Sookie out every time he came in. And he called her doll! Why did men think women liked that?

She glanced over at him and he smiled at her. He'd been waiting for her to look. He indicated that he needed more coffee and she headed over to him. "You ought to come out with us tonight," he persisted.

Sookie poured the coffee and shook her head, "No thanks. I don't go out with my brother. And aren't you driving to some casino? I don't gamble."

Quinn gave her a big Hollywood smile as bright and fake as one of their thousand watt studio lights, "C'mon, live a little."

She smiled again just as bright and just as fake, "I have to study." This was the same gigantic lie that she had been telling him for the past two months, but he hadn't noticed that school should have been finished for the summer.

It really was getting to be time for Sookie to make some sort of decision. She fingered Sam's last letter in her pocket. It had sounded frustrated…with her. She wished the last of the customers would get so she could read it again and think about what the heck to say. Would he give up his family business and come out here if she asked?

"Another time," he stated. Sookie gave a non-committal smile; she had forgotten they were talking. The door jingled, frustrating any hope of re-reading Sam's letter. She kept thinking if he came here maybe they could get a small place like this one and do pretty well for themselves. She just didn't know if he'd follow her.

She had mentioned this to Jason and he asked if Sookie really wanted Sam to follow her, but she didn't know what he meant by that. They'd planned to be together. She couldn't see that California had changed that plan. Although she would admit, she liked the anonymity out here. She liked that there weren't hundreds of years of Stackhouses that she was somehow responsible for. She even liked the fact that she wasn't remarkably pretty here. She could just be Sookie, one girl like many others.

She looked up at the customer that had entered. Bill Compton was back with a large, gruff-looking man. They seated themselves at the table Bill had vacated not thirty minutes ago. Sookie shrugged at the oddity of it all and headed over to take their order. Bill smiled at her, "Sookie, I'd like you to meet Mr. Tray Dawson."

"How do?" Sookie smiled nodding her head. She knew that wasn't the way people greeted each other in Hollywood, but it was natural to Sookie.

Tray gave her a genuinely warm smile, "Just fine thank you. Miss Stackhouse, I was wondering if you knew how to dance?"

And that, as Hedda Hopper's column had stated, was how movie history was made.

A month later, she'd hired Jason's agent, Mr. Cataliades, who had negotiated a fair deal for an unknown, and was now known as Susannah Stanton instead of Sookie Stackhouse.

After a lot of hemming and hawing from Sookie, Jason had finally told her to quit her job as a waitress already and get over it and then had talk her into helping him buy a decent sized bungalow close to the studio – the realtor said they could have afforded more, but Sookie wouldn't hear of it. She'd only be "talked into" so much no matter how much pressure Jason applied. He didn't mean to be pushy, he just couldn't seem to understand that this could all dry up in a heartbeat. She couldn't really believe it was her life at all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! As always thanks to everyone that is reading and reviewing. I'm still sort of insecure about the AH-world, so the feedback is really, really welcome. A couple of things I wanted to let you know. First, I'm probably going to move this story to the M section. This may be kind of a surprise to those of you that have read my other two stories because I'm not much with the lemons, but am working to correct that. Also, this story is going to deal with some more mature themes. Second, I know you are all waiting for a certain tall blonde to show up and I swear he's coming…just not this chapter. But instead, I give you Pam…

Also an enormous thank you to my beta, chiisai-kitty!

Although Sookie wasn't that impressed with the movie she made with Bill – she knew "screwball" comedies were popular, but she didn't think Bill could pull it off – it was a great opportunity to learn everything she could about the movie making business. And she did. Acting was a job – and now it was her job. Sookie understood everything it could give her – it could mean a lifetime of financial security. It could mean a real life in a beautiful place, doing something she found fun and interesting. Luck had thrown something her way and she was going to do everything she could to make it work for her.

She made friends with the make-up artists, the hairdresser and the wardrobe consultant. She asked thoughtful questions and praised their efforts. When she saw that Mr. Dawson was open to her questions she learned as much as she could about what made a good shot and scene. She talked to the men who worked the lights.

And she learned a lot about how the studios and movie making worked. She learned that this movie was essentially a take-off of the wildly successful, It Happened One Night. It had taken a lot of effort for her not to snort at the idea of Bill carrying the "Clark Gable" character. She also learned that this picture was a B-movie. It would run as the second part of a double feature. The studio had been resistant to B-movies for a while, but so many movie houses were adopting them that they were following suit. Even though it was a B-picture, it was important to the studio. First, it could make the difference between financial success or failure of the package and second, it was a test for her and for Bill to see if they worked.

They were working on a quick schedule and often spent twelve hours a day on the set, but Sookie had never been happier. She was learning something new. She was accepted. And she felt secure. On the day she received her first paycheck, she drove to the bank with Jason and opened her own account. Jason had laughed at her pride in the bankbook, but in an affectionate way. He was proud of her. She held the bankbook in her hand as they drove home that night. Every week Sookie would walk to the bank and put her money in the bank – always taking out about half of it to keep hidden at home, just in case – and sometimes at night, when Jason was out with his friends, she would take out the book and touch the numbers softly with her fingers.

The final frames of their picture had been wrapped that afternoon and Bill was waiting for Sookie outside of her dressing room. When he saw her looking well beyond her eighteen years in a floral dress and picture hat, he smiled and held up a large bouquet of flowers. Really, she was the perfect shot in the arm for his career…a new partner, a new romance, and a spate of publicity. He could see it unfolding in front of him, finally, grasping the success that had been eluding him. Bill Compton saw no reason why he should not be at the top of the Hollywood heap. He was smart where many actors were idiots. He was ambitious, although all actors were. He was a hard-worker where others simply assumed their good looks would carry them through, but something was missing. And he thought perhaps that something was Sookie. Not in a "something is missing from my life" kind of way, but more in an essential step in my career path sort of way. "I was hoping you would join me for early dinner at the Brown Derby?"

Sookie sighed a little internally. She wasn't certain how to handle the situation with Bill. She sensed that he was interested in her, but she wasn't clear as to his motives. She suspected that the studio might have been encouraging a romantic relationship in order to increase the interest in their movie. She thought he was just trying revive his flagging box office numbers with a romance. He was always asking her to go places with him and she often wondered if she should say no, but she had very few friends in Hollywood, well, if she were honest, she didn't have any. And well, she loved the Brown Derby – even if she did think that paying almost two dollars for a steak was a crime! What was the harm?

She slid into the booth they were led to and immediately started looking around. "Do you think there are any movie stars here?"

Bill smiled at her indulgently, "You mean other than me?"

Sookie tried hard not to roll her eyes, and she succeeded, but she couldn't stop her eyebrow from rising slightly in amusement. "Yes, of course, other than you," she said hoping Bill wouldn't hear the laughter in her voice. From the look he shot her she figured that he had.

And if she'd had any doubts his next comment would put it to rest, "Behave like a burgeoning talent please, not like someone just off the bus from Hicksville…if you don't mind."

She glared at him and bit back several comments that her upbringing kept her from saying out loud, although she desperately wanted to. And besides, she didn't feel like a movie star, she felt like a fan lucky enough to make it to the other side of the velvet rope. She smiled instead, "Oh, I don't mind."

Ignoring Bill's disapproving look, she continued to search the restaurant and finally came up with both a person she knew and something to say to Bill, "Oh look, there's Mr. Dawson."

She waved to Tray Dawson and noticed Bill rolling his eyes.

Mr. Dawson, however, returned her wave and leaned over to say something to his dinner companion – an attractive woman with stylish brown hair and a slim build. The woman looked over at Sookie and Bill for a moment before grabbing the director's hand and pulling him from their table toward Sookie and Bill's booth.

Tray Dawson was young to be a director but he had been very successful so far. Known for bringing in stellar performances from new or failing actors and delivering movies on time and under budget, he was a rising star at MGM and had been put in charge of this picture with the hope of reviving Bill's flagging box office status. Sookie knew nothing about what made a good director, but she liked Tray Dawson.

"Don't sit here," the woman stated in a forceful but pleasant way. "Join us. Tray has been talking about you non-stop and I've been dying to meet you," she stated smiling widely at Sookie.

Tray smiled at the woman indulgently, "Allow me to make introductions first before we hijack their dinner. Sookie, this is my fiancée Amelia Carmichael. And of course you know Bill."

Bill nodded coolly while Sookie extended her hand, which Amelia grasped and shook firmly. No wilting Southern Belle here. "I'm very pleased to meet you," Sookie said, which was the truth. She hadn't met a single girl her age since she'd been here. Well, she had, but none that seemed interested in being friends.

"Join us please," Tray repeated Amelia's invitation. Bill rose without consulting Sookie, not that she wasn't fine with it, and started over to the director's table. Amelia flagged down the headwaiter and explained. Then she looped her arm through Sookie's and began to speak, "Tray says you're newly arrived."

Sookie shrugged was a year new? "We arrived a little more than a year ago."

"That's new," Amelia stated. "It can be hard to make friends in a town like this especially when you're an instant success."

Sookie had to acknowledge that she was lucky. But now that she'd been lucky, she was working hard to keep her luck going. "Do you work in the movies too?" Although her sense was that Amelia did not, otherwise she would have already been talking about whom she knew.

Amelia smirked at her as they sat down, "Heaven forbid! I'm trying to write a book, but it's going very badly."

Sookie had no idea what to say to that or why it was so funny because both Amelia and Tray seemed to find it very amusing.

"Amelia has an artistic soul," Tray Dawson explained smiling at his fiancée like she had just turned on the sun and then at Sookie. "She was writing plays for awhile, but then her father got hold of one and thought it could be turned into a movie…that ended that." He patted Amelia's hand and said, "He was right. You really could write screenplays."

Amelia laughed, "Of course he was right. He's always right. He's Copley Carmichael."

Sookie sat up a little straighter. Even an outsider like herself had heard of Copley Carmichael, he was a producer. She still wasn't really clear what that was, but she knew he had a lot of power. And she knew not every producer was the same, some were just backers and others were like Copley Carmichael…although from what she had heard Mr. Carmichael was in a league of his own.

Tray shook his head at her, "Maybe you just need a muse. You could write for Sookie."

Amelia looked at Sookie with interest, "You know I like that idea…"

Bill looked on with disapproval, "Amelia, you can't ask your father to waste his money on an unknown like Sookie."

Amelia turned to Bill with her brows knit together looking for all the world like a spoiled child, "I think I can do what I like with my own father!"

A silence fell over the table as Bill and Amelia frowned at each other. Bill said nothing for fear of angering, or further angering, the great Copley Carmichael's daughter and Amelia said nothing because she wasn't used to having people talk back to her and was still a little astounded. Sookie was still searching her brain for a subject-changing topic, she doubted the weather was going to do it, when Amelia's mood shifted like the wind as she said to Tray, "Oh look! There's Pammy!"

Amelia rocketed out of her chair to greet someone that Sookie could not see. She reappeared moments later dragging a small woman wrapped in an enormous fur.

Sookie's main impression was that the woman seemed to be mostly silver - pale skin, ice blue eyes and hair so blonde it looked like moonlight all wrapped up in silver fox furs. She exuded such calm and poise compared to Amelia's bounce that it seemed impossible that they knew each other. When the woman arrived at the table Sookie gaped, "You're Pamela Ravenscroft."

The woman gave her a bored look, "So I am." Her pale eyes gave Sookie a once over before moving onto Bill, "Bill Compton. Haven't seen you in awhile."

Bill nodded, "Miss Ravenscroft."

Tray leaned back in his chair and looked the famous actress up and down, "Little early for you to be having dinner isn't it Pam?"

She shrugged, "It's actually lunch for all that it's after five. Besides, Eric has commanded my presence at a partners meeting tonight. I had a publicity shoot all afternoon, so it's eat now or starve." Sookie thought it was kind of amusing that anyone was "forced" to eat at the Brown Derby – just grab a sandwich at home.

Tray fingered his scotch glass and looked at Pam, "A meeting?"

Pam smiled coolly, "You know Eric, ruling the world, one movie at a time." She considered Tray for a moment, "You should come. He has a lot of respect for your work and he needs a director. He just fired one."

Sookie couldn't help but notice that although Tray took the invite in stride Amelia looked both surprised and pleased.

Pam looked around and sighed, "How long do you think I have to stand here before the staff notices I need a chair?"

Since no one was really talking to Sookie, she stood thinking she might be helpful, but Pam turned to her and said, "No, you sit. I want to talk to you. Compton, go find the staff and explain that people need chairs to sit in. Your career is pretty much over anyway."

Sookie was shocked when Bill actually started to rise. She placed her hand firmly over his and snapped, "I'll have you know that Bill and I just finished a picture and I think it's going to be a big hit."

Pam smiled at her sinking into a chair that had appeared behind her once the headwaiter had realized that Pamela Ravenscroft was standing in his restaurant waiting for a seat, "I think its going to be a big success too darling, but not because of Bill. You really are just a little piece of the sunshine on earth aren't you? You even get all hot when angry! Look, her face is all flushed."

She smiled at Sookie in a way that made Sookie feel like she should back away slowly. She held Sookie's eyes for several more moments and all Sookie could say was that she was proud she didn't look down. But she'd had plenty of old biddies staring at her in Bon Temps thinking their daughters or granddaughters would be a better match for Sam Merlotte than poor white trash Sookie Stackhouse, Pamela Ravenscroft could stare away…Sookie wasn't going to flinch. Finally, Pam turned to Amelia and started chatting amiably about Amelia's latest project.

An hour later they were sipping coffee and Sookie had to admit, she liked Pam in a reluctant, somewhat guarded way. She was funny. Pam glanced at her watch and looked at Tray, "We need to leave if we're going to be on time."

Tray smiled at Pam, "Well, we wouldn't want to be late!"

She laughed, "Yes, lateness is one of the deadly sins in Eric's mind. It's practically next in line behind ugly and slovenly." And then she looked at Sookie again, but addressed Tray, "The dailies are good?"

Tray turned to look at Sookie too. She was starting to feel a little bit like someone's prize hog at the county fair. "Great," he replied. "Just like you said, sunshine personified on film."

"Eric would love that," Pam commented more to herself than anyone else.

But Tray frowned deeply at Pam and responded, "Pam, no disrespect intended, but Sookie…"

Sookie didn't know what was going on, but she knew she hated being talked about like she wasn't in the room even though it seemed to happen all the time in this town.

Bill chose that moment to add to the conversation with a caveman-esque comment that Sookie would have expected from the boys back home, "Sookie is my partner."

Pam looked at him with contempt, "Please, Eric does not do partner films. He needs a lead, an actress –"

Bill shrugged, "Call it what you will. She is mine."

And with that Sookie had had enough, "You're talking about my career right? That means it's my decision." She didn't really know what was happening, but she wasn't going to let Bill take the decision out of her hands. Now that she had some control over her life, she was learning to like it. Bill was glaring at her, but Sookie just smiled at him.

Pam was talking to Tray in a low voice, "Eric is a professional, Tray. He's not going to jeopardize a major picture to chase some Southern virgin. Besides a lot of that stuff is just talk. There's just kernels of truth in it."

Tray looked skeptical as to whether or not Pam was telling him the truth and distinctly nervous about which kernels were true.

Sookie blushed hotly. She might not have realized what they were talking about before, but she sure as heck got the picture now.

Tray looked at Sookie realizing she had heard them and cleared his throat looking uncomfortable, "That was unnecessary Pam."

She shrugged, "I'm just trying to reassure you. Besides, it's a valid concern I suppose, but he has Belinda or Ginger for that kind of thing after all. He's back with Belinda right now so that should divert his attention, wouldn't you think?" Tray's look of discomfort deepened as Sookie's mind started to spin…Eric…Belinda…Oh Lord!

"Are you talking about Eric Northman?" she blurted out.

Pam was gathering her gloves and bag, "Welcome to the conversation, darling. I'm surprised you've heard of him. I thought the South equated Eric with Satan."

Sookie opened her mouth to protest, but then shut it again. She'd had to sneak out to the and take the bus to Shreveport just to see the last Eric Northman film – 'too suggestive' the movie houses near her had said. "What would Eric Northman want with me?"

Pam pulled her gloves on, "Eric's casting a new movie and I think he'd be quite taken with you."

This information was so staggering to Sookie that she was up out of her chair, propelled by ambition, just as she rudely asked, "Why would he want me and not you?"

Pam laughed her lovely laugh, "I know you're from the South, but no one wants to see a brother and sister play romantic leads and I can barely stand running a studio with Eric…acting with him would be impossible. He's such a perfectionist. He's working me into an early grave as it is. You'd never know I was only nineteen! Look at the bags under my eyes." Sookie saw nothing but skin that looked like it had been carved from ivory.

Pamela Ravenscroft was only a year older than she was? It seemed impossible.

"Nineteen?" she repeated, still not able to believe it.

"I know," Pam drawled. "It's shocking isn't it? So intelligent and successful and not even twenty, what will I do for an encore?"

It might have been offensive except that Sookie felt like Pam was laughing at herself a lot more than she was laughing at Sookie. She smiled at Sookie, "I'm glad you're coming with us." And then glancing at Bill couldn't seem to help but stir the pot, "Don't worry about Bill. He always seems to land on his feet. I have no idea how. It certainly has nothing to do with being talented."

Sookie glanced at Bill and didn't really agree with Pam's assessment about either thing. She thought Bill was talented, he just couldn't find the right outlet. And she doubted he was going to land on his feet if this picture failed. He was looking at her like she was taking the last life vest and he wasn't at all certain he knew how to swim. But despite the nervousness in his eyes, He waved his hand as though giving Sookie permission to go. She might have stayed if he hadn't done that. But Sookie had had quite enough of men telling her how to live her life. That's how she'd ended up here in the first place. She picked up her wrap and followed Pam out.

As they walked away from the table Pam leaned in and confided, "I enjoy your spunk. Even in Hollywood, it's hard to find."

Sookie eyed her, "It seems like you have enough of your own to spread around."

Pam shrugged, "Being spunky on your own isn't really that much fun."

Tray kissed Amelia on the cheek and whispered something to her and she waved him away laughing before he followed Pam and Sookie.

The waiter dropped the check on the table and it sat for a moment before Bill looked away. "Oh let me, really," Amelia said laughing.

Bill simply stared at her. What did she want him to say, what everyone knew? His mansion was about to be foreclosed on. He had nothing. If this picture with Sookie wasn't a success, he was finished. Obviously, he wasn't paying for dinner at the Brown Derby if Sookie wasn't there for photographers to catch them together. What was the point?

A/N: So…Pam kind of made up for lack of Eric right? Personally, I always think Pam is worth a read, but they're on their way to Eric's house…stay tuned…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was going to hold this until after the holidays, but then I decided I couldn't wait that long to have everyone meet Eric…

Eric Northman paced around his rather large sunken living room and Victor Madden, the only non-famous partner in this studio, wondered for the hundredth time where the hell Eric's bitch of a sister was. Not that Victor normally enjoyed Pam's company, but seriously if she didn't get here soon he was going to scream. She was the only one that seemed to be able to keep Eric calm. Right now he looked more like a caged animal than an actor; normally actors weren't so high-strung, hell, half of them were one step up from morons in Victor's eyes.

"Where the fuck is Pam?" Eric snapped echoing Victor's own thoughts. Madden shrugged, he doubted Eric was really asking him anyway. As usual, he seemed caught up in whatever was happening in his own head and only vaguely aware that the rest of the group was even there. Sometimes, Victor looked at Eric and thought he seemed haunted. Mostly though, he just thought he was a bastard. But he was a bastard that was making Victor rich.

Whether he was a bastard or haunted, he was clearly driven in a way that you didn't usually see, even in a town filled with extremely ambitious people. Eric was something beyond ambitious and whatever Eric Northman was looking for, he wasn't getting it from being an actor. Maybe it had all just come too easily? Eric and Pam were from a film family. Or at least the mother, Sophie Anne had been in film. She'd been considered a great beauty of the silver screen, but was probably best known for her scandalous series of marriages.

She'd come out from New York with her "fiancé," Ocella, some sort of New York gangster. He'd gotten her involved in the movie business. But they were famous for their knock-down drag out fights. She'd met Eric's father, some sort of a rich Scandinavian…a foreigner anyway and Madden didn't much hold with that. But hell, she should have stayed with him because he was about the best she'd done. They produced Eric. She'd left for Europe for awhile. And then she'd been back. Divorce in hand, baby in tow and again became engaged to Ocella. Whom she'd left again when she met Pam's father on the set of one of her films. Victor couldn't even remember his name...obviously it must have been Ravenscroft…David maybe? He was dead now. The union hadn't even lasted long enough to actually produce Pam. Sophie had been back with Ocella before Pam was even born. There had been rumors that Ocella had killed Ravenscroft, but Victor doubted it. The man had been a drunk; he'd probably drowned in the pool just like she said.

Sophie and Ocella had stayed together while Pam was very young, but the girl couldn't have been more than fiver when she had left Ocella again and married actor and director Peter Threadgill. She'd stayed with him. He'd left her. Well, Eric had come back from some fancy boarding school back east – or maybe it was college - and then Threadgill had left.

Victor didn't know if it was true, but he'd heard that when Threadgill took off all of Sophie Anne's money was gone and Pam, maybe twelve by then, had been stealing food from neighbors in order to eat. He was certain that couldn't be true. After all, if it were true who had been paying for Eric to go to school, right? It didn't make sense. But after Eric returned, there had been no more marriages. Ocella was in and out and there were always rumors of a reconciliation, who knew what had really happened. Sophie Anne died maybe two years after Eric returned.

A car pulled up in the drive and Eric stopped pacing. They all watched as Pam – the only one with any real control over Eric – breezed in handing her wrap to Eric's houseman, Chow.

"You're late," he growled at Pam. She waved him away impatiently and went for the bar. Eric noted that two other people had slipped in behind her and were in the process of handing their things to Chow as well. Who the hell had Pam brought to his house without calling? It was a man and a girl. He looked a little more closely and recognized Tray Dawson; that was a good call on Pam's part as he'd just fired the director. Behind Dawson, was the girl. She took a step closer and Eric found himself momentarily startled by her, which surprised him. Good-looking women were everywhere in Hollywood…he wouldn't think he would find himself struck by one. This girl wasn't so much beautiful, although she was that too, but she was also something more. He just couldn't have said what.

"I was working," Pam stated firmly.

Eric cocked an eyebrow at her having gone from irritated to amused in a moment, "Well, that's new! And what were you working on?"

Pam turned from the bar and indicated to the foyer with her glass, "Casting. I found you a perfect Mina." Every pair of eyes in the room looked at Sookie Stackhouse, who felt weak in the knees at the idea that Eric Northman, and some other men too, were staring at her. Pam took a sip of her drink, "Oh, and don't you need a director too? Yes, I thought so. You're welcome."

Tray passed by Sookie, making his way into the living room and paused to put a supportive hand on her back for a moment before proceeding into the living room with his hand extended. "Northman."

The large blonde man that Sookie knew to be Eric Northman took Tray's hand and shook it firmly. He glanced at her again for a moment before turning to Tray, "Your last picture was very good. I don't know how you got good performances out of those two. Makes me wonder what you could do with real actors."

Tray thanked him, but didn't offer comment on the actors.

"And now you've just wrapped Compton's new picture?"

Tray nodded and started to talk about the picture. Pam motioned to Sookie to come in and take a seat. She looked around for the chair that would make her the least noticeable and finally settled on an armchair next to a large potted plant. She sank into it trying to blend in as much as possible. She found Eric Northman intimidating and not just because she'd had a crush on him for most of her teen years. Now, in the same room with him, he seemed to fill it like he was too much to take in. And she thought he seemed…dangerous…which was a little odd. He was an actor.

Sookie was used to a different kind of man than you found out here in Hollywood. Growing up in a rural area at a time when money was even tighter than it usually was, she'd seen a lot of hard men. She'd seen good men too, but the actors out here didn't know what it meant to be hungry or poor…not poor like she'd seen. Sometimes, they seemed so soft to her, it was almost laughable – especially when they played tough guy parts. Whenever she felt sad, she tried to imagine Bill playing a bootlegger or a miner, it always made her laugh. She looked at Eric again and found it wasn't much of a stretch to see him as a pirate or an explorer or a gangster.

And then she heard Tray say, "And Sookie is fantastic." That snapped her back to the conversation and out of visions of Eric Northman crawling through the trenches of France.

Now every pair of eyes was back on her. Eric leaned forward from his position on the sofa, "Your name is Sookie?"

"They're calling me Susannah Stanton," she said clearly a little surprised at the strength of her own voice. "But it's Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse."

Eric was regarding her with interest, along with everyone else in the room, "And you're partnered with Bill Compton?"

"For this picture," she stated. She didn't want to make it sound like she wasn't good, but there had not yet been a follow up offer.

"They haven't offered an extension?" Eric asked, eyebrows raised at Tray. "Not even the standard pat on the head contract?" He was asking if she was a terrible actress, but seemed to think it unlikely since Pam had brought her here. He must have a reasonably high opinion of his sister's judgment, which made Sookie like him a little bit more.

Tray cleared his throat, "I heard today that Lorena is returning from her time abroad and would like to come back to work."

Eric smiled knowingly, "What with her being Edgington's niece and all…ridiculous…"

Sookie was startled. She hadn't known that. Tray glanced over apologetically.

"But, she's awful!" Sookie snapped. "She's a terrible actress and she broke Bill's heart running around with that woman!" After it was out Sookie realized what she had said and felt the heat rising in her face, but Eric Northman didn't care.

He was laughing, "And you haven't even met her yet." He smiled at her now and Sookie felt her heart rate pick up slightly now that the full force of that smiled was turned on her, "I'm Eric Northman and I guess you've met my sister Pam." He sounded suave and charming. She supposed he knew how to be charming when he wanted to be. She doubted it was sincere.

Sookie looked him directly in the eye, "I know who you are, Mr. Northman. And may I say thank you for having me I know I wasn't invited. You have a lovely home."

Eric looked momentarily confused glancing around the room as if he had never seen it before.

Pam sat down next to him on the sofa and whispered loudly, "Those are manners, Eric. You say thank you."

Eric glared at his sister, "I have manners, Pam. I just don't usually need them here in Hollywood."

Pam rolled her eyes and said to Sookie, "Eric went to school back east...you'd never know it though. He acts like he was raised by wolves sometimes."

Eric shot Pam a look and turned back to Sookie, "Thank you for coming, Miss Stackhouse. We're happy to have you especially since you seem to be without a contract."

Sookie smiled. She found that kind of funny. As with Pam, she found herself warming to Eric Northman or at least unable to keep herself from smiling at him. "So I'd be less welcome if I had a contract."

"You'd be no less welcome, but you'd certainly be of less use. I'd like to offer you a job."

Sookie opened her mouth and closed it again, "You don't even know me. You've never seen me act."

Eric shrugged, "I know what I like. I know the public likes it too…mostly. I know you're what I'm looking for."

Intrigued the words just fell out of Sookie's mouth, "What's that?"

Eric stood and began pacing the room, "The sun. I'm making a love story and I need a girl that is the sun to fight back the darkness."

Pam snorted, "You're making a horror movie."

Eric shrugged, "I don't see it like that. People love Gothic romances and this will be like nothing they've seen before. They're monsters won't be monsters…they'll be beautiful outside and terrifying within." He glances at Sookie, "Technically it's Dracula, but a re-imagining. You'll be Mina. Do you know who that is? She's the girl that…well, it's not important. We could find you the book. Can you read?"

The questions were flying at her at a dizzying pace. She didn't know what to comment on first, but she knew she took issue with the last question. Everyone out here assumed she was ignorant. It was annoying, "Of course I can read! And I've read Dracula, thank you. I don't need the book."

Eric looked surprised that she had taken offense.

"See," Pam commented from the sofa. "I told you I was working. She's sunshine personified."

Eric glanced at her but didn't comment. He was looking at Sookie, who returned his gaze still slightly offended by the reading comment, "Who is playing Dracula?"

Eric grinned excitedly, "Me."

When everyone had left for the night Eric poured himself an exceedingly large bourbon and stared at it in its cut crystal glass. Pam stood in the foyer watching him.

"Where did you find her?" he asked not turning around.

"The Brown Derby," Pam commented. "I'd seen her on the lot though, while I was on loan last month. I thought she looked intriguing, not the usual type, so I watched a few of their scenes being shot. She blew Bill away, so far beyond him and he had no idea. She'll save his career though. When I saw her I knew she'd be perfect. She looks like a balm for the tortured spirit, doesn't she? And that's what you need right?"

Eric gave her a wry look, "Yes, that is what the Count needs. Mina's warmth draws him in and ultimately destroys him."

"Right that's what I meant…the Count," Pam said removing her shoes. "Well, she should be able to do that without a thought. She's not exactly astonishingly beautiful but there's something about her that just makes you want to wrap up inside her."

Eric took a large swallow of the drink and looked out the window, "Yes, so it seems."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone that has read and reviewed! Your encouragement keeps me going. Hope everyone that celebrated had a nice holiday. **

**Special thanks to my beta chiisai-kitty for catching all my comma errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just decided to make them live in the Golden Age of Hollywood.**

Sookie was already awake and drinking her morning coffee when Jason strolled in, obviously not having gone to bed yet. Sookie didn't say anything. The hours her brother kept were his own business. As long as it didn't get him fired for indecent behavior, studios were a lot stricter now about the behavior of their actors since the scandals of the twenties, it wasn't her business unless it started affecting their finances. She simply raised an eyebrow and poured him a cup of coffee. He smiled at her gratefully and sank into a chair at the kitchen table. They sat in companionable silence for several moments.

"Sam called you last night," Jason said between sips of coffee. "Before I went out."

Sookie was surprised. Sam never called her even though the restaurant had a phone, one of the few still connected in Bon Temps.

"I hope he reversed the charges," was all she could think to say.

Jason shook his head, "You know Sam would never do that. But he wants to talk to you. Seemed kind of annoyed that I didn't know where you were. Like its my job to watch you every second."

Sookie hid a smile knowing that Sam would think Jason should be watching her every second or at least occasionally. She doubted her brother knew where she was ever beyond vague locations like, "at work or out with someone from work."

Jason looked petulant and it made Sookie wonder what Sam had said to him. She didn't need it coming back on her, "Did you have fun last night?"

Jason smiled, annoyance forgotten, "Yeah, it was great. You should have come! That casino in Escondido is a hoot. Takes forever to get there and back though."

Sookie didn't comment on her going to the casino, but took another sip of coffee.

"And that John Quinn is sweet on you! He couldn't stop talking about you. It's been a couple months since you've seen him hasn't it? He's still going on about you."

Sookie shrugged, "I see him on the lot sometimes. I saw him yesterday actually. He asked me about coming. You all have been going there for months now every chance you get."

Jason shrugged, "I guess you had plans." Sookie could tell he wasn't really that interested in why she hadn't come and couldn't really understand why Quinn wouldn't shut up about it. Sookie couldn't understand it either frankly. And he obviously wasn't interested in sharing whatever the allure of this particular nightclub was with her either.

That was okay with Sookie, she wanted to talk about her night, not Jason's. She leaned forward anticipating Jason's reaction, "Well not exactly, but it was quite a night."

Jason gave her an anemic smile and took another long draw from the coffee cup. Sookie figured that he didn't count on anything that she had to say being especially interesting. Normally, she came home and went over her lines. "Bill took me to the Brown Derby…"

"That's nice," Jason commented standing up to look for some food.

"And we met Pamela Ravenscroft!"

Jason turned looking a lot more interested, "No shit!"

Sookie scowled at his language, which earned her a shrug but no apology and continued, "And she introduced me to her brother…"

She saw Jason's expression turn to puzzlement, so he hadn't known either. "Eric Northman!"

Jason sat back down in the chair, "They're related! Seems like God wasn't being to fair handing out all the good looks to one family. He was at the Brown Derby too?"

Sookie shook her head, "No, we went to his house."

Jason was on his feet and screaming, "Who else was there? What the hell Sookie I leave you alone for five minutes and you run off acting like Maudette Pickens!"

Sookie wasn't really clear on why her brother was screaming at her, but Maudette Pickens was a girl from Jason's year at Bon Temps High School that hung around honkytonks and ran around with men twice her age so as far as Sookie was concerned Jason just might as well have called her a slut.

She was on her feet too, "Maudette Pickens! If anyone around here is anything like Maudette it's you! Where the hell have you been the last three nights? You get home at dawn and you stink! I may be innocent, but I'm not stupid Jason Stackhouse! How dare you!"

Jason flopped back into his seat, "Sorry Sook. You startled me. You shouldn't be going to that guy's house even with his sister. I hear they have crazy parties. Errol Flynn type stuff. You shouldn't be there. It will ruin your reputation."

Sookie shook her head, "I went with a bunch of people. It was a meeting. He offered me a job."

Jason might not have wanted his sister running with Eric Northman socially, but a job was another story. Everyone knew that he paid better than any other studio and that his pictures were always successful for all that they had scandalized the women's temperance league in Bon Temps.

Eric and his sister seemed to be making money hand over fist. Sure, there were rumors about that step-father being a gangster or something, but he seemed to be gone. And then there was that whole thing with that Belinda woman, it seemed like they pretty much lived together with no sign of getting married, at least if the rumors were true. There were all kinds of rumors about the mother too, but Jason could look the other way about all of it when it came to money. He'd never met Eric Northman and didn't give a fuck what he did with any woman or what the story was with his mother as long as Sookie wasn't going to get hurt being associated with him.

Jason knew better than any of these Hollywood types the value of a dollar and if Eric Northman wanted his sister to do a picture…well that was a different story. Sookie knew how to handle herself Jason supposed. And he doubted that, if they actually talked about it, which they never would, she wouldn't feel any differently than he did about making money. A better life was the reason they came out here and it was what they were going to have. "Well, that's alright I guess…hell, that's great," Jason amended. And then after a pause he commented, "Probably means you aren't packing up to go back to Bon Temps like Sam wanted." So that was what Sam had wanted to talk about, Sookie had thought it probably was.

Sookie fingered her coffee cup and looked guilty, "No probably not. In fact, I guess I need to call and get a contract from Northman Pictures and then I need to leave MGM. Do you think I should tell Bill first?" She looked down at her coffee a little longer and realized that she hadn't mentioned Sam yet, "And of course, I need to explain to Sam. I don't think he's going to be too happy about it."

Jason shrugged, "Its just business Sook. You don't owe him anything." Jason knew better than to comment on the Sam situation. He didn't understand why she was even holding on to a relationship that she had moved so far beyond. Jason felt like it had been over the second they left Bon Temps and if it hadn't been over then, well, surely it had been over the second Sookie got her first movie job. It wasn't like she was going to go back and live in the middle of nowhere and wait tables after everything she'd seen. How could she believe that she would? But when he had mentioned this to Sookie, she'd gotten angrier than he'd ever seen her. Jason had no interest in his sister being mad at him. It was a bother and made their home unpleasant. And Jason liked things to be pleasant. He hadn't brought it up again. If she wanted to delude herself into thinking that a relationship with Sam was still going to work after all the changes she'd had in her life…well, delude away…it wasn't any of his business.

Sookie thought about it for a moment or two, "You're right. I'll get the contract and then tell them. I'll tell Bill later when I can." Plan made she started about her day. She noticed that Jason hadn't commented on Sam, but decided not to press him. Truthfully, she didn't want to talk about it anyway.

As with everything that had happened to Sookie since she'd been in California, once set in motion, it all moved like lightening. When she called Mr. Cataliades he told her Pam had already been in touch and would be sending over drafts of the contract that afternoon.

There had been a few points of negotiation, but truly, it was such a generous offer that Sookie had been inclined to accept it outright. It was only her agent who suggested fine-tuning a few points.

Then they made an appointment with Edgington. It was a short meeting, as Edgington really had no interest in holding Sookie. His niece wanted her off the lot as quickly as possible and he was thrilled Sookie wasn't going to give him any problems. The only sticking point was that he asked that they hold all publicity regarding her move to Northman Pictures until the premiere, which was scheduled for a month from now. Mr. Cataliades had already talked to Pam about this and agreed. With the final pieces agreed upon, Sookie was set for a month long vacation. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had free time like that. Since grade school she had worked every school holiday. When she asked Jason if he thought she should waitress for the month, he told her she was crazy.

After two weeks of reading every book in the house and making daily pilgrimages to the beach just because she could, Felecia, Pam's assistant, called and asked if she could come in for some publicity photos so they would be ready to go when the move was announced. Following the photos, Sookie was to have lunch with Pam in her dressing room.

Sookie arrived at the studio and was shown into make-up where she was introduced to Rasul, who did her makeup while another man who's name she didn't catch fussed over her hair. An hour later, she peered into the mirror and thought she looked even better than she had at MGM. Rasul was gifted.

From make-up and hair she went to dressing, where she met Debbie, an attractive woman with a nasty streak that Sookie could hardly even believe. She gossiped away about everyone that dressed including Pam and Eric.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I should even be working here what with this being gangster money running the whole thing."

Sookie looked at her with wide eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Debbie snorted unattractively, "Pam and Eric's step-father Ocella. He's a booze runner from back east. An outright killer. The only money they have is his. Their mother was destitute by the time she died probably before she died. No other reason to marry a dog like Peter Threadgill. They say she never got over Ocella even when he was done with her."

Sookie stared. She found the idea appalling. Not because she was horrified by bad men or poverty, she'd known both in her life, but it seemed wrong that it had touched Eric and Pam seemed far too beautiful to come from such a tarnished background.

She glared at Debbie, "You don't really know that that's true."

Debbie glared right back, "Oh and you have the inside track." There was a long silent pause as the two women sized each other up and confirmed their dislike for one another. Finally, Debbie pointed to an ice blue Chanel, "He picked that for you. You should put it on or you'll be late."

Sookie looked at the dress. It was perfect for her coloring. "He?"

"Mr. Northman," Debbie snapped. "You're his co-star. He can't have you looking like some raggedy backwoods southerner just escaped from the breadlines."

Sookie opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn't have much of a retort. It wasn't an inaccurate description; she just didn't see that there was a problem with it.

Two hours later Sookie collapsed into a chair in Pam's palatial dressing room an elegant, art-deco bungalow that should have been referred to as a dressing house. She had been posed in every possible position. Asked to hold her arm in positions that seemed unnatural, yet looked elegant, until her shoulder muscles screamed in pain. And smiled until she was certain her cheeks had cracked.

At one point, she had thought she'd seen Eric enter the studio, but against the glare of the lights it was hard to tell. And if he had been there, he hadn't stayed to chat.

Pam raised her eyebrows at Sookie's obvious exhaustion, "I would have thought you were made of tougher stuff than that. One little photo session and you're ready to collapse?"

Sookie glared at her. Pam sat in some sort of velvet dressing gown, hair piled high on her head in some sort of French Revolution-esque style. "Isn't that heavy?" Sookie asked indicating to the hair.

Pam rolled her eyes upward, "Inordinately heavy, but the thought of having them redo it with all the false hair pieces and jewels…I can't even imagine having to sit through it."

Sookie stood to examine the hair more closely, "Wouldn't a wig have been easier?"

Pam shuddered, "I don't like wigs."

Sookie shrugged and sat back down at the table that had been brought in for their use.

"I didn't know what you liked, so there are club sandwiches and salads," Pam stated indicating to the food in front of them.

Sookie smiled, "Oh I like pretty much everything." She took two of the club triangles and some Caesar salad and a bottle of Coke.

"So tell me Sookie, do you have a boyfriend?"

Sookie looked at her startled. It seemed like a large jump from what kind of food do you like to boyfriends.

"I don't have many friends," Pam commented at seeing Sookie's startled face. "I'm trying to initiate some sort of girl-ish chat. If I'm doing it wrong you should tell me."

Sookie stammered. What did you say to something like that?

"Why don't you have any friends?"

Pam shrugged, "I'm Pamela Ravenscroft. And before I was Pamela Ravenscroft I was Sophie Anne LeClerq's daughter so there's never been much of an opportunity for normal childhood activities."

Sookie could understand that. "My parents died when I was seven and I was raised by my Gran. She didn't have a lot of money before she had to take in me and my brother. So I was always that poor girl who lost her parents. Plus, apparently, I read too much for people to like me."

Pam nodded and picked at her salad, "Eric taught me how to read. He came to visit and realized that Sophie Anne had forgotten to hire tutors. He thought I should go to school so he signed me up, but I had to learn how to read first. He's a decent teacher. I guess he could have done that if he wasn't an actor."

Sookie tried to imagine Eric Northman teaching children to read and found that she could more easily picture him as a pirate. Also, she thought it was interesting that Pam referred to her mother by her first name, but she certainly wasn't going to comment on that. Instead, she just filed it away as something to know.

"He didn't mean to upset you when he asked you if you knew how to read. He wasn't judging you."

Again, Pam had startled Sookie, "Is that what this lunch was about? I had forgotten that I was upset about it."

Pam shrugged again, "I just wanted you to know."

There was an awkward pause for several moments and then Pam repeated, "So do you have a boyfriend?"

Sookie smiled and began telling her about Sam. She was smiling not so much because talking about Sam made her smile, talking about Sam made her feel uncomfortable about their future, but because it was the beginning of a friendship.

That evening Eric knocked on the door to Pam's cabana and waited for her to exit. They rarely went home together, but this particular evening, Pam had buzzed his office to ask for a ride. He was annoyed about it. Why not just take one of the cars home? She had a driver. She owned a car. And the studio would loan her a car and driver if she wanted one. Why did she need him to take her? But apparently, she did.

Pam breezed out the door a vision in electric blue – he thought he might have to shade his eyes for a moment. She matched from hat to shoes. He did not comment on either the outfit or the fact that she needed a ride, but instead just started walking to the car.

"Did you have a nice day?" Pam asked. He tried not to stare at her. This was not the kind of family they were.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "I think your last picture is going to beat our projections and I talked Tray Dawson down from his original asking salary, so yes…I suppose."

Pam nodded and walked on, "I had lunch with Susannah Stanton today."

Eric almost asked who that was and then he remembered that was what Sookie was called. Why the hell did Pam have lunch with the new girl?"

He tried not to look dumbfounded, "Why?"

Pam gave him a soft smile that usually made him wary when he saw it, "I heard you popped into her photo shoot. I guess we just can't get enough of her."

Eric shook his head. He didn't know where Pam was going with this. He had hired this girl on the word of people he knew to have a good eye. And of course, he had seen something in her too. He never would have hired someone on just on someone else's word, even his sister. But Sookie had projected what he was looking for…warmth, kindness. He hadn't been able to find anyone that was right for the part – none of the other girls he'd met with had been able to do that, seem warm and kind. He needed someone fresh. But still, he had wanted to see how she looked through the camera lens. He knew her voice was right, but if that warmth didn't come through, it wouldn't matter. He wasn't going to explain all of this to Pam. She ought to know it already. But she was looking at him so expectantly finally he said, "I needed to see how she looked. If she comes across…wrong…it won't work."

"And how did she come across?"

"Just like summer." He didn't bother to tell Pam that he had found it astounding that anyone could seem so…he didn't know what. Clean? Bright? He couldn't figure out this Sookie girl, but he imagined that it was that exact indefinable quality that was going to make him a lot of money.

"Well, I like her," Pam stated. Eric was about to shoot back in a sarcastic tone that he was so very pleased that his sister liked his co-star and then he looked at Pam. He hadn't seen her look so uncertain or sincere since she was a small child. Like she wanted him to approve her liking Sookie. To tell her that it was okay to trust this other woman.

His sarcastic comment went unspoken. Instead he said, "She seems very genuine."

But he made a mental note to make certain that Sookie was genuine.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thought I would get one last chapter in before the New Year. Happy New Year everyone! **_

_**Thanks to my beta chiisai-kitty. And to everyone that has read and reviewed. It's great to get feedback! PM me and tell me your favorite thing about Hollywood in the 30's. The research for this story is one of the best parts.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **_

Sookie lay by the pool at Pam's house several days later having had lunch with Pam almost every day since the first lunch. She had been pleased when Pam had asked her to come over today. Tonight would be Sookie's first big Hollywood event – a movie premiere where she would be escorted by Bill and the party following the movie. The movie that was being shown was the lead picture for Bill and Sookie's movie. Their movie would be packaged with it when it went to movie houses. They would be photographed and interviewed at the premiere and then attend the party afterward with the studio head and stars of the main picture – as if they were all great friends. Sookie had never met any of them. Pam, of course, had and had filled Sookie in on all the details of their lives. Amelia had joined them for lunch yesterday and added to Pam's commentary. The three of them had laughed until Sookie's stomach hurt.

But today, Pam had been all business. Fussing over hairstyles, clothes and wraps for Sookie to wear to the event and the after-party. She had been on the phone with Rasul at the studio for a good twenty minutes now discussing Sookie's color palette while Sookie was simply basking in the beautiful California sun. She sighed in contentment doubting she would ever get tired of this. She was almost nodding off when a loud splash awoke her.

Eric was gliding beneath the surface of the water. He came up directly across from their lounge chairs and grinned at Sookie, "Miss Stanton."

She smiled back and shook her head at him, she had told him several times when she had seen him while visiting Pam to call her Sookie, "Mr. Northman."

"We start filming next week. Are you ready?"

She nodded, "I'm more ready for that then for tonight's premiere and after party."

Eric hauled himself out of the pool and sat on the side. Tiny beads of water raced down his chest to top of his bathing trunks and disappeared beneath the band; Sookie willed her eyes not to follow. Truly, Eric was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had been her teen crush and every time she saw him at the studio she felt like she had to work to keep from staring at him. He was so much more beautiful in person than he had ever been on screen. And the way he looked at her always made her tingle.

Eric was the only person she had ever met that looked at someone as though they were about to tell you the most interesting, fascinating secret ever. He was looking at her like that now as though whatever she was going to say was something he was dying to know. It wasn't just the way he looked at her when she spoke though; it was that she always felt like he was actually paying attention to what she was saying. Unlike most of the men she knew who seemed more inclined to pat her on the head and tell her not to worry about anything, it would ruin her looks. Not that that had been different in Louisiana, it just bothered her more now.

He swung his long legs out of the pool and lounged on the edge, "Are we dressing you for the party tonight?"

"Yes," Pam stated breaking from her phone conversation for a moment and then returning to it.

"What are you –"

"It's a backless lavender with a drape. Bias-cut of course. I'm a little worried it's mature for the picture, but I think the color evens it out. Also, we're promoting the new Susannah Stanton, not Bill's Susannah Stanton so it needs to have some sex appeal," Pam cut in again.

Sookie blushed at Pam's frank assessment and chewed on her lip. She was nervous about the event this evening, but didn't want to admit it in front of Eric and Pam, who seemed to take these things in stride. And this wasn't even her premiere – but that of the picture that Sookie and Bill's movie was being packaged with. They were the second half of the double picture. But still, she was going to be interviewed on the radio. She alternated between being elated and wanting to vomit. She tried to cover it with a joke, "I need to dress differently to be Northman's Susannah Stanton than Bill's Susannah Stanton?"

Eric grinned at her from the edge of the pool, "Of course, he's matinee. I'm feature." It made perfect sense.

He glanced at Pam and lowered his voice a little, "Don't be nervous. You'll do fine." He paused and looked out at the pool, "I was going to offer to take you. I thought it might make you more comfortable. I called Edgington about it, but apparently, it's in your contract that you go with Bill."

Sookie fought off the urge to laugh at the idea that going with Eric would make her more comfortable. He made her distinctly uncomfortable most of the time but yet, she wished she were going to the premiere with him. For someone that made her feel slightly uncomfortable, she felt better when he was around. She thought his confidence would have boosted her own.

"I think they're still hoping the idea of a romance will help increase the box office," he stated in a completely off-hand way.

Sookie was silent for several moments while she regained her temper. She was very unhappy that she hadn't pushed Mr. Cataliades harder to have that removed from the contract. She didn't like the idea of going to the premiere with Bill and acting like it was a date. She hated the thought of using her personal life to promote pictures. She had a boyfriend and what was he going to say when he read in the papers about her going to the picture and then a party with Bill? She glared at Eric as if the whole thing were his fault and snapped, "It's crazy me going on some fake date with Bill because I have a boyfriend." She stewed for another moment and then continued, "And if they try to make it some sort of love triangle with Lorena, I'm going to be so mad! I don't know what I'm going to do about it but I'm going to do something..."

Eric's eyes flared a little and his mouth formed a hard line, "No, I'm not okay with that either. You're my property and I won't allow that. You don't have to worry about that."

His irritation startled Sookie. She grinned at him and teased, "I'm your property?"

He smiled back, "Northman Pictures, of course. So yes, you are mine." It sent a shiver through her in a way she found disquieting. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed to only be wearing a swimsuit for all that she loved sunbathing. She didn't think she really liked Eric Northman, but she couldn't seem to stop reacting to him. She supposed that's why he made so much money as an actor; women just reacted to him. And even though she wasn't certain she liked him, she believed him when he said he wouldn't allow the studio to create some sort of fake love triangle between Bill, Lorena and her. He was the sort of man that got his way.

Eric was looking at her, "Like I said, don't be nervous. It can be frightening at first – when you get out of the car – loud and bright. Just keep walking and smiling. If you remember that you should be fine . Tell them how happy you are about everything – that's what they want to hear. They'll ask you about your clothes so make sure you get the designer and everything from Pam."

Pam nodded from her phone call and gave Eric an irritated look that indicated she never would have forgotten such a detail. He nodded back at Pam in a placating way. He stayed there for a moment and then rose from the side of the pool saying to them, "I have some meetings." He grabbed a towel and headed into the house. Sookie willed her eyes not to follow him. She also had to force herself not to shake her head at their conversation. It hadn't escaped her that they never talked about anything other than business. His tone might be inviting, even friendly and teasing, but he didn't seem especially interested in getting to know her.

Eric had not even made it upstairs before he heard the sound of clicking heels following him across the kitchen. He turned to see his sister standing in their kitchen in a bathing suit and high heels. She looked at him from over the tops of her sunglasses.

"Just came home for lunch?" she asked.

Her smirk annoyed him. Maybe if she hadn't been smirking he might have been honest with her, "I had a free hour." It was a gigantic lie.

Pam raised an eyebrow at him, "You had a meeting with David Selzneck."

"He had to move it," Eric snapped back in a way that sounded unnecessarily testy. Selzneck did need to move the meeting, but there were a million other things he could have done besides come home and go for a swim. Truthfully, he had no idea what he was even doing here. He had heard off-hand from his assistant about Sookie attending the premiere tonight with Bill. He hadn't been planning on attending either event, but had found himself telling his assistant to get him on the list for both. He couldn't have explained it other than that she was important for him and he wanted to make certain she didn't make an ass out of herself at her first big event. It was a good enough explanation. Certainly, he had no other for his behavior.

"And you thought you'd go for a swim?"

Eric's temper snapped at being caught out by his kid sister, "It's my damn house and my damn pool. If you don't like my coming home for lunch maybe you should get your own house!"

He immediately felt guilty. Pam had always lived with him. He imagined she always would. She'd been alone enough as a child. She had called him once when she'd woken up to discover there was no one in the house at all. The nanny had quit or been fired. Sophie Anne had forgotten to hire another or she hadn't been able to afford it and wouldn't admit it. Pam had waited until after breakfast the next morning and when there was still no one there, she had called Eric. He'd been back east with no one to call to help Pam except Ocella.

"I didn't mean that," he said to his sister who was still looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I know," she pulled off the sunglasses and continued softly, "I think you like her more than you want to admit."

Eric managed to meet her gaze without looking away, but said nothing. He was much too old and jaded to be tied up in knots over a girl Pam's age, he didn't get crushes on anyone. Although Pam wasn't exactly wrong either, he did like Sookie Stackhouse. He found her refreshing and intriguing. He just didn't know what that might mean.

Pam regarded him for a few moments longer before continuing, "She's an asset, Eric. I'm going to make her a star." She sounded almost proud as she said the last part.

He smiled at Pam, "What does that have to do with my liking her?" It was sort of a joke between them and he wanted to keep this discussion light. He didn't know what Pam thought she was seeing when he talked to Sookie, but he never dated actresses, much to the publicity department's displeasure – no romances for the fan magazines to gush over. Of course, he knew what she meant. There were women out there – ready and willing – why start something with one that was of value to their work. Not unless there was a reason.

Pam smiled back, but only for a second to acknowledge the shared joke then she was serious again, "It's going to add a level that you aren't prepared for."

He gave Pam a wicked grin, "Oh I know what I'm doing…"

"Yes, I know. My room is just down the hall," she replied dryly. "But regardless of what the parade of women that come through here think of your skills, I think you'll find that that has very little to do with whether or not you are prepared for someone like Sookie. I think spending time with Sookie will spin you. And spinning is not a state that I have ever known you to enjoy."

She turned and clicked her way back out to the pool to gossip with her new best friend, hopefully not about him. Eric stood, dripping on his kitchen floor, wondering if his sister was right.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hope everyone had a very Happy New Year! Best wishes to all of you for 2011! Thank you to everyone that is reading! And a bigger thanks to everyone that is reviewing since this is my first AH story, I really appreciate the feedback. Also, I have tried to make this as historically accurate as possible, but I apologize in advance for any errors.

An extra thanks to my beta chiisai-kitty, although I made a bunch of changes to this chapter after she read it so those pesky comma errors have nothing to do with her!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or any of the other things mentioned in this chapter.

Sookie and Bill sat in the limousine in silence. Following a ridiculous set of negotiations, it had been arranged that Sookie would be picked up first at Northman Pictures, where she would dress and have her hair and makeup done. It was a Northman Pictures limo and driver. Once Sookie was settled, she was running about twenty minutes behind schedule; they went to pick up Bill.

It was even more ridiculous when you considered the fact that they were not even the movie premiering. They were the first radio interview on the schedule since their movie was being packaged with tonight's premiere. But, it was important to the studio, Bill and apparently even Eric that they make a big splash. Sookie couldn't even imagine that she was going to be interviewed for the radio. She couldn't think what she was going to say.

Bill had been annoyed both by Sookie's lateness and the fact that she had left MGM. She pointed out that he was leaving her anyway, so what did he care, but Bill didn't budge and stared out the window in stony silence for the majority of the ride to Grauman's Chinese Theater. Sookie wished he would talk just so she could think about something other than the trip to the theater and the upcoming interview. She tried distracting herself by thinking through what to do about Sam, but that just made her imagine all those friends of her grandmother's – that had never thought she was quite good enough – listening to her on their wireless sets and critiquing her every word. She didn't want to think about them so she just let her mind wander. As her thoughts drifted to Eric reassuring her at the pool, she shook her head to clear it. She found herself thinking about Eric Northman more often than she would have liked and admonished herself for acting like a silly schoolgirl. He was years older than she was. He was a successful movie star and she was just on the rise. From everything she heard and everything she saw, he did not seem like the kind of man that she should be interested in or that would return her interest. Still, she wished she was in the car with him now instead of with Bill, she knew he would have worked to make her feel at ease.

"I just feel that working with Eric Northman – in any capacity – is not going help the image that you have worked to cultivate."

Sookie had been looking out the window and now swung her head around to look at Bill…well glare at him, "Excuse me?" At this moment, she felt exhausted by his presence and the fact that he kept pestering her about her business decisions.

Bill glared back, "Your image." He enunciated the words as if she were hard of hearing. "We created an image for you with this picture and now you will be what…one of Eric Northman's women. I thought you were serious about acting Sookie."

Sookie arched an eyebrow at Bill, "I don't think I like what you're implying Bill. I'm an actress working on a picture with a star. And I don't need to explain myself to you anyway. You were dropping me."

Now Bill turned to stare out the window, "That's hardly the point Sookie."

What other point could there possibly be, she wondered. Was she to go without work until Bill felt the appropriate opportunity came along? She felt the color rise in her cheeks, "How is it not the point? I wouldn't have had any work, Bill. I was lucky to have met Pam that afternoon."

Bill gave her a condescending look, "If you think it was luck you are even more naïve than I thought."

It was all Sookie could do not to slap him. She hated it when people said naïve but meant stupid. Also, she couldn't imagine that Pam had planned to run into her there. It had been nothing but luck.

"We're almost there, Miss Stanton," her driver said from the front.

She nodded, "Thanks, Clancy." Sookie had been startled when Clancy had picked her up at the studio. He was Eric's driver.

He tipped his hat in the rearview mirror and smiled slightly. Bill ignored him. He was the type to ignore the help. "We should discuss it further, Sookie. I'd like to be a friend to you and help you navigate these shark-infested Hollywood waters," he smiled.

She looked at him coolly, "I know you think I'm stupid, but you're wrong. And I don't believe for a second you have my best interest at heart. That isn't what I call being a friend."

"And you think Pam is your friend," he smirked, his voice dripping with condescension.

"I think she's honest about her intentions," Sookie replied coolly. She smoothed her elegant dress, not that it was ruffled, and thought of Pam, who had made it quite clear that she thought Sookie was a "winner." And she planned on getting her there. The dress was a great example, Sookie would never have chosen it, but it certainly worked. Maybe it just changed Sookie on the outside, but she didn't think so, she felt like Pam was helping her awaken something else inside of her.

"Miss Stanton," Clancy stated firmly from the front. "You better smile big."

Sookie turned her face toward the glass and plastered on her largest smile just as a flashbulb went off in her face.

By the time they arrived at the after-party, Sookie could hardly wait to get away from Bill, but she knew she had an obligation to the studio and her career to sit next to him and smile for the rest of the night. So she plastered on the same smile she would use at the church socials when her grandmother's friends were politely insulting her and drifted away in her own head, just like she used to at church functions. It just galled her the way he treated her. He talked around her, never to her. And when he talked about her to others, it was only about her looks, never her abilities. He treated her as though she was dim-witted. And his paternalistic attitude made her want to vomit. She'd been raised by a woman alone and wasn't used to a man assuming that he was in charge of her life simply because he was male.

And if leaving her out of business discussions wasn't bad enough, Bill never even asked her to dance, he was too busy fawning on the studio executive sitting near him, and the Cocoanut Grove was known for its in-house Orchestra. Gus Arnheim's Orchestra was famous and Sookie loved to dance. She smiled woodenly as one of the studio executives told a story about an upcoming starlet, designed to illustrate how these girls needed others watching over their careers. She caught Amelia's eye – she was sitting at the other end of the table with Tray Dawson – and rolled her eyes. Amelia smirked in return and whispered something to Tray. Sookie reminded herself that she wasn't here to have fun. She was here to advance her career.

She glanced around the ornate room with its artificial palm trees and Italian stone fireplaces; Sookie didn't think she had ever seen a room this elegant. And the Academy Awards had been held here! The place was littered with stars everyone from Bette Davis to Mickey Rooney was there. She saw flashbulbs go off and looked up to see Eric and Pam enter with a small party that included Jean Harlow. She was surprised at how irritated she felt to see the other blonde. She felt her eyes narrow as she watched them glide to their table. Eric stopped briefly to chat with Claude Rains and it was as he was leaving the table that he caught Sookie's eye. She looked lovely and bored out of her mind.

She gave him a small smile and turned her attention back to Bill. Eric continued watching her as he slid into his seat. Pam followed his gaze and smiled as well.

"I guess she thought it would be more interesting. Now that they've made the drinking age 21 I doubt that parties like this will be very fun for babies like us. At least they still let us in."

Eric kept looking at Sookie ignoring Pam's annoyance with her inability to order champagne. "He's ignoring her."

Pam raised her eyebrows at her brother and laughed. "Of course he is. She's just a girl, what could she possibly bring to the conversation."

Bill had turned to Sookie – finally – to include her in the conversation when a large hand came to rest on her shoulder. She turned and saw Eric Northman standing above her. She smiled. The studio executive that Bill had just been talking to stood and leaned over Sookie and Bill to introduce himself to Eric, who nodded and shook the man's hand without taking his eyes off Sookie.

"May I have the pleasure?" He held out his hand for her to join him on the dance floor.

She caught Bill glowering at her out of the corner of her eye and ignored him. "Excuse me gentleman," she said rising. They stood as she left the table. Many of them nodding at Eric as he led her out onto the floor.

A waltz was already playing and he guided her effortlessly through the dancers, "So…having fun with Bill?"

Sookie was surprised at how easily Eric moved. Most large men made poor partners, but he moved with her effortlessly. Pressed against him, she couldn't deny that there was something nice about being in his arms. He felt solid and strong. And although technically it had nothing to do with the physical, she loved that he never talked down to her. She smiled up at him and almost lost her footing as more flashbulbs went off in her face. Sookie struggled not to look startled and tried to remember what she was about to say. Eric had been looking down at her as she looked up and saw that same something, he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was starting to drive him a little crazy – why was this woman different from any other? Why should she get under his skin? He wouldn't have said he felt any kind of magnetic pull to her, but he thought about her…. more and more often.

"Bill?" Eric prompted.

"Oh, he's a pain," she replied disinterested. She was glancing around to see if she was about to be ambushed by photographers again. She was. More flashbulbs went off as they neared the edge of the dance floor again.

Eric was chuckling, "A pain. I think I was expecting something a little bit more."

Sookie looked up at him and forgot about the photographers, he really was startlingly good-looking. She shrugged, "Is he really worth talking about? What did you think of the movie?"

"The premiere movie or your movie?"

"They didn't show my movie."

Eric smiled at her and leaned closer, "I watched it in the screening room today. You were excellent. As for tonight's movie, it was fine. I saw that new Walt Disney cartoon the other day – Donald Duck. That was good."

Sookie ignored his thoughts on Donald Duck, although she had liked it as well. She was too surprised he'd taken the time the time to watch her film. "Why would you do that? How did you do that?"

Now Eric shrugged, "Russell owed me a favor." It wasn't lost on Sookie that he hadn't answered the question about why. "You're a very good dancer," he added although it was off-topic.

'Now or in the movie?'

"Now."

They danced for a few moments in silence simply looking at each other. More pictures.

"Hey, why do they keep taking our picture?"

Eric looked at the photographers and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Gossip columns. They'll wonder if there is something going on. They'll say you're in love with me." He looked down at the top of her head, willing her to look up. He wanted to see the look in her eyes when he said it. See the blush spread across her cheeks. He couldn't think why he wanted to see that, but he did, very much so. He'd seen her look embarrassed on the screen today and he didn't think he had ever seen anything quite as charming. He wanted to see it in person. She didn't look up though.

She shivered slightly at his breath on her ear, she felt tingly from the feel of it, and then his words penetrated and she realized that she didn't like what he had just said, at all. She frowned at him and he laughed, "Although perhaps not if they see that look on your face!"

Sookie struggled to rearrange her features into a more neutral expression causing Eric to laugh louder. She wished he'd stop. If reporters were wondering if there was something going on between them, it certainly wouldn't help if Eric made a scene.

"Stop," she hissed. "I told you I don't like using my personal life as an angle to sell movie tickets. And I have a boyfriend." She dropped her voice down to a whisper when she said boyfriend. She couldn't say why she did this. If pressed, she might have argued that it was because she didn't want anything overheard that might be construed as a lover's quarrel.

"It's good for the box office," Eric sighed. "Relax."

Sookie fought the urge to stamp her foot and wondered when this song was going to end, "I thought you said you didn't want those kinds of headlines about me in the press."

Eric looked down at her, "I said I didn't want them about you and Bill. And I don't."

She glared at him in silence until the music was finished. He escorted her back to her chair and she sat down with a thud, refusing to look him in the eye. She heard him chuckle as he walked away. She hated that he was laughing at her and had the urge to rush after him and give him a piece of her mind. Only the reporters kept her firmly in her seat.

Eric made his way back to his own table where he joined Pam and whoever else it was that had come out with them that night. From the other side of the room he watched Sookie, who would occasionally glance his way in irritation. Pam watched this by-play with amusement and finally leaned over and said, "I don't know if you blew it or have her intrigued."

Eric turned to glare at his sister. "Pam, what are you talking about?" Although Eric was starting to have a suspicion that he knew what Pam was talking about. He was attracted to Sookie Stackhouse. Not that it would affect him particularly, but he couldn't deny he was seeking out her company more than he would another woman. And the idea of articles appearing about them being a couple was appealing to him. More than appealing. He liked the idea of people thinking of them as a couple.

Now they both watched as Bill, finally, rose and led Sookie to the dance floor. A foxtrot this time, which Eric thought was fitting - Bill seemed more like a foxtrot kind of man to him. Personally, he did not foxtrot.

"Well, look at Bill go," Pam comment in Eric's ear. "Do you think she'll be impressed?"

Eric turned to look at his sister, whom he was currently finding extremely irritating, but the look on her face made him laugh although he did not actually reply. The idea of Sookie being impressed by Bill set his teeth on edge. At least the cameras weren't snapping away. Of course they weren't. Sookie might have well as been a cardboard cut out in Bill's arms she was so stiff. She hadn't been like that when she had danced with him. She'd been fluid.

Bill said something she didn't like because she scowled at him. And that was when Eric had had enough. He rose and Pam hissed at him, "Sit down. It will be everywhere and she'll be upset. Don't go over there!"

She was right, of course. He had no business rushing over to Sookie and Bill like he had some sort of claim on her. But, he couldn't seem to stop himself. He was simply bothered by the fact that she looked so unhappy. And so, he ignored Pam and wended his way through the tables onto the dance floor to cut in. He couldn't have said which of the three of them was more astonished – Sookie, Bill or himself – when he placed a large hand on Bill's shoulder and asked to cut in. He thought every camera in the place must be turned on the three of them as Bill stepped aside and Eric took his place.

He tried to make up for the publicity storm it would cause by telling her amusing stories about the various executives that had been ignoring her throughout the dinner. He was a charming as he knew how to be and Sookie giggled and outright laughed through the next several dances. He didn't know if she didn't realize how large the publicity storm was likely to be or if she was letting go of what she couldn't control or if she just liked him, but he walked away having had a better time that night than he remembered having in years.

The next morning Pam was out of bed and knocking at the door of Sookie Stackhouse's bungalow before ten in the morning. She was never up this early unless she had a call.

Jason Stackhouse opened the door and smiled at her, "You're Pamela Ravenscroft."

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously, don't you or your sister know how to say hello. I know who I am. You must be Jason."

He grinned, "You've heard of me."

Pam shook her head, "No. You're sister talks about you quite a bit though. And I understand being close to a brother."

Jason frowned at this statement as he stood back to allow Pam inside. She looked around. It was much smaller than any place she had ever lived, but also much homier.

"Yeah. Sookie's not real happy with your brother this morning," Jason commented. "You want coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Pam followed him back into the kitchen and sat. She hadn't sat in the kitchen for a meal since she was a child. "Is Sookie here?"

"Yup. She's been holed up in her room since she saw the paper this morning. The one with the big picture of her and Eric grinning like love sick monkeys at each other and then Eric stepping in between her and Bill in a smaller picture."

Pam chuckled, "Love sick monkeys? Is that what they look like?" They sat in silence for a moment and then asked, "Which column did she see? The Hearst or the Scripps?"

Jason handed her a cup of coffee. He didn't think to ask if she liked milk or sugar so Pam rose and went to the refrigerator to fetch her own. "I don't know," he said and then paused listening to see if he could hear Sookie.

"Anyway, " Jason continued. "She's been on the phone with Sam for about ten minutes now. I don't think he's too happy. Personally, I was real surprised it made the papers all the way out there. But Louella Parson's is syndicated…that's what Sookie said."

Pam nodded that Sookie was correct. She wondered if she should mention that some of the radio reports this morning had mentioned it as well. And that was when Pam heard Sookie's voice pleading from behind the closed door of the bedroom, "Sam…it's nothing like that! Would you just listen!"

She gave Jason a level look, "Is she in love with Sam?"

Jason shrugged, "I think she's just stubborn. She doesn't want to give up on the life she planned on. Even if it never really fit her right in the first place."

They drank their coffee in silence until Sookie emerged from the bedroom. Her eyes were red and puffy.

Pam made a clucking sound with her tongue, "You need to go to the beauty parlor. Look at you! You start filming in three days!"

Sookie shook her head and glared at Pam, "I can't go anywhere with you! Lord knows what would get said!" She sniffled at Pam, "Sam's real angry. He thinks I'm…I don't know what he thinks." Which of course was a giant lie, everyone in the room knew exactly what Sam thought…all of America thought it too…newcomer Susannah Stanton had been swept off her feet by legendary lothario Eric Northman. Of course, the difference between this kitchen and all the other kitchens in America was that the people in this kitchen knew it wasn't true.

Pam stared at Sookie astonished. She had never had a girlfriend and she had no idea what she was supposed to do with these confidences. She wanted to ask Sookie if she really thought there was any way that it was going to work out with Sam, because honestly…how could it? But she didn't think that was the right way to go.

She wanted to point out that Sam had a valid reason to be concerned the way that Sookie and Eric had been looking at each other, but she doubted Sookie wanted to hear that. Instead she settled for, "Well, if he thinks something like that…he doesn't deserve you."

She thought it sounded like the type of thing a friend would say and she really did want Sookie as a friend.

Sookie shook her head again, "He's a good man…right Jason? He doesn't mean anything by it…and as it turned out, he hadn't even seen the pictures yet, but I knew he would hear soon and I wanted to tell him."

Both Pam and Jason raised their eyebrows at that thinking that it wasn't the direction they would have taken.

"He's a good man," Jason reassured his sister. "It will all blow over." And being out of brotherly wisdom he made an excuse about working later and needing to get on the set, leaving Pam and Sookie in the kitchen.

Sookie glared at Pam again, "Just don't defend Eric to me right now. He knew what he was doing." Sookie looked at the picture from the newspaper column, "I mean look at us…look at the way we're looking at each other…" Sookie trailed off staring at the picture.

Pam arched her eyebrows, "I won't defend him. Eric always knows what he's doing." And up until last night, Pam would never have doubted that statement, but this morning, looking at this photo, she wondered if Eric had any clue what he was doing. They sat in silence and finally Pam said, "Go get cleaned up. I'll take you to lunch."

Sookie nodded and trudged off to dress.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone that is reading an reviewing! I am loving all your feedback! I was updating a lot over the holidays, but RL has pretty much been a nightmare since which may cause updates to come a little more slowly...but hopefully not because I get kind of antsy if I can't get my fix of 1930s Hollywood.**_

_**Thanks to my beta chiisai-kitty and to seastarr08 for pimping this story on twitter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or any of the other things mentioned in this chapter.**_

A week later and Sookie was on the set of Eric Northman's Dracula movie. She spent the first several days angry with Eric for his actions at the Cocoanut Grove. But, as the filming progressed, her anger faded. Sookie found this movie even more fascinating than the one she'd done with Bill. The plot was subtler, striving to tell the untold story of the man left inside the monster. And while in her last movie Sookie had played a fairly straightforward character, in this film her character was conflicted and challenged. Sookie felt a certain kinship to Mina in a way, a woman who had been happy in her life and relationship until she was shown something new. Not something better, because in many ways you could argue that the life she was to have with Harker was better, but different, real and ironically alive. Sookie felt this way about her life in Hollywood. It wasn't better than her life in Bon Temps, necessarily, although no longer having crushing poverty at the door had definite advantages, but even more importantly she was certainly a more active participant in her fate. Mina fascinated her as a character because she saw the same sort of awakening happening within herself. And even more than Mina, she was fascinated by Eric's interpretation of Dracula. He brought dimension to the character in a way that no one ever had before.

When Pam had called Eric a perfectionist, she was understating it. Significantly understating it. But it meant that the people surrounding the movie were the best that money could buy and Sookie learned a lot about movie making from watching them work. And she learned a lot about acting from Eric.

He was relentless – asking questions, barking orders, demanding everything run smoothly. He was a tyrant on the set, there was no other word for it, but oddly the people working with him seemed to take it in stride. She questioned it at first and then realized it was because his hardest criticism was reserved for himself. It may also have been because he paid well and was known for looking out for people once they became "his."

Whatever the reason, the set flowed in an orderly manner with Eric demanding perfection of himself and everyone else there and for the most part, he got it. Sookie strived to rise to the level of the others and felt she must have succeeded because after a few days of wariness toward her – the girl that Northman had hired without consulting anyone – she felt a thaw after the fourth day. Probably, it wasn't surprising that people started warming to her on that day, since that was the day that Eric made her shoot an argument with "her betrothed" over and over again until he finally smiled and said, "Nice."

She felt oddly proud of that small compliment and hoped she wouldn't spend the rest of the picture scrambling for others. She knew others found it annoying but she admired Eric's drive for perfection even when he took it over the top, which he did, often.

Today, Sookie had brought her lunch, as she often did – no sense paying a fifteen cents a day for a sandwich when she could buy the same ingredients at home for a quarter and have them last all week – and therefore was back from the break long before the rest of the cast and crew. She would have assumed that she would be alone on the soundstage, but instead she saw the stunt coordinator, Tom Longshadow, leaving the set with a pained look on his face. He cast an angry look over his shoulder and glared at Sookie, practically growling when she asked him if he was all right.

She entered the soundstage to find Eric pacing along the top their current set. They were about to film the main fight scene, in which the Count ultimately sacrifices himself to save Mina (Sookie had pointed out that this was not what happened in the book and Eric had reminded her that it was a re-imagining). It involved several tricky stunts that made Sookie nervous since she was the only one that had never done stunt work. Stand-ins were being used more and more nowadays, but she'd noticed that everyone else seemed to be doing their own stunts and didn't want to have them think less of her. When Eric had offered to find her a stand-in she had refused, acting offended; now she was wishing she hadn't taken such a strong stand against the idea.

Eric was pacing the "bridge" over the "moat" and looking at the drop. It was hardly the fall that the movie made it seem to be, but Sookie still felt like she might get hurt if she slipped during the complicated hand-hold that they were asking her to do – their co-star Franklin Mott would essentially drop her in order to kill Dracula and Eric would catch her thereby allowing himself to be killed. If Eric's timing was off, she'd be dropping a good eight feet from the scaffolding they were using as the bridge. There were mats below, but she didn't like it. Apparently, Eric didn't either from the way he was peering over the bridge.

She looked up at him from below, "I'm not going to feel much better if you tell me you're nervous."

He grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm not nervous. It's just an unnecessary risk. I told Tom there had to be a better way to set it up. He ignored me."

Sookie turned her head toward the door, although Longshadow was gone. "That's why he looked so angry, you scolded him."

Eric raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a look that made her breath catch, "I don't scold. I fired him. I gave him instructions, which he chose not to follow. You won't do me any good with a broken arm or leg."

Sookie looked up at him for a moment in silence. At first her silence was because she was stunned that the man would be fired for endangering her and then it was amused that Eric was only interested in her safety as it affected him. "Thank you, I guess. Is that the right response? Firing him might have been over the top."

He grunted at her, still staring at the bridge. It crossed his mind to tell her that the firing didn't have anything to do with her, but he wasn't totally certain that it didn't. He had to acknowledge he had been irrationally angry at Longshadow's refusal to listen and had fired him in the heat of the moment despite having worked together for years. Not that he planned on sharing any of this with Sookie. She turned away from him and started to walk toward costuming, assuming that the discussion was over. She had noticed that Eric, although sometimes chatty when she would visit Pam, was never especially friendly when working.

"Sookie," he called out after her. She looked over her shoulder and he was grinning at her. "I can't take you dancing again if you've got a bunch of broken bones."

She felt a blush spread across her cheeks. She still didn't like to think about those photos from the newspaper. The way she had been looking at him in those pictures – she couldn't get it out of her mind. Did she look at Sam like that? She could understand why those pictures had sparked rumors. And if she was being really honest with herself, she might even admit that she admired Eric and found him attractive in a way that might not have been entirely platonic. Not that she would ever say that out loud to anyone – all she ever said out loud was that these were nothing but rumors, after all, she had a boyfriend. And it wasn't like the rumors were going away now that they were filming. She tried to think of a witty sarcastic response that would hide any hint of excitement she might have felt that he wanted to dance with her again, and failed. Instead she just stood there feeling more embarrassed every moment that he watched her.

"There's my favorite expression," he teased. He really could behave like a teenage boy at times.

Sookie ground her teeth together, "Are you asking me dancing?" If Eric was shocked that she would challenge him on his teasing, he was no more surprised than Sookie who was wishing the ground could swallow her up.

Eric's smiling expression disappeared and his face became a blank, unreadable mask. "Would you go?"

Sookie regretted going down this road because she really didn't know the answer. Dancing with Eric – if she could separate it out from the cameras and the commotion it caused – had been wonderful. But nothing was ever separate from the commotion it caused. Uncertain as to what to say next, she simply snorted with irritation and headed for costuming. It didn't help her frustration that she could hear him laughing behind her.

Filming went smoothly that day and the next. The stunt hadn't been a problem despite the fact that Tray made them shoot it several times over for close ups and overheads. No matter how many times Franklin dropped her, Eric caught her every time. Still, by the end of that day, her wrist ached and she could only imagine what Eric's shoulders had to feel like.

The following day they had a love scene to shoot. It was the scene where the Count convinces Mina to runaway with him. Sookie had read Dracula several times and had to admit she had never thought of the main character as sexual until she watched Eric play it. Before, he had always seemed like a monster, now the sexuality of the story became clear to her and she wasn't very certain she was comfortable with it at all. In the beginning of the scene, when he came toward her, she thought her heart would stop. He was stalking her and she couldn't seem to look away. Mesmerized by his eyes, Sookie said her lines in a fog. She had never noticed how very blue Eric's eyes were until this moment. She had always thought him to be attractive, but as he played his part, she noticed other things, little things. The shape of his mouth. The small scar across his eyebrow. The fine stubble along his chin. The strength of his jaw. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him, not just acting, but for real.

She moved toward him, even though the script didn't call for it, and they were pressed together long before the kiss ever came. She assumed it must have worked because no one yelled cut. She moved to him because she felt she could not stop herself. She wanted to be close, closer than dancing. Even though there must have been twenty-five other people in the room, when his arm went around her waist and drew her into him, she felt as though they were the only ones there. His fingers traced her cheekbone and slid down to the pulse point on her neck. Sookie could no longer remember where they were in the script and then she realized – the kiss. She felt a strong desire to bolt, terrified of the reaction she was having to him before his lips had even touched hers. And then it happened; he kissed her.

The kiss was exactly what she had imagined kisses should be all those times when she sat in darkened theaters watching the hero kiss his leading lady. It was exactly what she thought might have been missing from her kisses with Sam. It made her forget where she was and what was important to her. It made her forget everything except that moment. She never wanted him to let go and that scared her more than anything ever had.

"Cut," Tray yelled.

Eric released her so abruptly that Sookie thought she might fall over. He was staring at her as though she had just revealed herself to be some sort of horned monster.

"Eric," she said tentatively.

He turned and walked away to discuss the next day's scenes with Tray.

Sookie had changed from her costume and was coming back onto the set to find Tray Dawson to discuss the script changes she had just received. She found Tray and Eric deep in conversation.

"Eric, have you looked at the rushes…you need to look at them before you tell me it's fine. I think we're going to have a problem with the censor."

Eric growled at him, "There's nothing in there that should give us any trouble. I know the Hays Office has gone completely over the top, but there's no problem, we don't even imply there is anything going on between Mina and the Count…beyond some kisses."

Tray shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, visibly uncomfortable with his topic. "You just haven't looked carefully. Show it to Sookie and see how she thinks it will go over in the South. The way she looks at you in that love scene…the way you move together…it's way too…I think we're going to have a problem. The kiss itself implies something."

Eric snorted, but didn't actually say anything. Sookie couldn't see his face to tell what he might be snorting at…was it her?

Sookie felt a blush rising in her cheeks. Was Mr. Dawson saying she looked fast?

"I think she looks incredible," she heard Eric respond. He sounded irritated. They hadn't seen her yet and Sookie wondered if she could back out of the room quietly.

Tray snorted, "Yeah, I bet you do. I bet every guy on the set goes home and –" He stopped short peering over Eric's shoulder, "Sookie, I didn't see you. Been there long?"

Sookie cleared her throat and tried to be professional about this. She could fix whatever it was they didn't like. "Long enough to hear that there's something wrong with the rushes." Her eyes darted back and forth between them, uncertain of whom to address. "I can fix whatever the problem is. I know re-takes are expensive but…"

"There's nothing wrong," Eric stated firmly. "Mr. Dawson was just expressing his concern that you look too good. As if that were possible." The three of them stood in awkward silence until a pair of heels clicked across the floor. It was Felecia, Pam's assistant.

"Mr. Northman, there's a call for Miss Stanton on the main line. They say it's urgent."

Eric glared at Felecia, "We're in a meeting."

Felecia looked uncomfortable, "Yes, but it's about her brother."

"Is Jason hurt?" Sookie asked alarmed.

Felecia studied a spot on the floor and continued to address Eric, "It's an associate of Mr. Norris calling. He…Mr. Stackhouse…is in some trouble."

Sookie clasped and unclasped her hands several times and alternated between looking out the window and staring down at her feet. She didn't know what the heck she was going to say when she saw Jason. Would she shake him, slap him, hug him because she was so glad he was alive? Probably she would do all three. She sighed and looked out the window at the arid landscape so lost in her own thoughts that when a large hand covered her own, she jumped. For all that he was driving and that she usually found his presence so overwhelming and yet bizarrely soothing, she'd actually forgotten Eric was in the car.

"It will be fine," Eric stated always self-assured.

She shook her head at him, "You don't know that. These aren't Hollywood types. These are gangsters!"

She stared at Eric forlorn and he felt something he could hardly even recognize – tenderness. He violently hated Jason Stackhouse at that moment. It was gone almost before he could register the emotion only leaving him feeling disquieted.

"I'm telling you," he repeated. "It will be fine. I made some calls before we even left."

She shook her head sadly at him and looked out the window again. Clearly exasperated that he didn't understand the depth of the problem. He wanted to laugh, and not in a happy, carefree way; she had no idea how well he understood.

Eric almost began talking about his life so that she could understand that he wasn't making her idle promises. He would never do that. Most people he didn't care enough what they thought to be bothered with reassuring them just for the sake of it, but as he had told Pam the first night he had met her, there was just something about Sookie. He wanted her to trust him. And even though he knew that he could tell her things that would reassure her, he didn't think that would help her trust him. In fact, he thought it might scare the hell out of her. He wished Pam were here so he could ask her for the best course of action. He was stumped.

"I guess it's good you knew how to get here," she commented.

He smiled to himself. "Yeah. I guess so." There were several beats of silence, "So your brother and Crystal Norris huh?"

Sookie glared at him, "I don't know what my Gran would say if she were alive. I get the idea that Crystal is…" She didn't know what to term Crystal. She was unlike anything that Sookie had encountered. It seemed, according to Pam, that Crystal Norris, daughter of Cal Norris, was not a reputable young woman.

Eric shook his head, "She's not exactly looking to settle down and raise a bunch of kids."

Sookie's eyes cut to him and Eric mentally smacked himself. He hadn't wanted to seem well acquainted with the family.

"You know her?" Sookie asked. She didn't really sound judgmental, more curious.

Eric looked out at the road, "I've known the family for awhile." He paused debating on the amount of information to give away, "My step-father did business with them."

There was more charged silence while Sookie processed the information and decided how to proceed with the conversation. 'Mr. Threadgill?" she asked tentatively.

A muscle tightened in Eric's jaw, "No. Mr. Ocella."

Again, the silence stretched. Eric wondered what Sookie must have been thinking. He would have been surprised to learn that she was not thinking anything other than that she hadn't realized that "Ocella" was Eric's step-father's last name. She'd always just heard him called, Ocella. It sounded odd the other way.

"And he did business with Mr. Norris?" Eric turned to her and grinned.

"You make it sound like a garden party, Sookie." The idea of Ocella at a garden party almost struck Eric as amusing and he had a light chuckle in his voice. He pictured his step-father chatting while talking to women in picture hats. He wondered if Ocella had ever spoken to a woman wearing a picture hat – Sophie Anne excepted of course.

Sookie was flustered by his laughter for many reasons. She didn't think that any of these men seemed very funny. She thought that Eric's step-father must have been social with Mr. Norris, otherwise, how would Eric have met him? And finally, she loved the sound of Eric's laugh and she found her reaction to it disconcerting given the situation.

"Well, you met him somehow," she muttered. "Maybe not a garden party…"

Eric snorted, "I worked for Ocella through my teens."

Sookie looked at him confused, "You were at boarding school back east."

Eric's expression changed to one of wry amusement, "Okay Miss Stanton, who grew up on a plantation outside of New Orleans…if you believe everything you read in fan magazines…"

Sookie opened her mouth and closed it again. And then clarified, "So you weren't back east for school?"

Eric looked back out at the night, "I was back east, just not for school and not all the time. Ocella would bring me back for work sometimes and so we could check on Sophie and Pam."

It was the first time that Sookie had ever heard Eric talk about his mother. She was surprised he called her Sophie. "He never really gave up on Sophie," Eric said to the road more than to Sookie. "At least not until the very end."

Sookie looked at him surprised. She hadn't heard much about Ocella, but what she had heard had been ugly whispers, "You loved him?" She hadn't believed that Eric had had much contact with Sophie Anne and her many husbands. To find out that he had worked for one of them and had a relationship with him and to have it have been that one; stunned her.

Eric glanced at her gauging her response, "Love isn't really the right word. Maybe I respected him in a way. He taught me a lot. Not all of it good."

"What…um…what did you do for him? For work?" Sookie wondered if she should be asking, but thought that he'd already told her the biggest secret. The rest was just the details.

Eric did not look at her, but continued to stare at the pavement ahead of him despite the fact that they were alone on a relatively straight road. "Whatever he needed me to do."

They drove on in silence each reflecting on their own childhood and its wounds. Eric turned onto a dirt road, "We're almost there."

He parked at a rather run down looking house and began to exit the car. Sookie grabbed his hand, "Eric, thanks for doing this. It isn't really the kind of thing you need to do for someone you work with."

He looked at her hand clutching his and then reached out and touched her hair gently, very gently as though she would break. "I know it can be hard to trust people in this town, but you can trust me. I like you, Sookie. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He looked at the ramshackle casino, "This isn't always a very nice town. Maybe it's good that you know someone that isn't very nice either."

Sookie just looked at him. She felt like she should deny the idea that he wasn't nice, but she couldn't. He wasn't nice even if he might be nice to her that didn't make him a nice man. She found though that she didn't care. Since the Depression and traveling out here, she felt like nice was an over-rated quality in a person. Nice to her was good enough, hell, maybe it was better. "You're nice to me."

He exited the car and crossed around to open the door for her. He took her hand and helped her out of the car. Sookie felt her heart beating like it was going to hammer out of her chest. She didn't know if it was because of him or her brother's situation. She was worried, more than worried, that it was him. Eric Northman did something to her. Something she wasn't certain she liked. When he held her hand she felt like she was on fire.

He must have known something because he tightened his grip, "I won't let anything happen to you." And he led her inside.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: As always, thanks to everyone that is reading, alerting, favoriting and reviewing! It's nice to know there are so many people out there that love 1930s Hollywood as much as I do! **_

_**Thanks to my beta chisaii-kitty for turning this around so quickly…I thought you all might be interested in finding out what kind of trouble Jason has gotten himself into…**_

There was a man in a hat waiting for them just inside. Sookie briefly thought about commenting that it was rude to wear a hat indoors, but he didn't seem like the kind of man who cared. Eric nodded to the man who began walking without saying a word to Sookie or Eric. They walked past the elegantly dressed casino goers to a back office.

In the office, sat Jason, a woman, whom Sookie assumed to be Crystal and a man behind a large desk. Jason looked scared. Crystal looked bored. The man looked irritated.

The man watched Sookie and Eric enter the room. He stayed firmly seated in his seat as they walked across the room and Eric pulled out a chair for Sookie to sit in.

The Eric sat himself in the chair next to her and said, "How are you, Cal?"

The man did not smile. He leaned forward and replied, "Well, Eric. I'll tell you. I'm not that good."

Eric inclined his head, "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?"

Cal glared at Eric, "Frankly, Eric, I don't even know what the fuck you're doing here."

Eric clucked his tongue. "Language, Cal. There are ladies present."

Cal's glare increased, "Cut the smooth Hollywood bullshit, asshole. I don't see any ladies. I see my whore of a daughter. And the sister of the son of a bitch who knocked her up."

Sookie's head swung toward her brother and she hissed, "Jason!"

Jason shrugged and sunk a little lower in his chair.

Eric's leaned over the desk and his voice became very quiet. "I said watch your language. Why is Miss Stanton here?"

Cal sputtered with indignation. Sookie was looking carefully at Eric. She noticed that he didn't seem to care much that Jason was in trouble or that he had gotten a girl pregnant only how it involved Sookie. "I want some assurances," Cal growled out and pounded his fist on the desk for emphasis.

Eric nodded as if that made perfect sense and sat back down. "What kind of assurances?"

And they were down to business because that's what this was really about. Eric knew well that Cal didn't really give a flying fuck if his daughter was pregnant or not. He didn't want to be shamed. He wanted to make certain he came out on top despite the circumstances.

Cal indicated toward Jason with disgust. "Some B-list celebrity that likes to gamble. What kind of son-in-law is that? How's he going to help me? I'll need reparation for the loss and that one hasn't got the cash to pay, but his sister…"

"You want Miss Stanton to give you her mark for her brother's debt? I don't think so." Eric sounded bored and he was looking around the room as if he couldn't wait to leave. Sookie bit her tongue to keep from jumping in. It wasn't easy. She tried to catch Eric's eye several times and failed. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Why are you even here?" Cal asked eyes narrowed. "What's it to you?"

Eric shrugged, "Miss Stanton is my star. I can't have her tangled up in your arcane traditions and bullshit. I won't have it."

The silence beat between the two men as they looked at each other. Then Eric leaned forward, "You needed a son-in-law to work what? Or you just want to make certain he sticks with Crystal? What are we talking about here?"

Cal looked around at the other men in the room. "Get out." They left as silently as they had been standing there.

Sookie felt slightly better without them looming over her. She believed Eric could handle the situation with Cal.

"She was going to marry Felton. He's been handling the Chicago connections. I need someone I can trust dealing with those guys."

Eric nodded understandingly. "It's humiliating for Felton. Money isn't going to make up for that."

Cal nodded in agreement and rolled his eye heavenward and then looked at his daughter and shook his head in disgust.

"If you want to replace him or have someone that works with him, I can get you someone."

Cal raised an eyebrow, "Why would Ocella do that for me?"

Eric shrugged and didn't answer the question. Sookie wondered what the answer was but doubted she'd ever know.

Cal nodded once and looked at Sookie appraisingly. "That will make up for my loss. I still need assurances that Crystal will be taken care of. I know you Hollywood types. Your marriages barely last long enough for the ink to dry on the license. Divorced with a baby is no way for a woman to be."

Eric nodded sympathetically and was about to say something when Cal continued. "If she'll sign," he jerked his head toward Sookie. "That she'll buy her a house, take care of the baby –"

Eric's face became a mask of cold fury. He half-stood and slammed his hand on Cal's desk. "I told you. She's not fucking signing anything!" He shouted so loudly Sookie thought her ears would bleed. She glanced at Jason who was staring at Eric with wide fearful eyes.

Eric sat again. "I'll sign." His voice was calm. The terrifying individual from a moment before had vanished. He crossed his legs and smiled at Cal Norris.

Cal made a face. "You bangin' her?" He indicated to Sookie.

Eric's smile faded. "Don't be vulgar. And that's not your business."

Cal rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It's your money. I'll send you papers." He held out his hand.

Eric rose and shook it. "I'm not signing anything until they're married."

Cal nodded as if that made perfect sense. "Maybe two weeks from now. Or three. There are certain people that need to be invited, shotgun wedding or not. We'll be in touch."

Eric nodded and they shook again. He smiled at Sookie and glared at Jason in turn. "Let's go." Sookie all but ran from the room. Or she would have if Eric hadn't grabbed her arm and tucked her in firmly beside him sauntering out as if this was the most ordinary thing that had happened to him all day.

Exiting the casino felt like surfacing from dark waters that threatened to drown her, Sookie had never been so relieved to leave a building. She turned to Eric still giddy with fear. She took his breath away – cheeks flushed, lips slightly parted and red from her chewing at them, eyes bright. He wanted to see her looking that way again – but not from fear.

"Thank you." Her voice was breathy and soft. And again, he thought how much he wanted to hear that same voice in another context.

He nodded at her. "Your welcome. It…I was happy to help." He had been going to say it was nothing, but that was a lie. It had been something. It would likely cost him one way or another.

He looked at Jason and said to Sookie, "I need to speak to your brother. Would you wait in the car?"

And it was if she had crashed back down to earth. Eric could see in her eyes that he had just seriously tarnished his shining armor. He wanted to sigh. She planted her hands firmly on her hips and rapped out, "What is it that you have to say to my brother that you think I'm too delicate to hear?"

He looked at her debating whether to go ahead with his discussion with Jason or demand that she go sit in the car. He didn't see a positive outcome for himself no matter which path he chose. And Eric was a man that liked to find the upside…the upside for him.

Thankfully, Jason saved him from the lose-lose scenario by reminding Sookie that he was the one actually cast as the villain in this storyline. "Sook, this is man stuff. Just go wait in the car."

She rounded on her brother with a fury that made Eric Northman want to applaud. He could watch her for days, months, years. God, he wanted her. She had to be over that hick boyfriend she always talked about, right? She couldn't think that was going to work after her year here? And all the money she was making?

"Man stuff?" she croaked. And then gave an extremely ugly laugh. "Oh, so I guess the 'woman' part is over now that I'm not going to pay to clean up your mess? Now that I'm not needed to clear your debt, we wouldn't want to taint my innocence!" She gave them each a scalding look – not that Eric needed it, he was on fire anyway.

"I'll go wait in the car because I don't want to look at you, Jason Stackhouse."

She stomped off and Jason said under his breath, "I don't care why you go as long as you get. Nosy woman."

Eric looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Treat her with some respect. She came flying down here to save your ass. She's right. Rude, but right."

Jason looked as sullen as a scolded child. "What then?"

Eric gave him a hard look. "I'll give Crystal's father what he wants, but I better not ever have to pay it. You ditch that girl and you won't just be answering to old man Norris anymore."

Jason nodded. "You won't. And if you do, I'll pay you back. But it's not going to happen."

Eric snorted wanting to laugh at the idea that Jason might have thought that he wouldn't have to pay Eric back. "Every fucking penny."

And then there was the other part that he hadn't wanted to say in front of Sookie. "And if Ocella wants a favor in return. It's on you."

Jason was nodding but Eric wanted to make certain he understood. "This is your debt, not mine. I won't pay for it. No matter what Ocella wants as payment. It's not my debt."

Jason paled a little but didn't think Eric could tell in the moonlight. He wasn't exactly certain what Eric was telling him, but it didn't matter much he wasn't one to let his debts go unpaid. He could handle it. He'd done other things that his sister didn't need to know about in order to get money when their Gran was sick. He'd be fine.

He looked at Eric Northman staring at him intently and understanding began to dawn in Jason. "You're looking out for my sister, why?"

Eric's eyes cut to Sookie sitting in the car with an adorably irritated expression on her face. "Does it matter?"

Jason's eyes narrowed as he looked at the tall, beautiful man in front of him. "Despite what I done to Crystal, yeah it does. You got the right intentions and all that?"

Eric looked back at Jason and gave a solitary nod before walking toward his car.

"Yeah, I got my car. Don't worry about it," Jason muttered under his breath. But Eric Northman was obviously not worried about it.

The door opened and Eric lowered himself into the car and started the engine. Sookie looked over at him. "Jason has his car, I guess?"

Eric hadn't even given it a thought. He glanced in the rearview mirror to see Jason opening the door to a Chrysler and gave a little sigh of relief. "Of course," he smiled at Sookie. "I wouldn't leave him here without a ride."

Sookie glanced in the side mirror to check on her brother as well. "I can just ride back with him if you don't want to take me home."

He pulled out onto the main road. "It's no trouble really."

The drove on silence for awhile. Finally, he turned to her. "So, Sookie Stackhouse, what do you like to do for fun?"

She smiled at him and laughed. "Fun…I think I remember that from a really long time ago…"

He laughed. "I think maybe you should try to have some fun. It's been a difficult few weeks."

She snorted, "Which was at least partially your fault with that garbage in the night club."

He nodded in agreement and hoped that he at least looked contrite, he didn't really feel that way. "I know. Which is why I want to make up for it. Let me take you somewhere fun. We'll dress up. No one will recognize us."

He could feel her looking at him in the darkness. "I'd like that."

Eric smiled.

_**A/N: So they're going out…where do you think he'll take her?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I hate that the traffic counter isn't working. Thank you if you are reading and reviewing. Hopefully, there are people reading ****! I was back and forth about posting since the site seems to be a little wonky at the moment, but I'm having a crappy day and decided some feedback would make it better!**

**A special thank you to my beta chiisai-kitty and to seastarr08 for pimping on Twitter! **

**There is also a brief historical note at the end of the chapter.**

When Sookie first awoke the morning after her trip down to Escondido with Eric, she wondered if perhaps it had been some sort of really odd dream. But after a few minutes of pondering that possibility she realized that it had happened. Her brother was marrying a gangster's daughter and apparently a rather sluttish one at that. He co-star knew other gangsters – had in fact been one himself, she thought – and had saved her brother. And then in some sort of delusional haze of gratitude, she had agreed to go on a sort of date with that co-star, not that anyone had called it that, but as Gran had always said "if it walks like a duck and talks like a duck…" She stared up at her ceiling and sighed before gathering her robe from the foot of her bed and going to make the coffee that she so badly needed.

Why had she said she would go somewhere with Eric Northman? Why had she said she didn't have fun? She had fun. She did things with Pam. She read. She talked to Sam on the phone. She couldn't think of anything else that she did here in Hollywood other than work. So she thought back to Bon Temps. Where she remembered reading and working and going to school…huh, maybe she didn't have that much fun. But that didn't mean her life was bad and she was annoyed with Eric Northman for implying that it was. Yes, she was certain that feeling she was feeling was annoyance.

She padded around the kitchen, staying as quiet as possible since Jason was still asleep. But there was a voice nagging at her inside her head telling her that she knew she hadn't agreed to go somewhere with Eric because she wanted to have fun. Or because she was missing fun in some way, her life had always been like this – work and family and then more work. She'd agreed because she had wanted to spend time alone with him again and that was wrong for someone with an almost fiancé. Very wrong. Sookie leaned her head against the kitchen table and resolved to write Sam tonight. Not to tell him about her plans with Eric, of course, it wasn't a date and so there was no reason to do that, but just to talk to someone that didn't make her feel like she was spinning.

Sookie wanted to feel grounded and in control again. Eric didn't make her feel that way; he made her feel completely out of control. His life had dark, shadowy places in it and even though she didn't feel afraid of those places, Sookie believed she had had her fair share of trouble in life already and it was clear to her that Eric Northman was trouble walking around on two legs. Sam Merlotte was safety; it was why she had started dating him in the first place. And so she put pen to paper and began telling him all about the scary parts of her life in Hollywood. If she was editing Eric Northman out of the stories, well, she wasn't doing it on purpose. She was telling Sam about her life, not Eric's, he wouldn't care about all that anyway.

Eric pulled up to Sookie Stackhouse's bungalow in his red Mercedes convertible. His sister laughed at his ridiculously small sports car every time she watched him climb into it, but he loved it. He shook his head at Sookie's house, just as he had the night he had driven her home after the Jason incident. She was going to be a star. Why did she live here? Eric never remembered living anywhere small. Even when they were broke, they'd still lived in a mansion – just without lights or food.

Eric strode up to the front door and knocked sharply. Sookie must have been waiting for him because the door opened almost immediately. He'd told her to wear what she would have worn to go out back at home, but he wasn't expecting what was on the other side of the door. Sookie Stackhouse was wearing a white button-down shirt with a Peter Pan collar and puffed sleeves, a navy blue pleated skirt, bobby socks and saddle shoes. She had a pink cardigan in her hand. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. The outfit might have been juvenile, but the body in it was most definitely not. Eric felt himself grow hard at the sight of her.

She had been smiling, but as he stared at her, her face fell. "Is there something wrong with my outfit? You said to wear what I wore at home…" She fingered the skirt with an embarrassed look just now realizing that he had probably never seen a woman dressed in such ordinary clothing.

"You look wonderful," he said reassuringly. How to explain the way he had been staring. He didn't think she would appreciate any of the places that his brain or body had gone when he'd seen those saddle shoes. "I've just never seen you dressed like that."

She laughed brightly embarrassment forgotten. "Me! Look at you."

Eric wore jeans and a t-shirt with a high school letterman's jacket he had borrowed from costuming and high top sneakers. He held a baseball hat in his hand as well, but that was for later when he needed to cover up that golden hair. When Pam had seen him she had laughed telling him it was too early to dress up for Halloween.

He shrugged unperturbed by his outfit. "I don't want anyone to recognize us."

She stepped out into the sunshine and the light caught her hair. If Eric had thought the clothes took him in, it was nothing to her hair in the sunlight. It was so shiny. He wanted to pull the elastic from it and watch it fall down onto her shoulders. He could imagine what it would look like if she were naked and…he should stop there.

She locked the door behind her and dropped the key into her small purse. "They'll stare anyway," she laughed.

"Even if they don't realize you as Eric Northman, no one in my high school looked like you…" she trailed off as she finished the sentence, blushing awkwardly.

To spare her further embarrassment, he let the comment go and opened the car door for her. He was used to people commenting on his looks and knew that Sookie thought he was good-looking. It wasn't a debatable fact really, he was good looking, but he was also wise enough to know that didn't necessarily make him attractive. She climbed inside and he shut the door before walking around to the driver's side. When he was seated she asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to play games, ride rides and eat until we're sick."

Sookie grinned at him, "I like the sound of that."

Sookie couldn't believe she had never been to the Santa Monica pier. She was so excited, she was practically bouncing in her seat by the time they parked the car, which Sookie had pointed out several times they probably shouldn't have taken if he really didn't want to be recognized. Normally, Eric didn't take well to being scolded, but something in Sookie's tone made him able to laugh at himself.

As they walked from the parking lot, Sookie chattered almost non-stop about the roller coaster and the Ferris wheel. He let the sound of her enjoyment wash over him.

"They have cotton candy!" She grinned. "I've never had it. We'll have to get that."

He frowned severely at her. "Not until after you've eaten your hot dogs. Then you can have all the spun sugar you want…since you've never had it before."

She laughed. "And washed it down with a cherry coke!"

He felt a burning desire to tell her she could have all the cherry coke she wanted and more. He wanted to tell her she could have whatever she wanted, but thought it would sound pathetic. But her warmth and delight in tiny things made him want to give them to her. And then give her bigger things on top of those. He'd never met anyone that didn't seem to want anything from him. "So what first? The Ferris wheel or the roller coaster?"

Sookie grinned up at him. "The roller coaster. As if there were any question!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the line.

They relaxed at the picnic tables after riding every ride several times and eating a veritable feast of amusement park food. Eric was a large man and could eat his fair share, but he was astounded by the amount of food Sookie's much smaller body seemed able to hold as well as the fact that she had insisted on splitting the cost of the food with him.

They talked about their lives. Eric told her about Hollywood when he had first started acting just under ten years ago and the amazing improvements that had been made in the filming process since then. He told her stories that made her laugh and laugh. He laughed as he told them as well. Sookie loved his laugh. It was deep and rich and changed his entire face into someone younger, more relaxed. She liked the way that looked on him.

She was staring at him, she realized too late. He had caught her look and was staring back. Silence fell between them and then he said, "Have you always had to look out for Jason like that?"

She opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn't want him to have a bad impression of Jason and she wouldn't even say that it was that she was always looking after Jason. It was more that she and Jason had different opinions about what made for responsible behavior. "Yes and no. Jason knows what he's about and he can take care of himself…but he's not always very smart where women are concerned."

Although it was an accurate assessment, Sookie still blushed at having said it out loud. Eric only nodded. He understood having a weakness for women to a certain extent, but until he drove down to Escondido to bail out Jason Stackhouse, he would have said that any man that let a woman twist him up and do things that he knew weren't smart was nothing but a damn fool. But of course, then he had bailed out Jason Stackhouse and had spent every day since waiting for the consequences of that decision to bite him in the ass. Uncomfortable, he looked away from Sookie and out at the ocean.

She turned and looked out at the Pacific as well. It really was so beautiful she could hardly believe her eyes. She sighed, "It's so beautiful here. When we first got here I could hardly believe a place like this even existed."

He smiled at her thinly. He forgot sometimes that it really was pretty here. He tried to see it through her eyes, a beautiful ocean, a fun pavilion, wide beach – it must seem like heaven. But then, the water taxis caught his eye and the people climbing on them even at this early hour, it seriously marred the scenery for him. Not that the barges were any kind of special eye sore to others, just to him having spent his late teens on them.

As if reading his mind Sookie asked, "Where are those water taxis going? It's like they're headed straight out to sea."

Eric felt his body stiffen and tried to make his face as neutral as possible. "Gambling ships. They're anchored three miles off shore."

He looked away from the ocean and over at the midway instead. Suddenly finding the brightly colored awnings, flashing lights and clanging bells a preferable view to the tranquil Pacific Ocean.

"So what haven't we done?" His voice sounded falsely cheerful and he knew Sookie noticed because she was giving him a strange look.

But she smiled anyway. "We haven't played any of the games. I want to win something!"

He chuckled. "Why don't I win you one of those giant stuffed pandas from the shooting gallery?"

Sookie raised an eyebrow at him in a look reminiscent of one she had often seen him wear. He laughed outright at her attempt to mock him. And she said in a superior tone, "Maybe I should win you one. I grew up on a farm, remember? I know how to shoot."

"Care to wager on it?"

She smiled broadly, "You're on."

"You don't even want to know the wager?"

Sookie's smile faltered a little. "I thought we were betting a panda."

Eric shook his head. "Why would I want a panda? I want to take you out dancing again."

Sookie felt a small shiver go through her. She wanted to say yes, but she was extremely concerned about the press. "Can we go somewhere that there won't be tons of press?"

Eric grinned. "And what do you want if you win?"

Sookie shrugged. She didn't really have anything she wanted. And then something hit her. "I want a serious sit down about a longer term contract. Not just one movie. I want to stay at Northman Pictures. I like it there and I really think I can convince you of my value."

Eric had planned to give her that anyway. He didn't need convincing, but he couldn't wait to hear her try. But he made a serious face as though he was considering it. "Done. Talk to my assistant and get a time for you and your agent." If she'd asked him to produce a contract if she won, he would have let her win.

Sookie beat him twice. And it wasn't that he let her, although he was happy to lose. And they walked away caring two giant pandas one of which she insisted laughingly that Eric take home with him. She was teasing him about sleeping with it as they walked back to the car.

They were about halfway down the pier when a squat, blonde man, who had been leaning against the railings smoking a cigarette, fell into step with them. "Eric."

Eric regarded the man with distaste. "Andre."

"What are you doing here?"

Eric placed a hand on the small of Sookie's back and guided her closer to him and away from the pale blonde man. "Just showing Miss Stanton the pier." His voice was tighter than Sookie had ever heard it.

The man tipped his hat to Sookie and she nodded in return.

"Ocella wants you to come see the new ship. Bring your girl." He nodded his head at Sookie, who was about to explain, but decided it wasn't the time. "I think he'd like to meet her."

Eric smiled in a way that looked like he was baring his teeth. "Fine. We'll see."

Andre frowned. "I don't think he's going to think that's much of an answer."

Eric stopped walking and turned to look at Andre. "I'll come. There's no reason to bring Miss Stanton. Besides, she's underage."

Andre shrugged. "He wants to see you." Sookie thought the short man sounded bitter.

"I said fine," Eric snapped back. "I'll be there later tonight."

Andre nodded and stayed in place while Sookie and Eric started walking again. She looked up at Eric, who seemed to be clenching his teeth together with such force; she thought he might break them. She also couldn't help but notice that he kept his hand on the small of her back. She could feel the warmth of his large hand through the cotton of her shirt. "Who was that?"

Eric kept his eyes straight ahead and continued to guide her toward the car. "My half-brother." He offered no additional explanation and they walked back to the parking lot in silence.

The beginning of the drive home was largely silent as well. Eric drove faster and faster through Los Angeles until finally Sookie snapped at him to slow down. He looked at her, startled, as if he had forgotten she was in the car.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Sookie tended to be sensitive to the moods of others, but even the most obtuse person would have been able to tell that Eric was upset.

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have brought you there. But I figured it was day. And, I think the pier is fun." He sounded defensive about the last part.

She nodded in agreement. "It is fun. I…did I seem like I didn't have fun?"

He shook his head, annoyed that she had misunderstood. "I didn't think it through."

He sighed. He didn't know how to explain it to her. He had loved the pier as a child. He had wanted her to have childlike fun. He really hadn't thought about the fact that Andre and Ocella were parked on a barge just a little ways out to sea. Of course, he knew they were there. They'd been using those gambling barges for a base of operations for years now, but…it was day. He didn't think they'd be awake, much less trolling the pier.

He wondered who had seen them, recognized them…him…because of course, people were only beginning to know her.

She was staring at him and he had to explain. "Andre is not a nice man –"

"He's your brother!" She sounded shocked at the idea that anyone would not stand up for his family.

Well…she would just have to deal with it. He was what he was and his "family" wasn't worth a plugged nickel except for Pam. And it wasn't just that they weren't worth anything…his family was something to escape from not to protect. "I don't think you are fully understanding what my family was like."

She looked at him with her large blue eyes. They were so caring that he shifted in his seat with discomfort. "Why don't you tell me?"

And to his surprise he did. He told her that Andre was just eleven months younger than Pam. Andre had been Sophie and Ocella's only child. Almost no one knew that he was Sophie's child. She had delivered him in secret and Ocella alone had raised him. He had never lived with Eric and Pam. Eric believed it was what had eventually finally broken Sophie and Ocella for good. Certainly, what had broken Sophie forever.

He talked about Sophie and how she had worked at Biograph in New York and then followed them out here. Ocella had gotten her into the movies in the first place. He had found her in a brothel when she was twelve. She'd been raised in it. He had thought she was too lovely to become a whore and had introduced her to a friend at Biograph. By the time Sophie was fourteen, they'd been a couple.

He told her of the terror he felt that people would find out all of the secrets that he and Pam had and the scandal it would create. He did not tell her of the work he had done for Ocella or any of Pam's secrets even in the way that those secrets touched him. Pam's secrets were her own and he would never betray her. There were things he was not ready to share. In fact, he couldn't believe he had told her as much as he had. It was like he couldn't seem to stop himself.

Sookie listened to all of it and at no point did he see judgment in her eyes. He pulled up to her little house with its climbing bougainvillea and she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful day. And you know I won't…"

He covered her hand with his own. "I wouldn't have told you if I hadn't known I could trust you." He had no explanation for why he believed this to be true, but he believed it more deeply than he had believed anything in ages. She nodded and exited the car.

As he drove home that night, Eric Northman felt more at peace than he could ever remember feeling.

However, Sookie Stackhouse did not. In fact, she could not ever remember feeling less at peace. Her heart was racing and her face felt flushed. She felt like someone had just turned the world on its head. She was making her way to the bathroom when Jason called to her from their small living room. He was listening to Will Rodgers on the wireless and drinking a beer.

Sookie stuck her head in. "I was going to take a bath."

Jason looked at her and took a long pull from his beer. "You were out with Eric."

She nodded.

"You invite him to my wedding?"

She stared at Jason dumbly. It hadn't occurred to her to do that and now it seemed incredibly rude that it hadn't. "No, I…"

"Well, he should probably be there, don't you think?" Jason sounded almost hostile.

She nodded dumbly unable to account for her brother's sudden interest in Eric Northman. She supposed it was just that Eric had bailed him out of a situation and Jason wasn't one to let that kind of thing pass.

Sookie turned to leave and Jason called her name again. "Sookie, we should talk about Sam. There are like three letters here. What are you doing?"

Fury built inside Sookie. She felt an urge to shout at her brother that it was none of his business and to leave her the hell alone. And then slam several doors to prove it. But she stood there and smiled brightly saying through clenched teeth, "What do you mean? Sam's my boyfriend."

Jason smirked. "And you've been where all day exactly?"

She felt her smile melt. "You mind your own god damn business, Jason Stackhouse!" And she stomped off and slammed the bathroom door.

Sookie ran the water for her bath and undressed. As she did, she looked at herself in the mirror on the back of the door. Her long blonde hair fell in soft waves past her shoulders, just grazing the tops of her breasts, which were full and firm. Her stomach was flat and her body muscular from a life of hard work. She folded her clothes in a neat pile and continued to stare at herself in the mirror. She was pretty, very pretty. Her body was desirable, she knew. She wondered what Eric saw when he looked at her and felt the way her body changed when she thought of him. Her breasts seemed to swell and she felt a kind of tightness between her legs. She felt that a lot when she thought of him. The tips of her fingers grazed her breasts and she shivered. She looked at herself in the mirror again and mentally called herself a hussy. She slid into the tub planning to wash away the lingering effects of Eric Northman.

A/N: If any of you are wondering, the gambling ships that were outside Santa Monica bay existed. The most famous was the SS Rex, which wasn't actually there until 1938 but they were there as early as the 20's. And Ocella's character is based on a number of real gangsters that existed in and around Los Angeles in the 30's. But we'll continue to learn more about him as time goes on.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing! A lot of you have been reviewing every chapter and I really appreciate it! I try to respond to all the reviews, but I've been bad about it lately. I promise to be better. **

**Also, thanks to everyone that has been recommending this story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that! **

**And thank you to my beta chiisai-kitty for fixing my commas and talking me through my insecurity. **

**And now on with the chapter…Eric is the focus of this chapter, hope everyone is okay with that ****…**

Eric parked his car in his driveway and strode through his front door, much as Sookie had, and was smacked in the face with the same bitter reminder of reality. Just like Jason, his sister was sitting in the living room listening to Will Rogers on the wireless. She looked up at him as he entered the foyer. He didn't much care for the way she was watching him walk across the floor.

He had planned to ignore her and started up the steps toward his bedroom, but her persistent stare stopped him. And he turned, instead, toward the living room. He walked across the room and sank down on the sofa next to her. Her eyes followed him the whole way.

"What, Pam?"

She looked at the radio as though she were trying to see Will Rogers in his cowboy outfit. "Andre called."

Silence hung heavily between them. They never talked about Andre. They never talked about a lot of things that had happened. They knew in their blood that they needed to look out for one another, but never discussed it. Eric nodded and began staring at the wireless too. He wished Will Rogers would pop up and possibly provide some folksy wisdom for how the hell he could ever get his step-father the fuck out of his life. He doubted Mr. Rodgers had thoughts on that.

Pam sighed. "Why would you take her to the Pier? It's like you're baiting them."

Eric turned on Pam in anger, but she looked so sad, he didn't have the heart to yell as he had planned. None of this was her fault. He felt so defeated he simply shrugged and echoed Pam's sigh. "It didn't matter. Once I did what I did for Jason, Ocella was going to contact me. There isn't anywhere that I could take her except maybe back to Louisiana."

Pam snorted. "That's hard to picture. You in Louisiana."

Eric grinned. This was why he loved Pam. She always saw the funny side of things. And then a thought occurred to him that caused him to snort. "Actually, Ocella would probably be thrilled. The Mississippi has to be useful for some sort of illegal business, right?"

Pam snorted too and soon they were roaring with laughter. Pam's stilled first. "Why did you do that for Jason? You put everything at risk. You've made us vulnerable to them again."

He looked at Pam, knowing she was right. He had no well-thought out answer. He hadn't thought it out at all.

"She's a good person." He stared at the radio for lack of a better place to look. "And we've always been vulnerable to them. He might leave us alone, but its just because he wants to."

Pam stared at him for a moment or two and then looked away giving a single nod. And he knew she understood. Maybe it was innocent or even childish of him, but he wanted to be near Sookie simply because she was a good person. Stubborn, yes. Fearful, undoubtedly. But essentially, kind. He'd never seen that before, essentially kind. And as for Ocella, well, he was going to have to deal with the consequences of his rather rash action sooner or later. He might as well get it out of the way. He couldn't say he regretted stepping in with the Norris crew, but he wondered how difficult it was about to make his life. He felt a little amazed that he didn't regret it .

He rose and began walking toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

He turned and looked at his baby sister sitting on the sofa in velvet lounge pants, feet tucked under her. Despite the overpriced clothes, she looked very young in that moment.

"I need to go see him. Hiding from the problem won't fix it."

Pam tucked her feet tighter underneath her and turned back toward the radio without responding. She wanted to tell Eric that they should all just run, but she knew he would never listen.

Eric exited the water taxi onto the gambling barge and took a moment to straighten his white dinner jacket before finding one of the men that worked for his step-father. Honestly, he was surprised he'd even made it onto the boat without already having an escort, but it was a busy night, maybe they had other things to worry about.

He was entering the casino floor when a man materialized by his side.

"Gervaise."

The man held out his hand and Eric shook it. "Good to see you. I figured you'd be by soon."

Eric grinned. "You all gossip like a bunch of old women."

Gervaise smiled. "Well, Andre has never liked you." Eric's smile didn't falter, but he knew it was the truth.

"Shall we go see my father than?"

Gervaise held out his hand to indicate the way as if Eric needed to be told. He'd walked these halls a hundred times, maybe more. It was easy to feel at home here sometimes. They meandered through gamblers in evening clothes and gaming tables as cut-glass chandeliers swayed gently with the motion of the sea. "How's your wife?" Eric asked to distract himself from the sense of dread building in the pit of his stomach.

Gervaise shrugged. "You were the smart one. You don't marry a dance hall girl. My boys are good though."

Eric didn't comment about whether or not he'd been the "smart one." He was the one with his ass in a sling over a girl, not Gervaise, so he didn't see that he was especially brilliant.

Finally, they made it through the crowd to a door that led to the offices below. Eric popped the door, not bothering to wait on Gervaise and headed below the casino deck. Two flights down a narrow metal staircase that echoed with the noise from the casino, but felt very removed from it as well. At the bottom of the staircase they made a left toward the stern and Ocella's office. He'd chosen this spot on the boat for his office because it offered two separate escape routes. Eric had helped him pick the room. Gervaise knocked and opened the door for Eric.

Ocella sat behind his desk. Surprisingly, he was alone. Eric stepped inside.

He glanced around the room, brief darting glances to confirm that they really were alone. He didn't want to look away from his step-father. Ocella simply stared at him.

Finally, he rose from behind his desk and started toward Eric arms open to embrace him. It was an awkward moment. Eric was terrified of his step-father, which would seem odd to anyone that saw them since he was several inches taller than the older man and much more powerfully built. Also, it seemed absurd to Eric that a man in his thirties still felt genuine fear of his father, but he did. He tried not to let it eat at his pride, but it bothered him. Eric returned the embrace. Ocella seated himself in one of the guest chairs in front of his desk and indicated that Eric should do the same. He did.

"I've missed you, my boy. We haven't heard from you in months. Maybe a year."

Eric knew it had been well-over a year, but didn't see any point in raising it. Instead, he nodded.

Ocella continued. "And now I hear there's a girl. You always had an eye for a bit of skirt. This isn't the first time I've bailed you out of trouble with a girl."

Eric felt a muscle in his jaw tighten and struggled to meet the older man's eye. "She's not that kind of girl. And, this is a good situation for you." He didn't doubt that Ocella already knew all this or the conversation wouldn't be so calm.

Ocella's black eyes stared at him. "That's true," he said thoughtfully. "Still. I like to be asked." Because of course, that was the real issue here. Not that it wasn't a good move for Ocella or that he could do this for Eric without a problem. The real issue was that Eric had not sought permission. He had not given Ocella the opportunity to make the decision.

Eric nodded in what he hoped was a repentant way. If he could leave here with just a stern talking to, he'd consider himself luckier than he ever could have imagined.

"If you're not part of my business than you are not part of my business and I believe you asked to be released. Now, if you want back in…"

Eric felt panic rise inside of him as strong a feeling of unwillingness as he could ever remember having. He would never put himself under Ocella's thumb again if he could help it and he would do anything to help it. For a brief moment, he hated Sookie Stackhouse before remembering that he had done this to himself. She hadn't asked. Trying to impress a girl is almost always stupid. He laughed at himself a little, although not out loud because Ocella would not see the humor.

"Thank you, no." He bowed his head and looked as repentant as he knew how – and it was easy because at this moment he regretted ever having opened his mouth to help Jason Stackhouse and he wondered if he had actually helped Jason at all or just dumped him into a different (more deadly) snake pit. "Of course, I should have asked you. The opportunity was there and I took it. I've always been too impulsive. I act on my gut."

They shared a long look of understanding as to what was really being said.

Finally, Ocella nodded acceptingly. "And then of course, there was the girl being involved." Eric held his breadth not certain what his step-father meant by that.

"Norris shouldn't have dragged her in it. Bad form."

Ocella had always cared about form. "Especially since she's already involved with you. Looks bad on me. Not taking care of my son's lover."

"She's not –" Eric shut his mouth. Why argue with Ocella? It was probably best if Ocella believed that Sookie spent every night in Eric's bed.

Ocella rose and it seemed that all was forgiven. "Just so we're clear though."

Eric looked up and Ocella punched him hard in the mouth.

"Don't use my name again. If you're in then you're in and I'll take you back – you know I was always hesitant about this acting crap although you were right, it's a gold mine – but if you're out then you are out.."

Eric spat blood on the carpet. "I'm out."

Ocella raised an eyebrow and the blood now staining the Oriental rug. "Fine then. That's what we agreed. You're out."

"Are we done?" Eric rose and began to leave.

Ocella was standing by the visitor's chair and as Eric turned away he thought the other man looked sad. Not that he cared, exactly. "You're still my son. I love you."

Eric glared at the man and wanted to tell him that he wouldn't know love if it bit him in the ass. He didn't love Eric or Pam. He wanted to control them because control was important to him. They were part of his "family" so he believed they were his to use. That wasn't love.

Still Eric turned said quietly, "I know. I am. I love you too. If there's anything you need…" Silently, he prayed to any god that might have been up there that the man would say no. Maybe his prayers were heard or maybe he was just lucky that night.

Ocella shook his head. "I said you were out. Just go."

On the other side of the door, Eric had to will himself not to run from the ship. He made his way back up the stairs wiping away the tears that were leaking out of his eyes. It was relief that was making him cry, not the pain in his mouth, although he did wonder if they were going to have to stop filming if it left a mark. Probably, it wouldn't though. Ocella rarely left visible marks.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Normally, I wouldn't post on a Sunday night, but my whole family is settling in to watch the Jets-Steelers game and the computer was amazingly available! **

**Thanks to everyone that has been reading, reviewing, alerting etc. I've been trying to respond to reviews, but if I've missed you please know that I appreciate your feedback and read every single comment.**

**A huge thanks to my beta chiisai-kitty for turning chapters around so quickly!**

Sookie's phone rang early in the morning on Sunday. She couldn't imagine who was calling her this early and she begrudgingly pulled herself out of bed to trudge out to the hallway, where the phone was, and answer it.

"Hello," she mumbled her voice still thick with sleep.

"Were you still asleep? Lazy Sookie! Get dressed I need you to meet me at the following address. Do you have a pen?"

It took Sookie several moments for her sleep-addled brain to catch up and then she finally said, "Pam?"

"Yes, of course. Amelia and I met with a realtor this morning and we've selected five houses for you to look at. You can't be living where you're living when the movie premieres. No one will want to take pictures of that shack you live in."

That snapped Sookie awake. "That's rude Pam. I live in a bungalow, not a shack and it's adorable."

"Yes, I once had a doll's house that looked a lot like it. Right down to the size. Clancy will pick you up in fifteen minutes. Eric is meeting us at the first house. And the head of the publicity department will come look at whatever one you select. Although I'm sure it will be the first one. We're starting with my favorite. I doubt we'll need to look at others and I don't like to waste time."

Sookie really couldn't believe this conversation. She thought perhaps she should pinch herself to make certain she wasn't actually asleep. "I can't afford a new house."

Pam sighed into the phone. "I've asked the agent only to show us ones that you can pick up for a song. A lot of these have been sitting on the market for a while – you know with the Depression and all. Eric said you'd be able to afford any of them. I asked about your contract this morning."

Sookie snorted at Pam's dismissal of the Depression as an annoying inconvenience, but didn't bother commenting on it. It bothered her more that Pam and Eric seemed to be discussing Sookie's finances. "Geez, Pam. Isn't that private?"

There was silence on the line for a moment and then Pam laughed. "Sookie, you seem to forget that I am also a partner in the studio. He can't just give you money without checking it with me. As much as I am sure he'd like to. Clancy is going to be there if you aren't dressed soon."

Sookie surprised herself by agreeing and rushing to her room to find a suitable house-shopping outfit. She couldn't think what that could be.

The house was lovely, of course, Pam had picked it. Sookie wandered from room to room wide-eyed admiring everything from the painted tiles to the high arched windows. It wasn't enormous. It was elegant in a Spanish style with Italianate influences without being overblown. The gardens were lovely. And she had never seen a home that allowed for so much light. She felt like she had died and gone to heaven walking through this home.

It was older and needed some work. A fact that the realtor kept apologizing for until Pam told her to stop, it was irritating.

Built by a silent film director that had come here in 1918 and had gone broke once movies introduced sound, it was considered too small and too plain by much of Hollywood's elite and had been empty for the last three years. Sookie mulled over the numbers in her head as she walked from room to room.

"What is the problem?" Pam sighed. "I'd like to go to brunch."

She gave Pam a thin smile and continued her pacing.

"I know you like it. And I know you can afford it." Pam tapped her lavender suede encased foot and looked at Sookie, eyebrows raised.

"The price is fair." Sookie stated. She didn't know how much she really wanted to tell Pam. She knew she could afford this, but if she spent money on a home here then…this was her life. The money that she was saving for a life in Shreveport married to Sam; it would be used on this. No money. No life with Sam. No safe back-up plan.

"Is it the boyfriend?" Pam asked. She might think Sookie's obsession with this man was silly, but Sookie was her friend and Pam had recently learned something about herself, she was loyal to her friends, now that she had one.

"Not exactly," Sookie replied. "It's a big gamble. The money is supposed to be my nest egg…and if I spend it…"

Pam shrugged. "Isn't everything? And darling, I've seen the rushes. You won't need a nest egg."

Sookie shrugged and looked up at the exposed beams running across the high ceilings.

Pam shook her head. "You aren't really a small town person, Sookie. You just happened to be born in one. Live it a little bigger. I think it will suit you."

Sookie looked skeptically at Pam, who stared right back at her.

They were still staring at each other when Eric walked in through the front door and looked between the two of them. He briefly contemplated stepping back outside and letting these two scary looking women figure out whatever issue they were having with each other. Instead, he gave them a dazzling smile – he wasn't one to be cowed by his sister and his…whatever she was…co-star. "Ladies." He balanced his hat on the curved balustrade. He thought it looked rather at home there.

Sookie looked sad and his sister looked annoyed.

"You talk to her." Pam stated. "She won't listen to me. I'll be in the garden."

Sookie and Eric watched Pam stomp down the hall to the kitchen and presumably out into the backyard. Eric settled himself on the second step of the staircase and leaned back to recline against the fourth step stretching his long legs out in front of him. He looked at home.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, I don't want Pam to be angry. I know it's a good investment. I know I should buy it. But if I spend that money, I'm pretty much saying I'm not going home."

His eyes locked onto hers. And for a moment Sookie felt like she was drowning. She shook her head slightly to clear the sensation. That…that stare was part of the reason she needed a back-up plan. She didn't think she made safe decisions around Eric. "Are you going home?"

They looked at each other. Sookie didn't know what to say. She wasn't going home, but she wasn't ready to say it out loud yet. She didn't know what to say to Eric's straight question. Instead she simply looked at him and shrugged. She toed the tile floor with her foot slightly uncertain what to say next.

She was still afraid he realized and backed down slightly, not wanting her to run. "Look at it this way," he said after a pause. "The value of real estate out here is only increasing. Buy it. Fix it up and whatever you sell it for…well, you should be able to buy a plantation back in Louisiana if you want. If you decide to go home." He wanted to tell her that he lived for the moment when she started calling here home, but figured that wouldn't get him what he wanted. He didn't give a crap about semantics if she stayed.

Sookie continued to look at him, but didn't comment. She didn't know what to say. There were times when she believed he could talk her into anything. She didn't know how she felt about that.

"The point is buying this house doesn't have to mean anything more than you want it to. You're the one attaching a larger significance to it. Really it's just a financial transaction. No one wants a movie star to live in a tiny house. This is more like what they expect and it's a good investment both for your career and…financially."

Sookie stared at him for another moment. And then she smiled slowly. It began at her mouth and spread across her face. To Eric, it was like watching the sunrise.

"You're a pretty smart guy."

"That's why they let me run the studio."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "I thought that was because you owned it."

He grinned at her as he rose, grabbing his hat as he stood. "There's that too. Come on, I'll buy you and Pam lunch and we should celebrate tonight – The Troc, Mocambo, Ciro's – whatever you want."

Sookie smiled at him and began to walk toward the back of the house. "Pam will like that. I've never been to the Trocadero."

"Well, we can't have that. A big movie star like you."

She bumped her shoulder against his arm and chuckled as they walked. "Yes, hopefully I can get you in too."

He laughed loudly and called out into the garden. "Pam, Sookie is going to get us into the Troc tonight! Do you think you have anything to wear?"

The Trocadero had only just opened and it was already the place to see and be seen on the Sunset Strip, probably that was what came from having the same owner as The Hollywood Reporter. It was also the home of Swing. The lights, the music and the dancing was unlike anything that Sookie had ever seen despite her year in Hollywood, it was only recently that she would have come to a place like this. She had called Jason and Crystal and they had joined the party along with Amelia and Tray. Now the seven of them were wending their way through star-studded tables as photographers snapped their pictures.

Although the camera lights were slightly distracting, Sookie could hardly take her eyes off the dancers as they made their way to their table. She and Pam had worn long evening gowns, as dictated by their status as Hollywood elite, but many of the female dancers were in short dresses, because there was no way you could dance like that in an evening gown. She stared in admiration as one of the men swung his partner up over his shoulders. It was astonishing to watch.

Eric had stopped briefly to greet Cary Grant and then again to chat with Myrna Loy. He now turned to continue on with Sookie only to find her mesmerized by the dance floor.

"Looks like fun, doesn't it?"

A look of surprise crossed her face. "Can you dance like that?"

He laughed. "No, but it still looks like fun. Maybe we should try later?"

She looked sadly down at her long gown. "I don't think I can in this." She fingered the ice blue evening gown that she had purchased only a few days before. It was lovely, but not really appropriate for the jitterbug.

"I don't think that matters." He could feel his eyes sparking at her. He was willing to go out there and make a fool out of himself if it made her happy. "Let's find our table."

Several bottles of champagne and some excellent food later, Sookie sat chatting with Pam while Crystal and Jason danced and Eric moved from table to table, greeting and schmoozing.

"Shouldn't you be out there too?" Sookie asked Pam nodding her head toward Eric.

Pam laughed and sipped her champagne, which she was too young to be drinking, but no one seemed to care. "I don't really handle that part of the business. I leave the politics to Eric. I'm more of a behind the scenes partner."

Sookie nodded. "People like him."

Pam choked on her champagne as she laughed. "Well, you like him. But other people…they do respond to him though. They listen to him. I think he's more interested in that than being liked."

Sookie shrugged, disinterested in the difference, and looked back out at Eric chatting with Busby Berkley. He looked over at Sookie and winked before turning back to the conversation. Sookie felt herself blush.

"You know," Pam said from the seat beside her. "There will probably be pictures from tonight. Pictures reporting the two of you as a couple. You seem like a couple."

Sookie stared at her champagne and ran a manicured finger along the rim of the glass. "But we're not a couple."

Sookie was careful not to look at Pam, but she could feel her friend's eyes narrow. "You seem a lot like a couple. He's done your brother a very large service – one that might be considered a bit large for the friend of his sister."

Sookie looked at Pam now. "I don't understand what you're saying."

Pam's voice was surprisingly gentle. "You are not a stupid girl Sookie. I wouldn't like you so much if you were. You've heard the rumors about us. You were there when he got your brother out of that situation. Have you thought about how? Have you thought about what it might cost him? Or me? Why would he do that for you?"

Sookie was not a stupid girl, but she hadn't thought about the situation in those terms until Pam had laid it out that way. Eric seemed so strong and in control of everything, she hadn't thought that what he had done for Jason had cost him anything at all. Because she didn't think he would have done it if it had. The idea that he had put himself at some kind of risk for her seemed…a bit unreal.

"Pam, I…I don't really know what to say."

"Just think about it. You think he knows what he is doing, but he's as uncertain as you."

Sookie pondered that for a moment. "What did you mean about putting you at risk?"

Pam looked out at the dancers. "Did you ever wonder about our past? I know you don't judge, you aren't like that, but if Sophie Anne was so broke when she died, how are we doing so well now? What happened in between?"

Sookie opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn't know the answer and didn't see that it had any connection to anything. She looked at Pam knowing her confusion was apparent.

"My brother can be very gallant when it comes to women and you…for you I think he'd slay a dragon."

"Pam, I know its Hollywood, but a dragon…really?" A deep voice questioned from above them.

Sookie and Pam had been huddled together whispering these confidences that they did not want the rest of the room to hear and now they jerked upright almost knocking their heads together in their effort to sit up straight and smile at Eric as though they hadn't been talking about him. Which he'd obviously heard anyway. Sookie felt herself blushing hotly, but Pam seemed unperturbed.

"Dance, Sookie?" Eric said staring at his sister with such a hard gaze that she finally looked away embarrassed.

Sookie stammered a yes and rose to be led out onto the dance floor.

Eric and Sookie fell into the rhythm of the music, a slow gliding song. The music had slowed considerably now that the evening was growing late. They danced in a silence that was making Sookie more uncomfortable by the second. She wanted to tell him that she hadn't believed anything that Pam was saying that she knew his feelings for her were just friendship, but something stopped her. She couldn't place her finger on what the something was, but she didn't want to voice those thoughts. She wanted to ask him why he'd helped her the way he had, but thought it would just be too uncomfortable for both of them and she'd been raised to make people comfortable.

She searched for a topic. "We should probably go soon. We have work tomorrow." She didn't know why she'd said that; she didn't want to leave.

Eric shrugged. "You aren't in anything until after lunch. I'm not either. It's all those scenes with Harker, Seward and Van Helsing in the morning."

She nodded. She'd known that. He looked down at her with a look that made her swallow whatever inane comment she'd been about to make. Instead she simply stared back at him.

"You look lovely tonight."

Sookie glanced down at her dress. "It is a pretty dress isn't it?"

He glanced at the dress as though seeing it for the first time. "It is a pretty dress, but that doesn't really have anything to do with it."

He swung her slightly faster than the music called for and Sookie laughed. They slowed again and continued dancing in time with the music. "I always have fun when I'm with you."

Eric looked down at her. "Didn't you have fun with Sam?"

Sookie missed a step in the dance. Sam. She didn't really want to talk about Sam with Eric. She felt an irrational anger flash at him and knew her voice was louder than it ought to be when she responded. "Well, of course I had fun with Sam. He's my boyfriend!"

The change that came over Eric's face was like watching the frost set in. From warm and smiling to cold and closed off, he hissed at her. "Would you lower your voice! There's no reason to shout at me just because you can't sort out your feelings about a man you haven't seen in over a year."

Tears sprang to Sookie's eyes. She felt ridiculously hurt not that she could really justify that. She felt Eric's arm snake around her waist a little more tightly than was considered proper for dancing and she squirmed against it although at the same time she couldn't say that the feeling of being pressed up against him was unappealing.

"I don't need any help sorting out my feelings about him. I know my feelings toward him." She snapped back with certainty. And she was telling the truth. The problem was not how she felt about Sam. She loved Sam in the same warm way that she always had. The problem was that Eric made her feel something completely different that made her wonder what exactly it was that love felt like. But to whom did you pose such a question? She had no one to ask.

Eric snorted and the music changed. Sookie stepped away from him. "I'd like to go home now."

He nodded. A whispered conversation with Pam later and Sookie was fetching her wrap from the coat-check and waiting for Eric's car underneath the brightly lit awning.

They drove back to her house in an uncomfortable silence. She couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. Why she felt so angry? So betrayed? So nauseous?

He parked in front of her bungalow and noticed the lights inside. "Your brother is home?"

Sookie nodded. "Crystal was tired." Eric stepped out of the car and moved around it to open Sookie's door and walk her to her front step.

Standing on her stoop, they did not meet each others eyes, but neither did they make a move to leave. Finally, Sookie said in a great rush of words. "Can't we just keep going like we are?"

Eric gave her a sad half-smile. "Is that what you want?"

He turned in his seat, placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears and Sookie felt that he must be able to hear her heart pounding. Certainly, it was beating so loudly in Sookie's ears she was all but deafened. And then he kissed her.

As it had been during filming, it was unlike anything Sookie remembered feeling. He was enveloping her. And then he pulled away studying her face. She felt like a fish that had been suddenly cast up onto dry land. It had been a light kiss. Brief. She felt embarrassed that it had rocked her down to her toes.

"I don't think its what I want," he said softly and took the keys from her hand and inserted them into the lock and pushed the door open for her.

Sookie drifted through her doorway and shut the door behind her without saying a word. She leaned against the door trying to catch her breath as she listened to the rumble of Eric starting the car's engine and drive off down the street…away from her. She leaned her forehead against the wood of the door – aware of how cool it felt against her overheated skin – and wondered what would have happened next, if he hadn't sent her inside.

She was still leaning against the door when she heard Jason call out. "Sook, is that you?"

She mumbled a greeting. She hoped it made sense. She might have spoken gibberish for all she knew.

"Sook, get in here." Now, that annoyed her.

"I'm tired Jason. I'm going to bed."

She heard Jason snort and say something to someone in the kitchen. "No, really, Sookie. Get your tail in here!"

Sookie picked her head up off the door and prepared to march back into the kitchen to tell Jason to go to the dickens. She got about halfway down the hallway when a man appeared in the archway that led to the kitchen.

"Hello, Sookie." He smiled happily and stepped toward her opening his arms for an embrace.

"Sam!" Sookie replied, startled, and stepped into his open arms.

A/N: Okay, before you review, take a cleansing breath…it's a Sookie and Eric story, but it wouldn't be much fun if they didn't hit some bumps, right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi all, I'm back! I'm so sorry it's been so long! This is a really short update, but I will be posting a longer one very, very soon. I am still writing this story. I still love this story, RL has just gotten out of control.**

**Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed! And thanks to my beta chiisai-kitty. And a special thanks to every single person that has reviewed every single chapter of this story, it is so wonderful that you do that! Finally, if I haven't replied to your review I meant to…thank you!**

Sam enveloped Sookie in a warm and loving hug despite the fact that he wasn't certain he would have recognized her if he'd seen her on the street. He'd always thought Sookie had been pretty, real pretty. Prettiest girl in Bon Temps, he thought, although he knew there were a lot of others that would have argued the point with him. Well, they wouldn't argue now. If Sam had seen Sookie anywhere else in Los Angeles except standing in her own kitchen, he would have tipped his hat to her and called her "ma'am," but he never would have recognized her as the girl that had left him in Bon Temps. Left him behind in Bon Temps, if her clothes and makeup were any indication.

And yet, she'd stepped into his embrace like she welcomed it. Or maybe she just hadn't been certain what to do, he couldn't really tell. He wouldn't have said she sounded genuinely happy to see him. Maybe pleased or perhaps just surprised. She hadn't sounded unhappy though and he thought he could work with that.

He breathed in deeply. She even smelled different. More beautiful. More sophisticated. More expensive. It was good that he had a plan.

Sookie pulled away from Sam and looked at him. Really looked. Maybe for the first time ever. Sam was a good-looking man. Rougher than you might find here in Hollywood, but definitely attractive. He wasn't large, but he was strong and not just physically. Sookie knew Sam to be strong-willed, which most people didn't catch on to right away because he was so friendly. He was a good man and she loved him, but maybe there was something missing that she had never been aware of before. She didn't know.

She smiled at him. "Sam, I can't believe you're here!" Did that sound too happy? It was true. She couldn't believe he was here. Especially after she'd just been thoroughly kissed by Eric Northman. Of all the times for Sam to show up in California, this was not it. She could think of a number of times when she could have used a friend, tonight wasn't on the list.

Jason was talking. Talking about her new house. Only he kept calling it their new house. Sookie wondered about that a little. She hadn't really planned on taking Jason and Crystal with her. She had planned on leaving them here. Either way, she wished she could reach Jason in order to kick him because she didn't want to talk to Sam about the house.

She saw his smile falter a little bit as Jason went on about it. "You bought a house? Here in LA?"

"Well, of course in LA!" Jason piped in before Sookie could speak. "This is where she lives. Our girl has hit it big."

"Jase –" Sookie said quietly and looked at Sam. She watched Sam's jaw tighten at her gentle reply to Jason. She realized that her quiet reply, her awareness that she was hurting him, probably upset him more than if she hadn't realized the pain she was causing.

Sam took a step back from Sookie, who was giving him some sort of pleading look. He wasn't certain what she wanted from him. He doubted she knew herself. Sookie was young. And it was coming out right now. And in that moment, Sam's mind was made up. He'd had a plan when he came out here, but when Sookie had walked in looking so self-assured and sophisticated; he'd felt doubt. Now, that she was staring up at him like that, he felt confident again. Sookie needed him. She'd always been put into situations that were too grown up for her years and this hair-brained move to Hollywood was no exception.

"Well I think that's great," he said with a big smile. "Maybe you can rent me this place when you all move?"

Sookie stammered as she looked at him. Jason was slower on the uptake and began explaining to Sam that they were actually renters as well. "Why would you rent a place?" Sookie finally managed to stammer out as she stared at Sam.

Sam grinned at her. "I sold the restaurant to Lafayette. Lost my shirt."

"Oh, Sam…" Sookie replied sadly.

He shrugged. "It wasn't my dream. If my Dad hadn't died I would have gone to New Orleans to open a club like I always wanted. I never wanted to own a diner." He gave Sookie a broad smile and stroked her cheek. "You showed me you should follow your dreams. So here I am. I want to pull together enough money and open a club. Like the kind you're always getting your picture taken in."

Sookie felt her knees go a little weak and she felt like the last part of the statement had been a little mean spirited. "Anyone want coffee? I'm going to make coffee."

She pushed past her brother and her boyfriend and went into the kitchen.

Again, sorry it was short. More is coming!


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: As always thank you to everyone that is reviewing, alerting or just reading this story! Normally, I really try to reply to reviews, but it was review reply or update and I decide you'd rather have an update than a thank you note from me!**_

_**A special thanks to my beta chiisai-kitty. And to everyone that has sent me an encouraging note about this story.**_

An hour later, Jason had gone to bed and Sookie and Sam sat at the kitchen table staring at each other over empty coffee cups. Sookie had gone to her room as the coffee percolated to change out of her evening gown and had returned wrapped in a chenille robe with her face washed and her hair tied back in a pink ribbon. She looked a lot more like the Sookie that Sam knew. He found her easier to talk to then.

For Sookie, she let Sam's familiar accent wash over her as he spoke of familiar people and places. His stories reminded her of what it had been like to know where she belonged and who she was, even if she didn't always like it. In Bon Temps, she never had to forge her own identity; she'd been born with one. Even if it chafed, it certainly was easier.

She looked at Sam and thought about what funny things memories were. She had forgotten the exact shade of his hair or the way his mouth turned up at the corners in the beginning of a laugh when he thought of something funny to tell her. But, she hadn't forgotten the way he sat in his chair like he had no troubles in the world. Or the fact that he seemed at ease with life. It was his defining characteristic – that ease and it was what she remembered best. What a contrast from Eric, who was practically vibrating in his seat at times as if the world were spinning way too slowly for his taste. Then she chided herself for thinking about Eric.

"What's with the sad face?" Sam laughed. "Doubt that telling you that Hoyt and Jessica are getting married is much of a surprise. Or that Maxine is still fit to be tied about it. I've been writing you all about it for months."

Sookie smiled. "Oh, I was just thinking about how different you are from the people out here." Their eyes met across the table. "Are you sure you want to stay here Sam? You could go home. Marry my cousin. Buy the restaurant back or do something different."

Sam snorted. "Why would I want to go back there? And your cousin is a damn shrew and you know it."

Sookie kept looking at Sam without comment. Refusing to laugh it off and make fun of Hadley, which normally she did enjoy doing.

Sam sighed. "You think you're the only person itching to get out of Bon Temps. I shouldn't have been scared to say no to my family like I was and gone to New Orleans anyway. It's what I always wanted."

Sookie leaned over the table toward him and said softly. "But you came here instead because of me?"

Sadness flitted across Sam's face and then he smiled, pushing it away. "I came here because this is a place of opportunity and New Orleans isn't right now. And, I needed to see if there was anything between us anymore Sookie. We can't go on like this forever."

Sookie looked down and then rose to gather the coffee cups to place them in the sink. "I know Sam."

There was silence in the kitchen. When Sookie took a breath it seemed very loud. "I don't think we really know each other anymore. It was wrong of me to hold onto you like I did. I just couldn't let go of my last strand of home."

Sam ground his teeth together. He'd known it was going to be what she said. He knew it was true, but it wasn't the answer he'd wanted. He sucked air in through his nose and blew it out slowly before answering. "No, we don't. And I guess I held onto you because it meant that I wasn't just living out a life I didn't want in Bon Temps. You were my reason to get up and go. And now I have."

Sookie placed the coffee cups in the sink and took a moment to swallow down the tears. Was she breaking up with Sam?

"I'd like to get to know you again though. Now that we're both building something new."

Sookie turned and looked at him. "I'd like that too." She turned back toward the sink and began rinsing the cups and then turned back around. "What does that mean?"

He smiled. "Why don't we just see? It's not like you're seeing anyone else, right? All that stuff with Eric Northman is just a lot of made-up magazine nonsense. He's not your kind of guy."

Sookie frowned. "You don't know him. How would you know what kind of guy he is?"

Sam laughed. "He's the kind of guy that's got his picture in the papers with a million different girls. That doesn't seem like your kind of guy."

Sookie turned back toward the sink. "No, that's not my kind of guy." And then much more softly, "But he's not really like that."

Sam said nothing as he watched Sookie place the coffee cups in the drying rack. He'd known Sookie all her life and he couldn't tell what she was thinking. He yawned loudly instead of continuing this conversation. "Well, Jason told me I could sleep on the couch unless you've got a problem with that."

Sookie smiled weakly thinking that if Sam was staying with them she was going to have to tell Eric. "No, that's fine. Of course, it's fine."

"Night then."

"Night." Sookie watched Sam leave the kitchen and stood there for a moment or two in the quiet before turning off the lights and heading for her own room to go to sleep. Before she climbed into bed, she knew that sleep was not going to come easily. She hated the way she felt right now.

Sookie sat in the commissary with a hamburger and a coke. She was thinking about getting some French fries as well. She really wanted French fries.

"You look like death." Pam sat down in the chair across from hers. "Obviously, you shouldn't be out nights before working. You clearly can't handle it."

"Thanks, Pam."

"Just trying to look out for your career." Pam looked around the commissary. "Have you seen my brother? I've been trying to catch him all day. I need to talk to him about a contract that's coming due at Warner Brothers."

Sookie shook her head and glared at her hamburger as if it were Eric Northman. Annoying Eric Northman that kissed her and told her he wanted to be more than just friends. She should have slapped him instead of melting into him like a fool. "Well, it's not my job to watch your brother Pam. We just work together."

Pam raised her expertly plucked eyebrows. "Did something happen last night?"

Sookie picked up her hamburger and took a large bite, saying as she chewed, "I don't want to talk about it."

Pam wrinkled her nose. "Well, since that was possibly the most disgusting thing I've ever seen, I'll leave you to it."

Pam rose, but before she could walk away from the table Sookie burst out with the whole story in one long breath. "Eric kissed me and I walked in my house and Sam was there and he's moved to LA and I feel out of control and I hate that."

Pam sank into her chair. "Sam has moved to Los Angeles. For you?"

Sookie nodded and then shook her head. "He says no, but I think yes."

Pam gave a curt nod. "Smart girl. I think yes too. And Eric kissed you. Well, his timing couldn't have been worse there, could it?"

Sookie looked at Pam for a moment and then started to laugh. "No, I guess not."

Pam leaned forward and said softly, "And how do you feel about Sam, then?"

Sookie shrugged. "Mostly, I feel like Eric is going to be really angry and that makes me angry at Eric."

Pam shrugged. "Oh, I'm certain Eric is going to have an absolute tantrum, but that isn't really your problem. You just need to deal with things in order…how do you feel about the man living in your house? And then how do you feel about my brother?"

Sookie nodded miserably. She needed to stop acting like such a child. She just hated emotional turmoil. This was why she'd avoided being close to people most of her life. The closer you were, the more they could upset you. 

Pam sighed and slid the newspaper across the table. "I hate to have to show you this considering how upset you are about everything, but you may as well have a break down about it now instead of wondering why everyone is whispering behind your back."

Sookie picked up the paper and there she was smiling up at Eric like he'd hung the moon in the sky and then told it to glow just for her. Next to the picture, were the words "Could newcomer SS have captured the heart of Hollywood's most eligible bachelor?"

She frowned at Pam. "Really? Today?"

Pam shrugged. "Like I said, going out last night was a decidedly poor decision."

"Thanks, Pam. That's really extremely helpful."

Pam grinned. "Always so snippy. You're lucky I have a thick skin."

Sookie had filmed several scenes with the actor playing Harker when Eric entered the set. He slid into the chair next to Sookie's and she felt her tension ease. It was a strange response for her body to have considering he was the source of most of her stress. She turned in her chair and smiled up at him. "Where have you been?"

He grinned and whispered back. "I didn't want to see you kissing other men, even acting."

She felt her heart do a tiny tap dance at his words. The tap dance wasn't just in her heart either. It seemed to be reverberating throughout her body making her feel considerably warmer than she had a moment ago. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

Eric reached out and brushed the tips of his fingers against her reddening skin. "Lovely," he whispered.

She looked into his eyes and her brain imagined what would have happened if the kiss had continued. Would he have pushed her up against the door? Would his fingers have played with the straps of her evening gown, touching the shoulders that the daring spaghetti-strap style left exposed? What would it have felt like to have him pressed against her like that?

"Sookie?" he questioned.

She looked at him, confused.

"You're staring at me like you're frightened. What's the matter?"

She gave herself a small shake and blurted out the first thing that came to her. "Sam arrived from Louisiana last night. He's staying at our house."

Eric stood and exited the studio without a word or a glance in her direction.

Sookie had never been so happy to finish a day of work. And even though she wasn't especially interested in seeing Sam or her brother, she still could hardly wait to get home and sink into a long hot bath. She hadn't expected Eric to react well to the news about Sam, but she hadn't really expected him to just walk off without a word either. Clearly, he had spent too much time around the movies and had become a fan of the dramatic exit.

She was frustrated with him and with herself for ending up in this situation. This entire venture had been about creating a better life, not getting caught up in some dramatic romance.

She was only a few steps from her waiting car and driver when Eric drove up next to her. "Get in."

She glared at him. "No." She hesitated for a moment however before taking another step. The situation with Sam was not Eric's fault, his childish reaction was a different matter entirely. "Why?"

"I want to apologize.

That was the answer she'd been hoping he would give. She crossed in front of his car and climb into the passenger side.

They drove to her favorite spot in all of California. The beach. She loved it here. He did apologize and they talked about a million different things. He was all the things that had attracted her in the first place. He was funny and charming. And handsome, so handsome. He was so very, very alive. Sookie felt like most of the people she had known before coming to California were only half alive. They had been beaten down by all the terrible things that had happened since the depression and simply couldn't find much passion in life anymore. Eric was nothing like that. He didn't care what people thought. He went after what he wanted and he got it.

They sat on a picnic table looking out at the ocean as they talked. Her stomach hurt from laughing and it would be getting dark soon. The sky was already changing to pinks and golds. She climbed down and dusted off her skirt.

When she looked up Eric was staring at her. And Sookie realized why she shouldn't have come. She wasn't ready to have the conversation they were about to have.

"I had something else I wanted to say."

She shook her head. "Please don't say anything else."

He stood and she was forced to take a step back or they would have been standing toe-to-toe. His arm shot out and wrapped around her waist. Sookie wasn't certain if it was to keep her from falling or from getting to far away. She assumed the latter when he didn't let go.

"I've fallen for you," he stated. His voice was rough as though it were a struggle to get the words out. "I think about you all the time. I find myself doing things that I think will please you. Even things I shouldn't. Even things that I know you won't ever find out about."

"I have a boyfriend," she insisted. Eric raised an eyebrow at her and she continued. "Okay he's not my boyfriend anymore, but he's living in my damn house. I can't talk about this with you right now. I can't be here." She looked around like a scared rabbit. Why had she gotten in the car with him? What the hell were they doing at the beach anyway? She loved the beach. She thought maybe she loved it more with him.

The wind was blowing slightly and it caught her hair, blowing it into her face. He reached out and smoothed it against her head trapping it underneath his large hands as he held her face gently between them, allowing him to look directly into her eyes.

"Don't talk to me about your boyfriend or whatever he is. You're using him."

She bristled. He loved her temper. "I am not. How dare you! I've known Sam for years and loved him!"

Eric snorted, "You may have loved him. Maybe you still do, but you're using him all the same, to hide from me."

She laughed and even to her own ears it sounded false, "How am I hiding from you? I'm right here."

"Just stop it," he growled at her. "You're hiding from how you feel about me. You know it. I know it. Fucking Hedda Hopper knows it."

His thumb stroked her cheek softly and she had to close her eyes against him. She couldn't' keep looking at him. He was way too real.

"I…" she stammered. She couldn't think what to say. She was terrified that he was right because at that moment, she thought his hands on her face were the only thing anchoring her to the earth. She was more aware of how his hands felt than she had ever been of anything in her life.

"You're so scared," he stated firmly but no longer angry. "So scared that something is going to hurt you or that you'll be out of control. I'd love to see you out of control. You don't have to hold on so tight all the time. Let go. I'll keep you safe."

Sookie closed her eyes even tighter and shook her head. "I have to be smart. It's the only way to keep us going in the right direction…Jason already got some girl pregnant and almost gotten beaten up or whatever it was that was going to happen to him. If I don't stay focused where will we end up? I have to stay on track." On track to what she didn't know. She only knew that it was her responsibility to get herself there. No one else was going to take care of her. No one ever had.

He pulled her against him and whispered into her hair as if he'd been able to hear her thoughts. "On track to where? What are you running from? Being poor? I'm never going to let that happen to you again. Being alone? I'll always be there."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I have to be smart," she repeated.

"No you don't. Be stupid. At least for a moment. And you know what, I'd argue that falling for me isn't really that stupid. I'm going to do everything I can to help you get whatever you want." Nothing he was saying was anything less than the truth. He wondered if he loved her, if this was what that felt like? Because he realized as he said it, he would do what he needed to in order to get her whatever she wanted. Just as long as she stayed close by. He was happier than he ever remembered being when she was close to him.

His hands moved to her face again and he leaned down and kissed her. It was gentle at first, but only for a moment because she awoke under his kiss. It may have been the stupidest thing she had ever done, but she couldn't stop. And soon her hands were wrapping around his neck pulling him closer. She wanted him closer as close as he could be. She wanted the kiss to make her believe that she could let go and fall a little and still have it be alright. And it was working, too well.

She pulled away. "Stop. Please."

He stopped and looked at her through hooded eyes. "Sookie."

She shook her head. "Please, take me home. I need to think. I can't…I can't just jump into this. I have people that are counting on me. If this doesn't work…"

He nodded and took her hand to lead her back to the car.

They pulled up to the curb by her house and she reached for the door handle. Eric leaned across to grab her hand. She looked at him. She hadn't wanted to look. She had wanted to run like a rabbit into its hole.

"Don't run from me," he said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She felt tears pooling behind her eyes, "You make me feel out of control." She couldn't express how much she hated that. She only hoped he understood.

He seemed to because he nodded.

"What do you want from me?" she whined because the nodding was not giving her what she needed.

He looked shocked that she didn't understand. "I want to give you everything."

She stared at him for a moment with her mouth slightly open. "I have to think. I don't mean to…I'm not playing with you. I know it seems that way."

He nodded. She was, but he knew she didn't mean to. At least, he knew it wasn't a game. "I can wait," he stated.

She exited the car without waiting for him to open the door for her and then looked back at him through the window. "Why would you wait?"

He shrugged, "Because other women have asked me for what I'm offering you and I never wanted to give it to them. Now, I want to. I didn't get where I am by giving up on something I wanted. Why would I walk away from you so easily?"

She nodded and exited the car without another word


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi all, Finally back! Again, sorry it's so long between updates. I blame my job - it's been a nightmare lately. Thanks to everyone that has stuck with me! And a special thanks to my beta chiisai-kitty for turning all my chapters around so quickly!**

**There is a longer author's note at the bottom, but I don't want to give anything away. Enjoy!**

Days turned into weeks as they settled into an easy rhythm with no real decisions made. Sookie had lunch with Eric every day – mostly at the studio, but if they had time, he'd take her out. They went for Chinese frequently once he found out she had never tried it or even heard of it before moving to Los Angeles. He loved to hear her moan with pleasure as she tried something new that she loved or see her nose wrinkle when she didn't like a taste.

Most days, he drove her home frowning and growling if there was evidence of Sam being in residence. He would kiss her hotly before she exited the car, but made no move to take her anywhere or progress the relationship beyond the limited amount that she seemed willing to give. He was, as he had promised, waiting.

If Sookie had asked Pam, which she very carefully did not, she would have learned that Eric had become near impossible to live with and griped, complained and obsessed about Sam living in Sookie's house at more and more frequent intervals. Pam was counting the days until Sookie moved into her new house, just so she would no longer be living with Sam.

Sam had found a job – two in fact. He waited tables at The Clover Club nights and managed a small diner during the day. He was saving money and talking to Jason about partnering to open a jazz club and bring some of the South to Hollywood. Jason's friend Claude loved the idea. John Quinn talked about getting involved as well. They were often at the bungalow discussing it over dinner, which Sookie was frequently left to clean up.

Eric hated seeing them there. When he would pull up to her curb and see their cars, he would scowl so deeply that Sookie would laugh at him, kissing him lightly on the cheek before exiting the car. She teased that she never made an issue if Pam had young starlets over for lunch – not that Pam had ever done that with anyone other than Sookie. Eric might frown, but it didn't change anything, evening after evening they gathered there in between Sam's jobs to discuss their future plans.

One evening when Eric pulled up Sam, Jason and John Quinn were sitting on the porch drinking beer and laughing. Eric frowned deeper than Sookie had ever seen. She was impressed that he could get the corners of his mouth to turn down so far. He glared at the three men.

"What do you know about this club anyway?"

She raised an eyebrow at his snappish tone. "I don't really pay attention. It all just seemed like a dream until last week anyway."

Eric eyed her with interest. "What changed last week?"

She shrugged. "I think Jason's future father-in-law is getting involved or something. I try not to pay attention."

Eric gave her a hard look. "You realize that's bad right. Very bad."

She sighed. "I can't really stop it. Jason has always been good at finding his own way in and out of trouble. He's in with the Norrises now. He's going to have to figure it out."

Eric leaned his head back against the headrest and stared up at the roof of his car. But would she really let it go if Jason ended up in trouble, as he inevitably would. "That isn't a good idea on Jason's part…do you know anything else?"

Again Sookie shrugged. "I try to block it all out."

Eric turned in his seat and looked at her. "I want you to move out. Now. Call the realtor and tell them to move up the closing date. That you'll live there with workmen there. I don't want you here if Cal's men are going to be in and out of this place."

"Those thugs?" Sookie laughed. "I think Cal's just giving them money Eric, it's not like he's really involved. It's fine. Jason seems inept, but he's okay at taking care of himself when it counts. It's just the day-to-day stuff he's not too good with. "

Eric shook his head in frustration. He didn't believe her not for a second. He had seen the kind of man that Jason was – a schemer. He saw the easy path and he'd take it if he could. He was exactly the type of man that should not be involved with Calvin Norris and Eric cursed himself for any part that he had played in getting Jason had pulled into that world, although in truth, by the time he'd gotten involved it had been too late. "It's never just money Sookie. Not ever."

It seemed before Sookie knew it; they had finished the film. And they were meeting to discuss next steps on the project. Dawson wanted to go through a list of retakes with them. He'd already met with the editors to see what was needed. In a few days, Sookie and Eric would meet with marketing and publicity to discuss strategy for the film's release. Sookie was pouring herself a glass of water from the buffet set at the end of the room when she felt Eric's presence next to her.

He leaned in close so that his breath tickled her ear when he spoke. She had to fight to keep from shivering. "Come away with me this weekend."

She looked up at him shocked that he would even suggest such a thing.

He laughed. "Well, me and Pam. Come away with Pam and I to our place in Santa Barbara. You love the beach. You'll love it."

She did love the beach. Jason was going down to the Norris' this weekend to plan the wedding. "I…Jason is going to the Norris' this weekend. I thought maybe I should go too."

Eric shrugged. "He's gotten himself there before…obviously…"

Sookie blushed and whispered back, "Obviously."

"So then, he's a grown-up. You're a sort of grown-up. Let him handle it himself. Come with me."

Sookie snorted indignantly at his calling her a sort-of grown-up only causing him to grin more widely. The look he was giving her and all those kisses over the past several weeks made her feel bold. "Alright then, I will."

Eric looked momentarily startled before breaking out into a breathtaking smile. "Really? Good."

Tray cleared his throat loudly from his place at the meeting table. "Any time you're ready Eric…"

Eric strode to the table and pulled out a chair. "Please Tray…the floor is yours."

They drove up the coast with the top down. Clancy had gone ahead with the luggage several hours earlier. Pam sat in the back flipping through a magazine, which had to take some effort considering the wind.

"Why do you own a house in Santa Barbara?"

Eric shrugged and Pam commented from the backseat. "It's Eric's hideaway. He bought it as soon as he started making any kind of money at all. He loves it up here. You know, Santa Barbara is where they used to film all the movies…eons ago."

Eric flicked his eyes at her in the rearview mirror. "Fifteen years ago."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Exactly – the stone ages. Anyway…if you think property tanked in Los Angeles since the crash, in Santa Barbara they were practically giving the land away."

Eric snorted. "Clearly, she didn't buy the house if she thinks they gave it to me."

Pam leaned forward laughing. "Eric longs to be able to retire far away from everything and everyone. And live like some sort of weird hermit…only at the beach instead of up on top of a mountain."

"Is that where other weird hermits live?" Sookie commented sarcastically to Pam. "In the mountains."

Pam grinned. "Of course."

And then she continued, her tone becoming more pensive, "We used to come up here with Sophie Anne and he must have some sort of happy memory that I can't recall because he wanted a house here." She turned to her brother and teased, "Did Sophie build a sand castle with you on the beach one time or something?"

Eric ignored her and began talking about the house, which sounded lovely. Not that Sookie was especially surprised that it would be lovely. She was more surprised by how understated it sounded.

"There's barely any staff," Pam commented as though she could follow Sookie's thoughts. "And Eric insists that the staff that is there is absolutely invisible. It's quite irritating."

Sookie smiled at her. "Well, that's good. Because then there won't be anyone to mind if I cook for you. I want to make something to pay you back for all the lunches you've been taking me too."

Pam looked at Eric. "You should stop taking her to lunch. She'll get fat and then what will you do for a co-star."

Sookie frowned at Pam, who simply shrugged in return and said to Sookie, "Well, there is a cook. Of course, there's a cook. How would we eat?"

"But, I doubt she'll mind if you make one meal," Eric stated loudly drowning out his sister.

Pam shrugged again and leaned back to continue flipping through her magazine.

Sookie gazed out at the scenery. "It's beautiful here."

Eric smiled at her and turned his eyes back to the road.

They arrived about thirty minutes later pulling up to a lovely ranch-style home with a red tile roof and a view of the ocean. It was not what Sookie would have imagined at all, but it was lovely, so very, very lovely. The brightness of the flowers that had been planted all around the property seemed accentuated by the blue of the ocean. Sookie thought she could spend the rest of her life here and the view alone would make her happy. She didn't even realize how long she had been staring until Eric whispered in her ear, "Come inside. You can see the ocean from the house too and from the pool."

She followed him in.

Saturday was spent on the beach until it was time for Sookie to come inside if she was going to make dinner. She had had Eric's housekeeper, Lupita, take her to purchase supplies early that morning and was set to make gumbo tonight.

He sat at the large wooden table in the kitchen that the staff used for their meals. He'd never sat in here before. There were benches instead of chairs. He'd have to ask Lupita if they liked that. He found it uncomfortable, but he'd leave it if they were happy with it. Despite the discomfort, he couldn't ever remember being happier in this house than he was at this moment watching Sookie move around the kitchen humming to herself as she worked. She'd given him the job of dicing the green peppers. He hadn't diced before but it wasn't difficult, once he'd figured out that she wanted him to chop them up. Lupita had walked by the table and whispered that in his ear, "smaller," she'd advised as she passed through the kitchen eyeing the two of them.

She'd been annoyed at first. This was her kitchen. And she had always been the one to cook for Mr. Eric. He came here alone so often. But as she watched him with this new girl, her irritation melted away and changed into something quite the opposite. She had never seen him like this with anyone – so nervous, so eager to please.

When Eric rose to bring the diced peppers to Sookie, Lupita vanished from the kitchen. He placed the bowl on the counter and stood behind Sookie watching her small hands clean the shrimp with a slightly revolting efficiency. She slowed, but did not stop her work as she felt him behind her.

She looked at the bowl of peppers sitting next to her. "Thank you." She thought her voice sounded hoarse.

"What else do you need?"

Sookie tried to think of another job for him, but she was having a hard time remembering the recipe. "I'm okay right now."

"Then I'll just watch you." He placed his hands on either side of her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. The pose was too intimate and possessive for how they had been with each other, but Sookie couldn't bring herself to protest. She didn't mind, but she also had to put down the knife. She was worried she would cut herself.

When she placed the knife gently on the counter, she couldn't think what to do next. She couldn't cook. He was too distracting. She wanted to kiss him, but she had never taken the lead before. She turned slightly to look up at him and found him staring down at her. Well, they were definitely on the same page about the kissing. "I have shrimp hands," she said somewhat apologetically.

He laughed. "I've been waiting for months. I think I can wait for you to wash your hands."

It broke the mood, but it gave her the break from the intensity that she needed. Hands washed, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Eric surprised her by lifting her onto a clean part of the counter, kissing her deeply as he lifted. She spread her knees slightly, and then a little more to allow him closer. Only after she had done it, did she realize how intimately he was pressed against her. He kissed her harder as his hand came to rest on her bottom, softly at first and then his hand grasped her harder and pulled her closer still.

She could feel the silk of her underclothes pressed up against his slacks. She could feel the hardness of him. She had never been this close to a man. She broke the kiss and looked at him. She knew she should tell him to stop that she wasn't this kind of girl, but she didn't want to and she wasn't going to. She wanted to be here and there was no one here to tell her how she should be living her life. This time, she brought her lips to his and kissed him hard, forcing his lips to part beneath hers. His fingers bit into her hips as he grasped her tighter.

Sookie felt like she should have been yelping in pain from the tightness of his grip, but it barely hurt at all. And then he released her hips and slid his hands gently up her sides to slowly stroke the undersides of her breasts. His large hands cupped them for a moment and she hissed at the sensation. Then his fingers snaked down to the buttons that closed her dress. The dress was held closed by two buttons at her waist, while her camisole was allowed to show through the deep v-neck decorated with soft ruffles. Eric popped the first and then the second button allowing the dress to fall halfway open. Another set of buttons on the inside of the dress kept it from falling completely open.

Eric's eyes traced her face as he looked at her. He took in her wide-eyed look, her swollen lips, the blush that spread across her cheeks as she saw him taking her in and her rapid breathing. He didn't think he'd ever been more attracted to any woman ever.

"You are so beautiful." It was all he could think to say and it was way too small. It didn't tell her anything about how she made him feel. How much he wanted to crawl inside her and wrap her all around him and stay there forever. It told her nothing about how very much he wanted to possess her in a way he couldn't even begin to explain, but there were times he felt so possessive of her, it was like the vampire movie was really getting to him. He had no explanation for it.

She smiled and blushed a little deeper in response to his lame compliment and then did something that made him harder than he thought possible. Biting her lip slightly, she slid her hand across the silky fabric of her camisole and popped the two buttons that held the dress closed.

It fell open revealing a silk camisole with lacy detailing at the top and a pair of silk undershorts that acted almost as a slip as well. He could see her garter belt holding up her silk stockings from underneath the shorts. It all matched the accents of the dress in a soft shell pink. He swallowed and stared at her.

For Sookie, the eye contact was almost unbearable. He was staring at her as if he wanted to eat her up, not make love to her. Or maybe the looks were the same; she'd never done this before. Never had a man look at her like that. She didn't think Sam was capable of giving a look like that.

"I've never done this before," she whispered suddenly feeling embarrassed by her lack of knowledge in this area.

His finger brushed her cheek softly. "I know that Sookie." He kissed her forehead. "I don't think I've ever done this before either."

She looked up at him confused.

"It's never mattered like this."

He was surprised when she reached her hands around his neck and buried them in his hair, pulling him close for another kiss. "Take me to your room."

He lifted her easily and carried her from the kitchen, extremely grateful that Pam was still at the beach. It would have been more than a little awkward if Pam had been sitting in the living room reading a magazine.

As Eric laid Sookie on the bed, the dress slid off her shoulders. She surprised him again by not being especially shy about it and instead reaching for him to undo the buttons on his shirt. Sookie concentrated on the buttons still unable to look at Eric. Every time she looked at him, staring at her so enraptured she felt her inner muscles clench. It was a startling sensation. Also, startling was how wet she had grown between her legs as he looked at her.

It wasn't that Sookie had no idea what happened between a man and a woman. She knew. She had felt the stirrings of these sorts of feelings before as she and Sam had kissed and touched, but nothing like this. This was so different that she could barely equate the two in her mind. When he lay down next to her on the bed and pressed against her, she thought she might explode and found herself rubbing up against him to alleviate the pressure she felt in her breasts and between her legs. She had seen cats do this around the farm and felt a little shocked at her own behavior.

Shocked or not, she pushed the shirt from his shoulders and her breath caught. She had seen Eric without a shirt before, but it was still worth taking a moment to admire.

He frowned, "What?"

She laughed at his insecurity. "I'm not the only one who's beautiful."

He laughed and slid his hand down her leg to where the garters peeked out from underneath the silk undergarments. He smiled at her as he popped the front clip and then the back one before rolling the stockings down her leg and then moving on to the other leg. When that task was completed he slid the camisole over her head to reveal her breasts.

Sookie had the most stunning breasts that Eric had ever seen. Round and full and yet still firm and at this point practically begging to be touched. Her nipples were hard and pointed and she gasped when he brought his lips to them. She cried out when he scraped his teeth along them. Sookie had never felt anything like it. She wanted to grasp him by the hair and hold him there forever, so she did.

Eric chuckled as she pulled him closer wondering why she would think he would want to move on quickly. In fact, her responsiveness only made him more interested in how far it could take her. He licked, sucked and nibbled until she cried out again, rubbing herself frantically against his hipbone.

When she stilled, emotions clouded face – pleasure was replaced by confusion and then embarrassment in quick succession.

"Don't you dare be embarrassed," he growled. "You are amazing."

She smiled shyly for a moment before reaching for his belt. He pushed her hand away. "I'd rather this be about you."

Sookie blushed again, but smiled at him. She found that she was more than willing to allow him to make this about her, at least for the moment. She could hardly deny that she was enjoying herself.

Eric slid her shorts down her legs and touched her damp curls softly, gently. "I want you to tell me if you aren't comfortable."

Sookie nodded and sighed as he slid his fingers between her lips and stroked her exactly in the way that she sometimes touched herself when she thought of him. It didn't take long before she found herself grinding against his hand gasping. He slid a finger inside her and when she moaned in pleasure he slid in another.

"Christ you're wet," he ground out as he fondled and stretched her. Sookie panted in response. She wanted him. She wanted to have sex with him. She could feel his size beneath his pants and worried how it would feel. She had heard from girls in her high school that it hurt, but she found she didn't care. There was one thing she did care about however.

"Eric," she gasped. "Do you…I mean…I can't…I can't get pregnant."

Eric froze for a moment. Pregnant would not work for he and Sookie. Not right now. She had her career to think of. And frankly, he had her career to think of too.

Sookie knew that girls in her high school had used the rhythm method or Lysol, but she hoped Eric had a better solution because she had heard some things about both methods that didn't sound especially appealing.

"I have something." He rose from the bed and went into the bathroom returning a moment later with a small package that he placed near the bed. He looked at her for a moment and said softly, "Are you certain Sookie?"

She nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss was soft at first, but deepened as she wanted him to know how very much she wanted him. As they kissed, she reached for his belt and began working his pants down his legs.

Naked together on the bed, Eric paused for a moment to slide the condom into place before moving forward to enter her. He slid forward slowly, carefully all the while kissing her neck and ears and with his other hand working her nub. Sookie stiffened at the feeling. She appreciated everything that he was doing, but she couldn't say it didn't hurt. Slowly, the both felt the barrier give way and more pleasurable sensations take over.

Sookie was surprised when she felt her body seize rather quickly and pain was replaced with pleasure. Eric was relieved to see the expression on her face change from slight distress to enjoyment, he wasn't expecting extreme enjoyment…they'd get there.

He worked his fingers harder until he felt her clench around him and cry out. His own release followed quickly.

They lay together, legs entwined and he kissed her softly.

"That was unexpectedly wonderful," she murmured into his chest.

"Unexpected?"

Sookie smiled up at him. "I never expected it to be so much on my terms. I never really expected anything in life to be so much on my terms."

Eric looked down at her. He hated that she had ever felt that way. "We need to change that. It's nothing but your terms now."

He kissed her deeply and pulled her against him.

"Sorry about dinner." She laughed into his chest.

He smiled against her hair and held her a little more tightly.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! I know you've been waiting a little while for them to get together. So a couple of things...**

**Birth Control in the 1930s is extremely interesting. Did you know that contraceptives were one of the few growth businesses during the Depression? There is also a lot of very interesting information about how much was spent in advertising and how they managed to advertise...if that sort of thing interests you.**

**And speaking of sex, I'm not big with the sex scenes. This is my first AH story and also my first M-rated story because frankly, I'm more comfortable fading out. But I felt like the loss of Sookie's virginity was pretty key and deserved a scene. Anyway, I'm a little insecure about it and wouldn't mind a little review love if you think I handled it well. **

**Also, just a note, this is a long story. I don't know how many chapters yet because I have an outline about what happens in the story but tend to break up the chapters as I write...I would say we're only about halfway there. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know the updates have been rather slow, but this story is still trucking along. Thanks to everyone that has stuck with it! Today is a bit of a milestone for me because today is the day I started writing Home Sweet Dead, my first story. I didn't post until mid-March, but the file was created today! I couldn't believe it when I noticed it. **

**Again, thanks for sticking with Golden Gothic despite the slow updates. Your reviews and alerts just make my day!**

Sookie awoke the next morning in a tangle of bedsheets and an even deeper tangle of emotions. What the hell had she been thinking? It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed doing that with Eric and it had certainly been nothing like she'd expected, but why the heck had she done it? It was like she hadn't been able to stop herself.

Sookie had always assumed that her first time would be on her wedding night. She assumed that it would hurt and that she wouldn't really enjoy it. And that it would lead to babies. The only thing that had been correct was that it hurt, which it had at points. And still did a little. She shifted awkwardly trying to figure out if it was residual pain or some sort of more severe damage. She didn't know how she would tell the difference.

Eric opened one eye and looked at her. He didn't say anything for a moment, but simply watched her. Hesitant look on her face. Long hair shining in the sunlight tangled and snarled from a night's sleep. He wanted to see her looking like that every morning, just without the disconcerted expression.

"I can see you're panicking," he finally said after watching an array of less than happy expressions play across Sookie's face.

She looked at him startled that he was awake. "I just don't know why I did that."

She thought her explanation was reasonable so she was fairly shocked when Eric started guffawing like she was funnier than the Marx Brothers. She shushed him not wanting to wake up the entire house, but he ignored her and just kept on laughing.

"I don't think I've ever had anyone say anything like that to me before," he managed to snort out once he had calmed enough to speak.

Sookie narrowed her eyes at him slightly and her jaw took on a rather hard set that made Eric's laughter quiet somewhat. Her expression made him a little nervous. "You think women should just fall into bed with you because you're so handsome and charming and such a big movie star. And I never thought I'd be one of them." A few tears leaked out of her eyes and she wiped them away with an angry fist.

Eric reached up and rubbed her back, making soft shushing sounds. He never thought she'd be one of them either. He'd been assuming he was going to have to court the hell out of Sookie Stackhouse to get her into bed, complete with a trip down the aisle. No one had been more shocked than he had been when she had been so very, very willing. Oddly, it made him want the trip down the aisle even more than he had before.

She pulled away from him, not angry at him, but extremely angry at herself for being like so many girls in her town, giving up everything to a boy. Eric reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her down to the bed and pinning her underneath him.

"I never thought you'd be one of them either, but I…I'm crazy about you, Sookie. I don't think any less of you for this. In fact, I think more of you. Forget about whoever you were. Or what you thought you'd be. You're going to be something that you couldn't even have imagined back then."

He'd meant to tell her that he loved her. He didn't know why he hadn't said it. He was certain he loved Sookie. But the words wouldn't come. He'd never professed any kind of romantic love to any woman other than on screen. And now when he needed all that beautiful love scene dialogue, he couldn't seem to think of it.

But he must have said something right because the set of her jaw had softened slightly.

"Spend the day with me," he said. "I'll send Pam back with Clancy and we can drive back to LA together. We can stop for lunch and you can tell me stories about your Gran and I will tell you about racy Hollywood scandals."

She smiled at him. "I don't want to hear about racy Hollywood scandals. I want to hear about why you bought this place and what you are going to do up here when you decide to leave Hollywood behind."

Eric traced a finger along her jaw. "Then I will tell you that. I will tell you about why I bought it and what I plan to do with it. Maybe I'll even tell you how easy it is for me to picture you as part of it."

Sookie felt her heart do a small skip. She would think about that later. Men made promises in bed. She knew that, not that she had personal experience with it. There were moments when she felt like Eric could overwhelm her and it terrified her. If he washed over her like the ocean and then drifted away, what would she be left with? As beautiful as this moment was, she had seen it over and over again.

"Maybe you can tell me all of that. I certainly want to hear it."

Eric smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss whispering, "Then you shall."

The drive back to Los Angeles was one of those magical moments in life that Sookie knew she would never forget. Even if everything with Eric went to hell. Even if everything in Hollywood went to hell, that drive was perfect. The ocean was tranquil. The sun was warm. Eric was beautiful and talked openly about his life growing up with Sophie Anne. The only thing he wasn't especially open about was Ocella and oddly, Pam.

When Sookie asked about Ocella and why they didn't see him more. He responded that Ocella had taught him everything he needed to survive and thrive in the world. Sometimes that included things he didn't want to know. Sookie felt like she understood in a way. Growing up without parents in such a small community, she had often felt like things she needed to know to survive were things she wished she'd never known, but she had the sense that Eric meant something a little darker. Even with that shadow passing between them, she still had never felt so happy or at ease with any person as she did sitting in that car.

She leaned over to him as they neared Los Angeles and said softly, "Let's go back to your place for awhile."

Eric grinned broadly and reached for her hand.

He kissed her as she exited the car. The kisses were demanding and Sookie returned them without hesitation. She wanted to touch him again. She wanted to feel him touch her again. They fumbled to the door in as they kissed, touched and teased, anxious to be somewhere more private than the middle of Eric Northman's driveway.

As they started into the house Eric lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stopped in the foyer, kissing her even more deeply now that he was able to reach her better.

His hands cupped her ass and he squeezed slightly when there was a distinct sound that stilled him. A man had cleared his throat. If that was Chow, Eric was going to rip him limb from limb and then dismiss him without reference and then maybe kill him. But of course, it wasn't Chow because Chow had been Eric's houseman for years and would simply have vanished had his employer stumbled into the foyer with a woman wrapped around him.

Eric had felt Sookie still and now lowered her slowly to the ground looking over the top of her head and into his living room. Andre sat in an armchair. His hat perched upon his knees. He was looking at Eric curiously. Although Eric found the look disconcerting, he was mostly happy that Andre seemed to be ignoring Sookie. To be certain he stepped in front of Sookie, hoping to shield her from notice as much as possible.

"Your houseman said you'd be home soon," he said in his quiet voice. "He didn't say you'd be busy."

Eric had no real answer for that. "Did you need something, Andre?"

Andre stayed seated. His hat awkwardly balanced on his knees. The whole situation was simply uncomfortable. "Father wants to talk to you about the new Norris venture."

Sookie peeked out from behind Eric's shoulder. "Cal Norris?"

Eric had to work to keep from closing his eyes in defeat. His only real hope for this meeting was that Andre would be so focused on Ocella's desires that he wouldn't notice Sookie. That hope was gone.

"Your brother is marrying Norris' daughter."

Sookie nodded. "Next weekend."

Andre's eyes trained back to Eric. "So you're probably going to the wedding?"

Sookie blushed and stammered in a way that Eric found adorable despite the tense encounter. "We hadn't talked about it."

Andre looked at Sookie with assessing eyes. There was no emotion that Eric could see. He wasn't noticing that Sookie was pretty or thinking about her accent, he was only wondering if she could serve a purpose. Eric thought he might be sick as he watched his half-brother appraise Sookie's value. Andre looked back at Eric, momentarily thoughtful, and then turned back to Sookie and smiled at her. "Well, that's very interesting. Very interesting indeed."

Andre rose and crossed the room. When he got to Eric and Sookie he gave a small nod of the head to Sookie before giving Eric a hard look. "You're to call Father immediately."

Eric glared at Andre. "There was no need to come by to tell me that."

Andre shrugged. "We're all curious about you lately. What you're up to. The new girlfriend and everything you're involved in…it's all so…interesting." He seemed to leer as he said the word interesting. And then with another somewhat reptilian smile, he placed his hat on his head and strode out into the afternoon sunlight.

Eric seemed to slump as the door closed. He stared at the closed door for a moment or two. "I'll take you home."

Sookie looked at him in surprise. "Why?" She reached out for his hand and entwined her fingers through his. Slowly, deliberately, she brought their entwined hands to her lips and kissed each of his knuckles.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "So you don't want to go home? You aren't embarrassed by my brother being here and knowing what we were doing…my Miss Stanton, you're becoming very modern."

She grinned. "I am an extremely modern woman. And if I'm going to take a lover, well, I suppose I'll have to get used to little things like that." Then she became a little more serious. "Although, really Eric, he won't say anything will he? The press can't…it would discredit me terribly."

Eric cast a glance at the closed door. "Who cares what he says. He's a criminal. No one is interested." And then he smiled at her and leaned in closer. "Let's talk more about the part where you are going to take a lover. I like that. Can I call you that?"

Sookie shivered slightly. "No, you can't call me that! I think I'd get caught pretty fast if you start calling me that."

Eric grinned and scooped her up in his arms. "I'll only say it when no one can hear. My lover."

Sookie leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat excitedly as he carried her up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Pam had eaten breakfast, had called for Clancy to bring the car around and was pinning her hat into her hair when she heard a sound that took her a moment to identify. She listened a little more closely to the noise coming from upstairs and realized it was humming. Someone was humming in their house. A man, which meant it could only be her brother.

She shoved the hatpin deftly into her hair and turned to stare up the staircase in amazement as he bounced down the stairs still fastening his cufflinks. Bounced, he bounced, like he was extremely happy. Happier than she had ever seen…anyone, frankly.

"Good morning," Eric smiled at her and began to put on his suit jacket.

It was all Pam could do not to stare at him with her mouth hanging open. Finally, she managed to return his good morning. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again, picking up her bag and gloves. She loved her brother. She wanted him happy. She loved that he was happy, but she wasn't certain he was being especially rational about this relationship.

Not that she didn't like Sookie. She loved Sookie too – not in the same way that she loved her brother, but she cared for her, deeply. Sookie was kind and warm and made Pam feel accepted and cared about in a way that she had never experienced before. To Pam, Sookie becoming her sister-in-law would be more than she ever could have asked. Until Jason had become involved with the Norris family. Until Eric had bailed him out in a misguided attempt to…Pam wasn't certain what, but he hadn't been thinking clearly at all. And now that her brother seemed to be somehow involved in a nightclub with Cal Norris…she didn't see how the relationship was going to survive.

And since Eric was humming, she had to assume he wasn't really thinking through the ramifications of Andre's visit either. If he was, she doubted he'd be humming. What would there be to hum about?

"Are you going to the studio? Don't take the car. I'll drive you." He smiled at her interrupting her thoughts. She felt almost guilty for what she had been thinking. He looked so very happy.

She smiled in return, feeling like a liar. "Alright then." And followed him out to the car.

As they drove Pam studied her brother from the corner of her eye. He had been the central figure in her life for so long she thought she knew every mood, every look, but apparently Sookie Stackhouse had unlocked something in him that had been shut tight for a very long time. Pam tried to remember what he had looked like the last time there had been anyone that had mattered to him like Sookie did, but she was too young to remember. Well, she remembered, but her adult mind knew that the interpretations of a child, although pure, are not always correct. Children do not always understand the nuance of emotion and the interpretations they place on the memories as adults, might not be correct. Pam understood this and didn't want to make a mistake in her read of the situation.

"You seem ridiculously chipper this morning?" she commented finally desperately needing to say something or she might explode with anxiety. An emotion that Eric was clearly not feeling, she suspected it was because he wasn't playing this out ten steps ahead like he might a business deal. And he should have been.

"Well, it's going to be a great week. We're reading through the script for the new movie today and have a meeting with Publicity later to talk about the premiere. And there's the Norris wedding this weekend…that should be entertaining."

Pam turned and stared at him. "Entertaining? You think its going to be entertaining?"

Eric shrugged and smiled at her. "Cal Norris and his family are extremely entertaining. Always have been. They're like the Keystone Cops of crime families."

Pam's lips compressed into a thin line as she stared at her brother before she responded with a coolness she didn't feel, "And do you think Ocella will think of them like that when they open their nightclub here, in LA, using Sookie's brother, his nitwit friends and her ex-boyfriend as pawns? Will he laugh, do you think?"

Eric's face hardened and he would not meet her eyes concentrating very intently on the road. "Don't worry about it, Pam."

She turned in her seat to stare at him. "Don't worry about it! Have you gone insane?"

"I'll take care of it."

Now Pam stared at the road as well. "You're being irrational. You have to tell her what's happening. You have to tell her that she's in danger. That her brother is in danger. And you, you are too."

"No one is in any danger." Eric drove for a few more moments in silence and then amended, "Well, Jason is probably in some danger."

"And you think Sookie is going to take that well?"

Eric slowed as they pulled up to the guardhouse at the studio gates. The guard smiled and waved them through. Eric, however, was frowning deeply by this point.

Pam understood. Why would anyone want to do what she was telling him he needed to do? Tell your new girlfriend – because that was what Pam had to assume Sookie was to him, this did not seem like a casual affair – all the sordid secrets of your past because she, or her brother, had managed to step right into the middle of them. How early in the relationship did you reveal your darkest truths? Pam wouldn't know. She couldn't imagine caring about someone enough to tell her darkest secrets too. And then after a moment, she realized that she could.

"Eric." She waited until he turned to look at her, which he didn't do until he parked the car in his reserved spot. "You need to tell Sookie that she could be in some danger. You need to tell her that what you did for Jason changed everything in your life. No matter what Ocella said that night. He knows and I know that there is someone that you love…and that's someone that he can hold over you."

Eric's hands were still gripping the steering wheel and he turned slowly to look at Pam. He frightened her a little with the look in his eye. "You think I haven't thought of that Pam." He was not yelling. In fact, his voice was so quiet, but so hard, it was almost painful to hear. "You think I haven't agonized about what could happen…to her…to me…to you. But what would you have me tell her?" He gave Pam a cold look. He had never looked at her like that before. "Should I tell her everything Pam? They aren't just my secrets."

Pam felt her mouth go dry. She was keenly aware that her secrets were as explosive as Eric's, maybe more so. She knew that he would never betray her secrets without her permission. But he had already paid for his loyalty to his sister, she didn't want him to lose anything else because of her. It would just add to her guilt and it was hard enough to live with as it was. Until she sat in this car, at this moment, she could not have imagined a scenario where she would reveal the wrongs of her past to anyone. She looked Eric in the eye and was proud that her voice didn't shake when she said, "Tell her everything. And I mean everything."

His eyebrows rose to his hairline and then contracted into a severe frown. "Do you want to be there?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I could stand it." Pam groped blindly for the door handle to get herself out of the car before she changed her mind.

Eric thought about chasing after her, but decided against it. He had done everything he could for Pam. He loved her. He had protected her. Dealing with her past was not something he could do for her.

**Hi all, Don't worry there are some longer chapters coming with some fun stuff...movie premieres, the Norris wedding...lots of fun. But I thought this chapter needed to go in first before we got to the fun. Thanks to everyone who had been reading! And an extra thanks to those of you who take the time to write reviews. And an extra, extra thanks to those who review every single chapter (because there are a bunch of you out there). You guys are wonderful - all of you! I had been replying all my reviews for awhile and I hope to get back to doing that, but my time has been very limited lately and I figured you'd rather I write than reply. **


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Hi, (waves sheepishly from behind my computer) I'm back. Sorry for the massively long break in posting. My Dad had a stroke and had to be moved to a nursing home and it's been…a lot. I can't actually say I didn't have time to write. I just couldn't find the spirit to do so. But, my 1930's Hollywood/Gangster Eric is back…and I should be updating regularly again. Hope you enjoy!**_

The day was hot and dry as they drove toward Escondido with the top down on Eric's shiny red convertible. They were moving fast enough that Sookie felt cool despite the heat and her hair was wound so tightly and had so many pins in it that Sookie doubted the wind would wreak too much havoc with it. She stared out at the scenery – there wasn't really anything much to see on this stretch of road that led from Los Angeles out into the dusty mountains to the south. It seemed unreal that this was the same state that contained her beloved beach.

She turned back toward Eric to enjoy that view instead. He had stripped off his suit jacket and laid it out on the back seat. His tie was there as well. He had rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and his tan forearms made for a striking contrast as he guided the car down the rather narrow road – fortunately there weren't that many cars around. It would be different once the Depression truly eased and more people could afford gas. Sookie supposed that was what they were counting on since they were busy building a new highway right next to this one. Of course, they were doing that all over the country just to get men back to work. He caught her eye and smiled at her.

"That is a very pretty dress. Did Crystal pick it?" He assumed that Sookie was a bridesmaid, being the sister of the groom. The dress was a soft floral pattern with a ruffled neckline. Eric was surprised that Crystal would pick something so demure.

Sookie laughed and shook her head wrinkling her nose slightly as she did. "I've never even spoken to Crystal…or at least not anything beyond hello. I'm not a bridesmaid."

If she felt sad about it she gave no indication, but he found that a little surprising.

"Are you…are you upset about that?" He would be upset if Pam were marrying someone like Crystal.

Sookie shrugged. "I'm not happy about it. But I think this is always how I thought Jason would get married. It's different in a small town though. I would have already known her and her whole family since before I could walk, so even though we might not be friends…it's just different."

Eric's face hardened slightly as he looked out at the road. "He should treat you with more respect."

Sookie grinned at him. "What's that they say…if wishes were horses beggars would ride. He's been good to me in his own way. And then of course, in other ways he isn't especially good to me at all. I don't think I ever pictured myself being real tight with his wife." She turned slightly in her seat. "He is who he is."

It was the best opening he would ever get and taking a deep breath, Eric took it. "Sookie, we should talk about who he is. And who he's marrying. I'm concerned, deeply concerned."

A part of Eric felt a deep hatred for Pam as well as Jason Stackhouse as he watched the laughter leave Sookie's face. He felt as though her face became almost hostile as she bit out the word, "why?"

Eric sighed at ruin of a lovely day. He wondered how many lovely days association with Ocella had ruined for him. "The Norrris family starting a night club in Los Angeles. Jason being involved with it. It's not healthy for him."

She turned in her seat and stared out at the road. Rigid, angry. He understood how she felt. He felt the same. He also felt trapped and he imagined she would too, shortly. "He started the night club. It was his idea. Calvin Norris is just giving him money. And he'll be his father-in-law." She sounded defensive. She was a smart girl. He wondered if she'd already reasoned it out for herself and just didn't want to admit it.

"Yes, it will help Calvin Norris expand significantly. His son owning a night club – maybe there'll be gambling too. Maybe girls."

"Jason wouldn't be involved with anything like that," Sookie snapped and then amended. "I mean the part about the girls." She couldn't honestly say that she couldn't see Jason being involved in something illegal. He would be if it worked for him.

Eric nodded his head with what he hoped was an apologetic look on his face. He wasn't apologetic at all. There'd be girls, of course there would. And maybe Jason wouldn't be directly involved, but they'd still be there. "You can see that someone like my brother might see this as a threat and take it badly…"

Sookie's sunglasses dropped down on the bridge of her nose as she stared at Eric. "Are you threatening my brother?" Eric might be her boyfriend, but no one threatened her family…which granted, was really only Jason.

It was all Eric could do to keep from roaring at her in frustration. It wasn't that he was frustrated with her exactly, but the situation was disturbing. He ground his teeth together for a moment and then said in a calm, even tone, "I am trying to explain to you that your brother is involving himself in a dispute between two families."

"And you're on the other side?" she snapped back.

At this Eric lost his patience, "I'm not on any god damn side!"

There was silence in the car save for the whirring of the tires and the motor. Sookie stared at him. She couldn't say that she was hurt that he had yelled at her. She couldn't say that she was scared by what he had just told her. Her heart was hammering in a way that she couldn't yet identify. She was overwhelmed by this discussion.

Suddenly, Eric pulled over to the side of the road and grabbed her hand. She looked down at her hand holding his and thought that if Eric hadn't been who he was this all would have been so easy. They would have been such a fit. But, he was who he was and he came with a giant, sticky mess that would constantly be threatening to suck her down with him. And her brother had set himself up on the other side, perfection, really.

"I wasn't on anyone's side," Eric stated grasping at her hand as though it would help him make his point. "Not for years. Not since he let me out. But now, I'm on yours. You're going to have to believe that. Trust it."

She eyed him trying hard not to scoff at his words. It was a lot to ask. They had only just gotten together. They weren't married. They weren't anything. They were lovers…what was that even? Did it come with strings? The idea that Eric Northman was her "boyfriend" seemed just silly. "It's a little hard to trust. We…we just started doing whatever it is that we're doing…"

"And I'm telling you that what we're doing is more important to me than anything else to me."

Sookie felt her heart hammer against her chest. Did she feel that way? Could she trust him like that? She had never had anyone that she could trust like that. She nodded. "I believe you," she whispered. Because she did.

"There's a lot I need to tell you about my step-father and why he thinks that I'll betray your brother – and the Norrises – if he tells me to. You need to know –" He would have told her everything sitting there by the side of the highway, but Sookie held up her hand.

"I can't be late for my brother's wedding."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Eric looked for signs that Sookie was scared of him, but he could find no outward sign of what she might be feeling. Every once in awhile she would feel him watching her and turn to give him a soft smile. Those didn't seem like the actions of a woman who wanted to run, did they? Although for the life of him, Eric couldn't figure out why she didn't want to run.

When they arrived, he parked the car and walked around to open her door. She took his hand to exit the car and did not let go as they walked toward the Norris home. The Norris family did not live at the casino, but on a ranch about ten minutes away. It wasn't a working ranch just a place with a lot of room and men…men with guns. The house was an attractive two-story stucco with a red tile roof. It was a bit of a contrast for Eric to life with Ocella, they'd always lived at the casino, at the brothel…wherever, unless of course, they were living with Sophie Anne.

There were other guests parking cars and making their way to the backyard where chairs had been set up for the ceremony. Jason waved to his sister from a small cluster of his friends and walked toward them. He kissed her on the cheek and shook Eric's hand in greeting. Then the three of them stood there awkwardly unable to think of anything to say.

"You got a beautiful day," Sookie commented. Jason nodded and looked around like he had just noticed that the sun was shining and Eric tried not to snort. Jason looked a little dazed by the number of people in attendance. He was definitely in over his head with this wedding. Silence fell between the three of them.

Finally, Eric cleared his throat. "How is the club coming?"

And with that Jason's eyes lit up. The vaguely troubled look he had disappeared. "It's great. Especially now that Sam has come on board as a manager. Cal's really happy with the progress. You know I think we're going to be ready to open soon. Maybe the next time you have a movie premiere, we can be the after-party."

Sookie laughed and reached out to squeeze her brother's hand. "Definitely!"

Eric tried hard not to frown thinking how that would go over, his holding an after party at Jason's new club, financed by Cal Norris. It made his stomach churn slightly. But it was nothing compared to how he felt when he looked up a moment later and saw two men walking into the garden to join the other guests. One was dark, one was pale, both were about a head shorter than Eric and walking directly toward him.

He felt his throat constrict and wondered if he was actually going to be able to greet his stepfather. He thought it unlikely and here he was a professional actor. He spoke on cue for a living. Sookie was looking up at him. She was smiling and then as she saw the panicked look on his face, her own expression became puzzled. She was about to ask him what was wrong when the two men joined their circle. She knew one of them was his brother Andre and took an instinctive step closer to Eric.

She looked unsmiling at the two men. Jason was still smiling, but in that same, slightly dazed way he had greeted them earlier. He had no sense that anything was wrong, but it wasn't the same for Sookie. She may not be able to read Eric's mind, but his face had become a blank. He reminded her of a picture she had seen once of the Sphinx in Egypt. His face was impassive and his eyes closed to anyone trying to look in.

The older man looked her over. She didn't think she came out favorably when he was done his assessment either. And then he turned to Eric, "This is your new girl. The one that brought us all here today. Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Eric looked down at the older man and simply replied, "Sookie, this is my step-father Mr. Ocella."

Sookie smiled brightly, but she couldn't have said it was returned. Ocella's cold, dark eyes stared at her – appraising and curious – until she felt like her skin was about to break out in goosebumps and she was desperate to look away. She didn't though and she felt proud of that. She just stared right back at him smiling just like she might on set.

"And this is your brother?" Ocella finally asked turning the same reptilian-look onto Jason.

Sookie nodded enthusiastically. Happy to have him look away from her. "This is Jason. The man of the hour."

Ocella turned back to her for a moment as though he might say something and then decided against it. "Congratulations on your marriage. And your new business venture. I understand you are opening ahead of schedule. Everyone is talking about it." Again, Sookie felt like something cold was creeping down her spine.

Jason grinned broadly and nodded his head. "Yeah, it's been going real good. So you're Eric's dad? Thanks for coming." Jason had a bit of a puzzled look on his face as though he couldn't really understand why Eric's father might be in attendance at his wedding. And then a slow realization came over him and his face darkened slightly. "And I guess you do business with Cal. It's nice to meet you."

Ocella gave Jason a thin smile and replied, "Yes, I am Eric's father. And I might say your father-in-law does business with me. It's why I'm here actually. Since, we're all here, it might be a good time to talk things over. After the festivities of course." Ocella looked at Eric, "Perhaps you can stay and…moderate. I'm certain Miss Stanton can amuse herself for awhile."

Sookie's mouth fell open slightly. She couldn't think of anything ruder than wanting to discuss business at a wedding. She raised her chin slightly wanting to hint to Ocella that his suggestion was inappropriate and said in a laughing tone, "Usually at a wedding, you don't expect your escort to leave you for a business meeting. I don't know that I can amuse myself."

If Ocella had been pretending to be friendly before, he quickly lost interest with her small show of defiance. "Then you can wait in the car and be bored." He looked at Eric coolly. "You never seem to train them appropriately. I wonder when you'll learn."

If Eric had a response, no one got to hear it because Sam arrived to tell Jason it was time to take their places. Sam glanced around the tense gathering and then smiled at Sookie and winked. Relieved to find an out of the conversation, Sookie announced that she would go and sit down and Eric should join her when he was done. He nodded and watched her walk away with Sam and Jason.

He turned back toward Ocella and Andre and shook his head. "What are you doing here? There had to be another time to talk about this club?"

Ocella shrugged. "Norris invited me. I didn't want to be rude. It's a big deal marrying off your whore of a daughter to a minor celebrity that is going to give you entry into the Hollywood scene."

Eric gave him a hard, non-amused look and took a deep breath struggling to keep his temper in check. "And you just wanted to remind him that there was already a family running gambling in Hollywood. There wasn't a more appropriate venue for that."

Ocella looked around at the other guests trying to decide if there was anyone worth talking to other than Cal Norris. And also, trying to get a sense of how seriously people were taking Cal's play for a piece of the Hollywood pie. "I wanted to see you. And your sister. Is she here?"

Eric shook his head. "No. She's not here. Look, I didn't come here as some kind of a signal that Cal should be accepted by Hollywood. I came because it's Sookie's brother and I'm with her." Eric had known it would be an issue when he agreed to the invitation. He had thought several times about declining, but doubted Sookie would take that well. He'd thought about telling her it would out them publicly as a couple – which it probably wouldn't because the publicity department would rather die than have them seen at this nothing of a wedding. Finally, he'd simply done what he'd known was stupid and agreed to go. His big concession had been to send Ocella a note telling him that he was going.

Ocella gave him a patient and condescending look. "You're smarter than that. Thank God you at least had the brains to tell me. This girl is really had you by the balls. I can't have people thinking I'm weak just because you want to get in that girl's knickers."

Eric shifted uncomfortably and Ocella laughed. "So you've already been in her knickers and you're still here. That must be some pretty amazing pussy for you to forget everything I've done for you. And not just for you."

Eric took a deep breath and blew the air slowly out his nose. He was furious, but a scene wouldn't benefit anyone. "I haven't forgotten." He wanted to point out that Sookie didn't have anything to do with any of that, but knew there was no point. He was violating Ocella's primary rule of ruthlessness. Sookie was involved and therefore she was fair game.

Ocella laughed. It didn't sound much like a laugh at all. More of a short, angry bark. "Maybe you were never as smart as I thought. You certainly keep making the same mistake with women, thinking you can be something to them. You think you're what that sweet little girl needs? You're the furthest thing from it. Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with her. Maybe I would have talked to you about using my name and that would have been the end of it. You could have pretended to be nothing but some Hollywood big shot that could give her the world, but what I see is that this girl and her brother come into our lives and suddenly Cal Norris thinks he can come up to Los Angeles and open a competing establishment to my own."

"It's a nightclub, not a casino!" Eric snapped although they both knew that was a lie.

Ocella simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Please. Don't embarrass yourself."

Despite himself, Eric felt the flush rising in his face. "Just leave her the hell alone."

Ocella looked amused. "Are you threatening me? Over a girl you just met?"

Eric froze for a moment as Ocella's words washed over him. Was he threatening his step-father over a girl he'd just met? He hated his step-father, but he could not deny that the man had kept him alive. Saved him in certain ways. Destroyed him in others. He lowered his voice and leaned in. "I am. You don't need to involve her. Don't."

The two men regarded each other for a long moment. Eric was surprised when Ocella was the one to look away. He was less surprised when Ocella turned to Andre and snapped, "Why don't you go find us some seats?"

Andre was gone in a moment pausing only long enough to bump into Eric as he passed. Eric rolled his eyes and Ocella smiled slightly and shook his head. "How can this end well, Eric?" Ocella asked quietly, his face sad. "Remember your mother. It's no life for a girl like that." He jerked his head toward Sookie, who was turning in her chair frowning at Eric.

Eric looked at her and the way the sun was catching her hair as she gave him an impatient look and made a hurry-up gesture with her hands. "She's nothing like Sophie."

Ocella shrugged. "Women don't like lies and secrets."

Eric looked at Sookie and smiled. "I'm not you. And she's not Sophie. I'll do what I have to to make certain she is protected." He started to head to his seat, but Ocella reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't kid yourself. You're exactly like me because I made you that way."

_**A/N: Okay, I have to admit. I don't actually know the history of Interstate 5 (which is in fact the road that I am referring to here (the one being built). I tried looking it up and after about 30 minutes of research (which I'll admit isn't a lot) decided to assume that it was a WPA project and go with it. Possibly, it isn't but a lot of the US highway system was built in the 30's as a way of getting people back to work and "paved the way" for the book in auto sales following World War II. So I figured I'd throw it in as the history tidbit of the chapter.**_

_**I hope some of you are still out there reading after my three weeks off or whatever its been. And if you are, thank you!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hi all, I thought I was actually going to get two chapters up in one week, but had different ideas! Still, I can't even believe I'm back on some sort of regular posting schedule. A huge thank you to my beta chiisai-kitty for turning this around so quickly. Thanks again to everyone that has stuck with this story and given such lovely reviews. **_

_**A warning: this chapter deals with some mature themes. I've tried to deal with it in a way that is true to the relationships and how it may have been dealt with in the 1930s as opposed to how we might deal with it today. **_

The wedding itself was uneventful or at least compared to the rest of the day. Crystal, surprised everyone, by looking every bit the demure bride that had recently become so popular after the short dresses and long veils of the twenties. Sookie commented several times on the practicality of Crystal's dress, which was a long silk satin dress cut on a bias with a rather demure (laughably so in Eric's opinion) lace jacket that fitted neatly over the dress. The outfit was completed with a tiny hat that had a removable veil attached to it.

Sookie gushed over the dress in hushed tones to Eric. She leaned in close and whispered that most women in Bon Temps, which Eric had to repeatedly remind himself was the name of the tiny backwater that had somehow manage to create this amazing woman, couldn't afford real wedding dresses, but simply opted for a suit that they could use for church as well as baptisms. She also whispered that she'd read in Ladies Home Journal that this style was so popular because brides could use the dress again as an evening dress simply by removing the jacket and having it dyed.

"It's so practical," she whispered excitedly. "I'll look for something like it when I get married." Then she blushed and looked down at the ground and then back up at Jason in a flustered manor that made Eric want to wrap his arms around her and tell her to start shopping. Instead he simply smiled indulgently and picked up her hand carefully weaving his fingers through hers. She looked up at him and smiled.

And then the wedding was over and the reception began and the lovely moment was over, at least for Eric. He found himself almost longing for the inevitable confrontation between Norris and Ocella simply so he could stop dreading it. At least it would be over and he would know where things had shaken out. The anticipation was making him ill. It didn't help that Sookie kept giving him puzzled looks.

For Sookie, although the day was not ideal, it was very nice. She didn't think she cared much for her brother's wife. She was brash and unappealing to Sookie, despite her demure dress. And there seemed to be something going on with her date, but she chatted with the extended members of the Norris family. And she quite liked Cal Norris, despite their initial meeting. She thought perhaps he would be good for Jason. He seemed very family-oriented and cared a lot about his business. He was certainly excited about Jason's nightclub and talked about it with her quite a bit.

She couldn't help but notice that Sam seemed to wander over often and gave her a few uneasy looks. Sam's uneasy looks became genuinely alarmed when Ocella wandered into the group rapidly followed by Eric.

Cal Norris smiled broadly at Eric and said, "I was just about to ask Sookie when your new movie will be premiering. It might be nice for the after-party to be at her brother's club."

Sookie beamed at her brother and at Cal excited to be able to do something to help Jason's new project. "I think that's an excellent idea, but I don't know if you'll be ready in time."

"And besides, it's not an excellent idea," Ocella inserted as if he were commenting on the weather.

Eric fought to keep from closing his eyes to block out the scene in front of him. "Sookie, that's really up to the publicity department. They make all those decisions. We can mention it to them."

Sookie looked at Eric. "But you own the studio. You could mention it to them and they'd do it. If you wanted."

Eric glanced at Ocella for a moment and then looked Sookie in the eye. "That is true."

"But why would he want to?" Ocella commented in his idle tone.

Sookie wanted to throttle him. She found herself hating Eric's step-father with an almost overwhelming passion. She hated the way he made everyone around him feel small. She hated his condescending tone. She hated his emotionless stare. She hated his tired expression that seemed to say that there was nothing in the world that could surprise him or bring him joy; he was immune to it all.

She found her lips curling back and she sounded almost like she was snarling when she replied, "Why not?"

Although when Ocella turned his eyes toward her and gave her a rather hard look, she wished that she'd just stood there. By some miracle, she squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye. She figured no one else could tell that the look he was giving her made her want to run all the way back to Louisiana.

He didn't address her but turned to Eric and commented, "This one seems to think she has some sort of say in things. You'll want to curb that early on."

Then he looked at Cal and continued, "Are we clear on what I'm saying? Or do we need a private word?"

Cal folded his arms across his chest and returned Ocella's hard look. "I'm clear. I don't need to talk about nothing."

Ocella eyed him carefully and then gave a single nod. "Good day, then." He turned and began to walk away with Andre close at his heels. He stopped after a few steps and turned back and regarded Sookie. "Miss Stanton, it was a pleasure meeting you. If we don't see each other again know how much I enjoyed this meeting."

Sookie opened her mouth to say something snippy and then closed it again unable to think of anything. Momentarily, her grandmother's raising took over and she simply stated, "It was a pleasure meeting you as well."

"Good day."

"Good day." Despite the heat of the day, Sookie fought to repress a shudder as Ocella and Andre walked away. She also fought the urge to round on Eric and demand what all that had been about and why he hadn't stood up to his step-father. Not that she could entirely blame him now that she had met the man. He was terrifying. Truly dangerous.

Still, there were several things he had said that needed clarifying. It could wait for the ride home however, today was her brother's day.

She turned to Eric and sad eyes met her own. She gave him a rather anemic smile and took his hand. "We'll talk on the ride home."

He gave a single nod and turned back into the famous actor most people knew him to be as he turned a big Hollywood smile on Crystal Stackhouse (nee Norris) and asked if he could kiss the bride.

Sookie watched Eric's transformation with admiration and was quite caught up in the show until she felt eyes on her. She turned and saw Sam leaning against the building watching her with fear. She met his gaze and raised her chin with a slight defiance. She wasn't entirely certain of what she was defying, but she could tell from the look he was giving her, he wanted to tell her to go back to Louisiana. And it just wasn't an option anymore.

Despite his outward gregariousness, Eric was dreading the ride home. No amount of smiling, laughing or dancing could keep the moment that he had been dreading at bay, when he told Sookie his darkest secret. The one he had been hiding for so long. The one that made getting away from Ocella so very unlikely. And he believed that he would lose her when he told her.

He studied Sookie through the rest of the day. As they danced together. As she talked to her brother and to Sam. He stared hard at the way she smiled and listened intently to the exact sound of her laughter and tried to burn into his memory the texture of her skin beneath his fingers, so that he could remember it all when she walked away without looking back. He wanted to know that she could have loved him if circumstances had been different. He wanted to remember it when she walked down the aisle to marry some other guy, which he figured would eventually happen. Sookie was the marrying kind.

And so when he led her to the car and began the drive back to Los Angeles, he was pleasantly relieved when she fell asleep before he actually worked up the courage to speak. He drove on in silence thinking back over his life and wondering if there was anything that he could have done differently to keep him from arriving at this moment. He was certain there was something. Eric was not a victim. He was a survivor. There was always something you could do. Because if you stayed alive long enough, you won. At least, that was how he saw it.

He had survived long enough to get away from the hell that Ocella and Sophie had created. And he had built a life, a nice life. Hell, most of the population was envious of his goddamn life when they saw it laid out before them in Life or Photoplay. And if that life that America was looking at meant absolutely nothing to him and had almost no relation to the life he had grown up with, well, that was just how things were. And if it was sort of lonely, well, that was just the price that he paid. He could live with a little loneliness. Most people weren't worth much anyway. And then, he'd met one that was. He glanced at her sleeping in the passenger seat and almost resented her for being worth his time. She had ruined everything and he didn't even care. Well, that was a lie. He cared. He cared desperately. He just couldn't bring himself to hate her or apparently, to separate from her. He couldn't even bring himself to protect himself first, the thing that had always been his cardinal rule.

They were pulling into her driveway and he still had no idea what to say to her once she awoke. He parked the car outside her door. Giving her easy access to an escape route and shook her gently awake. "Sookie. Sookie, wake up."

He eyes fluttered open and she looked around disoriented at first and then surprised. "I slept the whole way? I'm sorry! You must have been lonely with no one to talk to."

Eric gave her a sad half-smile. "It was fine. I needed to think anyway."

Sookie turned to face him tucking her feet under her on the seat. She looked so young having just awoken. Tucking her bare feet under her frilly dress with her shoes undone on the floor of the car beneath her, she asked, "About what?"

And this was it. The moment he had hoped to avoid. "I need to tell you about Ocella and why you need to be very careful and not suggest that we do anything for Jason's club anymore."

Sookie simply looked at him. Her eyes were wide, but there was a bit of a firm set to her mouth that made Eric slightly nervous. He didn't ask what was going on in her head. At the moment, he didn't much care to know. Besides, what he was about to say would change it anyway. And he just needed to say it. He found that once he started the words poured out. Sookie was such a sympathetic listener. "You know that Ocella raised me. My mother, she wasn't much of a mother. She had her demons, growing up the way she did I suppose. She drank. And then Threadgill came a long and he brought drugs with him. Things were worse after that. Ocella bailed us out a lot."

Sookie's eyes had narrowed considerably during this speech and the anger she felt had nothing to do with her brother's club. "I know you think you owe him, Eric. I know he did things for you, but that doesn't make it okay to run around threatening people. I'm not a fool I know what's going on."

Eric tried not to smile as he raised an eyebrow at her. "You know, do you?"

"Ocella runs gambling here and Cal wants to open a club with gambling. And Ocella is angry. He expects you to be on his side because you're part of his family and I'm on Cal's side because I'm part of Jason's. But, what can he really do to us. You especially, you're famous. If you disappeared, I think people would notice."

Eric hadn't realized that she was quite so aware of the situation and found himself to be taken aback and a little relieved all at the same time. "You are always full of surprises, Sookie Stackhouse."

She smiled at him in a rather seductive way and leaned forward to kiss him softly. It was a long, lingering kiss with a lot of promise of things to come. "Why don't we go inside and we'll see if I can surprise you again." She blushed as she said it which made Eric's pulse race just a little more.

He shook his head. "I would love to, but there is more."

Sookie frowned slightly and leaned back against the seat waiting. She was prepared for anything Eric had to tell her. She didn't know what he thought she would find so shocking. She had pieced most of this together from gossip around the studio anyway. Everyone had their secrets. Their dark stories from the past. She wondered if this confession on Eric's part about life with Ocella meant that she needed to tell him about what Uncle Bartlett had done at family picnics when no one was paying attention, but she dismissed the idea. Maybe eventually, but not today, Eric's confession that his step-father was a gangster was a little different than the things that she had hidden away.

"I'm listening," she said when he didn't continue.

"Sookie, you know about Peter Threadgill. I told you he gave Sophie drugs." He snorted at the fact that those words made it sound like Sophie was some sort of victim when in fact she had been a willing participant, more than willing. Then he shook his head to clear thoughts of Sophie, this wasn't about her. Eric looked at Sookie for a moment and then fixed his eyes just over her shoulder so he didn't have to see her face change. "She got hooked. And she…wasn't interested in him anymore. I wasn't here so I don't know what happened exactly, but he…Threadgill…he went after Pam. I don't know how many times it happened before the night she called me. But, she called me because she shot him."

Eric heard Sookie draw in her breath and grab his hand tight. He looked at her. There were tears in her eyes. Oddly, her sympathy spurred him on as the words poured out and he finally spoke of that night. He and Pam had never discussed it. "She shot him but she didn't kill him. She wasn't certain. She was just a child really. Only barely starting to seem like a woman. She ran and locked herself in her room with the gun. He…there was so much blood. She called me and I came. I could barely understand what happened and then when I saw her. She was bruised and scared. I killed him. And then, I hid the body. But I was supposed to work at the casino that night and Ocella came to find out where I was. He helped me clean everything. And then he let me leave the business to take care of Pam. And I thought we were out, but then he made it clear that if he ever needed me…he's been using the studio since we started it to help protect his money. And now this."

Sookie's fingers had wrapped tightly around Eric's own. He looked down at her hands clutching at his. She was gripping his hand in an almost desperate manner, but she hadn't let go. He looked up and stared into her face, which didn't look horrified at all. It looked vengeful. "I'm glad you killed Threadgill. If I'd been there I would have helped you."

Slowly, tentatively, Eric reached out his hand and cupped her cheek. She leaned against it for a moment before turning her face to kiss his palm. "You thought I would hate you for that."

Eric looked at her unable to believe the words she was saying were real. "It wasn't like I lived any kind of pure life before that Sookie. I worked for Ocella for years. He's just the man that will hang over me because he's the reason that Ocella will never let me go."

She leaned across the seat of the car and kissed him fiercely pulling away only to whisper. "I don't care. He's not going to hurt us. You protect his money. We'll figure it out. I'm not going to let you go either."

Eric lunged at her kissing her hard, running his finger through her hair until the pins that carefully held it in place shook free. He wanted to take her inside and make love to her until the sun rose. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything that her trust meant to him. He wanted to touch her to make himself believe that she was real. "You amaze me."

She smiled at him. She had no doubts about him. "Take me inside."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi all,**

**I know it has been awhile so here is a quick recap of where we were…**

**Eric and Sookie went to Jason's wedding where they encountered Ocella. Who pretty much threatened the Norris family, Jason and (sort of) Sookie. On the way home, Eric decided he couldn't keep Sookie in the dark anymore and revealed that Pam murdered their step-father, Peter Threadgill, when he tried to rape her. It had not been the first time he'd attacked Pam. Eric covered it up, but Ocella found out and has been holding it over them since. And that's what happened last time on Golden Gothic…**

**As always, if you have put up with my long delays between updates…thank you! Thank you to everyone that reviews. It really does make my day. And a special thank you to my beta chiisai-kitty for fixing my mistakes.**

**And now on with the story…**

Sookie tugged on his hand lightly and was out of the car walking toward her house glancing back over her shoulder playfully at Eric, daring him to follow. It was not that Sookie was naïve as to the dangers that Ocella posed. Or perhaps she was, but in that moment she didn't care. She was proud of Eric. Too proud and too overwhelmed to let him go with just a vague sense of danger. Just as he had on their first meeting and at every moment since, he washed over her in a way that made her want to be part of his life even when every practical part of her told her to run.

He was behind her by the time she reached the door, hands resting lightly on her hips. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Are you certain, Sookie?"

She looked back over her shoulder at him and opened the door as she did so. "Of you? Oh yes. Maybe I'm not certain what I'm getting into exactly – probably it's a lot worse than I think its going to be – but I'm certain you're a good man."

He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders spinning her to face him. "I'm not a good man. I've betrayed people, hurt them in order to keep myself safe. I don't ever want to do that to you. I've trusted you with a huge secret that I never thought I'd tell..." He had nothing to say after that. He wanted her to understand that he had laid himself bare before her. Told her the thing he had always sworn to hide. He wondered if she truly understood what it meant to him to open up and give something of himself.

She shrugged, "Then don't. Don't do that to me." It sounded like the easiest thing in the world when she said it because to Sookie it was. She knew instinctively that what Eric had told her had been painful for him and she valued that he had told her, but at the same time, to Sookie that's what love was. And she was fairly certain at this point, she loved Eric Northman. She didn't imagine she'd be agreeing to stand next to him as swarms of dangerous men attacked them if she wasn't. He was nothing like the man she had ever imagined loving, but in some ways he was so much better than what she had ever thought. He needed her. Wanted her for things that went so far beyond keeping a house. She could give him something. He had opened up to her and she had given him her faith and acceptance. She gave it freely too. She had no qualms. "You know that you can trust me. And I know I can trust you. What you told me makes me proud of you, not ashamed."

And for Sookie that was true. She paused a brief thought on whether believing that someone like Peter Threadgill should die made her a bad Christian and then shrugged it off. She'd wished Uncle Bartlett dead many times. And although she didn't think she would have picked up a gun at twelve like Pam had, she wasn't certain that was because she believed the Lord should be handing out the punishments or if it was because she'd been so much younger when everything happened and by the time she would have been old enough to act it was better brushed under the rug.

She was looking at Eric as she thought all this, but his kiss was still unexpected. Crashing into her. She felt like he was searching for the kind of comfort that you could only find in a touch. As if her touch could wash away his sins, it made her want to laugh in a way. She knew there were people by her that went to tent revivals and believed in the laying on of hands so much that they made it true. Sookie had never believed. But that was what Eric's kiss felt like that same desperation. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted him to lean on her. She loved this imperfect version of Eric far more than the Hollywood vision. She loved that he was fierce enough to kill the man that had hurt his sister even though it had brought him nothing but pain since. She loved that he was so afraid that she would reject him for it. She felt as though he would never betray her.

When he lifted her into his arms, kissing her lips, her eyes, and her neck as he did so. She went willingly, wanting to give him all the comfort she could. She wrapped herself around him as they ascended the stairs to her bedroom.

Eric laid her on the bed. This was the first time he had been in Sookie's room. It was as warm and homey as he would have imagined. Nothing like how any of her budding fans would have pictured it. He needed to remind her to get another room for photo shoots. He touched the quilt gently, "Did you make this?"

Sookie shook her head, "My Gran." Suddenly, she was embarrassed, talking about Gran as she lay underneath a man she wasn't married to. Eric moved his hand, tracing the edge of her jaw. Ever so lightly, he coaxed her chin up so he could look her in the eye. Even in the dim lighting, he could tell her face was stained with a blush, her eyes wide, her mouth puckered with concern. He wasn't surprised. This was their third time together and he'd given her no real commitment. He pressed a gentle, closed-mouth kiss to her lips. Sookie sighed, her eyes fluttering shut as she kissed him back.

Eric nipped lightly at her lips, coaxing, playing. He knew she still felt uncertain, but he hadn't been lying to her when he'd said it was different with her. Even more so now with his secrets revealed and her acceptance of them. He wondered who was more inexperienced now. He suspected it was him. Sookie, completely unaware of his inner ponderings, nibbled at his lips and he allowed her to coax them apart. Her tongue swept in, exploring and he made a quiet, helpless sound. Rolling onto his back once again, he pulled her on top of him, never breaking the kiss. She was straddling him once more, their pelvises pressed together.

Eric reached up and ran one of his hands through her hair, freeing it of its few remaining hairpins and then skimmed it down her neck. He continued down her body, just brushing the edge of her breast as his hand traveled downward until it rested on her hip. He rocked her pelvis against his as he thrust upward lightly, letting her feel the force of his arousal. "I like you like this," he said, his voice low and throaty.

She bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. A slow smile spread across her features and her eyes fluttered open again. The heat in her gaze made his body tighter. "I can tell," she said, as she rocked against him.

Eric arched slightly underneath her, moving into the contact. Very deliberately, he moved his other hand up to cup her cheek. Lightly he rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb. Sookie's expression sobered as she met his gaze.

"There is no one like you, not for me, not ever," he said sincerely. "Sookie, I love you."

She smiled and then leaned forward, kissing him deeply. "I love you too," she whispered against his lips. And then she smiled, "Does this mean we're going steady or something? In my high school, I think we would have gotten pinned."

He chuckled and rolled his hips in a motion that made Sookie bite her lip to suppress a groan. "That doesn't feel much like a pin."

Eric laughed loudly before clasping her upper body to him with one arm as he rolled them over. His elbows rested on either side of her head and he arched his pelvis against hers, harder than before. This time Sookie did groan as her eyes screwed shut with the delicious friction.

"No, not a pin," he purred. Before he dropped his head and kissed her again, stopping only when she was gasping for breath. He placed one last kiss against her lips and then abandoned them for new territory. Sookie's fingers twisted in the hair at the nape of his neck as he kissed his way down her throat and across her collarbone. Until he met with the barrier of frilly wedding attire, which although suggestive in a demure sense still covered quite a bit of what he was interested in. He pressed kisses to the bare flesh of her upper chest, but then stopped and proceeded to nuzzle lightly against her fabric-obscured breasts. He went still with his face pressed against the soft material of her shirt. Raising his eyes, he met her gaze.

Slowly, Sookie reached to the side of the dress and began undoing each hook and eye that held the offending garment closed. She never broke eye contact and by the time the dress was loose around her, she was laughing at Eric's expression. He swallowed audibly, as she sat up and pushed the dress off of her, balling it up and tossing it carelessly on the floor. He wondered if Sookie six months ago would have had such careless disregard for expensive clothing, but he was very happy that today's Sookie did.

The careless treatment of the dress wasn't the only change. Today's undergarments consisted a shell pink silk slip with some sort of built in brassiere. Not that it mattered to him, it could have been white cotton. All he wanted was for it to be on the floor next to the dress. Eric lowered his lips and kissed the valley between her breasts. His gentle assault continued as he kissed the inner slope of her breast, using his teeth and tongue to worry the skin. Ever so cautiously, he worked his tongue under the fabric of her bra, laving the bare flesh beneath. Sookie hissed in pleasure, arching into his touch and he used the opportunity to move his large hands under her back. He would have begun removing her underclothes at this point, but Sookie slipped her hand around behind her, undid the clasp and pulled the entire garment over her head so quickly, Eric could hardly believe it was gone.

Goosebumps raised on her skin and she shivered slightly as the cool night air swirled around them both. Sookie imagined she should have felt very vulnerable and extremely naked considering he was still almost fully dressed, but she felt beautiful, most likely because he was staring at her like he had seen the sunrise for the first time. He whispered her name as softly, reverently.

And then he leaned forward kissing her breasts gently before he pulled her pebbled nipple between his teeth and then sliding over to gently assault her other breast while he cupped his recently abandoned territory in his large palm. Sookie held him to her as she shifted underneath him, cradling him more fully between her thighs and wrapping one of her legs around his.

She pulled away slightly and looked at him, her lips parted slightly as she panted. She could never have imagined herself like this. Eric did things to her – she behaved in ways around him that she never would have believed – she liked herself when she was with him. She felt real, alive and valued. He held her eyes and slowly lowered his head, nuzzling in the curve of her hipbone as he kissed her hip and across her abdomen. Moaning, Sookie arched against him. He chuckled lightly and changed his grip on her hips, pulling back far enough that his torso was between her spread legs, his hands under her thighs, grasping her, lifting her to his mouth as her legs draped across his muscled back.

Sookie shivered as his breath tickled against her sex. With aching slowness, he slid his tongue along her slit and into her center. "Oh god, Eric," she moaned and her hips rolled against him in a steady, enhancing rhythm. When he moved his hand against her using his fingers along with his tongue she called out his name again until it became a breathy chant faster and louder until her climax.

When the world righted itself again, Sookie was breathing heavily, her chest covered with a fine sheen of perspiration as Eric continued to kiss and nuzzle at her hips and thighs. Her boneless fingers were still twined in his hair.

He smiled at her. Slowly, he released her, rising to stand at the edge of the bed. She watched as he undid his shirt. She didn't know when he had discarded his tie. Shirt in a ball on the floor, she smiled at him. "No undershirt? How Clark Gable of you…"

He grinned at her. "Are you mentioning another man's name while you're in bed with me?" He tsked at her and said laughingly, "I must have done something wrong."

"Well, possibly I wouldn't be if you could be bothered to take your clothes off."

He looked at her hungrily. "Anything you want," he said with faux resignation.

As his fingers went to the buttons on his pants, Sookie watched. The material slid down his legs, pooling around his bare feet. Silk boxer shorts followed the pants. "Silk," Sookie laughed. "I didn't know they made silk underwear for men."

Eric crawled onto the bed and gave Sookie a look that made her catch her breath and forget her teasing tone. "Oh they'll make anything you want, if you throw enough money around. What should I have made for you do you think?"

He was leaning over her by this time. Sookie couldn't think of a single thing she needed other than Eric. She looked up at him. "I'm fine."

"You're a lot better than fine," he murmured, sliding his naked flesh along hers. Sookie shivered at the sensation of his bare skin against hers, pressed length to length.

He tunneled his fingers through her hair, cradling her head, forcing her to look at him as he lay half on top, half beside her, his knee insinuated possessively between her legs. Slowly, Sookie raised her hand, using her fingertips to gently trace along the side of his face.

"I love you," she whispered.

He shook his head gently, as if words escaped him. "You can never understand what you mean to me," he said. "I don't trust. Until now."

He bent his head and kissed her, deeply and thoroughly. Carefully he shifted, slipping fully between her thighs, his weight supported on his elbows, which were braced just outside of her shoulders. Sookie moaned sharply at the sensation of his body pressed against hers so intimately. They'd made love several times now, but it only seemed to get better. She couldn't imagine why no one had ever told her how wonderful it could be.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again. His hips pressed forward and she felt the head of his sex enter her. She shifted slightly to accommodate him. She had no experience to measure it by but she suspected Eric might be larger than other men. She remembered that people had told her it would hurt, but she hadn't found that it ever to be anything more than mild discomfort. She wondered what those other men might be doing wrong.

They both gasped, clutching each other tightly as he entered her. Sookie felt his thumb brushed gently over her cheekbone as he stared into her eyes waiting for her to be ready. She looked back at him, not allowing her gaze to waver.

Still holding her gaze, he slowly withdrew and slid back inside her. She moaned, her fingernails biting into his shoulders. His hands cradled her head, forcing her to look at him as he stroked in and out of her body. He tortured her for endless minutes, slowly stroking and receding, teasing himself as much as her. Perspiration beaded on her upper lip and her head lolled on the pillow as her eyes fluttered shut, unable to maintain eye contact in the midst of something so intense. She called out wordlessly.

He responded, stroking harder, faster, pumping into her forcefully. She called out, her legs tightening around his waist, her back arching to thrust up against him, her orgasm washing over her. He pumped into her, burying himself as deeply as possible when he came.

The light was streaming in through the large windows in Sookie's bedroom when she woke the next morning. She heard the shower running and wondered if it was too forward to slip inside with him. She was still deciding when she heard the water turn off.

Eric emerged from the bathroom a few moments later wrapped in a towel. She supposed there was nothing large enough for him to wear in there. He smiled at her and leaned across the bed for a kiss.

"Coffee?" He asked nodding toward a silver tray that was sitting on a cart near the foot of the bed. She hadn't noticed it before. The idea of Eric in the shower must have been truly distracting for her not to realize that hot coffee was only a few feet away. It amused her to think that he was.

She nodded and smiled. He poured her a cup and sat down on the bed after getting his own. "We need to pick out your premiere dress today. Pam is having several dresses sent over for you to pick from."

"Do you know what they look like?"

Eric shook his head. "I'd take Pam's advice though. She's got a good eye and she has been to a lot of these things." He fingered the rim of his coffee cup for a moment and then continued, "I thought the publicity department could announce us as a couple prior to the premiere. I was going to call Claudine Crane today and have her set up some interviews for us. What are your thoughts on that?"

Sookie smiled at him. "You thought I'd say no."

Eric grinned back at her. "I didn't want you to think it was for publicity purposes…although obviously there will be publicity involved."

Sookie giggled and then made her face as serious as possible. "Obviously. Perhaps I should consult my agent."

Eric tossed back his head and laughed. "Making fun of me, eh? Well, that's just fine. Just wait until we get into the interview and we'll see who has the last laugh."

Sookie felt slightly panicky. Eric was much more comfortable with the press than she was at this point. What was he going to do in the interview? "You wouldn't…" She didn't know what, but it seemed broad enough to cover any eventualities.

He arched an eyebrow. "Wouldn't what? Embarrass you? Kiss you in front of photographers? Propose to you? You never know."

Sookie smiled at him and shook her head laughingly. "You're trouble."

He carefully set his coffee cup aside and then took hers from her as well "You're just realizing that?" He leaned in to kiss her. And then once he had sat back as if tasting the kiss before leaning in to kiss her again murmuring, "And to prove it…I think I'm going to make you late for work…and then fine you for it…"

"Eric!" Sookie squealed as he tackled her against the pillows.


	22. Chapter 22

Pam glared at Sookie from behind a wrack of couture dresses. "You're offensively late."

Sookie simply smiled at her and shrugged. She simply couldn't get too worked up about Pam's irritation, it was a lovely day…and she felt lovely, dreamy even. Pam rolled her eyes. "Oh good lord. It's an orgasm. Focus on what's important." She shook a white organza dress at Sookie for emphasis on what was truly important.

Sookie looked at the dress and raised an eyebrow in a way that made Pam want to look for a pair of tweezers. "You think white?" Despite, Sookie's callous eyebrow raise she knew she was blushing at Pam's use of the word orgasm and had to fight not to look around frantically to see who might have heard.

Pam looked at the dress in her hand and replied, "Possibly. White could work, but I think this one is going to make you look like a teeny bopper."

Sookie grinned at her. "I am a teeny bopper."

Pam arched an eyebrow in return and turned back toward the dresses. "Not by the time I'm through with you." Then she turned to Debbie Pelt and snapped. "You clearly aren't here to work, so you can go."

The redhead that had so irritated Sookie on her first day at the studio stammered, "I'm supposed to help Miss Stanton with the dresses."

"You'll just run blabbing to any fan magazine that will listen," Pam growled in return. "Go on a coffee break. Or whatever it is you do. Just…" She made a dismissive motion with her hands. Sookie turned to smile at Debbie Pelt only to receive a hostile glare in return before the young woman turned and left. Slamming the door loudly as she went.

"Was that necessary?" Sookie asked turning to Pam.

Pam shrugged. "You'll need to learn to guard your privacy better than that. You don't want her snooping around when you know a magazine is doing a piece on you. How did it go?"

Now it was Sookie's turn to shrug. "It was fine. The reporter was nosy and asked inappropriate questions."

Pam looked at Sookie for a moment before bursting out laughing. "What did you think was going to happen?"

Sookie shrugged again. "I don't know. It's not that I want to hide my relationship with Eric, but it's just weird knowing that where we went on our first date and all that is going to be in a magazine. Besides, most of it wasn't even really true. He didn't tell them anything about our real first date."

Pam raised an eyebrow, "Would you want him to?"

Sookie shook her head and muttered, "It just makes me wonder what else I read through the years that wasn't true."

Pam laughed again. "I think you can figure most of it. But it was uneventful?"

Sookie smiled. "Oh sure, they sent a woman. She ate Eric up with a spoon. I thought by the end of the interview she might lean over and stab me with her pencil. They took a lot of pictures of us looking longingly at each other and then they left."

Pam was looking through the racks of dresses, pulling out some and harrumphing at others. "Well, you do spend a lot of time looking longingly at each other. I noticed I was by myself at breakfast this morning. Enjoy your evening?"

Sookie blushed deeply and Pam frowned. "You did talk some, didn't you?" She paused and said more softly, sounding very vulnerable, "Eric did tell you everything, right?"

She was twisting a designer dress in her hands with obvious concern, and not for the dress. The look on her face was almost pleading and Sookie didn't think she had ever felt more awkward in her life.

Sookie knew what she wanted to discuss before she started and the topic seemed incongruous with the gorgeous dresses. Sookie nodded.

"Everything?"

A wrinkle appeared between Sookie's eyes as her face puckered in confusion. "I…well, I assume so…"

"You know what the say about assumptions," Pam said in a voice that somehow managed to be both kind and mocking. Sookie didn't know what they said about assumptions, but she got Pam's point.

"Fine, Pam. What else do you want me to know?"

Pam made an innocent face. "I don't want you to know anything else. I was more wondering if you had questions."

She looked at Pam for a moment and then said softly. "Are you alright?"

Pam looked momentarily shocked and then her face took on a very tender expression as she said quietly, "Eric did explain that this all happened a long time ago?"

Sookie nodded. "He explained that. But Pam, just because you are physically healed doesn't mean you're alright. I know." She put a lot of emphasis on the word _know_.

And Pam's eyebrows raised slowly. "You know?" Her voice was hoarse as she said it.

Sookie nodded and said it again. "I know."

They looked at each other for a moment and finally Pam nodded and looked down. Then she looked back at Sookie with a look in her eye that Sookie could not identify. Pam would never have told her but the look was loyalty. She loved her brother, but she realized in that moment, she loved Sookie too. "You should ask Eric what changed. Why he wanted out so badly."

"Because of you," Sookie stated.

Pam looked at her. "That's the reason he got out."

After that rather cryptic statement, Pam began flicking through the dresses pulling two lavender ones from the wrack. "I told them no lavender. You did that with Bill. Can't have that again."

Sookie wanted to ask Pam more about the privacy. Or if she really thought Debbie Pelt would talk to fan magazines. Sookie felt like she and Pam had a lot more to say to each other. But Pam seemed completely absorbed in the clothes and extremely disinterested in talking. After watching her for a moment or two more, Sookie shrugged and joined Pam in weeding through Channel's, Vionnet's and Schiaparelli's.

-888-

Two days later stood in front of her mirror, yet again amazed by her transformation. She wondered if she could find a photo of herself right before she had left Louisiana, but doubted she had such a thing. She knew that the girl that would have been in that picture would be as unrecognizable as the girl reflected in the mirror. Pam had discarded all the Chanel's out of hand as too common around the American film scene. The she had dropped all the Vionnet's for the use of pastels and "fluff."

But Pam had declared Elsa Schiaparelli perfect for the occasion. And found in the wracks of dresses a backless, bias cut dress with a gigantic bow on the rear end, it looked almost like a bustle. It was in a rather shocking shade of hyacinth blue. Or at least it was shocking until it was on Sookie then it became dazzling.

Rasul had done her hair in large rollers and when they came out her blonde hair fell in waves that he had parted on the side and held back on one side with a jeweled comb. "You aren't puttin' it up?" She'd asked when she'd seen it. She knew she was nervous because her accent was pronounced.

Rasul simply shook his head. "It's perfect."

Sookie gnawed at her lip slightly until Rasul playfully pulled it from between her teeth.

"If I see you ruining my makeup again you'll be more terrified than anyone watching your silly vampire movie. Now I have to redo it."

"I just don't know about this color." Sookie looked down at the dress. "The whole point of Mina is innocence and this dress kind of screams look at me. It doesn't seem…I don't know, wholesome."

Rasul smiled at her in the mirror. "Sookie everyone is going to be looking at you anyway. You might as well enrich their lives as their staring. That dress is art. And it is as if it was made for you. You couldn't look more beautiful."

Sookie smiled at him in the mirror. "Thanks Rasul, but I don't think everyone will be looking at me. I'm not really the star here. Just the love interest."

Rasul clicked his tongue and concentrated on Sookie's eyelashes. She looked up at the ceiling trying hard not to blink. "The love interest…that's why everyone will be looking at you, not because of the silly movie. You're the real live romantic story. Much more romantic than a creature who drinks someone's blood. You come out here from your little town in nowhere USA and you tame the wild Hollywood bachelor. The movie is an afterthought. Those girls want to be you."

Sookie glanced at herself in the mirror, eyelashes firmly in place. "I don't think that's true –"

"Pffft, I've been out here a long time, little miss. Don't tell me what is true. The Hollywood story they all want to see isn't the one playing on the screen. They want to come and stare at you to wonder what you have that they don't. So show them."

He examined her face critically before pulling out a small pot and a brush and saying, "Pucker."

Sookie did.

Sookie descended the stairs right on time decked out in her gorgeous gown now made complete with a feather boa that included peacock fathers. She hadn't really been able to believe it when Rasul had handed it to her.

Until she came down the stairs to find Eric waiting at the bottom, Sookie had been worried that she looked a little ridiculous. How could a girl from a backwater in Louisiana pull off this outfit? But when she hit the landing and he had a full view of her, she knew she pulled it off just fine.

He gave her his best movie star smile and bowed low presenting her with a bouquet of white roses.

"White roses?" Sookie asked.

He shrugged, "Pam said not to get red – it would be too much with your dress - and now that I see your outfit I understand. Flowers are completely lost with you looking like that. I should probably just throw them away so they aren't embarrassed."

Sookie smiled. Eric leaned forward to kiss her and she turned her cheek to him. "Rasul will murder you if you mess up his work."

Eric grinned up at Rasul, who had come to the top of the stairs to watch them. He kissed Sookie softly on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Later…"

She smiled at him and whispered back. "Later you are going to be so covered in red lipstick, you'll look like you've been attacked by a vampire."

"How appropriate." He took her hand to lead her to the car. "Although after tonight, we're pirates. No more vampires."

"Maybe I'll start calling you captain."

He looked back at her with a glint in his eye. "Maybe we should skip the premiere. I've done a lot of these things."

Sookie laughed and shook her head. "You may have, but I've only done one. And this is my big star moment and our coming out party as a couple. We wouldn't want to miss it."

Eric made a few under his breath comments about being fine with missing it, but held the door open for Sookie to climb into the limo.

They were practically the last ones to arrive at the Grauman's theater. And the crowd was frantic, screaming for Eric. The limousine drew to the curb and Clancy hopped out, pushing his way through the crowd that was already gathered around the car. Clancy came to the curb side of the car elbowing people out of the way. He paused as if getting ready to open the door just as Eric took her hand and threw open the door on the street side. "It's a really old trick, but it works."

She slid across the seat and took his hand to get out of the car. He leaned down and said, "Remember what I told you when you came with Bill, just keep walking and smiling no matter what happens. Remember these are the people that are making you rich and famous."

Sookie made her way down the red carpet, smiling and waving, but she was very glad that Eric had her so firmly by the arm. There were three times the number of people than had been here for the premiere she attended with Bill and all of them seemed to be shouting Eric's name. The sound was almost deafening. Every once and a while she heard her own name, well her stage name anyway. It had taken a minute to realize why everyone was shouting "Susannah." The publicity department really had been hard at work.

They made their way straight to the radio announcer, who gushed at Eric. "And it's the moment we've been waiting for, the stars of tonight's picture, Eric Northman and the lovely Susannah Stanton."

Sookie was shocked when the first question was directed at her asking her to describe her dress. Fortunately, Pam had given her notes. Although the announcer was better informed than Sookie and asked about some detailing at the bottom that caused Sookie to pause trying to remember what it was called.

"We call it beautiful at Northman Pictures," Eric inserted rescuing her. "In fact, I think the dress will pale in comparison to Miss Stanton's performance as Mina Harper." He began to talk about the movie and announced their next picture as well.

When he was finished the announcer took on a conspiratorial tone, "And I hear that there is romance in the air as well…"

Sookie blushed. It was awkward having your personal life announced over the national radio.

"Yes," Eric said. "I consider myself a most fortunate man. Thank you folks. I hope you enjoy the picture."

And with that, they left the announcers platform and headed into the lobby of the movie theater.

Pam was waiting for them just inside. "Well, that went smoothly. Although Sookie how many times did I tell you, Scap calls that bow in the back a bustle."

Sookie shrugged. "I forgot."

"Well, Eric covered. It was fine." She glared at Eric. "I'm sure you could have told them but it wouldn't have seemed manly enough."

Eric rolled his eyes at her. "Of course I knew it was one of her bustle dresses. You must have told me a thousand times. But no, I wasn't going to comment on fashion. That just…it would kill sales. I'm only supposed to be interested in manly pursuits. Fashion hasn't been mainly since the Sun King."

Now Pam rolled her eyes at Eric and looked around. "Where's my date?"

Sookie's jaw just about hit the floor. She had never seen Pam with a date.

"Don't get so excited. It's a studio date. I set myself up with him. He's going to be my new romantic lead. His looks compliment mine nicely."

Eric and Sookie grinned at Pam.

"Oh there he is." Pam waved over a very good-looking man, who did compliment her nicely walked toward them. His eyes caught and held Sookie's as he walked. "Eric, Susannah, meet Preston Pardloe," Pam said sounding bored.

Preston smiled at them and looked at Sookie in a way that made Eric narrow his eyes. "Miss Stanton," he crooned. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard wonderful things."

Sookie giggled and blushed slightly as he kissed her hand. "Thank you."

888

Seated in the theater, Sookie found herself all but hyperventilating as she waited for the movie to start. She smiled anemically at Amelia, seated next to Tray. As Sookie looked at Tray, she hoped she didn't look as nervous as he did, but she had a bad feeling that she did. She wondered how she had gotten here and what everyone was going to think. She was so scared that are part of her wanted to bolt from the theater, where she would go, she wasn't certain…just really far away. She was plotting various escape routes when she felt Eric's large hand cover hers and squeeze slightly.

"It's alright to be nervous."

She glared at him. She wasn't angry at him, but it was nice to have somewhere to vent all this angst. "Why do you think I'm nervous?"

He chuckled. "You look like an antelope that just scented a lion. Panicked. Ready to run. That's why I think you're nervous."

Sookie raised her chin slightly, forgetting her nerves. "What about you? Aren't you nervous? No one has done anything like this before. A romantic horror movie. With a monster as the hero. What if people hate it?"

Eric smiled at her. "I am nervous. Very nervous. I don't think people will hate it. But I could be wrong. You never know."

Sookie grinned back at him. "First time for everything, right?"

"No, I've been wrong a lot of times."

The houselights began to dim before Sookie could ask for a list of things he'd been wrong about. And then her name was on the screen in beautiful black script. And the butterflies in her stomach, which she had forgotten about for a moment, were back. Only this time they felt more like birds. Big birds, maybe eagles.

And then there she was – splashed across the screen in black, white and gray. Lovely. She looked lovely. She looked at herself for a moment and then glanced around the audience looking at her. They seemed interested. She glanced back at Eric, who smiled at her in the darkness and squeezed her hand again.

They sat there like that for ninety minutes. Watching themselves on the screen, glancing around the audience to register response and then looking back at each other to confirm that the audience appeared enraptured. When the movie ended there was silence and Sookie's heart was in her throat as she heard silent sniffling. And then, applause.

Eric turned to her and smiled. He tugged slightly on her hand to lead her up onto the stage as the audience clapped and called out for them. They stood in front of this group of Hollywood's elite and Sookie felt she must have been transported into an alternate universe. All these beautiful people staring at her, applauding for her. She couldn't remember anyone applauding for her ever.

Eric was talking into a microphone that had been carried out onto the stage. Talking about the film, indicating to Tray and his thanking him for his leadership and then he was turning to Sookie and clapping for her incredible performance. And then he stepped away from the microphone to make room for her. Sookie stepped forward with her heart in her throat. Everyone was looking up at her smiling. She felt very small.

"Thank you so much everyone!" she said with genuine joy. "This is a huge moment for me. I'm so happy you all liked it." And then she stepped back because really what else was there to say. Eric beamed at her and took her arm to escort her off the stage.

Back in the wings, he embraced her. "You were wonderful!"

She smiled up at him. "You've seen that movie about a hundred times!"

"And it gets better every time. You get better every time."

She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "I feel like I could sleep for a week. Let's go eat everything in sight and get really drunk."

He laughed and tsked at her. "You have to be careful of your image, but it sounds like an excellent idea to me. Then let's go back to my house and go swimming."

Sookie laughed. "Swimming? I don't have a bathing suit under this!"

Eric waggled his eyebrows. "Even better." And kissed her.

A/N: Hope everyone is well! As always, thank you to everyone that is taking the time to read and review! I really appreciate your support! And a big thanks to my beta, chiisai-kitty, as well!

So there won't be an update next week because I will be on vacation. Sorry!

Hope you are all still enjoying the story!


	23. Chapter 23

They had hardly left the theater immediately. In fact, they had practically been the last ones out. Sookie couldn't really understand why everyone seemed so eager to speak with them there; they were going to see them all at the party anyway. But regardless, there were countless hands to be shaken and congratulations to be received. She smiled at strangers until she felt like her face was going to crack, and then because it didn't, she smiled some more.

By the time she and Eric made it back into the limo, the last thing she felt like doing was going to a party at a nightclub. She just wanted to go back to Eric's house and relax. The tape that Rasul had used to hold her into her dress was starting to pull and her shoes, which she told Pam looked uncomfortable, were proving to be extremely so.

She leaned back against the seat of the car and sighed, closing her eyes and stretching trying to escape the chafing of the fabric even though she knew it was never going to happen.

"Tired?" Eric whispered into her ear.

She nodded and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "I don't think I ever realized how long these things were or how tiring it is to have some many people trying to talk to you at once."

He smiled softly and pulled her against him and began to rub her temples gently. She relaxed against him.

"We won't stay long. But we need to go."

She nodded. "I know. I just want to be alone with you."

She felt his lips brush the top of her head. "That sounds nice."

They rode the rest of the way in silence until they saw the lights and the crowds outside of The Ambassador, waiting for them. She had a momentary flash of defiance wishing this party could be at her brothers club. It was hard for Sookie not to sigh out loud when she saw the crowds. She thought she held it in, but apparently she hadn't because Eric looked at her and started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" she snapped at him. It sounded much more cross than she actually felt and she wondered how tired she really was.

He smiled. "You, sighing over the fact that you have to go to a party."

She shrugged. "I'm just tired and hungry. And I don't know if I can eat in this dress. Pam will kill me if I spill something on it. And I'm so packed in, I don't think there's any room for food."

His eyes darkened slightly. "When we get home, we'll get you out of it. I promise."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I bet you do."

And then Clancy opened the door and there were more flashes of light as they exited the car.

-888-

The party was exactly what Sookie thought it would be. More cameras, more people saying the same things they had said earlier in the evening, only this time they were saying it while eating and drinking. Sookie danced with several different studio executives who promised untold riches if she would leave Northman Pictures. She smiled politely and said "No thank you" until she lost count.

She was just about to sit when Victor Madden, Eric's silent partner, came up and asked her to dance. She'd never had much interaction with the curly-haired smiling man and was surprised. But he was Eric's partner, so she accepted. They were maybe one turn around the floor when she regretted it.

"We haven't had the opportunity to spend much time together, Miss Stanton." Victor's voice was cool and smooth.

Sookie smiled politely wondering why they would spend time together. Mr. Madden seemed to be very much on the money side of things and she…well, she wasn't.

"But you certainly have brought some excitement into our orderly little world."

Again, Sookie smiled although she felt it falter a little bit. She wasn't certain that he was complimenting her. Madden spun her again – it was a little too fast. Now she felt dizzy both physically and mentally.

"Certainly seems like a lot of change."

Sookie cracked. "What's changed Mr. Madden? You still make movies. I'm just another actress."

He chuckled. "Sure, sure. We still make movies, but the feeling in the air is different. Charged. Exciting."

Sookie ran her tongue along the back of her teeth as she debated what to say next. She didn't understand where this conversation was taking her just that she didn't like it. "That's good, right?"

"If you like exciting things," Victor smiled. "I like predictable things. I like knowing that Eric didn't care about anything other than the studio making money. I liked knowing that the relationship between ourselves and our backer was on solid footing. I liked those things a lot."

Sookie tried to pull away, but found Victor was holding her tight. "You work for Ocella."

Madden gripped her a little harder. She wondered if anyone noticed that this was hardly even a dance anymore, but a struggle. "I don't work for anyone, but we have a common interest in the studio and I keep things on track there. That studio is my kingdom, Miss Stanton, and I don't like disorder in my kingdom."

"Let me go, Mr. Madden," she stated firmly and to her surprise he did. She started to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

Leaning in close Victor whispered to her. "Ocella wants you to know that people don't change. Eric will do what he needs to in order to protect himself. It's who he is."

Sookie met Madden's eyes. "Ocella only sees the side he wants to see." But as she walked away she wondered if she was also talking about herself.

Eric watched her from across the room as she moved toward him. She seemed to be headed in his direction without actually having consciously found him. Her eyes had not found his yet. He had been apprehensive when Madden had taken her arm. He hadn't known what his "partner" would say to her, but he knew that Victor was involved with Ocella. He'd always chosen to ignore the arrangement. It wasn't as if he could change it.

Sookie's eyes found his now and he felt the knot in his chest loosen. He could read her quite clearly in some ways and then not at all in others. She looked fierce, protective and wary now as she gazed at him. Only the wariness gave him pause, what had Victor said to her to make her doubt him? Something.

He excused himself from the conversation and moved toward her across the crowded nightclub, never breaking the look they shared. When they met she reached for his hand and he wanted to sigh at the comfort it provided, although he never would. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked leaning down to speak directly into her ear.

She shuddered and nodded. He took her arm and began to lead her out of the club. He felt a strong desire to shove her up against a wall and kiss her (and perhaps other things as well) until she forgot whatever had put that wary look in her eye. But it would wait. It would wait until they were alone. He could do a better job of it when they were alone anyway, block out anything other than him and his love for her. Because he did love her, fiercely.

She was quiet as they walked to the car. Lost in her own thoughts.

"You're quiet," Eric commented. His comment wasn't an idle one, but he knew he was a good enough actor that it sounded that way.

And then she turned to him and smiled. Sookie was not naïve for all that she had been relatively innocent before her arrival in this world. But the world she had grown up in had been a hard one so she didn't doubt that Eric, having lived most of his life in a violent, morally-bankrupt world, had things to hide beyond having disposed of his step-father (or one of them anyway). But his love was what mattered to her. The life they were building together. Victor was simply trying to sow the seeds of doubt and she wouldn't allow it. Ocella would not dictate her actions.

She leaned in toward Eric and whispered, "That's because the things I want to say aren't meant for snazzy parties. Take me home."

His eyes darkened with lust and he brought her hand up to his lips and turning it over kissed her palm. Sookie felt the kiss down to her toes. "With pleasure." And they left the glittering party behind them.

Hi all, Happy to be back and writing again. Also, really happy because the character developments in _Dead Reckoning_ (which I personally loved) worked really well for what I had outlined for this story...yippee!


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi all, Happy Friday! Thanks so much to everyone that has read, reviewed, alerted this story! I love hearing your thoughts! Also a huge thanks to my beta chiisai-kitty and to peppermintyrose for pre-reading for me. **

**Generally, I just try to let the chapters stand on their own, but as we go into few chapters I wanted to offer a reminder (also because I've been slow about updating) that this is set in a different era and I have tried to have the people in the story stay true to character while also staying true to the time period. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How was it?" Ocella leaned back in an armchair in Victor Madden's living room and took another sip of Madden's well-aged scotch. Victor Madden certainly enjoyed the finer things in life and Eric – and therefore Ocella – had helped him obtain them. Ocella knew Madden would hate the idea of any of this going away. He intended to use that.

Madden shrugged. "Fine. Just another party filled with actors."

"And my son? How was he?"

Again Madden shrugged and took a generous swig of his own scotch. There were days when he regretted ever having told Ocella that he would "keep an eye on things at the studio." But most days, he was simply thankful for how ridiculously rich Eric made him. He loved being rich. He hadn't always been. "As he always is I suppose. Charming. Suave. They love him. And love to hate him. It's always about the same."

Ocella smiled. Or at least Madden thought that's what it was supposed to be. "But its not really the same is it. He's not the same. Not as focused. He left early I heard. Didn't even talk to half the people he could have. Spent half the night dancing."

Madden looked at Ocella and wondered why he cared. Sure, Eric was way too wrapped up in this girl. But what did it really matter? The papers were eating it up. And if he'd been a popular romantic lead before…well, now he was rivaling Clark Cable and Cary Grant. Plus, with all the action he laced in to his films…he was like Clark Cable rolled up with Eric Flynn. So if he wanted to moon over some girl from a southerner backwater, what the hell did it really matter as long as the studio made money? But Madden also understood that Ocella didn't see it that way. He didn't really understand how the heck Ocella saw it, but it wasn't like he cared what happened to Susannah Stanton. "Yeah, he's really taken with the girl. He's…I've never seen him like this."

A look of displeasure crossed Ocella's face and was gone before Victor could even be certain that was what he saw. When he looked again Ocella's face was impassive as he commented, "Yes, he seems quite focused on her. Too focused."

There was a brief silence where Madden wondered how much trouble this girl was going to cause him before Ocella asked, "And her brother's nightclub? With the Norris family, did she mention that? I saw it was in an interview she gave last week."

Victor shrugged. "She didn't mention it to me. I don't know if she was talking about it to other people. I heard she was going to a party there later this week. Eric's not going to go with her though. You know that. He'll make up an excuse."

Ocella did not answer but rose setting his glass down on the table next to his chair. "Start shopping for a new lead for him. This one isn't working out."

It was all Victor could do to keep from shaking his head. He wasn't going to argue with Ocella, but the girl was a money-maker anyone could see that. "She's got real potential. You aren't…" He floundered trying to think of what to say. Obviously, he wasn't going to ask Ocella if he was planning on killing the girl or in some way mar her appearance…he might as well just ask for a set of cement shoes himself. Unable to ask the question he wanted to, and knowing it wouldn't get an answer anyway, he simply repeated. "She's a money-maker."

Ocella's jaw worked slightly as he stared at Victor. "She'll still be available to the studio. Pair her up with someone else. That fairy that took my daughter to the party tonight. He'll work."

Madden blinked for a moment confused. And then realized that Ocella was talking about Pam's date. "I don't think he's gay." And then he cursed himself for opening his mouth. What did he care if the guy was gay or not? Best just to do what Ocella asked.

Ocella shrugged. "Even better as far as I'm concerned. Maybe Miss Stanton will find him more appealing than Eric."

Victor didn't really know how to answer that. From where he stood he highly doubted it, but he smiled at Ocella. "I'm not certain separating them professionally is going to change much," he ventured.

This time Ocella really did smile and it was quite a chilling thing to behold. "Of course it won't."

Ocella retrieved his hat from the end table – tacky thing to have left it there Victor thought – and placed it firmly on his head. Oddly, it was the first time that Victor had seen anything that connected Eric with the man who raised him. Eric placed his hat on his head in that same firm manner. As if daring the hat to blow off. It almost struck Madden as funny.

Ocella strode out the door without further comment and Victor felt momentarily sorry for Eric. He didn't know what Ocella would do to separate his son from Miss Stanton, but he seemed confident it would work. He also seemed confident that they could all go on working at the studio afterward. And that suited Victor just fine. So much so that he slept quite soundly that evening.

-888-

Eric rolled over and snuggled in close to Sookie. They had to stop spending the night together. They were going to get caught. She couldn't just stay here night after night. Unless, of course, he married her. Then she could stay here, always. Maybe not even here. Maybe they could move to Santa Barbara and only come here when they needed to work.

He pulled her closer and breathed in her scent. He had teased her about asking her to marry him, but he was really starting to wonder if he meant it. Everyday he felt more attached.

He watched her as she slept. It still seemed unbelievable that she loved him. Despite what he had told her. Despite what he had done. It was not as though hiding the body of Peter Threadgill was the worst thing he had done while working for Ocella, but somehow it had been the last straw. That Pam had been hurt because he had not been there protecting her. That they were still so very vulnerable. He had never wanted to feel that way again. Power was the only way. And in Los Angeles, the movies were power. It had given him the opportunity to get away. Although apparently not enough.

He hadn't told Sookie all this, but she accepted, she loved. He found her openness to the world around her amazing, beautiful. He had always appreciated beauty and in Sookie, he had found someone as beautiful in spirit as in body – he had not believed it existed.

He touched her hair softly and she stirred, opening her eyes and smiling up at him. "Hey," she murmured stretching. She looked out at the sunlight streaming through the windows. "I didn't mean to fall asleep here. It seems like a bad idea with people always jumping out and taking my picture."

He smiled softly. "I was thinking something similar as well. We need to be more discreet. Or…more committed."

She looked over at him curiously, not fully understanding what he was saying. "This seems pretty committed to me. I'm about as all in as you can get here." She indicated to her naked body wrapped in his silk sheets with a snort that he could not place as to whether it was amused or incredulous.

She knew that Eric's lifestyle was different than her own. His raising different from hers. But there were moments when it still astounded her that he did not see…that he could ever doubt the commitment she had made to him when she came to his bed. Especially now, having done it so often. Because she was an understanding person, it was easy to see it from his point of view sex was about pleasure and as adults something they were free to engage in because they enjoyed and desired each other. She saw it that way too – she did – but it was not how she had been raised. And every night she spent here moved her further away from what she had been raised believing.

It wasn't that she thought this was all Eric wanted from her. In fact, she knew he wanted more. He wanted everything. He wanted her to save him from drowning in his loneliness. He wanted her to fill the gaps in his own soul, to ease his hurt. And she wanted that, but a small part of her nagged occasionally. It had been nagging louder since her conversation with Victor…was she going in with her eyes open? Would he tire of her and walk away? Were there other sins that might be more horrible to her than the ones he had admitted? She didn't know. She only knew that she loved him and therefore chose to believe in him.

She turned to him and kissed him softly and repeated herself. "I'm committed Eric. For me…this shows commitment."

He nodded, but she knew he didn't understand, not truly. "I mean something more public. I think we should consider getting engaged."

Sookie frowned slightly. It was hardly the way she had envisioned this happening. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Now it was Eric's turn to frown. He thought he had asked. And she didn't seem especially happy about it. He had thought that was what she wanted. What all women wanted. He was confused and that irritated him. He'd rather expected her to jump at the discussion. He was Eric Northman…women jumped. "I think we should discuss it at least."

Sookie raised an eyebrow at him and gathered herself in the sheet feeling more than a little annoyed. Eric could tell that she was irritated and simply didn't understand. After all, he was with her regardless of whether or not they were married. That had nothing to do with his level of commitment. Marriage was simply practical. "I don't want to discuss it. I want something a little more romantic than that." Sookie was contemplating getting up and going into the bathroom to dress. She couldn't believe that was his idea of a proposal. No matter what he said, she knew that was what he meant.

Eric sat on the bed stunned. And not truly certain what to say next. After a moment of floundering he decided to change the subject. "What are you doing this evening? Would you like to have dinner?"

Sookie huffed in frustration. Was he serious? "I'm going to my brother's club with Pam. You're welcome to come. But I have to go. It's been open at least a week and I haven't gone yet."

Eric felt his blood run cold. Her brother's club? He thought he had made it clear that she couldn't go. Why didn't she understand the danger? "Sookie, we've talked about this…"

His voice was hard, menacing. He knew she wouldn't appreciate it, but he had to make her understand.

She shook her head and sighed. "Eric, he's my brother. I have to go." She rose from the bed without another word and locked herself in the bathroom to dress.

He followed her to the bathroom and banged on the door. "Sookie, do not go to that club and do not bring Pam. Listen to me." There was silence in return.

He banged on the door again. "Sookie, I'm not kidding about this!"

Again, silence. Then the door swung open and Sookie stormed out fully dressed and in a rage. "No, you listen to me Eric Northman, I may not be some from fancy family and I came out here with nothing. But that doesn't mean you can tell me where to go and whether or not I can see my own brother."

She pushed passed him on her way out of the room. He grabbed her arm as she went by. "Sookie, listen to me! Ocella is extremely angry about that club. He thinks it shames him. You can't. You can not go!"

Sookie turned on her way out the door. "You may be Ocella's puppet. But I'm not."

-888-

They had no scenes together that day and he did not see her again until he picked up the paper from his breakfast tray the following morning. Sookie and Pam were smiling out at him with Jason and his wife, Crystal. The club was named in the caption. From the background shots, it looked crowded. Eric crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room. He stayed in bed another moment staring at the crumpled newssheet before rising and storming out of the room.

He strode down the hall and banged loudly on Pam's door. When she did not answer. He opened it and strode across the darkened room and pulled back the curtains. Pam, never a morning person, all but hissed at him and retreated under the covers.

"What the hell were you thinking going to that club?"

Pam moved the sheet slightly away from her face and glared at her brother from underneath it. "Seriously, that's why you are in here at dawn? The club?"

Eric returned her glare. His anger felt volcanic. Pam did not understand what she was playing with and neither did Sookie. He couldn't protect them if they dismissed them. A brief voice in his mind whispered that he was over-protecting them. If he explained what Ocella was capable of perhaps…Pam knew some of it, but not everything. He dismissed the voice. He knew what he was doing.

"You can't go to that club," he shouted. "I told you! I told her…"

Pam sat up in bed slightly alarmed. "Sookie wanted to go. She…he's her brother…I…It can't be that important what Sookie does?"

Eric's eyebrows came down together as he scowled at Pam. He looked at her a moment more and then left her room as abruptly as he had entered. Pam felt fear creep over her like frost, a little at first just around then edges, but it grew and stretched until it covered her. Was she in danger now? Was her friend in danger? Pam realized she should have known better. She had always been so careful to protect herself.

-888-

Eric sat brooding in his office. He needed to speak to Sookie, but he wanted to get some control over his temper before he did. He felt ill.

"Mr. Northman?" He heard through the intercom.

"Your step-father is on the phone."

It was only through sheer force of will that he did not vomit on his desk. Eric picked up the phone.

"Good morning," he said cautiously.

"Yes," he heard the smooth voice on the other end of the line. "I've just finished reading my paper. There was a beautiful picture of my step-daughter that I never get to see. And she was with your lovely…whatever she is."

Eric cleared his throat. "Yes, I saw that as well. Pam is beside herself with the idea that she might have embarrassed you."

Ocella chuckled slightly. "Yes, I am sure. And Miss Stanton? Somehow I don't think Miss Stanton feels quite the same level of humiliation for all that she is involved with you. She doesn't seem to really understand her role in all this."

Eric took a deep breath hoping to calm himself. "Yes, I will speak with her again."

"Sadly, I do not think it will help. She seems rather headstrong."

Eric felt his stomach fall at the description. Ocella had described Sophie as headstrong, toward the end. "I can make her understand," he stated through gritted teeth.

He heard Ocella clucking his tongue through the phone. "Do you really understand her, my son? I know you think you do. But how can you know you won't ultimately disgust her. She'll leave you when she knows everything. She can not really accept you. Or she never would have gone to that club. Not if she'd known how it would hurt you. Betray you."

Since they were on the phone Eric allowed himself to cringe at the words "my son." "She accepts. She understands."

There was a brief silence and then Ocella replied. "You've told her some things then. But I wonder if you've told her everything. If you know what she would consider a betrayal. What it is that she could not live with?"

Eric floundered for a moment. "I am confident in her. I can talk to her. It will be fine."

"Let me make myself plain," Ocella said coldly. "I want you to give her up. Frankly, it would have been a lot more expedient for you to simply marry the Norris girl yourself. This Stanton woman, what does she bring you? Nothing. What is the point of that?"

Eric stared at the phone wondering if he had heard him correctly. He had no illusions about what Ocella was. He collected people and once he had, they existed for his use, his amusement. Eric was older than Pam he remembered how things had really been with Sophie. Ocella had never let her go. He would release her only to call her back to him. When she refused to come – the one time that she had refused to come – Pam's father had been found dead at the bottom of the pool. Of course, he could have slipped. He remembered Sophie saying that many years later in some drug-induced haze. She had murmured it as he'd put her to bed, "he could have slipped…he could have slipped…"

Still despite the memory, his voice was steady when he replied. "I will not." He disconnected the call before he could reconsider.

Ocella turned to Andre and looked at him meaningfully.

"The Stanton broad?" Andre asked.

Ocella looked at him coldly. His stupid, useless son – efficient, but so dog-like in his devotion, it was sad. The other one was the one that he wanted. "No. It's Eric's betrayal. He needs to learn his place."

Andre nodded and slouched out of the room. Frankly, he didn't really understand Ocella's plan although it had been explained to him, he would have gone with something more straightforward than what Ocella was planning. But one thing he knew was that his father knew how to cause pain and he was always all right with the idea of hurting Eric. Personally, he thought Miss Stanton seemed nice whereas his brother was an arrogant ass. But either way his job was to carry out Ocella's plans. And that's what he was going to do.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to everyone that has continued on with this story. I know its a little different and that the characters in it are deeply flawed to me that is part of there charm, although I recognize that not everyone agrees with me on that.**

**Thanks to chiisai-kitty for betaing for me and peppermintyrose for pre-reading. **

**And now on with the story...**

* * *

Sookie moped over dinner. In fact, she could barely eat. She pushed the food around on her plate, nodding in half-hearted agreement to anything that Sam was saying as she shoved the food around. She didn't know why she'd called him. She didn't know what she was doing in this damn diner and she suspected she was hung over from a few too many glasses of champagne at Jason's club the night before. Hung over or not, she had a headache.

Finally, blessedly, Sam stopped talking and leaned forward taking her hand across the tabletop. "Do you want to talk about it, Sookie?"

She looked up at him. His eyes were filled with concern, almost pity. And she read it across his face, Eric Northman, famous playboy, had broken her heart. She could tell what he thought and it wasn't true. Not that she wasn't upset with Eric, she was, but not because of what Sam thought. She was upset because she sensed that he wasn't telling her everything. There was something…she had no idea what…just something.

And knowing that he wouldn't understand she sniffled softly and shook her head emphatically no. It was between her and Eric. Not Sam. He wasn't part of it.

"I'm your friend. You can talk to me."

She gave him a long look. "What about you, Sam? Is everything in Hollywood what you thought it would be? How's the club?" Sam was the manager at Jason's new club and from what Sookie had seen last night, he was a little anxious about the situation with the Norris family.

Sam sighed. "Sookie, don't get involved in things that don't concern you."

She gave him a frosty smile in return. "But, I think it might concern me Sam. I'm just not sure how much it should concern me."

They sat there in silence for a moment and then Sam sighed and leaned forward and whispered, "If you mean that O'Kelly guy that they say Eric knows, I'd be concerned. He seems like a heap of trouble."

Sookie looked at Sam for a moment and thought how good he was to be sitting here being her friend when she'd left him for a movie star. It took something to be that kind of person or maybe he hadn't really loved her like he thought. Maybe she'd just been the best option in a real small town. Maybe he'd always been more of a friend. She'd always thought of her life as being so limited, but really there were choices made everyday, some so small you didn't even see them until you got some distance.

Sookie reached into her purse and dug for some dollar bills. Placing them on the table she leaned across and kissed Sam on the cheek. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

She started to hurry away and Sam caught her arm. He looked her in the eye and said coolly, "I doubt he knows what he has. Hold onto yourself. You're way out of his league, remember that."

Sookie smiled and kissed him again. "Thanks, Sam."

She was out the door with Sam sitting watching her go. It was the third time that he had watched Sookie Stackhouse walk out of his life and he imagined he should get used to the feeling; she seemed to orbit just outside his reach. It had always been that way. He might not be the guy for Sookie, but he didn't see anything good coming of this thing with Eric Northman either. He shook his head and returned to his burger. It wasn't like he could stop whatever Sookie was going to do and he wasn't one to waste food.

-888-

Sookie rang the doorbell at Eric's house impatiently. She was surprised actually. Chow was usually standing at the door the moment he heard a car pull up, but not today. Today, she was standing at the door ringing the bell. It was odd. She hadn't even known there was a bell. She'd had to look for it.

She felt like she could barely keep still. She needed to tell Eric that when she'd gone to the club, she'd felt afraid somehow. She didn't know what she'd been afraid of but she'd felt something. The way Calvin Norris had looked at her and smiled. She'd felt menace, dread. She needed him to tell her…more than what he had.

The door was opening now and she was getting ready to push past Chow and head off into the house to find Eric or at least Pam, but it wasn't Chow behind the door. It was a woman. She was pretty and petite and looking at Sookie with wide blue eyes.

The woman smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You're Susannah Stanton."

Sookie smiled automatically. "Yes?"

But the woman just continued to look at her, curiously. "Are you looking for Eric or Pam?"

"Eric." Sookie noted that the woman, although small, seemed to be taking up the whole doorway. She had left Sookie standing outside the house and did not appear to plan on inviting her inside.

"He isn't here."

The awkward silence beat on for several seconds while Sookie wondered if she could demand the woman's name. She was, after all, the one inside the house. Sookie shifted from one foot to the next while the woman eyed her carefully.

"Is he at the studio?"

The woman simply shrugged and continued to stare at Sookie as if she were part of a freak show. "Probably, he works such crazy hours."

Embarrassed for reasons she didn't understand, Sookie stammered, "Well, okay then, thank you. I'll just…"

She turned to leave when she heard a voice inside the house call out. "Is it him? Mother, is it Uncle Eric?"

Sookie turned back toward the house and saw a blonde boy running excitedly toward the door. The woman looked down at the boy and smiled. "No, Danny. It's his friend." And then she looked at Sookie coldly.

Sookie heard the blood pounding in her ears as she saw the situation very clearly – this was not Andre's child or Pam's, this was Eric's child. It was as though Eric was looking back at her at the age of…how old was this boy? Nine? Eight?

And understanding slowly dawned; this was the whispered of Belinda. And she was here in Eric's house. The house she had left the morning before. She raised her eyes to the other woman's and they appraised each other. The boy only glanced at Sookie. "Tell me when he gets here. I'm playing baseball with Chow."

The boy had been here before.

Belinda looked at Sookie and gave her a frigid smile. "You're very beautiful."

Sookie simply stared at her. She doubted she'd ever been less interested in her looks. She wondered how lovely she'd look if she threw up all over the gleaming pavers that made up the driveway.

"He speaks of you so fondly," Belinda commented. Sookie wanted to laugh out loud. She thought it was funny that neither Belinda nor Danny had ever once come up, but not in the way that was actually humorous, more like funny that someone had just unexpectedly punched her in the stomach.

"I thought maybe he'd come down to San Diego – Danny and I live in San Diego – if he couldn't find a co-star for this crazy Dracula picture he's so nuts over, but then he found you."

Sookie simply stared at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't have anything nice to say…or really anything to say so she simply closed it again.

Belinda nodded emphatically. "Yup, he sure has been crazy over this movie. But he's always been distracted by work. Once I tell him the good news, he'll focus on family again." Belinda's hand dropped down to her abdomen and she smiled shyly at Sookie.

Sookie cocked her head and looked at Belinda unable to really believe what she was hearing. It seemed as though something was wrong here, wrong with what she was hearing, but all Sookie could think of was getting to her own house to sort it out. She certainly couldn't, wouldn't, continue standing here hoping that the mystery of how this woman, this child, had never come up would be solved for her. The only person who could solve it wasn't someone she wanted to see right now. Clearly, he had not shared everything about his life. Somehow she managed to cross the pavers to her car and get the key in the ignition. Her hand was shaking so badly she wondered how she managed it.

She pulled out of the driveway and drove home very slowly. She had been wrong to believe that this place could provide her with some sort of romantic ending - those were created on backlots only, apparently. Very, very wrong. She needed to take it for what it was, what it could give her and then get the heck out of here. Just like she had originally planned. She told herself that as she carefully parked her care, it was all fine. She had a plan. She had a plan. She repeated it several more times as she headed toward her bathroom to run a tub, the hottest bath she could stand. She sank gratefully into the water still repeating it in her head, it didn't matter, she had a plan and falling in love had not been a part of it anyway.

-888-

Belinda watched Susannah Stanton drive away and felt disgusted with herself. She had seen no other way once Andre had contacted her. And she would be lying if she said she didn't hate Susannah Stanton a little bit. Not for Eric. She didn't begrudge the woman Eric or not only Eric. But it seemed so unfair. From everything she had read, Susannah Stanton wasn't much different than she herself had been a long time ago. A poor girl that had taken a chance and while Susannah Stanton had succeeded, Belinda had not. Not that it had turned out too badly, there were a lot worse ways to end up than the mother of Eric Northman's illegitimate son. He had always provided for them. She and Danny had a nice life even if she knew no one believed she was a widow.

But of course, it had also meant that she had lived in fear of Eric's stepfather and whether or not he would some day claim Danny. She didn't want that for her son. And this had been a chance to get out. She might hate herself for awhile, who knew maybe she would always hate herself, but she was going to get her child far away from all of this. Eric was a grown man, he didn't need her protecting him. Not the way Danny did.

And with that reminder that she had a reason for her betrayal, a good one she believed, she closed the door and walked into the house to dial Andre. When he picked up she said simply, "It's done."

There was a beat of two of silence. "Does Eric know yet?"

She shook her head although Andre couldn't see her. "She just left. I'm pretty certain she thinks he's been seeing us all along behind her back."

Andre said something to someone in the room and in the next moment another voice came on the line. Belinda felt her stomach heave.

"You've done so well my dear." Ocella had never understood Eric's interest in Belinda. He could admit she was passably attractive, but useless beyond the obvious. Still, it had proved fortuitous. He knew Eric would never reveal the existence of his child to Miss Stanton. He knew his son well.

"Thank you," Belinda muttered into the phone. She was embarrassed to be thanking him for his congratulations in hurting Eric. She cared for Eric. She wondered what Danny would think of her choices when she was older, if he ever found out, which she prayed he would not. "So this is it then. Danny and I are leaving California."

"That was our agreement," Ocella said benignly. "Stay in touch my dear." And he hung up the phone.

And as Belinda stood listening to the disconnect signal she wondered if he would ever leave them alone. "Do you need to make a call?" she heard the operator ask.

"No, no thank you." She hung up the phone and wandered outside to watch Danny play ball until Eric came home. She wondered if he really cared for Susannah Stanton. She was so young, so lovely. And did she care for him?

Belinda had loved Eric. She'd known when he left Ocella he was leaving her. She was not the kind of girl you brought into this world and she knew that he had not really loved her. She suspected though that he was terribly lonely in his new life and it made her sad. She trailed her fingers along the polished mahogany dining room table as she made her way out to the backyard. It was so very beautiful here.

-888-

Eric sat on the bed in one of the guest rooms telling Danny the plot of the new pirate movie. He ruffled the child's hair and felt the same touch of sadness that he always did when the boy called him Uncle Eric. Not that he would ever acknowledge Danny publicly, Belinda understood that, but it still bothered him.

By the time Belinda had come to him and told him she was pregnant; he was just making it out of Ocella's world. He couldn't come into Hollywood with bastard kids or a former dance-hall girl as a wife. They'd been set up in San Diego. He'd always taken care of them. He loved Danny. He wanted them safe and away from the life they would have led with Ocella. He figured that Danny knew, but they didn't talk about it.

"I don't think mom liked your friend too much. She cried after she left. Mom did."

Eric had been leaving the room. After all, Danny was really too old to need to be tucked in, for all that Eric often forgot since he rarely saw the boy. It wasn't that he didn't care for Danny, he did. He liked children. He liked this child. His child. But there was no place for either of them in the others life.

"But she seemed nice to me. Which is good because I guess you'll want more kids if we go away."

Eric didn't respond for a moment. He supposed that cleared up any lingering doubts as to whether or not Danny knew whom his father was. And what was he talking about? He had been surprised to see them when he'd gotten home. Belinda rarely came here and she never brought Danny, but he'd been pleased to see them, as he was every time. He'd planned to call Sookie and talk to her after Danny had gone to bed. Once he knew what Belinda's plans were and why she was here. "What are you talking about? What lady? And where are you going?"

Danny looked confused for a moment, wondering if he'd made a mistake, but then confusion turned to defiance. For although he liked Eric, it wasn't as if he was too young to know what adults – and now children too – whispered behind his back, bastard, he'd heard it a hundred times and Eric was the cause of those whispers, Danny knew that too. He also knew that his mother had several copies of fan magazines with pictures of his father and the woman that had been there today. "Mom said we had to come and say good-bye and that she wanted to meet your girlfriend so she would know you'd be okay when we left."

Eric stood for moment looking at his son and managing an anemic smile said good night to the boy before heading off in search of his former lover. The girl he had cared for when he was young. The girl who had used him to get away from a horrible life, not that he could blame her. And she was a good mother. Fierce. Protective.

It was her fierceness that had created a lump in Eric's throat by the time he found her sitting on the sofa in his living room flipping through back copies of Photoplay. He stood in front of her staring down at her. "What the fuck did you do?"

-888-

He drove through the Hollywood Hills at a terrifying speed. If there were journalists following, they wouldn't catch him. Although they could probably figure out where he was going. Where else would he be driving as if hell were on his heels? He should have known it would be something he wouldn't expect. He should have known that Ocella was more devious than he could anticipate.

He had known as he stared down at Belinda and she had looked up at his question with pity in her eyes and he'd known the second he'd seen it, known that it was all a set up. They weren't here for any reason other than for Sookie to find out about them.

"I'm sorry, Eric."

And he had sunk onto the sofa with her words. He knew what she was telling him, but he couldn't wrap his brain around the details. She hadn't looked at him and he hadn't looked at her. They had simply stared at separate spots on the carpet. Belinda had been glad for it. She had hardly been able to look herself in the mirror for the last two days knowing what she was going to do.

"Andre came the other day and offered to take Danny for the summer. I couldn't…or he said if we came to visit and said some things that we could go. He'd give us money to go."

Now Eric did turn to stare at her. "If you wanted money to go, I would have given it to you. Why didn't you ask?" He was pleased that he was able to keep his anger in check. He was seething and he knew she knew it, but he hadn't shouted.

She swiped at her eyes and snapped back. "You've always taken care of us. But you can't protect us from a crazy man. Jesus Christ, Eric, you can't protect her either."

Eric leaned forward and wondered how he had gotten to a place in his life where he was about to bare his teeth at a woman he had once cared for. "And you think Danny is safe now?"

She shook her head, tears flowing freely now because that was the worst part of it, she'd realized when she spoke to Ocella that it was not over. It would never be over. Danny was too useful to him, too good to let go. "No. I'm not naïve. I know he's not. He's only safe as long as you're being a good boy. But if you fuck up again…"

She looked at him with the wide-eyes he had once been so attracted to. They were different now and again the only word he could think of was fierce. "But I'm not going to take the money. I decided today after I spoke with him. I'm going to send it back. We're going to disappear. I'll try to let you know where we are some day, maybe. Danny is not going to live like this."

It hit Belinda as she realized that it wasn't only Danny that she wanted to protect from living like this. She didn't want to live like this either. She didn't want to be this person. Suddenly she grabbed his arm, "Go after her! I'm so sorry. I'm not going to be used as leverage against you anymore."

He leaned forward and kissed her absently on the top of the head. "Ask Chow for cash. He'll give you everything that's in the house." He felt a twinge of sadness that they would be leaving his life, but it was best for everyone and if he were truly honest, they had not really been part of his life anyway.

She nodded and rose. He knew they would be gone before he returned. She laid her palm against his cheek. She'd done this before when they were young, well, Sookie's age. "He can't stop you from loving someone. He can't."

"Your life could have been different. I should never have touched you."

She snorted, "I took my clothes off to music in your step-father's casino. How great was my life going to turn out? I got Danny. That's certainly been better than what I could have ended up with."

He looked up at her. "What do I say to her?"

She shrugged. "Maybe that you're sorry."

"I doubt that's enough."

She touched his hair softly. "I sort of doubt it too, but I guess either way, you need to make a choice. He's a monster, Eric, and he's always going to be there, waiting for you."

He pulled into Sookie's drive and shook himself from his thoughts. He was still uncertain as to what he was going to say. Obviously, he couldn't deny Belinda and Danny. Perhaps he would know what to say when he saw Sookie? He longed to see her even though he doubted it was going to go well. He exited the car and headed toward the door with purpose and determination. He had no idea what was going to happen next, but he needed to see her to find out. As he leaned on the bell he wondered when the last time was that he had chosen to walk into a situation without knowing how it would turn out?

* * *

A/N: I feel strongly tempted to start discussing the story in the developments in this chapter here, but I'm not going to because it isn't a blog, it's a story...but I am happy to discuss them with anyone that wants to drop me a note.

Oh also, if you watch a lot of old movies (and I've tried to give this somewhat of an old movie feel), you might be worried that I am ending the story here because older dramas will often leave things open-ended for the characters, but that's not what I'm going for here...there will be nothing open-ended when the curtain comes down.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi all, another chapter finally! Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing! A special thank you to Chiisai-Kitty for being a fantastic beta and PeppermintyRose for prereading for me. This chapter, has undergone some really significant changes since they saw it so it may be riddled with errors!**

**A/N: Also, I don't usually spend a lot of time on historical points, but there was one thing that I wanted to mention after last chapter - you don't have to read this note, its just some historical ramblings. A lot of people were disappointed in Eric's relationship with Danny and felt like Sookie would be less attracted to Eric because of his attitude toward his son. I have to stand up for 1930s Eric here - the role that we believe a parent should play and how they should act is constantly in flux. There are very few studies on fatherhood between the two World Wars, but those that are out there indicate that it was a period when the role was ill-defined possibly because it was such a challenging time for the family unit with roles constantly shifting due to the wars and the depression. In this story, Eric has no strong male role model (or at least no positive one) so my belief is that he would have tried to financially provide for Belinda and Danny and protect them from harm and just wouldn't have given any kind of other involvement much thought or considered it of importance. I don't think he would have felt bad about it because who would ever have told him that he should. **

**Well, that's quite enough from me...**

* * *

Sookie was in a cold fury by the time she got home. As much as she had told herself she needed to stick with the plan, make her money and get out of here that it didn't matter, her didn't matter, she was lying to herself. She was furious with Eric for not being upfront with her. She wasn't exactly angry about a child that pre-dated her, but more that he was still hiding things. He didn't trust her. Kept things from her, things that affected her.

She slammed into her house, angry at the door for being in her way, and was even more irritated to find Jason rooting around in her icebox. "What the hell, Jason? Don't you have your own food?"

Jason shrugged. "I just wanted a few minutes of quiet. Crystal is too hot what with being pregnant since it got so warm and she won't shut up about it."

Sookie looked at him coldly. "I don't want you here right now."

Jason looked up at her, as if noticing for the first time that she was out of sorts. "You okay?"

Sookie sank down at the kitchen table. "No, I'm not okay…" and the whole story came pouring out.

Jason was not one to listen to his sister's tears normally, but he did feel sort of like he was involved somehow. So he patted her on the shoulder awkwardly and made soothing sounds. And when it seemed that she was all cried out, he offered a comment, which was not normally his way.

"I think he was just trying to protect you, Sookie."

She reared her head at him with fire in her eyes and Jason made a defensive motion with his hands. "I'm not saying he was right! I'm just saying. Are the things maybe you haven't shared for whatever reason? And, this is not…look, I've seen these guys since I married Crystal. If he's afraid for you or if he was afraid for them, maybe he's right to be. That's all I'm saying. But you need to talk to him."

Sookie wiped her eyes. She knew they needed to talk. And they could, when she went to work and tempers had cooled. After all, they still worked together. She wiped at her eyes. She wasn't going to call him though. She wasn't playing games. She needed space.

It hadn't just angered her, what had happened today, it had frightened her. How was she really that different from Belinda? Maybe she was a touch prettier. Maybe she had never had the opportunity to fall into the wrong crowd, but really they were just girls who had come to Hollywood looking for a better life and in one way or another met Eric. And that had made the wrong man very angry with them. Suddenly, Sookie felt much less angry and much more frightened.

She wondered if she should run. Just get as far away from Eric as possible, but the thought made her ache inside. And she hated bullies. She always had. She did not want to lose the life she was building, not to anyone.

"You should go out."

Sookie looked up, startled. She had forgotten Jason was there. "What?"

"Call Pam…" Sookie gave him a look.

"Okay, maybe not Pam. Call that other friend of yours, what's her name?"

Sookie found it very telling that Jason could only name one friend of hers. Maybe if she let Eric back into her life she needed more balance. "Amelia," she supplied.

"Yeah, her. Call her and I'll call Sam and tell him you're coming over. Have a night out. You'll feel better."

Oddly, it sounded like it might be a good idea. She thought that perhaps spending time with people other than Eric and Pam would give her perspective. Maybe talk it over with a friend who wasn't directly involved. "All right Jason. I'd like that."

She rose and started to walk toward the door. She paused for a moment and looked back at him. "Would you forgive him Jason? Assuming, you know, that he wants me to?"

Jason looked at her for a moment. He seemed to be thinking. "You and I aren't much alike Sook. So what I would do probably doesn't mean too much. I think you'll know when you talk to him and you should trust that you'll know what to do."

Sookie felt a faint surge of pleasure at his words. "Thank you Jason."

He nodded. "I don't say it much. But I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Eric pulled up to Sookie's house and parked his car in the driveway. He waited for a second and no one opened the door with a shotgun, so he thought that was a positive sign. He approached the door slowly. As much as he wanted to run to Sookie and explain, he was frightened. He could admit that to himself. Because really, what was there to explain? Did he have a child with another woman? Yes. Had he known about the boy? Yes, always. Had he married the mother? No. Why? He didn't love her. Didn't want to be married to her. Had he cared for the child? Yes, oh yes. Had he been part of that child's life? No, he had not been a meaningful part of his life. Would Sookie expect that of him? He didn't know. Many men were not part of their children's lives; it wasn't as though he was unique in that way. Would he want to be if they were to have children? He couldn't honestly tell her he'd given it any thought.

Why hadn't he told her? Should he have? He didn't have answers to these questions either. He knew the answer, of course, what benefit was there to her knowing…he had not wanted her to worry that Belinda's life would be hers. They were nothing alike. But he knew that was not the answer that Sookie would want to hear. She would want some sort of explanation and he had none beyond the simple fact that the rules that governed his relationship with Belinda were not the same as those that governed his relationship with Sookie. But she would want to know why…Eric shook his head. She really was an extremely trying woman. He rang the bell.

He was more than a little surprised when Jason threw open the door as if he had been waiting on the other side for the bell to ring. Jason stepped forward aggressively causing Eric to take a step back as Sookie's clearly angry brother came at him.

"What the fuck?" Jason snarled. "What the fuck did you do?"

Eric responded with a snarl of his own taking a step forward to regain his lost ground. "Me! This is your fault! You and that stupid club. You and that fucking Norris girl."

Jason looked at him incredulous. "My fault! It's my fault you've got a kid!"

Eric snorted and shook his head laughing slightly for the first time in several hours. "No, obviously not." He felt the tension ease from his shoulders as he shook his head at Jason and sighed. "That would be the broken condom's fault."

Jason snorted and looked down at the ground obviously thinking of Crystal. "At least you had enough sense to use one." His face hardened as his thoughts changed. "And you better be using them with my sister too. Not that I want to know, I don't. She ain't said anything, but I get the impression that she isn't sleeping here that much."

They stood there looking at each other unclear as to the next step in this awkward moment. "I love your sister," Eric offered.

Jason's expression became slightly pitying. "I don't think that's going to do you much good right now. At least not for awhile. Hope you're prepared to love her for a long time until she gets over it. She is…I don't think I've ever seen her quite so mad and she's got a bit of a temper."

Eric looked at Jason startled thinking it was about the smartest thing he'd ever heard Jason say. Sookie had told him once that Jason might not seem to be quick-witted, but that he was very good at getting what he wanted. As always, her character assessment was very accurate.

"Thank you, Jason, that is some very astute advice."

Jason looked at him for a beat. Eric Northman was one unreadable son of a bitch as far as he was concerned and he couldn't really see what his sister saw in him. Seemed to Jason like he was nothing but a damn lot of trouble with all that fame and that snake in the grass stepfather to boot. But he had no doubt that she loved him. He didn't think he had ever seen her quite so upset. Not that she was blubbering all over the house Sookie wasn't like that. Normally, Jason would have said that she didn't cry over every little thing was one of her best qualities, but today it had just been scary. She'd been calm and collected on the outside, but she was so tense she had practically vibrated. She'd gone around the house systematically collecting magazines and newspapers with pictures of her and Eric and had stuffed them all in the trash. Then she had dressed to go out. Jason had just happened to stop by and he had never been so sorry that he did. And he couldn't say why he had waited around for Eric after Sookie left. Maybe he just felt like he owed Eric something.

He pursed his lips for a moment looking at Eric who returned his gaze with growing irritation. "She's not really pregnant, right?"

Eric looked confused, which Jason considered to be a good sign. "Sookie?"

"The other one. I guess she kind of gave Sookie that idea…"

Eric passed his hand over his face and breathed out, "Christ…"

Jason shook his head and looked at Eric, truly pitying now. "This is because of what you did for me. That girl would have stayed in the woodwork if Sookie wasn't…well like she is."

Eric did not want to blame Sookie. Well, that wasn't true. A strong part of him did because it was so much easier to blame her than to blame himself. "It's not her fault. I should have…I don't know. Done everything differently." Eric suddenly felt a strong desire to sit down and maybe have a large glass of scotch. He felt the weight of the years he had spent with Ocella on him. He felt the burden he had carried afterward and it felt very heavy. Heavier than it had felt in years.

"Can I speak with her?" He sounded tired, but Jason didn't really notice.

He shrugged. "She's not here. I thought I told you." Eric couldn't remember if he had.

"She went out with Amelia. They're at my club."

Eric raised his eyes heavenward. Apparently, he was going to pay for all his sins tonight. "Of course they are." He turned away from Jason and began to trudge back to his car to go in search of Sookie. He felt like Orpheus about to enter the Underworld in search of his love. He hoped he at least got to keep the girl after his trip to hell.

"Look," Jason called out. "I know I…this is because of me a little. Let me give you some advice."

Eric looked back at him weary, but eager for any kernels of help that Jason could give him. He could almost laugh at himself if there was anything he found remotely funny about this situation…looking to Jason for advice.

"She loves you. You…you need to prove she can trust you. Trust, loyalty. That kind of stuff matters a lot more than the romantic stuff. You won't get anywhere with Sookie buying her diamonds to get you to forgive her."

It took all Eric had not to snort at the irony of it…in a way Sookie and Ocella were not that different. Trust and loyalty. "Thank you, Jason. That's very helpful." Eric had known all that, but Jason was an excellent ally. It wasn't that he didn't understand what Sookie wanted from him he just wondered what the cost was going to be.

He walked to his car and waved to Jason as he pulled away. He was driving to Jason's club. He wondered what else Ocella could do to him other than kill him. Of course, he could kill Sookie. Maim Sookie. That thought robbed him of his courage. He came very, very close to turning his car around in the middle of the street and driving toward his own home. They could hurt her. Break her before they killed her. If he went to her now he would be throwing her in harms way. And yet, if he stayed away she would believe that he betrayed her. Maybe it was selfish, but he couldn't let her think that. It was a defining moment for him in a way. He knew he could not keep living like this. Surviving and protecting himself had been his only motivations for so long…that needed to change.

He pulled into a parking spot slightly down the street from the entrance to the club and waited. Eric Northman sitting in the darkness waiting for a woman like a stalker. He could hardly believe it. Still, it wasn't the first time he had done something like this although in the past he had been waiting for someone Ocella had a problem with. Before that, he had sometimes waited for his mother in Chinatown. He could be patient. He knew that if Sookie was going to believe him, he needed to go into that Club. However, he would wait until the end of the night when there was less of an audience.

After the bulk of the club goers had left, Sookie was still inside. He crossed the street and tipped the doorman heavily. "I wasn't here."

The man just looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

He saw Amelia and Tray first dancing slowly. He scanned the room for Sookie and found her at a small table by the dance floor. She was not alone. Sookie sat with Sam. Their heads were together and he was rubbing her arm as he spoke. She looked sad. There was a small part of Eric's brain that told him that they were probably talking about him. Probably, Sam was comforting her. But the rest of him simply watched Sam's fingers ghosting along Sookie's bare arms and felt the violence he had been raised with rising up inside of him. He wanted to kill Sam. He felt like the vampire he had just finished playing.

It was so late that the club was practically empty. It didn't take long for Sam to notice his presence. He pulled back his hand from Sookie's arm and looked apologetically at Eric. It wasn't enough. Eric still wanted to kill him.

The loss of contact made Sookie look up at Sam and then follow his gaze. Their eyes met and the look on her face nearly brought him to his knees. She looked so hurt. He had hurt the one thing he had ever wanted to protect. He wanted to roar in frustration.

For Sookie, she had felt him the moment he came into the club that feeling you have when someone is watching you. As if the air had shifted she had known it was Eric. When she actually saw him that same air seemed to evaporate. The look on his face told her enough. He was not a good enough actor to exude that much pain. But she hated that he had tested her trust in him so early in the relationship. She needed to trust him. Needed to know that he was hers and that he was the man she believed him to be. Otherwise, why would she risk so much?

He was crossing the floor swiftly when Sam stood up and stepped in front of him. He grabbed Eric's arm and was about to say something. Eric almost laughed at the idea that Sam was going to keep him from Sookie when she was this close and looking at him with pain in her eyes.

She said softly, "Let him pass Sam." She hadn't known she was going to say it until it was out of her mouth.

He approached the table and slid into the seat next to her taking her hands. She jerked them away roughly. "You lying bastard!"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I deserve that. Does it make you feel better?"

She made a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh. "No, not really."

They sat for a moment. Over Sookie's shoulder he could see Amelia and Tray standing awkwardly on the dance floor uncertain what to do and then wisely deciding to seat themselves at the bar. Sam, on the other hand was not even considering leaving. Leaning over the table, he growled at Eric. "You have a hell of a lot of nerve showing up here! A hell of a lot of nerve!"

Eric raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, I don't think anyone doubted that, but thank you for pointing it out. I am an aggressive, cocky asshole. It's a well-known fact. Ask anyone."

Sam grabbed Eric's arm and Sookie said softly. "Stop, Sam. You're giving me a headache." She put her hands up to her temples and rubbed slightly. Sam stroked the back of her neck and asked if she wanted some aspirin.

Again, Eric was infuriated. Why did he keep touching her like that? It was so intimate. Sam did not have the right. "Get your hands off her."

Instantly, he sensed it had been an error. Well, not so much sensed it. He was far too off his gain to sense anything, but the change in Sookie's demeanor told him everything he needed to know. Her eyes narrowed and her body tensed as she turned her head slowly to glare at him. "I beg your pardon."

"Why does he keep touching you? You're my fiancée. Why is he touching you?" He knew his words would only serve to inflame the situation, but he couldn't seem to stop them from spilling out of his mouth. He had spent most of the day feeling powerless, a feeling he truly hated, and Sam's hands on Sookie were more than he could stand. Not that he could have explained that to Sookie or even to himself.

Sookie looked at him with raised eyebrows. His presumption might have amused her on any other night. God, she hated him. She loved him. She wanted to scream at him for his insensitivity when she knew how much more he could be. "I'm you're what?"

She stood angrily practically knocking the chair backward. "I show up at your house thinking of accepting that really lackluster proposal and I meet a woman with a kid! Your kid! And she pretty much says that there's another on the way, and you want to be angry that Sam is touching me!"

Eric was on his feet as well. So much for discreet. The best he could do was pray that the photographers had gone home for the night. "There's no other baby! Don't be absurd."

"Absurd?" she snapped back. "How am I being absurd? And you know what, even if all that hadn't happened. It's still fine for Sam to touch me. I am my own person, buddy! Not some cheap dance hall girl for you to push around." She poked him hard in the chest.

Eric was so angry now he didn't know what to respond to first. "It is not fine! You're mine," he shouted.

She looked at him coldly. "I don't think so. Go home Eric." She sat down firmly at the table and folded her arms across her chest. As he watched a tear escape and slide down her cheek and her raise a hand to push it angrily aside, obviously annoyed at its betrayal, he knew he had lost his temper at exactly the wrong moment.

"Sookie. Sookie, I'm sorry." He took a step forward, but Sam stepped in front of him again.

"Get out of here, Eric." Sam snarled at him.

Tray came over and took his arm whispering that they should really go. Eric stared at Sookie, who was refusing to look at him. She knew if she looked up at him she would burst into tears and she was too proud to let him see her cry. This had not gone how she thought it would. She doubted it had gone how he planned. She glanced at the pained look on his face as Tray pulled him away and her heart broke a little. She stared back out at the dance floor.

When Eric was gone. Sookie asked Tray and Amelia to take her home. She had asked Sam to leave her alone, she couldn't speak to him. She sobbed so hard on the car ride home that Tray thought she might be sick.

Several days later, Pam walked into her brother's room and poured out what was left of the bottle of whiskey sitting on his nightstand. She'd already dumped every other bottle of alcohol in the house. She had enough memories of their mother to remember what it looked like when Ocella finally broke a person.

She didn't believe that Eric was truly broken however, maybe just temporarily stalled. Like a flat tire, he just needed a jack. Well, she was happy to be one. She looked down at him, passed out across his bed and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell of stale alcohol wafting from the bed. Then she turned and grabbed a crystal ice bucket from his dresser and filled it in his ornate bathroom. There was still some ice floating at the bottom. She left it there.

She walked across the Oriental rug and poured the entire bucket over his head. Watching it splash on the silk sheets and only stepping aside when some of it seemed to be in danger of dripping on her clothes. Gratified, she watched as Eric roared to life. She'd been a little worried that he was dead.

She left him sputtering in his wet bed and walked across the room to draw back the curtains and throw open the windows.

Eric hissed as the sunlight hit him. "Christ, Pam!" were the first coherent words to surface.

"It stinks in here," she commented without apology. "When did you last bathe? Before you started pickling yourself I supposed."

"Fuck you."

Pam raised an eyebrow at him. "Thank you, no. Even if you weren't my brother I wouldn't be interested. You're vile right now. And pathetic too. Frankly, if this is what a little adversity does to you she was right to walk away."

Eric grabbed the nearest thing to him, his clock, and threw it at his sister. Still drunk, he missed by several feet. Pam never even had to move.

"Yes, that was a terrifying display of temper. Let me run screaming from the room. You'll really need to do better than that."

He glared at her and she returned it with a bored look of her own. At least it wasn't pitying, Eric thought. He couldn't have stood that.

"Stop acting like a child," Pam snapped at him tired, sad and angry with the whole situation. "Get up. Eat. And go talk to her. Tell her everything. Then go back to work with her. She's been walking around the set looking like a lost puppy for two days because you haven't shown up. I think on Monday she really hoped you be there. I think she hated herself for hoping. I hated you for being such a baby."

She set a newspaper beside him folded to a gossip column that speculated as to a lover's quarrel and showing Sookie looking dejected sitting with Jason and Crystal at the club. Sam sat with them as well, but Sookie wasn't looking at him. Eric raised an eyebrow at Pam and turned back to the photo. "She isn't with him is she?"

"It's been less than a week, don't be ridiculous!" Pam all but snarled. "Sookie is not you! She would not run to someone else for comfort. Even Sam although he's as loyal as a dog. Not that she wouldn't deserve to find someone else after the way you've behaved. I've half a mind to tell her to guard her heart and look to protecting herself." Pam paused for a moment and said quietly, "Not that she'll even speak to me."

Eric looked at the photo and up at his sister's face. She, of course, had been hurt by this too. And he hated himself for that almost as much as he hated what it was doing to Sookie. He nodded to her. "I do love her you know. I wouldn't hurt her…or you…not for anything."

"Good." Pam stated before clicking across the floor. Eric felt as though she was stamping as loudly as possible only stepping on hardwood and never the carpet, but it was possible that it wasn't on purpose, he supposed.

She paused at the door and without looking at Eric. She couldn't look at him. He was hurting her friend, her one friend. She wanted to scream at him, hit him and kick him until he understood what his reticence had done, but would it do any good. Or any more than showing him the newspaper had. "She started crying when she saw me, you know. She's hurt and confused. You have to talk to her. You may have already left it too long."

Eric sighed. "What if they hurt her Pam? If I walk away don't you think they'll just leave her alone?"

He saw Pam's shoulders fall slightly. "You need to give her the choice." She looked back at him then and said softly, "Could you do it? Let her go?"

Eric looked down at the paper again and nodded once more. He knew he could if it was the only way to protect her, but he prayed there was another way.

He took another moment to prepare himself for the inevitable nausea he knew would happen when he finally stood up. Standing slowly, he meandered to the bathroom where he threw up twice before getting into the shower.

* * *

**Also, Fangreaders chat room is doing this story as a read along on June 13th and I'm really excited to join the discussion! So thank you to whomever recommended the story. **

**Thanks again for reading and I love hearing your opinions.**


	27. Chapter 27

Hi all, So happy to be able to get this next chapter up! A big thank you to my beta **chiisai-kitty** and to **peppermintyrose** for pre-reading. I appreciate the valuable feedback!

And now onto the chapter. I wanted to get this up before the Fangreaders chat so that you could have a better idea of what is going on with Eric now that Pam has put an end to his wallowing.

Enjoy! And as always thank you for reading!

* * *

Pam was sitting on the sofa flipping through a magazine when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned and looked up, although she knew it had to be him, she was still slightly shocked to see Eric hurrying down the stairs in a suit. She stared at him until he looked in her direction.

"Can it be Eric Northman? I thought he was dead."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You threw a bucket of ice cold water on me – and my mattress by the way – did you think that would fail to get a response?"

Pam turned back to her magazine. She felt tears threatening and she didn't want Eric to see her cry. "I didn't dare to hope." Once she had gotten control of her emotions she turned back to him. "And where are you going looking so spiffy? To win the girl. You might need more than a Saville Row suit. Possibly a slain dragon."

Eric looked at his sister for a moment wondering how disappointed she would be if Sookie did not take him back. "Yes, that's what I'm doing now gathering my dragon slaying equipment. He turned his back on her and walked to his office just to the right of the front door. Curious, Pam rose to follow.

She found Eric pushing a wing chair that sat in the corner of the room to the side and rolling back the Oriental rug. Then he rose and walked to the bookcase. Removing a rather weighty looking book, he pressed a button in the corner of the built in shelving and a board on the floor slide back to reveal a small combination safe. "Has that always been there?" She was shocked.

"Not always, no." He knelt on the floor and turned the dial.

"Should I know the combination?"

He shook his head. "Probably you should have, but there won't be any need after today." He removed a large manila envelope and set it on the floor. He looked at it as if scared to touch it.

"What is it?"

"Dragon slaying equipment," he replied, picking up the envelope as he stood. He crossed the room and kissed Pam softly on the forehead. The gesture frightened her.

"Where are you going? And what the hell is in there?"

Eric simply shook his head and smiled at her. He crossed to the hall closet and removed his from the top shelf. "I won't be in today. I have an appointment that may require that I wait."

Pam looked incredulous. Eric never took appointments where he had to wait. She followed him out into the foyer. She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. "What the hell am I supposed to tell Sookie if you don't come back?"

He grinned at Pam as he headed out the door. "I don't consider that likely, but on the off chance that it happens tell her I needed help with this particular dragon so I went to get a white knight. My armor is a little too tarnished."

Pam huffed. "Eric, be serious."

He stood by the door. "I'm going to meet with Earl Warren, Pam. I've worked for Ocella since I was thirteen years old. Don't you think I learned anything in all that time?" He held up the envelope and Pam wondered if she even wanted to know what was in there. She knew enough. It was evidence.

And evidence was exactly what Earl Warren, Attorney General, was looking for since he had vowed to clean up Los Angeles of organized crime.

"Eric, you can't march in to meet with Earl Warren. Ocella's almost undoubtedly having you followed."

Eric smiled again and shook his head. "Since I was thirteen Pam. I think I still know how to lose a tail." He blew her a kiss and was gone.

Eric led his tail through Los Angeles into Chinatown. He knew it well. It had been a regular run for him when he worked for Ocella. And he'd fished Sophie-Anne out of more than one opium house growing up. His friend Mei's mother had been a Madame at a well-known whorehouse and gambling den. Mei had taken over for her.

It was as good a place to lose a tail as any that he knew. To everyone else, it would just seem that he had continued his downward spiral. It was lucky for him that this section of Chinatown was not yet under construction. He ought to remember to ask Mei where she would go when they displaced her to build Union Station.

Ever since Ocella had become a problem, he had suspected he might be using these papers. It was why he had kept them all these years adding to them when he could. But he hadn't wanted to use them. They had the potential to make everything so much worse before it could ever get better, but he saw no other way. Also, he would be lying if he didn't say that the idea of turning evidence on Ocella over to the Attorney General of California didn't turn his stomach. It did. But he hadn't been joking when he told Pam this was not a dragon he could slay alone. Earl Warren had far more lances and swords at his disposal.

He parked his car outside of Mei's establishment and walked inside taking great care to be seen. He saw a man park further down the street and wait. Eric smiled as he went inside taking care to stagger and weave as he walked.

Mei greeted him with surprise. She held out her hands and walked toward him with both eyebrows raised. When they were younger, they'd had a password for when he was being followed and needed to slip out. There were tunnels under the house that led to a sweet shop on the next street. He had used them before.

"Eric," she smiled. The years had been very kind to Mei. "I'm shocked to see you here. I read you were in love."

He grinned at her. "I guess you haven't seen this week's paper. It isn't going to well."

She snorted with laughter. "Well, that's not really a surprise. You don't know how to work for a girl. Must be quite a shock when their panties don't just drop off."

He raised an eyebrow at her and didn't comment. "Yes, perhaps I need to refine my wooing skills."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "You've come to the wrong place for that. Unless you want to practice wooing one of my girls, it's the same amount though."

"Yes, I'm looking for something special this afternoon."

Her expression didn't change but her eyes took on a look of concern. "Well, of course, that's extra."

He nodded and paid her as a broad shouldered man entered the parlor from the street. Mei asked him to wait a moment and showed Eric to the back talking about the wonders of her newest flower. She showed him to the room that contained the tunnel and closing the door behind her spoke in whispered Chinese to the girl that was waiting there.

"Who is this going to get me in trouble with Eric? The cops? Your father? You're a big movie star now. What the hell is going on?"

"No one, Mei. I just needed to lose a tail."

"Whose tail? Your father's right? I read the fan magazines that pretty girl you're so gone over likes to pull the tiger's tail. Stupid of her. So American."

Eric had already been squeezing himself into the passageway when Mei made her comments. He looked back at her and shook his head. "She's not doing it on purpose. I didn't tell her what she was getting involved in. I should have. I was trying to protect her."

She scowled at him. "Chivalry, also really fucking stupid."

Eric squeezed himself into the tiny passageway, it had been easier at fifteen, and laughed. "Really fucking stupid pretty much describes the whole situation."

Mei laughed and hissed some words at the girl sitting on the bed who nodded. "She'll make a lot of noise for awhile. Hopefully, he'll go back to his car. If not, she'll come out in about an hour saying you went out the back and didn't tip her."

Eric looked back at Mei. "You have to make me look cheap?"

She shrugged. "Better you looking cheap than me looking involved. You should tip her now though."

Eric shifted uncomfortably and fished some bills out of his pocket and thrust them toward the scared looking girl. He didn't know how much he gave her but it must have been a lot because she went from looking scared to pleased. "Thanks, Mei. I owe you."

She looked at him dispassionately. "Yes, you do."

Eric slipped through the passageway and off on his quest to provide Earl Warren, Attorney General, with evidence that he needed to help convict Ocella. He would talk to Sookie after he had spoken to Mr. Warren. This was how he would protect her. It was the only way that he saw.

-888-

Ocella looked up when Mickey walked in to his office, but continued going over books for several minutes and then handed them to Gervaise with a grunt and waved him out. He looked up at Mickey and waited. "I lost him in a whorehouse in Chinatown."

"What the fuck? How did you lose him?"

"He went in the back and I waited in the lobby playing cards. The girl came out bitching that he hadn't tipped and that he was too drunk to finish."

Ocella raised his eyebrows and folded his hands in front of him. "Did he seem drunk?"

Mickey shrugged. "Yeah, he seemed drunk. He'd have to be right to go to a place like that. I mean he's Eric Northman. Shit, the whores would come to him right? Probably regular girls would come to him."

Ocella pursed his lips and stared at Mickey. "That's a good point. But Eric's never been one to make an effort. He was friendly with a girl that runs a house when he was a boy. Maybe that's why he went there."

Mickey looked at him confused. "Are you asking me?"

Ocella glared at him. "No, I'm not asking you! Get out." He waved him away.

What was Eric doing at that house? He'd known Eric loved to bury himself in pleasure when feeling low, but whores? And where had he gone?

Gervaise knocked on the door breaking into Ocella's thoughts. "We've got a problem. Bogart's been here all night. He just punched some guy for cheating. And it's turned into a brawl up there. We don't want the cops here. We haven't made the money drop yet."

Ocella waved his hand at him. "Fine. I'm coming." The problems of his wayward son would have to wait. He had another Hollywood headache to deal with now.

-888-

Sookie sat in her dressing room unable to think what to do with herself. Her movie was all but halted because Eric hadn't come to work all week. Laryngitis. Bull. She had thought about marching over to his house and banging on the door, but she refused to be the one that went to him. Even if he was screwing with her career now on top of her feelings…well, and her body too she supposed. Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea, she hated him. Or maybe not completely. She always felt that twinge of guilt after she thought that she hated Eric, a little voice sounded off in her head every time. It sounded like the little voice was saying something like "liar, liar pants on fire," but she tried very hard not to hear it so she couldn't really tell what it was saying.

There was a knock on her dressing room door and after she called out to come in, Victor Madden entered with a pile of scripts. He smiled at her and adjusted the flower in his lapel. Seriously? Sookie thought. A flower. Was he trying to look like a gangster? Perhaps he was.

"Miss Stanton!" he sounded like it was a pleasant surprise, which was silly because he'd come to see her. "So lovely to see you again."

She smiled automatically. "You too Mr. Madden. Please sit down. Can I offer you something to drink? It's hot outside."

Madden continued to smile and dropped into a chair across from Sookie's. He pulled out his handkerchief and mopped at his forehead, but declined the offer of a drink. "No, no. I'm not staying long. I just wanted to pop in to discuss and offer I've had."

She smiled at him and nodded to indicate she was open to the discussion. She had no idea what he was getting at or even doing here.

"Niall Brigant wants to get you on loan for your next picture. Do you know who that is my dear?"

Sookie nodded. Niall Brigant ran Summerland Studios.

"We're doing a package with them," Victor continued. "Keep things fresh. I was going to put your name in along with Preston and some other young talent."

"But Northman Pictures would still be my home?" Sookie didn't want to leave. She liked it here. But she couldn't deny that given everything a change of scenery might be a good thing.

Victor was nodding and smiling. "Of course, of course. We wouldn't want to lose you!"

Sookie looked in the mirror for a moment. She knew she looked sad. She felt sad. She raised her chin, refusing to let sadness overwhelm her as it had so many times over the last few days, and looked back at Madden. "Send all the details over to my agent and we'll discuss it. I can't promise anything, but it sounds very promising."

An ugly look crossed Victor Madden's face startling Sookie. "Agent? I thought we were all friends here!"

Sookie shrugged. "Pam and Eric recommended Desmond Cataliades to me when I first came here. He's been very helpful."

Victor ground his teeth. Cataliades might as well be a damn demon as far as he was concerned. The man was hell to deal with. "I was just hoping we could bypass that red tape."

Sookie shook her head. "Eric told me never to make a deal without my agent."

Victor looked sympathetic. "But my dear, it's not as though Mr. Northman has proven to be very trustworthy."

The words felt like a knife in Sookie's heart. She felt a strong desire to shout at Victor to get out. Instead she simply smiled and said firmly. "Thank you, Mr. Madden. But I would prefer to deal through my agent. Good day."

Victor smiled in return and said through clenched teeth. "Good day, Miss Stanton." He began to leave and then paused at the door. "I apologize for overstepping Miss Stanton. I will send over all the details to Mr. Cataliades. It is a very good offer."

Sookie smiled at him. "Then I don't think it will be a problem making it happen." She couldn't remember when she had wanted to smile less. The words were actually difficult to say around the lump in her throat.

Victor Madden nodded and stepped out of her dressing room relieved that he hadn't made a mess of things with one snide remark. Ocella would kill him if he didn't get Sookie to another studio. At least Brigant had genuinely wanted her. It was a good deal. It would make them both a lot of money and keep his fingers from being broken too.

A few hours later, Sookie was practicing a period dance in her hoop skirt with a coach and thanking god that she was a decent dancer since the navigation of the hoop skirt alone made dancing a challenge. The door to the dance studio banged open and Pam stood there in a rather flirty pastel floral and an extremely angry look on her face. She was holding a memo in her gloved hand, which she brandished at Sookie. "What is this? My assistant gave it to me for signature and I assumed there must have been a mistake. When I brought it to Madden he told me I was 'out of the loop.' So tell me my friend, how am I out of the loop in my own studio?"

Sookie couldn't help but notice that her dancing coach had suddenly become thirsty and she was standing in the middle of the floor alone, facing down an angry Pam. She didn't flinch. "I don't know Pam, it happens. I know how you feel. Turns out I was out of the loop in my own relationship."

She saw Pam's face soften for a moment and then it was gone. The angry look returning. "Not in your relationship with me, you weren't," Pam snapped back.

Now it was Sookie's turn to soften. "No, but Pam, don't you think this is just best for everyone?"

Pam lowered the memo and looked at Sookie. "Niall Brigant isn't exactly a saint Sookie. You might find you're going from the frying pan to the fire as they say."

Sookie reached out and took Pam's hand. "I know you're just looking out for me, but it's not exactly the same." Sookie swallowed hard and choked out, "I'm not in love with Niall Brigant. He didn't hide things from me and get angry with me when I was hurt and confused. Leave me alone to sort it all out. He's just a man with a job. A temporary one at that."

"Sookie," Pam whispered, but she didn't know what else to say.

"It's just a little space, Pam."

Pam shook her head and it seemed that tears were truly in danger of flowing. She nodded her head. "But it's temporary."

"Temporary," Sookie said firmly.

Pam turned without another word and walked toward the door. She stopped halfway across the dance floor and looked back at Sookie. "It's not my place and may hurt my friendship with you, but Sookie…he loves you. I know you don't want to hear that right now. I know he's done nothing to make it seem that way, but he loves you. I've never seen him love anyone like he loves you…"

Sookie stared at Pam and felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I know that, Pam. I do. I love him too, but I don't know that is enough. And even if it is, I've lived my whole life with someone else in charge of it and I need that to stop. I can't be half of Eric. I need to be my own. I need to know that this is something I can have without Eric."

Pam gave her a long look and then sighed. "You are my friend, Sookie Stackhouse, with or without Eric."

* * *

** Historical note, Earl Warren wasn't actually elected until 1938, but that doesn't work with my timeline…therefore, he's been elected earlier.

Also, Old Chinatown was moved during this time period to make way for Union Station so it would likely have been demolished at this point, but only maybe a few months before, so I chose to ignore it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy 4th of July to those of you celebrating! I'm scrambling to post this chapter before hordes of people descend on my house to eat various meats and salads. My husband suggested I needed a break from BBQ prep when I told him the hot dog buns needed to be more artfully arranged on the platter...I don't know what his problem is :-)**

**So as usual a big thank you to my beta Chiisai-kitty and to Peppermintyrose for pre-reading!**

**And a super-big thank you to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite, etc. I am not great about replying to reviews, but I read and appreciate every single one of them. Even the ones where you completely disagree with my characterizations. Also, there were some problems when chapter 27 posted...so if you never read it, read that first.**

**And that is enough from me...**

* * *

Sookie had been at the studio since dawn. With each day that went by she became more and more anxious about seeing Eric. She knew he had to come back eventually. They had to finish this ridiculous pirate movie. He wouldn't mess with his own livelihood, not even for her and this movie had blockbuster written all over it.

Although she had told Pam that she knew that Eric loved her, she still found herself lying in bed at night wondering if he was going to march into the studio and tell her that he realized now that he truly loved Belinda. Or that he was retiring. Or just breaking up with her because he couldn't stand all the drama that seemed to surround him, not that they weren't already broken up, she supposed, it had all been sort of unclear. That last one didn't even really make any sense, but she still thought it. Her anxiety was driving her insane.

She also, sometimes, lay in bed and fantasized that he would walk into the studio and take her into his arms and kiss her. He would place his large hands in her hair and kiss her until she could feel it in her toes…and other places too. Then, he would pick her up and carry her into her dressing room and lay her out on that daybed that was in there and…but, of course, she didn't want him to do that. Shouldn't want him to do that. He had lied, or at least omitted. And she should be disgusted by the very idea of him touching her. It certainly shouldn't make her feel tingly.

Whether the fantasies were of him leaving her or ravaging her, she still found herself rising earlier and earlier every morning and coming into work, hoping Eric would be there while dreading the day that he finally would be and she'd know for certain. At least while he was gone she didn't have to make up her mind about what she actually felt. She was dreading doing that. She didn't want to make the wrong choice and she had the feeling she was facing a fairly significant crossroad.

She was made-up, costumed and on the set, wanting to be ready in case today was the day, only to find Eric also made-up, costumed and walking the plank with a sword. He was counting out steps and she realized they must have been filming the duel with his nemesis today. When she entered the soundstage, he stopped counting and looked at her.

Sookie felt as though she could hardly breathe as they shared that look. Not that she understood the meaning behind it. There had been a part of her that was hoping she'd know when she saw him was she still angry or was it all forgiven. Strangely, it was both. She was still angry, so very angry, but she understood more than she realized.

"Miss Stanton," he said softly, but it carried.

She walked toward him. It hurt to hear him be so formal. She walked to below the plank and looked up at him. They weren't alone, but people seemed to be giving them space, which surprised her. "I'm Miss Stanton now? It's awfully formal don't you think."

He looked down at her with a sad smile. "I didn't want to presume."

She returned his look. "There are so many things I could say to that comment. None of them pleasant."

He snorted in response. "Well let's not head down that road again, please. Besides, generally I'm the one that makes unpleasant, thoughtless and hurtful remarks. You're the nice one."

Now it was Sookie's turn to snort. "Lucky me."

"Let me climb down." Eric grabbed a hold of the fake rigging and climbed down several feet before dropping lightly onto the ground practically at Sookie's feet.

Standing this close to him, Sookie found it difficult to remember how much she hated him. Suddenly, the job with Niall Brigant was looking better and better…and worse and worse all at the same time. "You're feeling better it seems."

Eric raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, my laryngitis is suddenly all cured."

"Home remedy?"

"Pam."

Sookie couldn't help but be amused. "Pam has a home remedy for laryngitis?"

"Yes, it seems that ice water poured over your head will suddenly restore your voice…I suppose that only works if administered correctly."

Sookie chuckled. "I'm sure."

"Perhaps I needed the ice water to help me find my voice simply because it cleared my head enough to figure out what I should be saying."

Sookie stopped chuckling. She felt herself flush and suddenly became aware of every other person in the room with them. All those people, that had been so carefully ignoring them, now felt as if they were right on top of her, staring. She looked down at the floor. And then back up at Eric. And then down at the floor again pleading with herself not to cry.

"Sookie," he said softly touching her elbow.

She shook her head. "I don't know if I can, Eric. Not here. Not right now."

He took a step away and dropped his hand. "I can wait. I will wait. But I would very much like to try to explain to you. And apologize. Mostly, I'd like to know how to regain your trust."

She held up her hand signaling him to stop. She would not cry here. He simply nodded and looked around for a change of subject. "Tray's here. Shall we discuss today's agenda?"

He extended his hand in front of him to indicate that she should lead and then fell into step beside her. "I hear you've gotten an excellent offer from Summerland for a one picture trade."

She looked up at him fearful that he would be angry and he smiled down at her. She had expected similar behavior to what she had seen at the club when he heard. Instead, he was looking at her calmly, apparently completely prepared to chat about it as though they were old friends. It was confusing. "You aren't upset?"

The sad smile returned to his face. He would have loved to shout at her and demand that she refuse, but that had backfired badly the last time he had done it. He was trying not to be too hard on himself about it though. When he'd gone into that club he was as close to becoming unhinged as he had ever been. Now that he had regrouped, he was ready to make a play for what he wanted and he knew he wouldn't achieve his goal by letting his temper run wild. He wouldn't lie to her either though. That had also worked out rather badly. "Did you think I wouldn't be? I don't like or trust Niall Brigant. And certainly not with you. I want you to want to be here. It's what I've wanted since I first saw you."

She wasn't really certain if he meant here at Northman Pictures or with him. But the look he gave her as he said it was more possessive then contrite, despite his words. She looked at him and they understood each other very clearly in that moment. No one was surrendering anything; it was unnecessary. If either wanted to discuss it, it would have to wait, they had arrived at Tray's chair so there wasn't time, or privacy, to ask.

- 888-

Sookie had never been so glad to have anyone call lunch. After spending several hours pressed against Eric as he rescued her from unscrupulous pirates, as opposed to his own character, a pirate with high moral standards, she could barely remember why she was having misgivings about being with him. She knew she was upset, but she was quickly realizing her resolve was not going to hold if she spent day after day in these same close confines, acting out scenes designed to build sexual tension. As if there wasn't enough sexual tension between them.

After the last take of Eric grabbing her and pulling her out of the arms of her attacker and into his own, she had walked away on very shaky legs once Tray had finally called cut. She'd been less than pleased when Eric had followed her.

"Have lunch with me?"

She looked at him. She had planned to say no, but found herself nodding. God, she was weak.

Much to her surprise he did not take her acceptance in stride, but instead said very sincerely, "Thank you."

He stepped back slightly to allow her to proceed toward the commissary.

Once they had their food and were seated at a table in the corner, as far from the other diners as possible, Eric went straight to the point. "We only have thirty minutes. I don't want to waste time. I should have told you about Belinda and Danny from the beginning. I can't say I planned on keeping it a secret or didn't – I hadn't even thought about it. I just thought there was plenty of time for that sort of thing. It seemed early in the relationship to be discussing secret children. But I suppose that was a mistake. Especially considering the situation with Ocella. I should have been smarter."

Sookie shrugged. She didn't know if she could entirely fault him. It didn't change much. Truth be told, she was less angry about the child than his reaction at the club. And more than anything, she was just beginning to understand how very dangerous his connections were. How very hurt she could be, and not just emotionally hurt, like she was now. "What do I know about that? My only relationship was with Sam and I've known him since I can remember, living in a town so small we didn't have secrets." Although even as she said it, she knew it was a lie. She had her own secrets. And maybe that was why his didn't bother her that much. Some things weren't so much lies as things there were no reason to share…until of course there was a reason and by then it was usually too late.

He was nodding. Listening, interested. Looking at her intensely. Wanting to hear everything she had to say. Not thinking about what he would say next in order to get her to forgive him. She looked back at him and prompted, "So you want to tell me the things you left out."

"Do they matter?"

She looked at him. "Maybe not. But I'm spinning fantasies every night that you love that woman and I'm just a useful career tool, so maybe you could help me out with that. Or maybe you can't."

"Will you believe what I tell you?"

It was a fair question. She wasn't certain she knew the answer. "I don't know."

He nodded. "Well, I supposed that's deserved." He sighed slightly and looked out over the dining room. They called lunch early and it wasn't very crowded yet. "I didn't ever love her. And I do love you. I cared for her. She made a life that I hated a little better. And when she got pregnant, I wanted to help her. To take care of her and the baby. Get her away from that life. It was the breaking point for all of us. I still knew a lot of people from Sophie Anne. Pam wanted to be an actress. And here we are."

It was a sensible explanation and Sookie was a sensible girl. She had already worked out the story in her head, she just needed to hear it from him. Sookie looked around and dropped her voice low. "But Ocella runs money through here. I know he does."

Eric nodded impressed that she had reasoned that out on her own, putting it together from everything else that she knew. Impressed, but not surprised. "He does now. He found them – Belinda and Danny – maybe five years ago. And he needed some legitimate business investments."

"So if he gets caught, you'll be ruined?"

Eric shrugged. "Maybe not. I'm working on that." He wondered if he cared anymore. What was ruined anyway? He knew for certain that Ocella had been ruining his life for almost as long as he could remember. So what if he ruined his business.

Sookie shook her head. "You need to be honest with me."

He looked at her again. "I am being honest with you. I'm not using you to move my career forward. I don't need to move my career forward. I have a plan for protecting you and I will tell it to you if you want, but not sitting in the commissary. Sookie, I know that things have been…less than perfect, but if you stay, I can fix them. I can give you everything you've ever dreamed of."

He leaned back in his chair slightly and looked at her. Clearly, he had spoken his piece. It was ironic to Sookie that he was more right than he knew. Eric could give her everything she dreamed of, but that had nothing to do with acting or studio deals.

Sookie knew she was staring at him. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. She wanted to tell him that she never dreamed of being a star because she never had. Her dreams were made of very different things, but she liked acting and she thought she was good at it. Instead she found herself leaning forward and whispering, "Eric, what do you dream about?"

It sounded a lot more inviting than she had meant it to. She realized that when his eyes locked on hers and took on a heavy mixture of amusement and lust. Eric felt his own pulse quicken and thought of telling her that lately his only dream was that she'd take him back, but thought he would sound like a complete and utter jackass if he said that. He leaned in close. "Well, I'll tell you, Sookie Stackhouse. I dream about you realizing that I am not only just the lesser of two evils, but actually everything you ever wanted."

He was a wise enough man to know that cocky and brash worked better for him than whiny and sincere.

She snorted. "Well, I suppose a man can dream."

He smiled at her confident that she had understood him. "Yes, he can. You want to tell me what you dream about?"

His eyes were holding hers and she felt the silent beat between them. Sookie felt as though she could hear her own heart beating in her ears. What did she dream of? All she had ever wanted was a life where she was accepted. Where she had her own choices, not held down by years of Stackhouses and what they had done or a life that she was forced into because she was too poor for anything else. Or had to do things that way because of her husband. She wanted to be valued. She wondered if he would laugh at her. Men never thought about it, being valued, because they usually were. And she imagined a lot of women would laugh at her because they'd think it was a silly thing to want. "Being valued."

She was a little surprised when he didn't laugh, but instead gave her a long look. He exhaled slowly and looked up at the ceiling and then back at her nodding. "Well, you're valued now. Summerland wants you. We want you…but I don't think that's what you meant."

Sookie frowned slightly. It wasn't what she had meant somehow. Although he wasn't wrong, she was valued now in a way she had never given much thought to before this moment. "You're right I suppose." She paused for a moment and looked up at him. She felt the tears pooling in her eyes. "Eric…" She didn't know what she wanted to say.

He reached out and touched her cheek softly. It struck him that he thought her dreams mattered more to him than his own, at least in that moment. And then, he also realized that it didn't have to be one or the other. He could prove how much he valued her simply by giving her a choice. He understood wanting freedom. It was all he had ever wanted until he met her. "I've lived my whole life being a selfish. Pam was the only person I ever cared about other than myself. But I never found anyone that was worth putting in front of myself until I met you. Take the deal with Summerland, walk away from all of this and then when it's safer, come back. I'll be waiting."

"What if it's never safer?"

"It will be." He glanced at her food. "You need to finish your lunch. You have to spend the afternoon fighting off would-be rapists. You'll need your strength."

Sookie wiped at her eyes and shook her head. "Didn't I spend the morning fighting off rapists?"

He looked at her with a smile. "Those were pirate attackers. This is the governor's son. Don't you read your script?"

Sookie laughed and reached for her sandwich. It was so comfortable. She found Eric so easy to love. Suddenly, she almost hated that about him. Despite everything, she was more herself with Eric than anyone. And it hadn't stopped just because he had hurt her.

He must have sensed it too because he had stopped eating and was reaching out to touch her hand. He ran his thumb very softly over the top of her hand and then withdrew it as though afraid to touch her too intimately for fear of scaring her off. He was right to be cautious. She felt as though she might bolt any second.

"I am so very sorry. I should have told you everything in the first place. If I had had more time…" It was a poor excuse, but it was true. He simply had not been fast enough.

"Why didn't you?" She really was curious. In fact, she needed to know. The answer made a difference.

He looked down at the table and around the room. Anywhere but at her. Was he blushing? She thought he might have been. "I liked you," he mumbled.

She stared and struggled to keep from laughing, but in the end she couldn't help it and a small chuckle escaped. "That can't have been a first."

He scowled at her, but only for a moment and then shook his head laughing at his self-indulgent behavior. "I didn't want to tell you all my ugly secrets. I wanted to be someone you liked. It was childish. Short-sighted, but I…"

He raised his hands in a casual shrug. As if it had all just been a giant misunderstanding.

She gave him a level look. "You're going to. You are going to tell me everything before I even think about forgiving you, which I'm not doing. Not until I know I can trust you."

He was nodding. He would agree to any conditions she was willing to set. He would have kissed her damn feet if he thought it would help, although not where anyone might actually see.

She glared at him, but didn't say anything else.

It sounded to Eric like she was considering giving him a chance. A small part of him wanted to tell her she was crazy. This was, of course, exactly why he found her so enthralling. He lowered his voice and leaned in. "Why are you even considering giving me a chance?"

She looked up at him again. "I'm not giving you squat. You're earning it. Broken trust can be hard to repair, you know."

He shook his head and replied sincerely. "No, I didn't know that. But I'm willing to learn." And then one corner of his mouth quirked up slightly. "Squat, huh? You're a hard woman."

She looked at him from underneath her lashes. "You don't know the half of it, buddy."

* * *

**You all know I'd love to hear from you...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi all, I really have no excuse for it taking such a long time between chapters so I am going to stop trying. And just apologize. But if you've been sticking with it. Thank you. You've been very patient and supportive. We're headed toward the thrilling conclusion now...a few more chapters.**

**Special thanks to my beta chisaii-kitty and to pepperminty rose for pre-reading!**

* * *

**Six months later…**

Eric sat at the dining room table reading the paper for the third time that morning. Well, he was only reading two articles over and over again really. He could give a crap about everything else the paper contained.

The front page was taken up with a large picture of Earl Warren giving a speech. In this particular speech, he had boasted that he would clean up the entire Los Angeles area ridding the area of the diseases of gambling and prostitution. The photo next to it showed a raid on the largest of the gambling ships anchored in the harbor. It had been a three-day standoff, but eventually Warren's men had successfully taken the ship. Unfortunately, neither Ocella or Andre had been aboard. In fact, they seemed to have largely disappeared from the planet.

Warren was celebrating. It was a fantastic victory for the war against crime. To Eric, it meant less than nothing. The evidence he had provided had helped them track funds and tighten their grip around Ocella as they slowly cut-off his finances. He had given them layouts of the gambling ships and details on safe houses and still Ocella had slipped away like some mythical monster, disappearing into the night while his world crumbled. Eric had no illusions that he was gone. He'd simply gone to ground like a wounded animal. And he'd rise, crazed and angry just like said animal. Yes, for him, this victory was hollow.

And the back of the paper only made it worse. He had spent four long months without Sookie and now Hedda Hopper was speculating that a new romance was brewing over at Summerland Studios. He flipped to the back page and read it again:

_**What wildly successful on-loan actress is stirring things up at Summerland? And not just with her new film. Could SS and PP have more in common than just alliteration?**_

Ridiculous. Idiotic. It was not true. Hedda Hopper was a fucking moron. He'd always hated her. He tossed the paper down the table and watched it slide along the polished mahogany.

Pam swung open the door and entered with a coffee cup. She paused and watched the paper slide a long the table. "I'm not polishing that and there are only two servants left since you gave all our money to Earl Warren."

He was not in the mood to have this argument again. "I didn't give all our money to Earl Warren. He's frozen some of my money. Some of it." He took a sip of coffee and glared at Pam over the rim of the cup. He wasn't really annoyed with her, but he did enjoy goading her.

"So we fired the servants because…" She poured her own coffee like it was a tremendous chore.

Eric rolled her eyes. They'd fired some servants. Chow had stayed and the cook that had been with them since they were children. The Santa Barbara staff were all still in place because no one was looking at Santa Barbara.

"Appearances." He finished his coffee and stood. It was well after eight in the morning and he needed to get to the studio. These last few months, since the pirate movie had wrapped, it had been hard to motivate to go there every day. He dropped a kiss on the top of Pam's head and started out the door of the dining room.

"I won't be available for lunch today." Pam said to her breakfast plate.

Eric turned and looked at her trying to remember the last time he had lunch with Pam and wondering why she might think they had an engagement. He usually ate at his desk. He couldn't stand the commissary and he couldn't be bothered going off the lot for lunch. It took too long. He turned and quirked an eyebrow at her, but she was still looking at her plate. Apparently, her grapefruit was fascinating this morning.

"I'm meeting Sookie to decide on a dress for the pirate premiere." Pam snickered as she said it. She loved calling their movie the pirate premiere. It made her laugh every time.

Eric felt as though the air had been sucked out of the room. He had been staying away from Sookie since the pirate movie had wrapped and she had gone to Summerland. Just as he said he would. There had been notes, some phone calls, but no public appearances, no visits. It was killing him.

He wanted her safe while the task force did its work, but the separation left him with an ache in his chest that he wouldn't have been able to identify if his scripts weren't full of romantic claptrap. His years of playing a romantic hero, gave him the idea that what he was feeling was loneliness, possibly even heartbreak. Frankly, he wished he couldn't identify it. He'd spent years in virtual isolation, cut-off from the majority of normal relationships and had never felt this underlying ache that now seemed to be a part of his day. It was god-awful. He didn't understand how people functioned like this, let alone ran around celebrating it. This is what poets wrote about? Personally, he couldn't wait to get rid of it.

He gave Pam a long appraising look. "We're dressing her?" It came out an octave higher than he had ever heard his voice and he cleared his throat. Pam smirked at her grapefruit, which he was no considering throwing across the room.

"Of course we're dressing her," Pam snapped looking a little irritated. "She's still our property."

The comment made him feel happier than he had in weeks. She was their property. Now, still, always – unless she demanded to be let out of her contract, but he didn't think that was likely. He would do what he could to keep her from wanting out of it.

"Yes, that's a good point. You'll have her looking like it? Like she's ours."

Pam turned to him. "What does that look like exactly? Perhaps I can buy her a sash that say's 'Eric Northman's, not Preston Pardloe's.' Do you think that would clear things up?"

She was right. It had been a stupid thing to say. Without much to say in return, he simply glared at her. "Fine then, Pam." He turned and again started to leave, but stopped at the door.

"Is she? Do you think?" He didn't look back at Pam. He couldn't stand to see her pity or her amusement, which was why he hadn't turned around. He doubted she could be looking at him any other way.

There were more beats of silence than he was comfortable with and so he simply began walking away. "I don't think she knows what to think, Eric. She knows you've been helping Warren. She knows you want her to be safe. She's loved every letter I've given her, poured over each one like the tablets from Mount Sinai. But it's been a long time. And, I think it's starting to feel like a long time to her."

"I can't help the government's moving at a glacially slow pace, Pam." He risked glancing over his shoulder at his sister, who was giving him a hard look in return. Not pitying as he had expected, but more judgmental. Wonderful.

"No, but she can't help that she's starting to feel very alone. And Niall Brigant and everyone at Summerland is so very accommodating. And Preston is so attentive. You might need to try harder."

He rounded on his sister. "Try harder! I'm moving mountains. I'm bringing down a fucking crime empire. Hurting my business. Curtailing my own wealth! What more can I do?"

Pam arched an eyebrow at him. "Maybe something that she can see. She can't read your mind. A love letter perhaps? Most of your notes have been more on the information-oriented side. I know she said she wanted information, but that's when you were whispering words of love in her ear non-stop. Possibly, you've gone too far in the opposite direction?"

Eric turned and stormed from the dining room mumbling something under his breath that sounded suspiciously to Pam like, "fucking women." However, she never heard the door open or shut.

He was back a moment later and thrust a piece of monogrammed stationary at Pam. She took the piece of paper and smiled. "Have a nice day."

Eric growled at her and strode from the room.

Alone in the dining room, Pam unfolded the creased card stock.

**_Looking forward to the premiere. I miss you. Until then._**

It wasn't Shakespeare, but it wasn't awful. It was probably enough. Pam had seen Sookie at least once a week since she had gone to Summerland. Every time they met she could tell that Sookie was waiting, hoping, for some word. Her tense posture when Pam arrived and the deflated look she would get after they spoke for a few minutes when Pam didn't produce a letter. The look of joy Sookie would get when she did. And it had been weeks since the last one.

Pam knew that Eric was discouraged. She knew he had been allowing himself to be slowly drawn back into Ocella's circle since the "break-up" with Susannah Stanton. She knew that is was hard on him. But Eric had years of experience at this game. Sookie was a virtual newcomer and it was clearly testing her nerves. Pam wondered if Eric truly appreciated the strength of what he was asking.

She had considered approaching Eric to discuss how all of this was affecting Sookie. Pam knew that the time made no difference to him. He would love Sookie even if he never spoke to her again. He would love her even if his life went on without her. But Sookie, was an open and loving person. It wasn't that she was fickle; she was simply more open to love. She could connect with people in a way that Eric did not. If he left her alone, someone would work to fill the void. And Preston had been working so very hard to fill the void.

Pam looked at the note again and contemplated improving it, but discarded the thought. It wasn't that she was morally against the idea of lying to both of them for their own good; she simply knew she'd be caught. She sighed and tapped the edge of her china cup with her spoon. Thankfully, they would see each other tomorrow night. So much angst. If she had to tolerate much more of it, she'd simply get a gun and shoot Ocella herself. Of course, that would ruin her career, so she hoped to avoid that step.

-888-

Sookie sat in front of her dressing room mirror just staring at herself. She thought she looked sad. Not that she had any reason to feel sad. Despite the Depression, Americans loved to go to the movies and she was being well-received to say the least. This film with Eric was receiving even more publicity than the last one. Everyone thought it would be an enormous success.

Unfortunately, she could barely stand to discuss it. Oh, she managed to hold herself together for interviews, but last night she'd gone to Jason's club with a group of friends from Summerland and Sam had asked her whether or not she was excited about the premiere and she'd started to cry. She'd had to excuse herself to the ladies room and had sat on a toilet sobbing into a wad of toilet paper for ten minutes. It had been hell to repair her face when she was done. It had nothing to do with the movie of course, but how Sam had asked, "Your new movie with Eric…" As if there was anything with Eric anymore.

She thought back to their last days filming this movie together frequently. Too often in fact. Their romance had progressed so quickly in the beginning, but during the pirate movie, she felt as though she came to know Eric in a new way. They worked. They chatted. They had lunch, not every day, but occasionally. She realized how much she liked him.

And he encouraged her to take the deal with Summerland. It was an excellent deal. Good for her career and her health, he would always point out. Because that was always the looming threat, Ocella. He needed to see it as over between Eric and Sookie.

_Sookie stared at Eric. His eyes were pleading as he looked at her. It was late and most everyone had gone. He'd knocked quietly and slipped in before she had even answered. He hadn't wanted to risk coming to her house, he'd explained. Tails could only be eluded so often. It didn't make sense to push your luck. But here in the studio, there might be eyes, but they weren't following them about. _

"_Sookie, this isn't what I want."_

"_You want to have a fake public break-up before I go?" she repeated just to hear the words come out of her own mouth. "I thought we were already…you know." She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud._

"_We are," Eric paused suddenly feeling very uncertain of the entire plan. "That is what you wanted, wasn't it? You can't trust me. I'm earning your trust. It's over between us unless you say differently. That is what I was given to understand."_

_Sookie nodded. "Yes." _

_She frowned because she had meant it as an emphatic statement and it came out like a question. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she repeated her response in a stronger voice, "Yes."_

_His wry raising of the eyebrow was only habitual. He'd felt something in his chest leap at the idea that Sookie was uncertain of the break-up. If he thought they stood a chance, he would have told Earl Warren to go fuck himself and taken Sookie and moved to Paris, London, anywhere. But where would be truly safe? _

_He didn't voice any of these thoughts, but instead continued to stare at her as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. _

"_So you want us to confirm the speculation that there is 'trouble in paradise' by having a big public fight and ending things just before I make my move to Summerland. To keep me safe." A tiny_ _crease appeared between Sookie's eyebrows when she said 'trouble in paradise.' She'd been quoting from a recent gossip column that commented on the fact that they had rarely been seen in each others' company over the last several weeks. Eric wanted to kiss the crease away. He hated this idea as much as he believed it was the right thing to do._

_Sookie wished she had something intelligent to say. But she couldn't think of a thing. She wanted to cling to him, like she had in an earlier scene and beg him not to make her do this. She could actually picture herself clinging melodramatically to his biceps while she wept into his chest. At the same time, she also had visions of beaning him with her shoe and telling him (also melodramatically) not to darken her doorstep again, although there was no actual step into her dressing room. Instead, she simply stood opening and closing her mouth and imagining that she looked a lot like one of the tropical fish she'd seen at Gladstone's when he had taken her there. Those fish had been lovely._

"_Sookie? What do you think?" She looked at him as he called her back to the present. _

"_Well, we're already…I mean as you said…it's already over."_

_He took a step closer as his demeanor changed from contrite and cautious to possessive. "I thought it was on hold. And this isn't ending things…its acting. More acting." He frowned. The idea of more acting suddenly seemed very tiresome._

_She shook her head. "Eric, you're either sending me away or you aren't. You can't have it both ways."_

_He stopped and cocked his head at her. It was on the tip of his tongue to demand why not, but of course, he knew the answer. He just didn't like it. "You're right of course." _

_He took a step backward, but with the way he was looking at her Sookie wondered why he bothered. He was staring at her like he wanted to devour her alive. She swallowed and hoped it wasn't noticeable. She felt like it was, but figured it was just her imagination. Her heart was pounding like a rabbit's and she thanked god he couldn't hear it. _

"_Sookie," he said softly. "Nothing has changed for me. Just like I told you at the beginning. I can wait. I'll wait for all of this to be over. I'll wait for you to trust me. I've never waited for any woman, but I can wait for you. If you can't wait for me I understand that." He'd understand it. Whether or not he'd put up with it was a different story._

_Now it was Sookie's turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "You mean to tell me if I find some other guy that I love that doesn't get me involved in some war between crime families, you're going to simply sit back and give me your blessing."_

_Eric chuckled and although Sookie had always loved his laughter, she wasn't too certain about this sound. It made her afraid for the hypothetical boyfriend. "I never said that."_

_He advanced on her slightly. Cautiously. "Although I suppose that if you could prove to me that he could care for you the way I do. Love you as I do." _

_He was definitely closer now. Sookie had found herself retreating until she bumped into the divan that she kept in there for naps. "And if he could?" _

_He moved closer yet again and she became incredibly aware of the empty space between them. If she simply slid her toes forward they would be touching, pressed together. She didn't move. _

"_If he could? Perhaps, I might be willing to give you up. If you could tell me that he was everything you wanted."_

_She looked up at him. Close as he was she had to tip her head back, "You think you're everything I want?"_

_He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I will be. When all this is over and we have time together. I will be." _

_She felt his lips ghost her ear and she shivered and bit her lip hard. _

_He turned away from her and began to walk away. He would be everything she wanted once he had destroyed Ocella, but for now, his priority was to keep her living until then._

_Despite herself, Sookie could not stand to watch him walk away from her like that. Not when he had been so close to her. She reached out and grabbed his arm, "Eric…"_

_He turned toward her and brought his mouth down onto hers. _

"_Sookie…" _

Only he hadn't said Sookie. He'd been too busy doing other things. She shook her head.

"Sookie?"

She looked up into her mirror and saw Preston's smiling face peering around her dressing room door. She smiled at him although it looked forced. She could see that in the mirror.

"I knocked."

"Sorry, just thinking about tomorrow."

He nodded sympathetically. "Worried about tomorrow? How it will all go?"

She smiled brightly, "Oh, I'm sure everyone will love the movie."

He shook his head and gave her a small smile. "That's not what I meant."

As if Sookie hadn't known that. Anyone who knew her knew that every day closer they came to the premiere, she came closer to jumping out of her skin. She was longing to see Eric and at the same time terrified. It felt like it had been so long. Letters had been occasional throughout all of this and it seemed there was so little to say. No real change. No real progress.

And then even worse, her hopes had been raised that resolution was coming only to be dashed completely when Ocella slipped through the task force's fingers. She hadn't even heard it from Eric. She'd read it in the god damn paper. She'd known he must be distraught and she couldn't even go to him. And if she could, what was there to say. Thank you for taking on something so dangerous just so we might be able to be together. Not that I've seen you for months. It was all such a giant mess.

And Preston was talking again. Talking about picking her up and her dress. And what they would say about their upcoming movie. It had all felt so much more engaging when she'd been having these conversations with Eric. She smiled politely and nodded. After all, it would be a big night for him. He was up-and-coming and he would be there on her arm. For her, it felt old hat. For someone who was not yet twenty, she felt very old.

"Sookie," he called her attention back to the conversation yet again. "What do you think?"

She had no idea. And she didn't think it was the kind of question she could smile her way through. "I'm sorry, Preston. I must be tired. What do I think about what?"

"The party at Mr. Brigant's house afterward. You'll want to go."

She shrugged. "I suppose so. I mean, I suppose I have to, don't I. Although it's a Northman Picture so maybe…I'll have to ask Mr. Cataliades what's right to do."

Preston was frowning. "Sookie, I meant did you want to go with me to the party. Not were you going to the party."

She looked at him in surprise. "Oh…oh. Preston…"

His frown deepened. "Sookie, it's been six months. I know the studio has been pushing us publicly, but I'd like to explore us privately." Catching his own reflection in the mirror, he forced himself to smile and reached out placing his hand on hers. "I know you care for me, Sookie."

Sookie's own smile faltered. "Preston, I…" She withdrew her hand slowly, gently. She liked him. She wouldn't have said she cared for him. She hadn't taken the time to get to know him. He was certainly nice to look at, but this was Hollywood, most people were nice to look at. It didn't mean much. The last time she'd had a man in her dressing room it had all been so very different.

"_Eric…" His name had tumbled out before she could stop it and she was pulling on his arm. This was not what she wanted. She didn't want a public break-up. She wanted them to work out their issues, alone. Without anyone watching. Not fans. Not Ocella. But she wasn't going to get that. _

_He was telling her to go. Telling her to be safe. That this was the best option for both of them, to wait and hope. She hadn't needed to pull hard at his arm for him to turn and crush her to him. His hands had threaded through her hair and his mouth had come down on hers. Demanding, so demanding. But he wasn't alone in that. She had demands of her own. _

_It had been fast and urgent. And it had not been nearly enough. She had lain on top of him listening to his heart still hammering in his chest. She had closed her eyes and whispered. "I hate this."_

_He had snorted. "Not this this I hope."_

_She'd looked up at him and snorted in return. "Obviously not this. This is not a problem for us. It never has been."_

_He sighed. He had nothing to say. Love was not a problem. Neither was passion. But there were other problems. Their relationship did not exist in a vacuum, but in a dangerous, political world that operated with its own set of rules. _

"_I'll do everything I can to end this. To end him. I want this over."_

_Sookie reached up and brushed some hair from his eyes. It had fallen forward at some point. She simply nodded. "I know." Because she did know. She believed him. She understood. She just wasn't really certain that she could live like this, but she was willing to try._

Preston was looking at her expectantly. Waiting for an answer. "It's a big night," he pressed. "It's important for your career to do the party circuit."

Sookie nodded absently and glanced at the clock. She was meeting Pam at Chanel in an hour. "You're right, Preston. We'll do the party thing. I need to go. I'm picking a dress for tomorrow night."

Preston smiled brightly and stood. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. It was a touch familiar, as Sookie wouldn't have said they were that friendly, but Sookie couldn't say that she didn't appreciate the contact. She was so very lonely lately.

-888-

Pam drummed her fingers impatiently on a table in a private room that had been arranged. She had come early and tried on the dress they had prepared for her. Now she was just waiting on Sookie. Lunch was being brought in.

Sookie rushed in as if she were being chased. Apologizing to Pam and, lord help them, to the staff for running behind. When she finally sat Pam simply stared at her until her breathing seemed to have slowed to a normal rate. Really, this was no way for a famous actress to behave, a famous anything really. Sookie was always so…outside the box.

"What kept you?"

Sookie took a sip of her ice tea and made a face before pouring in a terrifying amount of sugar. She smiled at Pam. "Preston was going on and on about Niall's party. I totally lost track of time."

Pam raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "You're going to Niall's party afterward?" Interesting, Pam thought. And interesting that she was going with Preston. He was a Summerland property. He'd only been on loan at Northman. She had to assume that they were making a play to keep Sookie at Summerland or at least make her consider staying. Well, two could play at that game.

Pam smiled in return and reached into her handbag to hand Sookie Eric's note. Although hearing about Preston, she wondered if perhaps she should have forced Eric to write more than a hastily scrawled note that didn't even include the words "I love you."

She handed the note to Sookie, who devoured the three lines as she had every other note he had sent. She looked at Pam as if hoping for some additional message. "I saw the paper. Is he…he must be very upset."

Pam pursed her lips. She didn't like to give Sookie anything other than strictly factual information, but in this case, she felt it was deserved. "I believe he hoped that tomorrow night would be a reunion instead of this ongoing charade."

A tear slid down Sookie's cheek before she could stop it. She hastily wiped it away with a gloved hand. After all, Chanel's sales staff was waiting and she couldn't be crying in front of them. She gave Pam a brave smile and Pam patted her hand gently. "Soon."

Sookie sniffled and looked away. She didn't say anything in return though.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi all, Thanks again for continuing to stick with me! I appreciate every review, alert and favorite even though I know I am terrible about responding to reviews. I try, but I figure you'd rather have me write! **

**Thanks to all the people who have been so supportive of this story especially Peppermintyrose for pre-reading and Chiisai-Kitty for being a fantastic beta.**

* * *

Eric knew he would be the last to arrive this evening and as they drew closer, he found his palms were sweating. It was such an unusual sensation he stared at them for a moment trying to understand what was happening, and then wiped them on the seat of the limo. The leather seat didn't help much and he was forced to fish his neatly folded pocket square out of his trousers.

His date snickered from the seat next to his and he startled. He had forgotten, yet again, that she was with him.

"Something amusing Yvonne?"

She frowned. "Yvette," she corrected him. That was right. She'd corrected him earlier when he'd called her…something else. "Yvetta, actually, but they thought it sounded too foreign."

He looked at her and turned to the window without comment. For whatever reason, she didn't seem to realize that he was not interested in anything she had to say. "It's just funny the idea that you still get nervous before premieres. You would think that it would be old hat to you by now."

Eric glanced at her and grunted. He could care less about the premiere.

She waited for him to respond and when he didn't, she simply shrugged and looked back out the window. She had expected to be fighting him off all night. Apparently, that whole legendary lover thing was a creation for the fan magazines. Not that she minded. She would have slept with him if it would have done her any good, but he obviously wasn't interested. So she'd get her pictures in the paper without having to put forth the effort. All the better.

And then they were in front of Graumann's and he could see Sookie walking up the red carpet. Even from the back, she looked like an angel. Pam had outdone herself. Sookie was wearing all white. Tiny crystals covering the bodice caught the red carpet lights and made her shine. While the soft chiffon of the skirt made her look like she was gliding. Her hair was held back on one side, though he couldn't see what was holding it.

And there was Preston. Right next to her, touching her, guiding her like she needed help walking in a straight line. His hand touched some skin exposed by the low cut of the back and Sookie moved slightly away, shifting to reposition his hand against the material. Eric was not the only one who noticed, if the look Preston gave her was any indication.

She turned slightly and Eric could see the full red lips that they had given her. She looked incredible. Almost too beautiful to be real. Her eyes met his as he exited his own car and he felt heat rise in his face embarrassed to be caught staring. In fact, he was certain he had looked like a small boy with his face pressed up against the glass of a toy store. He had never seen anything that had filled him with such wonder or excitement.

Her eyes sparked when she saw him and she gave him a small smile. Her eyes gave him hope.

Preston said something directly into her ear and she nodded and kept on walking. Away from him.

Sookie's heart was pounding so loudly in her ears that she could barely hear a single question the interviewer asked her. She worked to give intelligent answers, but all she could think was that she wanted it to be over so they could go inside and she could maybe have a chance to talk to Eric before they had to take their seats. There was no way they were going to have the chance to talk out here, but inside…inside there might be a few moments. The interviewer was thanking her because Eric Northman had just joined them on the podium.

Eric had to keep reminding himself not to reach out and take her hand. He kept thinking he could simply throw her over his shoulder and run. He could be…what were people nowadays? Regular people. He was good with numbers, maybe he could be an accountant. He'd been driving since he was thirteen, perhaps they could move to New York City and get an apartment and he could drive a taxi. It sounded distinctly unappealing except for the idea of coming home to Sookie every night. Of course, he was not going to do that, but for a moment or two, the idea seemed quite appealing.

And then he was greeting the interviewer and complimenting Sookie's performance. She was exiting the podium at the same time, discarded by the interviewer, now that he, Hollywood Royalty, had come along. As she walked by, she brushed her finger softly against his hand. And his world stopped.

"Mr. Northman?"

He stared blankly at the radio host.

"Mr. Northman, I asked if you enjoyed playing a pirate?" Eric stared at him. What a ludicrous question. That was the best he could do?

Eric smiled and gave some equally ludicrous answer, all while counting the moments until he would be allowed to go in search of Sookie. He was certain this was the longest interview he'd ever given.

Finally inside the theater, Eric looked for Sookie in the mob of well-dressed Hollywood types. He spotted her quickly eyeing him as she spoke with Katharine Hepburn. He'd heard that Hepburn was also on loan at Summerland. He could see Sookie liking her. Preston stood with them. His hand ghosting Sookie's back.

Sookie seemed to be able to feel him watching her because she looked toward him and smiled. Preston looked up as well and his expression darkened. Eric had just decided to step forward when Niall Brigant stepped in front of him.

Eric had known Niall for years. He was, in Eric's opinion, an excellent studio head and not to be trusted in the least. Niall had a grandfatherly air that made people feel at ease. It was nice camouflage for being a ruthless son of a bitch. Eric felt he was more honest than Niall, everyone knew he was a ruthless son of a bitch and he didn't run around acting like he was anything else. But he respected Niall even if their styles differed slightly.

"Eric Northman," Niall smiled and held out his hand. "It's been awhile."

Eric shook the hand extended toward him; it would have been childish to bat it away, even though he felt an absurd amount of anger toward Niall about the Sookie situation. Not that it was really Niall's fault, but still. "Niall Brigant. Good to see you."

"I'm looking forward to seeing this film tonight. I've been dropping in on the filming that Miss Stanton has been doing for us and I have to say she really lights up the set. I'm hoping the chemistry I've been seeing between her and Preston is equal to what I see here tonight. Of course, I'm concerned that it won't. I saw your first film with her…impressive, very impressive."

Eric looked at him. "Then you'll understand why I want her back after you've finished up with your current film."

Niall raised an eyebrow. "And you'll understand why I'm quite motivated to keep her where she is. Especially since she seems to have no personal life to speak of. These girls and their romances. It's one headache after another."

Eric opened his mouth to defend Sookie's personal life and then closed it again because really why should he say anything. And what was there to say.

"Have you talked to Capra recently? He's got some great ideas he thinks are going to sell well given the continuing economic climate." Niall took his arm and began leading him toward Frank Capra. "I was happy to see that you and Pam decided to come by my little after party this evening. I wanted it to be a special night for Sookie. I know she's really your property."

Eric looked up to see Sookie looking at him. He gave her a small smile and she blushed at having been caught. "Thank you for inviting us. We're not really hosting parties at the moment."

Niall shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Family problems can be so trying. Preston's my nephew, you know."

Eric's eyes narrowed slightly at Niall. He hadn't known and it made him extremely suspicious that Preston was courting Sookie so avidly. "I didn't."

Niall sighed. "My sister's son. So good-looking, really held a lot of promise…but I don't know."

Eric glanced back over at Sookie, who seemed to have disappeared from the lobby. Then he glanced around for his date. He couldn't find her either. Well, that certainly wasn't a loss.

The lights were flickering to let people know it was time to take their seats and she still had not been able to find a moment alone with Eric. As Preston took her arm to lead her into the theater, Sookie could not stop herself from glancing around wildly looking for Eric. He was still deep in conversation with Niall and David Niven and Frank Capra had joined them. It didn't look like a conversation that was going to end any time soon.

Just as Preston tugged lightly on her arm, Eric looked up. He looked right at her as though he had known she was there all along. She smiled at him and it seemed as though they were the only people in the theater.

Sookie floated to her seat. Preston was saying something, but she couldn't really focus on him. The lights dimmed, people were clapping and the movie began, but Sookie was not paying attention to any of it. It had been so many months and it was taking all of her willpower to stay in her seat. She wanted to march over to Eric and demand an explanation, but she never would. She imagined herself poking her finger into his chest and asking him to explain to her why he'd left her alone for so many months, with hardly a word or a reason to hope and now his eyes were tracking her throughout the theater. She had a lot of questions and she wanted answers to every single one of them.

Apparently she'd been bouncing her foot with increasing annoyance because Preston finally put a hand on her knee to stop her. She looked at him affronted and he gave her a level look in return. "You aren't acting much like the polished Susannah Stanton we've all come to appreciate," he commented.

She glared at him. "Please excuse me. I need to powder my nose."

His eyebrows came together. "It's dark in here why would you need to do that?"

She fought the urge to stick out her tongue at him. "I was just being polite. I have to pee."

Preston gaped as Sookie slide past him and up the aisle. She didn't really have to use the toilet. She was just longing for some peace and the silence of the ladies room seemed like an excellent place to seek some shelter.

Sookie sat on the velvet sofa and stared at the beading on her shoes. They were covered in tiny crystals just like her top. She snorted at them remembering when she used to wear keds or saddle shoes almost every day. She missed her saddle shoes. She missed her cotton skirts and blouses with Peter Pan collars. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair fell in long shiny waves and her lips were so red she knew they'd smear horribly if she touched them and she'd go from looking elegant like she'd just ripped something's throat out.

She used to look pretty and carefree. Now she looked liked fine crystal, so beautiful, but not to be touched. She sighed at herself and went back to the contemplation of her shoe. And then she heard the door click softly. She looked up. "Eric," she breathed.

He startled at her comment. He hadn't seen her sitting so quietly off to the side even though she had to assume that she was the reason he was here. In the ladies room. During their movie premiere.

He slid the rest of the way into the room and began to cross to her with purpose.

"What are you doing here?" Her question stopped him short. What did she mean, what was he doing here? Hadn't she felt it? The night had been agony for him so far. Seeing her and yet never being able to touch her, talk to her. It had been worse than all the months completely apart. How could she even ask what he was doing here?

"I wanted to see you." She was staring at him. "I needed to see you."

She continued to stare. She had so many things that she wanted to say, but now that he was finally standing in front of her, she couldn't think of any of them. She couldn't think of anything really other than leaning her head against his chest and bursting out into tears. She was suddenly so exhausted. "Oh."

The word had come out of her because his answer surprised her. She always assumed he'd felt more control over this situation than she did. But apparently, that wasn't true. She didn't know if the idea excited or terrified her.

To Eric, however, her answer sounded flat. He didn't know what he was expecting. Perhaps he'd been hoping that she'd shriek with joy and cover him with kisses, he didn't know. But she was just sitting there staring at him. And slowly, he began to wonder if perhaps, for her. The feelings had started to fade. And that was when he realized that he'd been playing it wrong. Heartbreak, that is. All these years. He'd always assumed it felt like a knife, sharp and decisive. He thought he'd read that somewhere. It didn't feel like that at all, but like suffocation. The kind you saw coming. You were struggling desperate, gasping for air, longing for it, thinking that there must be something you could do to change what was happening…but it was still happening. And you couldn't stop it. That was what it felt like, at least to him.

He began to back up, away from her, feeling truly at a loss for what to do next when she spoke again. "It's been an awful night, hasn't it? Catching glimpses of each other. So close all the time, but never…" She looked up at him and he could see the tears pooling. "Just awful."

It was the tears that spurred him into action. He crossed the room quickly and knelt close to her, taking her hands in his. He ran his thumb across the palm of her hand and she shivered. "God, I've missed you."

She pulled one of her hands away and ran her fingers lightly through his hair. "Me too." Her touch was the most tender he had ever experienced.

He looked up at her. Suddenly hating that very red lipstick he'd thought was so lovely earlier. "You're so made-up I don't even think I can kiss you."

She laughed. "Not unless you have some cold cream stashed in your pockets. I can barely even recognize myself."

He reached up and touched her hair lightly, tracing the over-styled waves carefully so as not to disturb them. "I can see you perfectly."

She closed her fingers a little more tightly around his. She didn't care if he kissed her. Just being together was enough. More than anything she'd missed talking to him every day.

"Don't you think someone is going to notice that we're both gone."

He shrugged. "I haven't even been in yet. Frank Capra is really excited about a new film he's doing…he's calling it a fantasy of goodwill, whatever that means. I know the public loves that kind of thing, but it's amazing to me the way he believes it. I mean I know he's kind of that American dream personified, but…" Eric started laughing. "I can't believe this is what I'm talking to you about. Months go by and I'm talking to you about a colleague like we see each other every day."

Sookie smiled. "It's perfect. It's exactly what I want you to talk to me about. Tell me about your day. What you had for lunch. Why Frank Capra annoys you."

"He doesn't annoy me." Now that Sookie said it, Eric felt sort of strange about it. He appreciated Capra, it was just that with Ocella breathing down his neck, destroying his life at every turn, he had a hard time relating to his focus on goodwill and kindness. He just didn't understand it. "Perhaps I just don't understand his view of the world."

She snorted. "Well, I can see why you wouldn't. It's what people want nowadays anyway. Our movies are like that too. Just a different type of fantasy."

Eric looked at her for a moment. He knew she was right of course. They were providing a different kind of escape. She'd grown so much. Adapted so quickly to this life and given him so much hope. She amazed him.

She grinned at him and leaned forward. "I mean, you took your shirt off so many times I thought we were going to have problems with the censor…if that isn't providing a fantasy I don't know what is."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that so?"

Her smile faltered a little and then revived. "Well, it certainly provided me with a lot of material for long and lonely nights."

Eric lifted one of her hands to his mouth and kissed it. "You know what got me through the last six months?"

Sookie raised an eyebrow at him. "That night in my dressing room?"

He laughed. "No. I mean, yes, without a doubt, but also that scene where you were supposed to have run away from your captors –"

"The one where they hosed me down before filming and I had to run around the soundstage all wet. That was just embarrassing."

He grinned at her. "I found my reaction to it rather embarrassing as well."

She smiled at him again blushing this time. "You're right. There has to be something better to talk about than this."

"You pick. Whatever you want."

She giggled searching around for a topic. "Oh, Crystal had her baby." And then her smile faded as she said it. Because of course, Crystal was part of everything that caused all of their problems. "It's a girl." She finished flatly. "Margaret. They're calling her Peggy. More modern, Crystal says."

Eric struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn't ever really imagine caring much about Jason and Crystal's children, but he'd prefer not caring about them over the breakfast table as their uncle than kneeling on the floor of the ladies room at Grauman's theater. It seemed that their magical moment was over for now.

Sookie clutched at his hand a little more tightly and whispered. "We have to go back."

He nodded. "You go first. Like I said, I haven't even made it to my seat yet and no one will be looking for me."

She rose and smoothed her dress. Looking steadily at the floor she asked, "What about your date? Won't she be looking?"

He snorted in disgust. "Only if there are cameras around."

"That must have been a disappointment." Her voice sounded casual but the look in her eyes was desperate.

"She's a disappointment because she's not you." He stared at her until she nodded slowly. And then he touched her cheek. "Go."

She looked at him for a moment as if she was studying him and slipped out the door quietly.

Eric waited counting to 100 and then he opened the door and exited into the hallway. He had barely shut the door when Victor appeared at the top step. He looked surprised to see Eric. Even more surprised to see him standing right outside the ladies' bathroom.

"Eric," Victor said smiling. "It's my night for star-spotting apparently. I just saw Miss Stanton as well." He laughed loudly at his own joke. Eric smiled politely in return.

He nodded at Victor and began to head down the steps. Victor called after him, "Quite a coincidence. You both being up here."

Eric shrugged and made an effort to look bored. "Well, they are the only bathrooms in the theater. You'll excuse me. Don't want to miss any of my best scenes."

Victor gave him a sunny smile. "Of course."

Eric gave him a dazzling smile in return and headed down the stairs, cursing himself for being a complete fool.

* * *

**A random note, I don't usually include characters from the show in my stories, but Yvetta just seemed perfect for this characterization, so I used her. Again, thanks for all your support for this story. It can be challenging to write a period piece (don't get me wrong its a lot of fun, but a lot of research) so hearing from you is motivating even if I don't always reply I cherish every response even the bad ones!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks so much to Chisaii-Kitty for betaing and to Peppermintyrose for pre-reading!**

* * *

Sookie stared into her glass of champagne and wondered how much longer she needed to stay at this party. She was tired. She'd been tired all night. Her dress, although beautiful, was damn uncomfortable and one of her garters kept catching against the back of her thigh whenever she moved a certain way. It was irritating. And Preston kept talking about their next project. She didn't know if she wanted to do a next project. She didn't know what she wanted. Maybe a vacation. She'd never taken a vacation.

"Sookie," Preston sighed. "Did you hear me?" Truly, she'd been horrible company tonight. He was about to go out of his mind with trying to keep her attention. Normally, she wasn't like this. He knew he couldn't abandon her though or Niall would be all over him. He didn't think his uncle liked him much, Sookie, on the other hand, he just seemed to adore.

She gave him a rather thin smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You want to do a period piece." She looked out over the crowd of partygoers by the pool. "But I don't think it's a good idea. I've just done two period pieces with Eric and this comedy with you, I think that's more us."

"I'd like to do something with a greater range," Preston stated again. Honestly, hadn't she heard him the last three times he had said it.

Sookie sighed internally. She didn't want to do anything sweeping and romantic with Preston, she doubted they could create the same chemistry and she wasn't so depressed that she was willing to shoot her career in the foot. "I think we're great at comedy. We should do it again."

Preston frowned. She didn't think he could play opposite her like Eric had. He'd bring it to Niall. She may be Susannah Stanton, but she was still just a woman and wasn't part of the business decisions at Summerland. Niall would put her where he wanted her and be done with it no use arguing with her about it. "Can I get you another drink?"

She shook her head and started to say something. From the look on her face, Preston guessed she was about to tell him that she wanted to go home. And then her expression changed. "Pam!"

Preston turned and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was Pamela Ravenscroft striding toward them in pale pink. His first thought was that it was sort of funny for such a frightening woman to be wearing such a color and his second was that Sookie seemed to come to life for the first time all night. He cursed the Northmans and knew that Niall was never going to get her to Summerland permanently as long as they were around.

Pam was embracing Sookie and congratulating her on the film. Preston mumbled something about getting another drink. They both looked fleetingly in his direction and turned back to one another. It galled him that he couldn't seem to make much of an impression on Sookie. When his uncle had tasked him with making her love Summerland he hadn't thought it would be much of a challenge, women loved him. Apparently, Sookie Stackhouse was the exception to that rule. She only seemed interested in him as an antidote for crushing loneliness, beyond that, he appeared to bore her blind.

She didn't look bored anymore though. Pam and Sookie had seated themselves at one of the cocktail tables and were talking animatedly. Preston went off in search of the gin. He hoped to find lots of it.

As he entered the party, Eric thought it was rather nice of Niall to invite him and Pam since they couldn't have a party of their own. Although he doubted Niall had actually done it to be nice and even though he wasn't certain as to Niall's motivation, he was still very, very grateful to be here. Although he had gone out occasionally over the last six months, to keep up appearances, he had hated it. Every nightclub, every party had been a reminder that Sookie wasn't with him. And he'd known, of course, that the second he'd left the entire room had been abuzz with discussion. Everyone in Hollywood was speculating on his amount of involvement with Ocella, wondering how the investigation would affect Northman Pictures.

And then once the raids on Ocella's businesses had begun, people had waited to see if Northman Pictures would be shut down. When they weren't, some of the interest had died away. And then, when Ocella and Andre eluded capture, people whispered and waited again. But nothing happened. There were moments when Eric wondered if perhaps Ocella was truly gone, but he knew it couldn't be so. He wondered when it was safe to stop looking over his shoulder. But at least tonight, he felt more like himself. He and Sookie had lit up the screen – at least that's what an advance review was saying. And it felt good to feel in control again, even if it was only an illusion and Ocella was still out there, he could relish this night.

He made his way through the party, stopping briefly to greet his host, but truly, he was looking for Sookie. She was the reason for his attendance tonight. He couldn't spend much time with her, but a dance wouldn't be inappropriate since the party was celebrating their movie premiere. And even if he couldn't get a dance in, he just liked to know where she was.

He found her easily, sitting at a table by the pool with Pam, chatting as though they hadn't had lunch earlier this week. Every time he saw them like that, his heart soared a little. Pam was his only family, his only family that wasn't completely vile and crazy anyway. To see them so happy in each other's company always made him wonder if they possibly could build something positive out of the wreckage of their past. Something other than a movie empire, something more personal. He was moving toward them before he made the conscious decision to do so.

He stood in front of their table and reached out for Sookie's hand. "Dance?"

She nodded rising from her seat.

Pam arched an eyebrow at both of them. "Well, I supposed I'll finish my fascinating story later then. I can tell you're enthralled."

Sookie smiled apologetically, even though she wasn't really sorry, while Eric just smirked at her as far from apologetic as he could be.

They joined the other dancers and Sookie smiled up at him. "We're always doing this."

"Dancing together? I like it. And it's a socially acceptable way to hold you in public. We're celebrating our movie. It would be strange if we didn't dance together."

Now it was Sookie's turn to smirk. "Too bad there aren't any reporters here. We could start rumors that we're back together."

He grinned down at her. "I like that rumor. Let's talk about that. What do you think we should do?"

"Hmmm, well, last time you got some nice results, by holding me way too tight."

"I'm already holding you in an extremely inappropriate way. I think that last time, what really got people talking was the way you were looking at me, like you were awed….now you look more amused. I suppose I've lost my luster."

She grinned. "I am amused. I know you better now. I know what I like best is that you can always make me laugh, even when there's nothing funny in the world, being with you still makes it better. I think I like you better without the luster."

Eric knew that if anyone were taking a picture, he'd probably be the one looking awed. Sookie amazed him. The longer he knew her the more he enjoyed her company. He couldn't think of anyone else that had ever happened with. "It's been an awfully rocky road so far." Without his meaning it to, he heard his voice drop to a whisper. He could hardly force out the words. "I would understand if…"

Sookie looked up at him. She understood that he would be concerned that it had all been too much. There were times, so many times, when she wondered herself if she could stand the separation and the anxiety, the danger. At the same time, there was something about Eric that she couldn't quite get over. He was a survivor. He took the life that he was given and made it his. Being such a person herself, she found it extremely attractive. Beyond attractive really. They matched. Slowly, she shook her head. "But that's not the case. You're fighting to get your life back. Once that happens, I still hope that we can build something together." She paused as if deciding whether or not to say something and then made up her mind. "I still love you. When everything fell apart I worried that maybe without the romance of the movie set and all of Hollywood pushing us together…I thought maybe my feelings weren't real. But they are. They're my feelings, not some Hollywood fairytale that I'm creating because the fan magazines tell me it's real."

He stared at her. To him, her honesty and openness were her most attractive qualities. Her acceptance of his world and his faults still astonished him. He wanted to show her that it wouldn't always be like this. And he desperately wanted time alone with her away from all of these people staring at them. "Do you think anyone would notice if we left?"

Sookie laughed. "I think everyone would notice. But later, I'm willing to try."

She knew the song would end soon and they would go their separate ways, but the idea that maybe later they could sneak off together made it worth staying at the party.

Sookie was wending her way back toward Pam with a drink in her hand, her mood greatly improved. She smiled slightly as she caught Eric's eye as he stood in a group that included Niall and Victor. He gave her a small smile in return and she felt herself blush as he looked at her. She was so absorbed that she completely missed Preston until he grabbed her arm and escorted her rather roughly onto the patio. Her drink spilled over her hand and her fingers felt sticky from the champagne. Preston looked livid.

"You're making me look like a fool!" He glared at her awaiting a response.

Sookie had no response to give. She rather thought Preston was a fool and she was fully aware that he had been trying to create a romance with her in order to impress Niall by keeping her at Summerland. It irritated her immensely that he thought she would make her career decisions based on her romantic interests. No one would ever think that a man would do such a thing. She yanked her arm away and glared back at him. "You don't need my help, Preston."

And then taking a step backward, she smiled. Her grandmother had always told her that you caught more flies with honey than with vinegar. "Preston, we've always been friends. It's not like people are going to think I'm jilting you to run off with Eric."

Preston sighed. Of course she was not exactly wrong. No matter how hard he had tried the gossip columns did not seem enthralled by the idea of a Pardloe-Stanton romance. And he had tried. He blamed Sookie. She was always so distant in public now. When he looked at pictures of her with Northman she had always looked engaged. "No, I doubt they will." He looked at her coldly. "You aren't going to stay at Summerland are you? You don't want what Niall is offering."

Sookie looked at him for a long moment. "No, I don't." She was about to apologize for not wanting what Niall was offering her, but decided against it. She had spent too much time apologizing for what she wanted. She had no reason to apologize.

Preston nodded. "Well, you might as well go on then."

Sookie looked at him for several moments uncertain what to do next. Preston had no idea why they had ended things. He didn't realize that his green light wasn't what she was waiting for, in fact, his opinion would hardly stand in her way if Ocella was gone. So she simply gave him a wide, blank smile and moved off into the crowd. She needed to find Pam.

Pam strode over to Eric, Niall, Tray Dawson and Victor who were obviously having a business conversation. If it occurred to Pam to be irritated that she was being left out of a discussion that two of the studio partners were in on, she didn't show it. Eric was always proud of how unflappable Pam was. He knew men treated her as though she was less capable and he knew it was a crock of shit. Pam could outthink any man he'd ever known. And she was so strong. She and Sookie shared that strength. He admired it.

She touched his elbow gently and he turned toward her. "I need you to follow me home, I have a headache."

He couldn't remember Pam ever having a headache. But most of the men made sympathetic noises and gave her concerned looks. Including Victor, Eric thought he at least, would have known better. "I can call Clancy to come get you."

She shook her head. "I drove. I don't want to leave my car."

Eric frowned and she frowned back. Such a significant frown. "Fine."

Eric was cursing Pam through the winding streets of Hollywood Hills. They had been discussing a fairly significant actor swap. Summerland had some excellent character actors and Eric felt that the villains at Northman were getting a little tired. Why had she needed to go home so badly? He'd have to go back. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to Sookie.

His irritation changed to concern when Pam pulled over on a rather dark stretch of road. The streetlight had been out here since Erroll Flynn and John Barrymore had used it for target practice. He was about to get out of his car when the door to the backseat opened and a white blur ran from Pam's car to his and climbed in through the passenger side door. His mind was still processing when Sookie said, "Hi." And kissed him hard.

* * *

**Heading toward the final chapters here. Probably two left. Or maybe two and an epilogue. My goal is to get everything written before posting so it can all go up fairly quickly. It's about half-written now. Thanks as always to everyone that reviews, alerts, favorites or just reads!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi all, We're drawing to a close here just this chapter and two others to go. I will probably up date every day until the end. Unless I decide to do some sort of massive re-write, but once this chapter goes live that's pretty unlikely.**

**Thanks to my beta Chiisai-Kitty and to Pepperminty Rose for pre-reading! You were both so speedy! And helpful as always.**

* * *

_**Last time on Golden Gothic:**_

_**...His irritation changed to concern when Pam pulled over on a rather dark stretch of road. The streetlight had been out here since Erroll Flynn and John Barrymore had used it for target practice. He was about to get out of his car when the door to the backseat opened and a white blur ran from Pam's car to his and climbed in through the passenger side door. His mind was still processing when Sookie said, "Hi." And kissed him hard.**_

* * *

"Hi," Eric breathed out in return. Although it was obvious what she was doing here, he could not completely wrap his mind around it. She had worked out a plan with Pam to be with him. It was so simple. He could have been doing this kind of thing for the last six months. People called him a "mover and a shaker," that had been in the Los Angeles Times recently, but his initiative and inventiveness was nothing in comparison.

She took his hand and they began to drive. He was still working out a rather elaborate apology when they pulled into his drive and parked. He walked around to open the door for her and then she was in his arms. He wasn't certain how she had gotten there, but it was clear that he wasn't going to need his elaborate apology. He'd save it. He was certain to need it eventually given his record to date.

They managed to make it inside the front door before they collapsed onto the floor. Eric had no idea where Pam had gone after she had pulled over, but he doubted they'd be seeing her any time soon. He and Pam may not have had a conventional brother-sister relationship, but it appeared they had the kind of relationship that was going to allow him to fuck Sookie Stackhouse in the front entryway without fear of being interrupted and he was okay with that. More than okay.

The seductive glance Sookie gave him as she unbuttoned his tuxedo pants was enough to make him groan out loud with the feeling of her hand closing around his throbbing cock made him hiss with pleasure. God, he wanted her. As she bent down to take him into her mouth, he gathered her dress with his fingertips, inching it up until he could see her golden skin. He arched against her lips, immersed in pleasure. She smiled around him and pulled back. "Sorry, I know you want it off, but it's got maybe twenty buttons along the side."

The idea of the buttons seemed maddeningly sexy somehow. He yanked at his tie and undid his shirt losing a few studs and a cufflink along the way. Oh well, Chow would crawl around on the carpet and find them tomorrow or he'd buy new ones. Eric didn't care. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her to his lips kissing her thoroughly. He reached for the aforementioned buttons and began to work them carefully. It took a lot of concentration, his hands were large and the button loops were tight. She was laughing at him as she raised her arms to give him better access.

"Who came up with this dress for you?" he growled.

"I'm sweet and virginal, remember? Nineteen and unmarried. I don't think my dress was picked as appropriate attired for being ravaged on the floor."

For a moment a brief flash of guilt hit him, she deserved better than this. And then she rubbed against him and he realized that he didn't care. She wasn't sweet and virginal. She was seductive, exciting and his and told himself he'd make the floor of the entryway more romantic than a candlelit bedroom complete with a four-poster bed – well, maybe not romantic but certainly memorable. He raised the hem of the dress and reached between her thighs to caress her sex through her silk undergarments. She moaned against his mouth, moving her hips in time with his probing fingers. With his other hand, he reached for the buttons until she batted his hand away and undid them herself. She pulled the dress over her head leaving her only in small silk shorts, garters and stockings.

With a growl he pushed her back, placing his hand behind her head to keep it from thumping on the floor with her landing. After an entire evening of longing looks and six long months without her, there was little need for preamble as he pulled her under things down and slid into her. She was so unbelievably tight around him and felt so perfect. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone six months without sex, it was all he could do to keep control.

She moaned his name, her manicured nails biting into his shoulders as she arched up against him. She had been with Eric before, but it had never been like this, her body on fire, overwhelmed with her need for him, even the time in the dressing room, which had been so sad. She kissed him ferociously, biting at his lips and he returned the favor. This was fierce. He was hers. He would not be leaving her again and she wanted to show him that.

They strained against each other, both fighting for climax. Sookie reached the peak first, crying out his name, her body clenching around his. Eric groaned as her release set off his own and his hips slammed against hers twice more before he finally spilled inside her.

Long moments later they were still lying on the floor. Well, Sookie was laying on the floor. Eric was still crouched over her, doing his best to keep from crushing her underneath him. He lifted his head as his breathing slowed and looked down at her. He gave her one last, lingering kiss before he moved onto his side.

"We didn't use a condom," Sookie said softly. "We made that mistake once, but we've been careful since."

"I was just thinking that." Eric paused. "I'd like to marry you, you know. With or without babies." It hadn't been exactly what he had intended to say. It had just come out, but he meant it.

She smiled at him. "I know. I'd like that too. But we're not even publicly back together. Ocella isn't caught. It's going to be a little odd if we just up and get married."

Eric brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Who cares? Let's go. Let's go tonight. And fuck Ocella. He's broken. His empire is gone. He can't hurt us."

Sookie brought her arm to rest under her head. The floor was starting to hurt. She smiled at him. Passionate, impulsive, full of life, magnetic these were the reasons she loved him. She laughed. "Not tonight. I'm tired now. And I don't want to get married looking like someone just threw me on the floor and screwed the heck out of me."

Eric laughed and then stopped. His face became serious. "Sookie, however you want to get married. We could have a big Hollywood wedding or go back to Louisiana, whatever you want. I'd like you to be my wife."

It struck Sookie as somewhat funny that he still hadn't asked her to be his wife, but she didn't suppose he ever would. Declaring that he'd like it to be so was probably as close as she was going to get. "I'd like that too."

He grinned at her and then surprised her by rising quickly with her in his arms. He gathered her against his chest and kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you, Sookie." About halfway up the stairs he said softly, "I suppose I should have been more humble about asking you to marry me."

She laughed against his chest. "Well I guess some things never change."

He stopped walking and she looked up. His eyes held hers. "You're wrong. You've changed everything for me."

She did not look away from his stare. "I like the way you asked. It's how you would ask. And you're who I want."

-888-

He pulled up in front of her house and leaned over to kiss her again. Certainly, this was not the situation he had planned for, but Sookie seemed to defy plans. He parked in front of her door and leaned over to kiss her again. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "It must be almost dawn. Go back home. I have to work tomorrow – or today actually – and so do you."

He shook his head. She had actually suggested calling a cab as if that wouldn't have made the papers. He turned off the car and started to climb out.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

He looked back over his shoulder a little surprised. "Walking you inside."

She smiled again and shook her head then she leaned over and kissed him. "What's going to happen to me between here and my front door Eric? Go home." She kissed him again.

He reached out and grabbed her face between his hands. "I love you Sookie Stackhouse."

She grinned at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you too. And I'll still love you tomorrow after work. Let me get a couple of hours sleep so I can keep my job!"

She pulled away from him and exited the car. She crossed the few steps from the car to the front steps. She turned back and smiled at him giving him a small wave of her hand. "Seriously, Eric, go! I'm fine."

He leaned over to see her better through the passenger side window. "Have dinner with me tonight?"

She had already opened the door and was about to step inside. "Yes."

"And the night after that?"

"Yes," she laughed.

"And the one after that?"

"Eric! Good night!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" She called out laughingly and closed the door. Her laughter died almost instantly as she entered the foyer. Her newly hired housekeeper, was lying in a pool of blood on the floor. Poor woman, she'd only been working here a few months. Ocella stood next to the woman's body, impassive; waiting as though the blood weren't inches from his tailored cuffed pants and impeccably shined shoes. Absurdly, she thought that she could see where Eric had inherited his dandy tendencies.

"Good evening Miss Stanton," he hissed.

She was about to scream, cry out for Eric or anyone at all, she couldn't say she was picky about who rescued her, when Andre stepped from the shadows and placed one strong arm across her middle and the other hand firmly over her mouth.

-888-

Sookie awoke in a considerable amount of pain. Her head ached like she could not even believe and it felt a little sticky too. When she tried to raise her hand to find the source of the stickiness she discovered that she couldn't move her arms and then she realized her wrists and shoulders ached as well. She blinked a few times and peered out into the darkness. She heard a low moan and she looked around frantically. She wasn't certain when she realized that she was tied to her chair in…was she in a restaurant? No, it was her brother's nightclub. It was right about then that the fear hit her. Mind-paralyzing terror. She heard the sound again, but this time the voice sounded a little familiar.

"Jason?" she hissed into the darkness.

The only response was a pained moan followed by a gasp. "Sook, I'm bleeding. Bleeding bad."

Sookie felt that stab of fear again followed by a wave of nausea. She reeled for a moment and then once she had determined that she was not going to be sick, she called out again. "Jason." No response. "Jason!"

"Yeah?" The voice was weak. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness now and she could see him now, legs sprawled out on the dance floor, back propped against on of the nearest tables, his arms were bound. She wondered why they had bothered to prop him up. And then she realized that he was facing her and she was tied to a chair in the middle of the dance floor. That didn't seem good. Not good at all.

-888-

Sam Merlotte had been counting the till for the third time that night. He and Jason had sent everyone home an hour ago. It had been a very busy night and the staff was exhausted. He wasn't even supposed to be working tonight, but Jason had called him when a dealer, a server and a bartender had all called out with the flu.

He could still hear Jason moving around outside the office re-stocking and the like. Jason was good at managing the club. It had surprised Sam, but they worked well together. Jason was great with customers and Sam handled the cash and the ordering, things Jason didn't know much about. Things may not have worked out exactly as Sam thought they would when he had sold Lafayette the restaurant in Bon Temps, but he still thought moving out here was the best decision he ever made. No matter how things had gone between he and Sookie.

Sookie. He had made his peace with everything that happened with her. She'd built a heck of a life for herself out here and he was proud of the person she'd become. Even so, he fucking hated Eric Northman. No two ways around it. He was the worst part of everything that Sookie had become. He'd been glad to see her go to Summerland Studios. He hoped she'd stay there.

He'd finished up with the till, locked the cash in the safe and was putting on his jacket when he heard the noise. Glass breaking, without a doubt. At first he just thought Jason and dropped a bottle and then he heard him shout. "What the fuck?"

Sam had been robbed once or twice in Bon Temps too. It was, after all, the Depression and there were people out there that were desperate for cash. He snapped off the desk lamp and slipped off his shoes before padding over to the desk to retrieve a baseball bat they kept above it for breaking up fights and the like. He picked up the phone only to discover that it seemed to be off the hook at the front of the house. That seemed strange.

He heard Jason shout again, "What the hell are you doing with her!" But Jason never finished as a shot was fired. It sounded unnaturally loud to Sam in the darkness of the office. He didn't know who the "her" was that Jason was talking about, but by the silence coming from the other room, he knew that Jason was in trouble. He cracked the door to the office slightly and peered out. He could see very little from his spot at the end of the hallway, but he could hear the voices of two men.

"Set her down over there and then tie him. I'll need to call your brother. Wouldn't want him to miss it."

Sam couldn't hear anything other than mumbling in response.

"And he was definitely alone tonight, Andre?"

"That's what Tanya said."

It took Sam a moment to process what he was hearing and then he had to struggle to keep breathing. Andre. Ocella. Tanya, their fucking waitress was a fucking spy. Fuck.

He had to get out of here. He had to get help. "Her." He was frantic to know who the "her" was now. He padded across the floor of the office and carefully raised the window. As he slipped out into the night his only thought was '_please God not Sookie_.' But he knew it had to be.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that has been so supportive of this story! I promise to actually respond to reviews over the next few days! I'm really sad that the end is in sight. Although I'm kind of intrigued by the James Bond contest...just when I was wondering what to write next...**

**If you haven't left a review in the past now is your chance!**


	33. Chapter 33

It seemed to Chow that the phone had been ringing for an excessive amount of time. Finally, the caller must have disconnected only to have it start ringing again a few moments later. He did not usually answer the phone unless there was no one home, but the second call had brought him from his room near the kitchen into the foyer to answer it.

It certainly had been a busy night he thought as he moved toward the phone. He had still been awake when Mr. Eric had returned with Miss Stanton, although he knew, of course, that wasn't really her name. In fact, he had been re-stocking the bar in the living room and had had to slink along the walls in the shadows to keep them from noticing him. One did not keep their employment by interrupting their employer's amorous activities, and if it was his opinion that perhaps those activities shouldn't be occurring in an entryway…well no one was interested in his opinion. He'd heard them leave again awhile later. Only to have Mr. Eric return home alone, humming. Chow had appeared briefly to ask if he had needed anything only to be sent to bed with a cheerful wave. It had been a night of interrupted sleep. But it was fine.

Miss Stanton, he imagined, would be coming to live here eventually. He liked her well enough, although it would be odd to have both her and Miss Pamela running the household. Maybe Miss Stanton wouldn't try that would probably be for the best, Miss Pam had a certain way that she liked things done. Perhaps Miss Stanton and Mr. Eric could have children and she could focus on that. Chow hoped they would. He liked households with children. He knew he was unusual in that, but he liked the life they brought to the household. Miss Stanton had already brought this house back to life. It had been a mausoleum before. Mr. Eric and Miss Pam had only been going through the motions of life whether they knew it or not.

He answered the phone and heard a voice ask gruffly for Eric. There were very few circumstances where Chow would dare awaken his employer once he had retired for the evening, but he recognized the voice on the other end of the phone and knew there was no other option.

He went upstairs and knocked loudly. He knew Mr. Eric to be a heavy sleeper and after two more tries, gave up and entered the room. He had to shake him to get any response.

Eric jerked up right and glared at Chow. "What the hell are you doing?"

Chow gave a small bow. "Your step-father is on the phone, sir."

Eric recoiled as if his manservant had hit him. "Ocella is on the phone, now?"

Chow fought an impatient snort telling himself that Mr. Eric had just woken and was entitled to be a little slow on the uptake. As if he would dare enter his employer's room and wake him without a good reason. He had been in service a long time. He had served the Northman family for a long time. He would need a very good reason to enter any of their bedrooms at five in the morning. "Yes, sir."

Eric muttered a string of curses that caused Chow to raise his eyebrows slightly as he jerked back the covers and strode out of the room. Chow followed quickly behind grabbing a dressing robe as he exited the room. He caught up with Eric at the top of the stairs and thrust the robe at him pointedly. Eric looked confused again and then glanced down and grunted in understanding before accepting the robe.

_A robe_, Eric thought, struggling not to take everything out on his manservant. Who cared if he was naked? He was in his own goddamn house and something terrible was about to happen! He walked toward the phone with an overwhelming sense of dread and picked it up.

"What do you want?"

He heard a slight chuckle on the other end, although not as though anything was actually funny. "It's not what I want son. It's what you'll want to do. If you want to say goodbye. Perhaps you don't. Perhaps tonight was enough. Perhaps she's out of your system."

Eric struggled to form words. He thought his throat might have closed over. Sookie. He never should have let her go home. He should have demanded that they run off to Reno and get married, then, tonight. He should have hired her bodyguards…he should have…he should have…he should have…

"I don't know what you mean." He finally managed to choke out.

"Oh Eric, please. Spare us both. She's with her inept brother at their club. Perhaps if you join us we can all talk this thing out. After all, we're a family." Ocella hung up.

Eric placed the phone back on the receiver and walked mechanically toward his room. He needed to dress. He needed to go. He…he needed clothes, but where did he keep them? His mind felt thick with terror.

-888-

Eric was in his office retrieving his gun from a desk drawer when Pam entered. She was still dressed from the party. He looked at her for a moment and realized that he had no idea where Pam had gone. Where had she been until five in the morning? But he wasn't prepared to have that conversation right at this moment. She looked at the gun for a long moment.

"Where's Sookie?"

He shoved a box of bullets into his pants pocket. "I took her home. And apparently, Ocella was waiting. She's at Jason's club."

"Let me change. I'll come with you."

Eric crossed the room and kissed Pam on the forehead. "No. I want you to go upstairs, pack a bag, get in your car and drive to the train station. I want you to get on any train you can. And if I turn up dead or don't turn up at all, I want you to dye your hair and disappear. Move to Paris or London or anywhere. Just don't come back here."

Pam gave Eric a look. "You want me to run while you and Sookie die. I would never –"

"Damn it, Pam!" His patience snapped. He had no time for this. No time to argue with his willful sister. "Then just tell me you will and come back and gut Ocella like a fish if you want, but I can't do this unless you tell me you're going to be safe." He looked at her for a long moment and still saw the little girl that he had found alone in the house. And even worse, the pre-teen that he had found covered in blood. "I didn't protect you when I should have before. Promise me. Promise me now."

Pam looked at him. Eric was the only parent she had ever known and she truly loved him. "I promise," she whispered unable to meet his eyes for a moment. And then taking a long, slow breath she said it again. Her eyes rose to meet his and her voice was much steadier this time. "I promise."

Eric nodded brushed his thumb along her cheekbone before heading out the door to find Sookie.

Pam stared at the closed door for a moment before hurrying to her own room to discard her evening clothes. She pulled open her nightstand and looked at the small caliber pistol she kept in her drawer. That along with Eric's hunting rifle should be fine. Pam slowly picked up the gun. "Oh Eric, I do promise to gut Ocella like a fish. Happily."

-888-

Eric parked his car on the deserted street. It was almost six, but the majority of the city was not yet out for the day. It was quiet. The kind of quiet that only happens very early in the morning. The sun would rise soon and the city would change. All the regular people would be out doing whatever it was that regular people did. Eric had no idea. He'd never lived in that world.

He was surprised at how easily he fell back into Ocella's world. The guns felt natural on him. He checked it efficiently before exiting the car to put on a shoulder holster that his suit jacket would cover nicely. He'd always been a good shot. He knew that hadn't changed. It had just been awhile since he'd been shooting at anything human. He wasn't worried that he would hesitate. He knew he would not. It had been trained out of him. He knew what to do.

It gave him a little surge of hope, maybe even pleasure, to note that this was not Ocella at the top of his game. The man he had grown up with would never allow an enemy to come to him when he was so poorly guarded. He must only have Andre left. There were no guards at the door. Of course, it could be a trap, but Eric did not think so. He thought his stepfather was, in the end, very much alone. He might have felt pity for him if the man hadn't terrorized him for most of his life. Still, he couldn't say he felt joy either. He felt nothing only the desire to see Sookie unharmed. Ocella was simply an obstacle. The thing endangering Sookie.

He entered the club without commotion. He saw Sookie tied to a chair. He saw Jason bleeding on the floor. He saw no target. And then, he saw Andre barreling toward him from the side. He turned and fired, but Andre had veered and he only hit him in the shoulder before his brother crashed into him and they both hit the floor.

Eric had always wondered if it would come down to a fight between him and Andre. After all, it was sort of Shakesperian, even biblical, or something like that anyway, the idea that it would. Two brothers, one devoted, the other desperate to get away. It was cliché really, sadly so. He wasn't even certain he'd green light it as a film yet here they were wrestling for their lives on the floor. And Andre had a knife. A rather large one at that.

Regardless of Andre's devotion to the cause, Eric had come, at least partially, from a different gene pool and was the significantly larger man. It was probably one of the few times he had been truly thankful for his large Scandinavian father. The man had never done anything much for him, but as they both reached for the knife that had gone skittering across the floor and Eric was able to outreach Andre, he realized that the barely-remembered man's genes were probably about to save his life.

Eric clawed at the knife by the tips of his fingers as Andre scrambled on the floor toward it as well. Eric kicked at him savagely as he struggled to gain control of the knife. Finally, he seized it and grabbing the hilt, plunged it into Andre's back. Somewhere far off in the distance, he heard Sookie gasp. His brother let out a howl that turned into a scream as Eric pulled the knife out and plunged it in again. Andre was on top of him and he watched as the light went out of his brother's eyes.

Sookie watched from her position on the chair as she saw Eric stab his brother. She couldn't say she was sorry that it happened, although she imagined it would cause him some pain later. Right now, all she could think was 'one down.' She wondered where Ocella was. He had gone somewhere.

Eric heaved his brother's body off of him and onto the floor. He rose, looking like something from a horror movie, and started toward her. "Sookie," he said softly and began working the ropes that bound her arms.

"Eric," she whispered. "Thank God."

When he released her she was immediately on her knees in front of Jason. "Jason." She shook him. "Jason!" No response. "Eric, he needs a doctor." Eric wasn't paying attention to her though. He was looking around trying to figure out how to get both Jason and Sookie out. It couldn't be long until Ocella reappeared.

Eric reached down and pulled her to her feet. And then bent to lift Jason in a fireman's hold. He gave Sookie a small shove to propel her out the door. "Let's go." He couldn't feel Jason breathing as he held him, but he didn't see any reason to tell Sookie that now.

They were only a few steps from the door when Ocella stepped out from the front doors blocking their path. He looked at Andre's body on the ground. His face held no emotion. "You've killed your brother."

Eric felt his heart launch into his throat at the sight of his stepfather. But he also found himself glancing at Andre's body. The poor fool trusting in Ocella. "Yes."

"For a skirt?"

Eric didn't see any point in commenting on that. The answer wasn't really that simple and Ocella wouldn't understand it if he tried to explain it to him. "It doesn't matter why. I've killed him and we're leaving." He grabbed Sookie's arm and started forward.

Ocella raised a gun and Eric stopped. He stopped because the gun was not raised at him, but at Sookie. He looked at his stepfather and at Sookie. He wanted to beg her forgiveness, but there really wasn't time for that kind of nonsense. He stepped in front of her.

Ocella narrowed his eyes at him. "You seem to think I won't shoot you. That I love you too much."

Eric didn't respond with words, but simply raised his chin slightly and stared his stepfather in the eye. It wasn't that easy since he was still holding Jason. And it wasn't lost on him that he had put Sookie's brother in danger in an effort to protect her, despite the fact that he suspected Jason was beyond danger.

"You betrayed me. You betrayed your family for a woman." Ocella's voice was soft when he said it, but then it rose significantly and he was screaming as he repeated the statement. "A woman!"

Eric just continued to stare at him. "You're not my family."

Ocella's eyes widened slightly, as if Eric had slapped him, and then he replied his voice calm again. "Fine, I thought you could watch her burn. But you can burn with her." And he turned his gun slightly and fired.

Sookie screamed as she watched Eric recoil from the shot. He fell. Her brother on top of him. And she screamed again.

Ocella rolled his eyes at her. "Shut the fuck up. He's not dead. I wouldn't make it that easy for him." Ocella meant Eric, of course, but the way her brother had fallen, she knew he was dead. And she felt her heart break a little.

As if to underline Ocella's point, Eric groaned with pain and tried to rise clutching at his thigh. He didn't succeed and collapsed on top of Jason.

Ocella walked forward and slapped Sookie hard. Her head snapped back and she saw stars. She felt herself collapse to her knees and wondered if her cheekbone had just exploded, but when she put her hand to her face, it still felt whole. She didn't know how it was possible. "Gervaise, get in here!"

A man Sookie had never seen before entered through the doors looking unwilling at best. Ocella glanced at him. "Tie up Eric." Gervaise gave him a dubious look and inched toward Eric, who was growling and swearing at him.

Ocella squatted down and grabbed a fist full of Sookie's hair bringing her face to his. "Fucking whore. Ripping apart my family."

And then there was a shot and Gervaise collapsed. Pam was standing in the entryway holding an extremely small gun. Eric took that moment to stand and charge, rather awkwardly given his leg, toward Ocella who tightened his grip on Sookie's hair. Eric rammed into him and the three of them skidded across the dance floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

Sookie heard, but could not see, another shot being fired. She prayed Pam was alright. But she didn't dare look to see because the gun Ocella had been holding was sliding across the dance floor as Eric and Ocella pummeled each other, intent to kill. Eric had the advantage as he was younger and larger, but Ocella had beaten men to death before, and it showed.

Sookie rolled away from their struggle, crawling and slithering across the floor desperate for the gun. She reached it and scrambled to her feet just as Ocella hit Eric in such a way that his head swung back and hit the dance floor. He was stunned, giving Ocella the opportunity to scramble away and begin his own search for the gun.

Sookie leveled the gun and looked Ocella directly in the eye as he looked up at her realizing where it had gone. She wondered if she had ever hated anyone before. She had now though. He stared right back at her. His look was cold and contemptuous, which impressed her since she was the one holding the gun and he was the one bleeding severely with both his compatriots dead.

She cocked the gun. She'd never shot a person before, but she'd grown up on a farm in rural Louisiana. She'd shot a gator when she was 12. It had been out to kill her too and the look in its eye hadn't been much different from the one in Ocella's, indifferent and out for blood.

Apparently though the way she was holding the gun told him something he hadn't realized before, she wasn't afraid to shoot him. Ocella processed and accepted the fact that it was likely that he was about to die. He found himself to be rather unaffected. It was what happened when you lost. He couldn't deny that. He looked at this girl that had been the catalyst for his ruin. He was more impressed with the way she was holding that gun than he had ever been with her blonde hair or stunning breasts. She was not the bit of fluff he had imagined her to be. He was right – Eric had always been the more valuable son, if only he had been controllable.

"You'll never hold him," he said looking her directly in the eye. If he could have nothing else, he could ruin them.

She narrowed her eyes at him. And in that moment, Ocella knew he had truly lost because there was not a flicker of doubt in her eyes as she stared back at him.

"Well, that's my problem then, but at least you won't hold him either." And she fired.

Ocella's last thought was that she probably would hold Eric's interest. She deserved his interest; she was tough as nails.

Sookie knew she had killed him, but she did not drop the gun as she hurried toward Eric. She knelt beside him and cradled his head in her lap. "Are you alright?"

He reached an arm around her shoulders and pulled himself upright. "Oh yes. I've never been better." He looked at Ocella's body. "I'm free."

Sookie smiled at him and looked over at Pam. "Okay Pam?"

Pam was staring out the glass doors. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I think you're old flame has arrived with the police. Always just a few steps behind isn't he?"

Sookie grinned at her. And rested her head against Eric's chest as Sam burst in with the police.


	34. Chapter 34

**Epilogue – 1941**

Sookie sat on the beach and looked out at the ocean. For June, the weather was lovely. And despite everything that was happening in the world, things were peaceful in Santa Barbara California. This afternoon she would drive down to Los Angeles with Eric and go to the premiere of The Reluctant Dragon. She was excited. She loved Disney movies. She'd cried at the end of Snow White. Eric had teased her for days, crying over a cartoon princess. He still chuckled whenever anyone mentioned Snow White.

"Peggy! That's not fair!" Sookie's son shouted as his cousin held the ball up above her head.

Sookie had named her oldest Jason, although he looked nothing like his namesake. He looked exactly like his father with Sookie's slightly curlier hair and fuller lips. He was an extremely good-looking child. Pam was already talking about putting him in films. Sookie refused. If he wanted to be an actor when he was older it was fine, she had told Pam, who had raised an eyebrow at Eric, who had, in turn, shrugged putting the final decision back in Sookie's hands.

Peggy, on the other hand, was the spitting image of her father. Thank the Lord, because Sookie did not think she would have been able to stand it if she had looked like that worthless tramp Crystal. Peggy had lived with her aunt and uncle since she could walk. Crystal had asked them to watch Peggy while she took a vacation to Buenos Aires and had never returned. Sookie had tried to reach her. Had even flown down to Argentina to try and find her, but had not been successful. Whether something had happened or Crystal didn't want to be found, Sookie didn't know or care. It didn't matter. Peggy was, in reality, their oldest child.

They had buried Jason on a gorgeous sunny day that was everything that Jason had loved about California. Reporters had to be kept away from his funeral. Everyone was anxious to interview Sookie about the death of her brother. The "robbery" and Jason and Eric's heroic efforts to subdue the "burglar" had been a media sensation, which was almost funny considering the real scandal was never uncovered – if only they'd known. The story they told was that Sookie and Eric had simply been there, waiting for Jason to finish work, when Andre broke in desperate for money. Ocella had simply been there too – he was never really mentioned in the papers anyway. No one ever knew that Andre was Sophie Anne's child. It was easy to make him the patsy.

Jason would have loved his funeral and his heroism. Sookie liked to think he was sitting up in heaven laughing himself silly. Eric smiled whenever she said it. It was such a Sookie thing to say and he had liked Jason.

"Mama!" her son whined at her.

Sookie just laughed. "Enjoy it while you can Peggy. He'll outgrow you soon." At two years older, Peggy was taller now, but Jason was already gaining. Peggy giggled and ran down the beach with Jason in pursuit.

She turned slightly to watch them and saw Eric walking down the beach holding their youngest, another girl, Grace. The baby was waving her arms and reaching for Sookie, who reached up and took her from her father. "I'm to tell you that Lupita fed and changed her. She napped for 98 minutes. Lupita put the kitchen timer on."

Sookie raised an eyebrow. "The kitchen timer?"

Eric smiled settling down next to his wife and shaking his head. "I know." She was still so very lovely. She could act constantly if she chose to. As it was, she acted some. Maybe two movies a year. He acted rarely. At close to 40, he preferred to run the studio. He was less interested in being in the spotlight now that he no longer needed it to protect him. "Our children seem to have an over-abundance of care whereas we…"

Sookie turned to look at him narrowing her eyes slightly. He still made her heart beat a little faster. "We've done alright for ourselves."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her. Peggy giggled in the background. They had returned and Jason was now holding the coveted beach ball. Jason gave them a disgusted look and tugged at Peggy's arm. "C'mon, I'll race you for the ball." He handed it to Eric to throw.

Eric threw the ball and watched it bounce down the beach, children scrambling after it. "There are papers at the house for you to sign."

Sookie sighed. "This is why I didn't want Victor's share of the studio Eric. I'm not interested in running a studio and I'm always caught between you and Pam. I'm selling to Sam. We know we can trust him." Victor had fled when a warrant was issued for his arrest. Eric and Pam had claimed they had no idea what Victor had been doing with the books, but that they would clean up the family business. It had all been orchestrated from the beginning. Victor had been found dead two years later.

Eric raised an eyebrow at her. "You say that every year, but you never do it."

Sookie stuck her tongue out at him before leaning her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "You can't sell to Sam now. He doesn't know anything about the business and you know everything is about to change anyway."

Sookie closed her eyes. He was talking about the war in Europe again. Everyone was saying the U.S. would enter the war soon. Roosevelt had flown Eric and several other studio heads to Washington to talk about creating movies that focused on morale. Eric was certain the U.S. would enter the war. He said you could see it in Roosevelt's eyes when he spoke. Sookie didn't like to think about what that would mean for their family.

They'd gotten a letter from Belinda saying that Danny was obsessed with learning to fly a plane and Eric was not to offer to pay for flying lessons. Sookie suspected that Eric would do it anyway.

"I don't want to talk about any of that," Sookie mumbled into his shoulder.

He slid his thumb under her chin and raised her face to his. "It doesn't matter what happens. We can handle it." He looked into her eyes. She would always be the person that set him free. Gave him something that made freedom worth having. For a man that had spent the better part of his adult life pretending to be a romantic hero, he was probably the least romantic man he knew…and yet he loved her in a way he thought very few were lucky enough to experience. Years of reading scripts full of passionate words and he couldn't have described it if he tried, not that he was interested in trying. He and Sookie understood each other.

Sookie felt like her whole body melted just a little as she looked at him. "I can handle anything with you. It's always been that way. You make me stronger."

"You're strong anyway. The strongest person I know."

"It's easy to be strong when I know you'll love me know matter what."

Eric did not reply, but thought that she was right, knowing that you were loved no matter what did make it easy to be strong.

Change would come. It always did. Things would happen that would make them happy and sad. And they would face them together, fighting for one another because together they were better than they were apart and that was worth holding on to.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that has given their time to this story! All the readers, the people that have read and reviewed and those who took time to chat about it with me! Also, everyone who recommended it, especially **SeaStarr08** for including it in a blog post about historical fics! And a very special thank you to **Chiisai-Kitty** for being a wonderful beta. And to **PeppermintyRose** for debating character motivations with me.

I have really loved writing this story and am sad that it is over, but I wanted to post the last three chapters quickly since they are really meant to be read together. I hope you have enjoyed reading this half as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Historical Note: The meeting with FDR that I mention did take place, but not until early 1942. I moved it up in the timeline because I didn't want the US to have entered the war already in this epilogue. I wanted the characters to have enjoyed a few years of peace between their struggles with Ocella and WWII.


End file.
